Esto pasa cuando
by Aiko Tsundere
Summary: Las acciones más cotidianas del mundo son un martirio para Light porque esta encadenado a L, para L son una oportunidad de descubrir a Kira. Mientras intentan hacer las cosas más sencillas "crearan" situaciones algo... diferentes a la idea original :3
1. L quiere un dulce a media noche

Hello everybody!!! Aquí llegué yo con una idea que me llegó de flash a mi disco duro (mejor conocido como cerebro) y la quise compartir con ustedes, espero les guste. Es mi primer FF, es de Death Note porque me encanta ese manga aún después de tanto tiempo (aunque en realidad no ha sido mucho pero bueh…), No será muy largo, bueno no se, todo depende, y ahora es tiempo de…

**DISC****LAIMER: **Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto solo lo hago por pura y mera diversión, trabajamos en una asociación sin fines de lucro mi cerebro, mis amigos invisibles y yo como sus jefe, los hago trabajar de lunes a domingo con una hora diaria de descanso (pero no es explotación que conste). Si Death Note fuese mío, L al final se quedaría conmigo y Light se moriría de la envidia XD

Ahora si, lean…

Luna llena. Cielo despejado. El reloj marcaba las 3:45am de un apacible día lunes. Casi toda la ciudad se encontraba dormida descansando placidamente para dentro de unas horas ir a trabajar.

Una cama desordenada. Dos cuerpos sudorosos. Una camiseta yacía a ras de suelo. No había sueño en esa habitación. Los cuerpos daban vueltas esporádicas, rozando sus cuerpos con las sabanas que se pegaban a ellos como adhesivo, los jadeos de incomodidad se dejaban escuchar en ocasiones así como leves quejas… esto solo sucedía porque esa noche, medio Kantou estaba sin electricidad y el calor ya se hacía insoportable. Ni siquiera el haber dejado las ventanas abiertas podía calmar el atosigante calor ya que la noche estaba totalmente quieta, sin brisa alguna que pudiera servir de consuelo a aquellos que se ahogaban de calor y sudor. Lo único presente sobre la región de Kantou esa noche era la magnifica estampa de la luna llena, que ayudaba a disipar un poco las sombras de la ciudad.

Light Yagami, un apuesto e inteligente universitario de 17 años, no podía conciliar el sueño debido a 3 razones fundamentalmente:

Las sabanas las tenía pegadas al cuerpo y se sentía incomodo por ello.

Las malditas esposas que lo mantenían unido al freak de Ryuuzaki le impedían moverse con libertad y

Ryuuzaki no dejaba de quejarse en ningún momento.

Ryuuzaki tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, algo lo mantenía despierto… le incomodaba mucho sentir el sudor en su cuerpo por o que decidió deshacerse de su camiseta pensando que así solucionaría el problema pero lo que hizo fue empeorarlo porque al sentir las sabanas adherirse a su pálida piel lo hacia sentirse aun peor; el calor y la incomodidad hacían que no razonara igual que siempre. Y para complementar su molestia… tenía hambre.

Él no dormía mucho (de allí sus pronunciadas ojeras) por ello no le preocupaba mucho si dormía o no, el calor lo incomodaba pero solo tenía que tener un poco de autocontrol y estaría bien, pero tener hambre era distinto; tener hambre significaba que tenía que comer algo dulce con relativa urgencia, de lo contrario su capacidad intuitiva disminuiría, sus niveles de glucosas decaerían, su razonamiento reduciría y peor aún L se molestaría. Pero básicamente era solo por 3 razones por las que aún no se había levantado a saciar su apetito repentino.

Watari estaba descansando y era él quien le proporcionaba sus dulces y no quería molestar su descanso.

No había electricidad ¿Cómo conseguiría lo que exactamente quería? ¿Y si hacía un desastre en la cocina?

En realidad a L no le importaba mucho despertar a Light, a decir verdad, si así lo llegara a hacer, probablemente Light se molestaría de gran manera y en algún momento en que la ira lo dominara podría intentar matarlo (o matarlo de una vez) quedando claro así que Yagami Light en realidad es Kira. Así que…

**-- Yagami****-kun **– llamó L –

**-- ****…**

**-- ****Yagami-kun **– repitió el detective acercándose lentamente a la nuca de Light que estaba de espaldas a él –

**-- …**

**--**_** Al parecer **_**Yagami**_**-kun está dormido, pero de igual manera… **_**Yagami****-kun **–repitió una vez más el detective pero ahora halaba un poco la cadena que los unía –

**--**** ¿Qué te ocurre Ryuuzaki?**

**-- ****Yagami-kun ****he de informarte que en estos momentos tengo algo de apetito y quiero que bajemos a la cocina para buscar algo que pueda comer**

Light mira su reloj y mira la hora, las 4:35am

**--**** Pero si falta poco para el amanecer, ¿no te puedes esperar?**

**-- A decir verdad Yagami-kun si podría esperar pero eso implicaría que no dormiré en lo que queda de madrugada, daré vueltas en mi lado de la cama, e quejaré incesantemente por falta de alimentos y por consiguiente tú no podrás descansar. Por lo tanto hago esto es por ti no por mí, solo lo**** hago para que puedas descansar :3**

A pesar de que todo estaba oscuro, solo iluminado por la luz de la luna, Yagami Light creyó poder ver un haz de sonrisa pícara por parte del detective.

**--**** ¡**_**Maldito Ryuuzaki! No he dormido nada por el bendito calor y ahora ¡me estas comprando la ida a la cocina con ese razonamiento barato! ¡¡¡Por el amor a Dios!!! Y eso que este es solo el primer día – **_**Lo que digas Ryuuzaki, vamos…**

Tanteando por la habitación llegaron a la puerta, con sumo cuidado bajaron las escaleras y poco a poco tratando no tropezar con las paredes llegaron finalmente a la anhelada cocina. Ésta estaba casi sumida en la más densa oscuridad ya que la luz de luna no llegaba directamente. Sin embargo, luego de un momento los ojos de Ryuuzaki y Yagami Light comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la falta de claridad, pero aún así seguí estando oscuro.

**--**** Ryuuzaki ¿Tienes alguna linterna por aquí?**

**-- Uhmmm **– dijo el detective poniendo su pulgar en su boca – **no estoy seguro, Watari es quien debe saber pero no lo quiero despertar Yagami-kun**

**-- Entonces busquemos una nosotros mismos**

Light haló la cadena para indicar al detective que lo siguiera a los estantes de la cocina. Luego de una profunda y exhaustiva búsqueda que tardó varios minutos lograron localizar una linterna que pudiera iluminar sus caminos.

**-- ¡Ja! Aquí está una linterna, ahora si podrás escoger lo que quieres comer y nos podremos ir a dormir **– dijo Light mientras le pasaba la linterna al detective –

**-- Gracias Yagami-kun, déjame ver…** – decía el mayor mientras abría la nevera e iluminaba con la linterna su interior – **quiero, quiero… ¿Qué quiero? ¡Ah si! Galletas de chocolate rellenas de crema de vainilla con una taza de té y… ahhh** – suspiró decepcionado – **no hay té… :(**

**-- Toma leche** – sugirió Light –

**--**** ¿Leche? ¡No tiene sabor! No me gusta, pero gracias por la sugerencia Yagami-kun**

**-****- ¿No tiene sabor? **Inquirió Light

**-- ****Sí, no tiene sabor. Es desabrida**

**-- Si tú lo dices. ¡¡¡Awww!!!** – bostezó Light – **¿Puedes apresurarte por favor?**

**-- Sí, sí, un momento por favor Yagami-kun… entonces solo las galletas y malvaviscos… ¿o mejor helado y crema batida? Con unas guindas estaría mejor y si le pongo dos sabores sabrá riquí…**

**-- Ryyuzaki por favor…**

**-- Sí, sí, espera Yagami-kun ya estoy listo**

Ryuuzaki traía consigo: crema batida y galletas, dos envases de helado y guindas, lo quería todo… pero por intentar sostenerlos todos juntos teniendo como soporte su brazo libre se le cayeron las galletas que tanto quería y cuando trató de tomarlas nuevamente se le cayeron los demás alimentos; al pretender evitar que cayeran al suelo, haló la cadena tomando a Light desprevenido haciendo que este cayera de bruces en el piso, la caída provocó que la cadena se tensara una vez más e hiciera que Ryuuzaki perdiera un poco el equilibrio y soltara todo lo que tenía en su brazo libre. Las galletas y las guindas se desparramaron en el suelo, los envases de helado se destaparon y cayeron vaciando su contenido en el sitio de la caída y ensuciando todo a su alrededor.

El detective sintió a Light caer y lo intentaba ayudar a levantarse ya que por su culpa éste yacía en el suelo.

**-- Yagami****-kun gomen nasai por haber halado la cadena sin avisar, no era mi intención**

**-- Aja **

**-- Te ayudo Yagami-kun** – decía el detective poniéndose de pie ayudando al universitario a levantarse pero al hacerlo, los estragos que hizo el helado desparramado dieron frutos y Light resbaló al dar un paso cayendo nuevamente al suelo pero esta vez…

**-- ****Ya… Ya… Yagami-kun**

Light yacía encima del cuero del detective con un leve rubor en sus mejillas que Ryuuzaki no pudo apreciar por la oscuridad presente en la cocina. ¿Por la impresión? ¿Por el golpe? ¿Por qué les gustaba? No sabían. Lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos se movía de donde estaba hasta que Light reaccionó y colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Ryuuzaki para apoyarse y poder levantarse nuevamente pero una vez más el helado fue el culpable de hacerlo resbalar… sus caras quedaron a un palmo de distancia y sentían el aliento del otro. El helado se derretía rápidamente, pero… ¿Era por el calor de la noche o por el calor que expedían los jóvenes?

Ryuuzaki veía perplejo a Light, su respiración era entrecortada por la impresión, sintió de repente que hacía más calor, a pesar de encontrarse arroba de helado derretido y sin camiseta, sentía el peso del cuerpo del universitario encima del suyo, el flequillo castaño le tapaba la mirada, no podía ver su reacción, además todo seguía oscuro y la linterna se encontraba en algún lugar de la cocina alumbrando hacía equis lugar.

Light sentía la respiración de Ryuuzaki cerca de su cara, podía ver a duras penas sus negros cabellos alborotados y pude notar que tenía los ojos muy abiertos… ¿Por la impresión? ¿Por el miedo? ¿Por la situación… o estaba esperando algo más?

**--**_** Ojos enigmáticos, fríos, ventanas cerradas de este alma cual caja de seguridad que invitan a apreciarlos en toda su plenitud y pasar horas tratando de descifrar emociones más complejas que las que emociones que a diario muestran. Sus labios se veían apetitosos, más dulces y deliciosos que cualquier pastel, como me gustaría poder… **_

**-- **_**Que ojos tan misteriosos, casi forman parte de la oscuridad misma, el contraste que hacen con su piel es pertubadoramente inquietante, no puedo dejar de mirar esos ojos. Profundos pozos que no muestran nada. Tiene labios "besables", se que es imposible que los labios tomen el sabor permanente de lo que consumes pero sus labios lucen como el más dulce de los pecados, un infierno en l que podría arder toda una eternidad, si tan solo pudiera…**_

**--**_** ¿Pero en que estoy pensando? No puedo estar pensando en estas tonterías, debe ser por el apetito que tengo que me hace pensar cosas que en mis cinco sentidos no pensaría. Yagami-kun es sospechoso de ser Kira y yo no puedo andar deseando sus labios solo porque se ven apetitosos, ¡no! Debo comer enseguida, de lo contrario seguiré con estos pensamientos en mi mente y luego no me dejarán concentrarme en el caso para poder demostrar que Yagami-kun en realidad es Kira…**_

**-- **_**¿Pero en que estoy pensando? No puedo estar pensando en estas tonterías, debe ser por la falta de sueño, el cansancio me pone a desvariar. Si, eso debe ser. En mis cinco sentidos yo no podría estar pensando estas cosas de la persona que cree que soy un asesino de masas. Necesito dormir, necesito descansar, de lo contrario estos pensamientos seguirán revoloteando en mi cerebro todo el día y no podré concentrarme en el caso y atrapar a Kira para demostrarle a este freak que soy inocente…**_

No es la luna la que ahora ilumina la cocina, la electricidad había sido restaurada, se escucharon lejanos gritos de alegría por ese hecho. Light y Ryuuzaki seguían en la misma posición, hundidos en sus pensamientos tratando de descifrar porque de repente el calor aumentó. Solo pasaron 10 segundos uno encima del otro pero para cada uno de ellos pareció mucho más.

**-- Gomen nasai Yagami-kun no fue mi intención** – logró decir el detective al final, poniéndose rápidamente de pie –

**-- Etto, sí, bueno, tranquilo, no es tu culpa**

Al levantarse con sumo cuidado dirigieron su mirada hacía la puerta de la cocina, justo donde se encontraba Watari observando la escena.

**-- Escuché ruidos extraños y decidí bajar a investigar **– admitió Watari sin esperar a que le preguntaran que hacía ahí –

**-- ¿Tienes mucho rato allí? **– inquirió Light –

**-- No Yagami-kun acabo de llegar**

**-- Es que tengo hambre Watari, lo siento, he hecho un desastre en la cocina por un ataque nocturno de hambre :(**

**-- No se preocupe. ¿Qué desea desayunar?**

**-- ¡¡¡Pastel…. de fresas!!! Y una taza de té.**

**-- Ya se lo preparo. Recomendaría que se dieran un baño ya que ambos se encuentran…**

**-- ¿¿¿Uhhh??? **– inquirieron los jóvenes y se miraron el uno al otro –

**--**** ¡¡¡Ohhh!!! Yagami-kun, Watari tiene razón, creo que deberíamos bañarnos.**

**-- Sí tiene razón, deberíamos bañarnos pero… yo me baño primero y tú después**

**-- Yagami- kun – **comenzaba a decir el detective poniendo su pulgar en su boca – **¿No sería mejor si…?**

**-- ¡No, no sería mejor!**** Yo me bañaré primero – **terminó Light comenzando a caminar en dirección a la puerta para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, sin avisarle al detective haciendo que este trastabillara un poco –

**-- ****Ryuuzaki, al regresar tendrá listo su desayuno – **Ryuuzaki se detuvo en seco tensando la cadena obligando a Light a detenerse –

**-- Gracias Watari. Vamos Yagami-kun – **decía mientras era él quien ahora tomaba la delantera obligando a Light que lo siguiera.

Watari observaba la escena de los dos jóvenes yendose a bañar mientras sonreía.

**--** **¡Vaya! Todo lo que sucedió aquí y solo porque no había electricidad… no, esto pasa cuando Ryuuzaki quiere un dulce a media noche** – decía Watari para si mismo mientras sonreía y buscaba los ingredientes para hacerle el desayuno a su "hijo".

**Notas Finales:**

End of chapter one. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo disfrute escribiendo, ¡¡¡pero esperen!!! Este aun es el capítulo uno, aun falta camino que andar en las peripecias de los niños lindos Light y L, además en los capítulos siguientes la cosa se pondrá buena porque…

**Light:** ¿Que vas a hacer en los capítulos siguientes? ¿Crees que el sufrimiento por el que tengo que pasar, estando encadenado a este freak es motivo de ser contado como un cuento de hadas solo para tu diversión y entretenimiento?

**K:** …. Mmm…. Déjame pensarlo…. ¡¡¡SI!!! Por supuesto que si, lo más reconfortante y entretenido tanto para mí como para quienes leen es saber que rayos ocurre en la vida de ustedes dos cuando van a realizar tareas tan comunes pero que para ustedes resultan ser todo un show porque para ti todo es más difícil estando con L, lo peor del caso es que te gusta estar encadenado a él pero para proteger tu imagen de universitario serio/genio debes negarlo fervientemente.

**L:** estoy 75 seguro de que lo que acabas de decir es cierto Karajita…. :3

**Light:** Ryuuzaki… ¿Qué rayos dices, por que estas de acuerdo con las sandeces que dice esta niña, el pastel que comiste esta mañana seguro que no había caducado?

**K**: ¬.¬ bueno, en fin, dejemos a Light en su crisis momentánea y continuemos con lo nuestro…

**Light:** ¡¡¡NO ME IGNOREN!!!!

**K:** OK, ya sabemos que el niño tiene problemas. Chics nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, si mis otras obligaciones me dejan lo subiré más rápido que inmediatamente, por lo pronto cuídense mucho, dejen reviews porque son gratis, no estoy cobrando por ellos XD y eleven una plegaria por los pasteles de fresa ya que sin ellos L no sería el mismo que amamos. Matta ne:3


	2. Light se quiere duchar solo

Heme aquí con el segundo capitulo de "**Esto pasa cuando…**" No me tarde casi nada en publicar , siéntanse afortunadas y afortunados porque existen otras personas en mi vida quienes si quieren que les de repuesta rápida tienen que rogar al señor… del piso de arriba que me avise que me están llamando XD mentira… yo no vivo en departamento, aunque quisiera jiji. Bueno, ok, ahora llegó lo que todos esperaban:

**DISCLAIMER TIME: **Somos una asociación sin fines de lucro mi cerebro, mis amigos invisibles y yo (como su jefe), tuve que despedir a uno de mis amigos invisibles porque estaba exigiendo que les pagara… ¿pueden creerlo? No lo pude permitir y lo despedí, como no lo pueden ver no me puede demandar XD En fin, Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto solo lo hago por pura y mera diversión, Si Death Note fuese mío, L al final se quedaría conmigo y Light se moriría de la envidia XD Ahora si, el capítulo 2…

L caminaba delante de Light casi arrastrándolo, sorpresivamente Light no se quejó en ningún momento, estaba demasiado concentrado en sus asuntos como para estar dándose cuenta que lo llevaban cual llavero. De igual manera, L no se daba por enterado que por primera vez en su vida tenía un llavero, con la diferencia que este llavero era de tamaño familiar.

El silencio entre ellos era desquiciante y ensordecedor. Las palabras sencillamente se habían disuelto en sus gargantas, estaban demasiado inmersos en sus pensamientos como para pronunciar algo coherente. Sus mentes estaban enfocadas en una sola cosa: la situación que se había presentado en la cocina hace poco… pero eso no era lo que realmente los tenía absortos, el solo recordar lo que cada uno de ellos (por separado) quiso hacer con los labios de su contraparte era… inaceptable.

El simple recuerdo de ese pensamiento los tenía girando en un pozo sin fondo, hilvanando explicaciones, haciendo conjeturas, pretendiendo hacerse creer a ellos mismos que lo que sintieron hace un momento fue un simple momento de debilidad que a cualquier humano le puede suceder… eso era… así de simple… a cualquier humano le puede suceder, el punto es que ellos no eran cualquier humano sino un par de genios quienes "aparentemente" podían ser perfectamente capaces de controlar sus impulsos pero… ¿Por qué hace un momento querían ser presa fácil de la tentación? No, no, no, no, y un millón de veces más NO.

_**-**__**¿Cómo es posible que YO, Yagami Light, haya siquiera pensado en conocer a fondo los labios de la persona que asegura que soy Kira, además de ser el freak más freak que conozco? Tengo que ser razonable… es completamente normal que piense así de ese par de jugosos labios…ujum… **_– se aclaró la garganta al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, justo en ese momento L de igual manera se aclaraba la garganta, pero ninguno de los dos se percató de este curioso hecho ya que ambos seguían tejiendo sus conclusiones – _**…ese par de labios, ya que estaban lo suficientemente cerca de mí como para yo obviar el hecho de que eran los labios de Ryuuzaki y no los de Misa, por otra parte estoy lo suficientemente cansado como para confundir las cosas con facilidad. Eso es, eso fue todo lo que pasó, yo en realidad no deseé los dulces labios de Ryuuzaki, los confundí con los de Misa porque estoy extenuado por la falta de descanso en toda la noche, en conclusión: la falta de descanso es la verdadera culpable de querer perderme en los labios de Ryuuzaki.**_

_**-**__**¿Cómo es posible que YO, Elle Lawliet, haya perdido el 100 del uso de mis facultades mentales y haya pensado que los labios de Yagami-kun son tan dulces y suculentos como mis pasteles de fresa? Uhmm… **_– pensaba L mientras caminaba e introducía su pulgar a su boca – _**Es totalmente comprensible que ese tipo de pensamientos crucen mi mente cuando otra persona se encuentra sobre mí, bañado en helado y sin electricidad en el suelo de la cocina. Tengo que ser razonable… Tuve esos pensamientos porque el helado estaba presente… claro eso es, por eso fue, como el helado se desperdigó por el lugar y tenía apetito se aunaron esas ideas en mi cerebro y me hicieron pensar en los carnosos y apetitosos labios de Yaga…ujum… **_– se aclaró la garganta al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar –_**…en los labios de Yagami-kun. Es imposible que yo este deseando probar el néctar de esos labios cuando Yagami-kun es el principal y único sospechoso de ser Kira, estoy 4 seguro de eso y 6 seguro que yo no pensé en tales cosas intencionalmente sino que fue debido a otro factor, en conclusión: la falta de glucosa fue la culpable de hacerme querer comer los labios de Yagami-kun.**_

L comenzó a disminuir la velocidad de sus pasos y quedó un poco rezagado, Light siguió caminando delante del detective ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Sin percatarse de ello, llegaron a la habitación que ambos compartían pero no se detuvieron, por el contrario siguieron caminando. Sus mentes se encontraban en un universo paralelo y por ello no advirtieron que ya habían dejado atrás la habitación. L regresó de su profundo razonamiento y percibió que habían pasado su lugar de destino por lo que hizo retornar a Light de su igualmente agudo raciocinio…

- **Yagami-kun**

**- …**

**- Yagami-kun **– repitió L a la vez que detenía su andar –

- **…** – Light notó que el detective se había detenido porque sintió la cadena tensarse – **Ryuuzaki ¿Por qué te detienes así tan abruptamente? Sabes perfectamente que tenemos que llegar pronto a la habitación a ducharnos porque estamos hechos un desastre y mientras más nos demoremos más te tardaras tú en tomar tu desayuno y yo en ir a descansar antes que amanezca y tengamos que trabajar en el caso Kira, además…**

**- Yagami-kun **– lo interrumpió L – **me detuve abruptamente por una r****azón poderosa.**

**- ¿Y cual es esa razón poderosa? **– Inquirió Light – **Cada vez que te detienes así sin avisar y la cadena se tensa el roce que hay entre ella y mi muñeca se incrementa y hace que se cree un moretón y…**

**- Yagami-kun **– lo interrumpió nuevamente el detective – **la habitación la dejamos atrás hace tres minutos aproximadamente, por esa razón me detuve sin avisar, para hacerte saber la situación pero como no respondías a mi llamado opté por detenerme. Asumí que al notar la tensión de la cadena te volverías y advertirías la habitación que dejamos atrás. Por otra parte Yagami-kun no creo que hayas notado que ya…**

**- ¿Y porque no me habías dicho antes que la habíamos pasado? **– Lo interrumpió Light dejando entrever un poco de mal humor – **se supone que ibas adelantes y estabas guiando, recuerda que aun yo no soy muy diestro en tu casa Ryuuzaki y estando encadenado mucho menos.**

**- Lo siento Yagami-kun, pero como te podrás dar cuenta yo quedé un poco rezagado y eras tu quien estaba delante de mí, por lo que yo no estaba guiando en absoluto.**

Light no pronunció ninguna palabra, para su pesar L tenía razón y la ira que sentía por ello era muy grande. Se encaminaron nuevamente hacia la habitación. Una vez más el silencio reinó entre ellos mientras se dirigían de nueva cuenta a la habitación. Light se encontraba un poco molesto, ni él mismo sabia porque estaba molesto ni con quien estaba molesto.

_**- **__**¿Qué rayos me esta pasando¿Cómo fue eso que no me percaté que ya habíamos llegado a la habitación? Eso es por estar pensando en ese freak… no, yo no estaba pensando en ese freak yo estaba era analizando la situación que se presentó en la cocina, si, eso. Pero también ¿Por qué ando molesto… y con quien¿Estoy molesto con Ryuuzaki por no haberme avisado que se detendría o estoy molesto porque me sacó de mi exhaustivo análisis? Por otra parte… ¿Estoy molesto con Ryuuzaki por hacerme parecer un tonto o estoy molesto conmigo mismo por lo que el cansancio me estaba haciendo pensar¡Rayos! Esto de estar encadenado a Ryuuzaki no esta teniendo buena pinta después de todo, su sola presencia esta teniendo un efecto negativo en mí y si continua de esa manera hará que yo me ponga de mal humor y eso solo hará que sus sospechas de que soy Kira aumenten y eso no me conviene. No me conviene para nada. Pero tenerlo a él pegado a mí como a una sombra es… para mí es difícil concentrarme en algo cuando tengo un detective freak que jura que soy un asesino y no importa lo que yo haga seguirá pensando lo mismo. Estoy empezando a creer que Ryuuzaki quiere que yo sea Kira.**_

_**- Al parecer Yagami-kun se ha molestado. Esa no era mi intención en absoluto. Por lo menos en estos momentos no lo era.**__** En realidad no creo que esté molesto conmigo ya que yo no tengo la culpa de lo que ocurrió hace un momento pero aun así pareciera que su ira está dirigida hacia mí.**_

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación y lograron entrar. Era una habitación grande, se divisaban dos amplios ventanales al entrar, semi cubiertos por una exquisita cortina de color marfil. En el centro del dormitorio se hallaba una cama de gran tamaño, con sabanas y almohadas de color blanco, era lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos pudieran descansar en la misma sin sufrir insuficiencia de espacio. A cada lado de la cama se encontraban dos pequeñas mesas de noche, sobre una de ellas se encontraba un reloj despertador digital, una gruesa enciclopedia y una computadora portátil, la otra mesa de noche tenía casi lo mismo que esta: una computadora portátil, un reloj despertador digital y una gruesa enciclopedia, lo que la diferenciaba de la otra era que sobre esta siempre se hallaba una taza de té, la que estaba en ese momento se encontraba vacía.

Al frente de la cama estaba situado un sofá. A la izquierda de los ventanales se encontraba el closet. Estaba dividido en dos: un lado para Light y el otro para el detective. La habitación era muy cómoda e inmaculadamente teñida de color blanco y marfil, de eso Light no tenía ninguna queja, tenía algo de recelo solo con la compañía que tenia. Pero nada podía hacer, después de todo el mismo estuvo de acuerdo en todo el asunto de encadenarse 24/7, ahora no podía retractarse porque si lo hacia Ryuuzaki pensaría que tiene algo que ocultar y sus sospechas en contra de él aumentarían considerablemente.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron primero directo al closet para buscar la ropa que se pondrían al salir de la ducha. Ryuuzaki observó que Light sacaba de una de las gavetas del closet una de sus pijamas pero no hizo comentario alguno. Light notó que Ryuuzaki sacaba una camisa blanca desgastada y unos jeans, su vestuario habitual, pero tampoco hizo comentario alguno. Cada uno de ellos tenía en su mano libre y semi-limpia la ropa que se pondrían por lo que se dirigieron hacia la derecha donde se hallaba el baño privado de la habitación.

El cuarto de baño era de tamaño mediano pero cómodo. Tenía su respectivo gabinete de artículos personales en la pared y un espejo mediano, una solitaria planta de bambú era el adorno que acompañaba al color blanco. En la esquina estaba situada la tina que a su vez tenía ducha, una cortina transparente la hacía ver como fuera de este mundo. Quien se bañase allí tendría la comodidad y la creencia de estar en otro lugar debido a la comodidad. Al llegar a la puerta del baño Light se detuvo en seco.

**- ¿Qué sucede Yagami-kun?**

**- ¿Vas a seguirme a la ducha también?**

**- Yagami-kun por si no lo has notado estoy vigilándote las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana. Por lo tanto eso incluye estar presente en TODO momento contigo **– dijo el detective viendo fijamente el rostro del universitario y colocándose el pulgar en su boca, haciendo que el universitario se sonrojara un poco – **lo siento si te incomoda pero tu comprenderás que eres el sospechoso número uno de ser Kira.**

**- No solo soy el sospechoso número uno, soy el único sospechoso Ryuuzaki y si me incomoda que estés conmigo inclusive en la ducha y déjame decirte que si había notado el pequeño detalle de que me estas investigando las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana. Si no fuese por las esposas que tenemos en nuestras muñecas ni por tu presencia jamás me hubiese percatado de ese hecho **– apuntó Light dejando ver claramente la ironía en cada palabra que utilizó al final –

**- Pero ¿Por qué te incomoda Yagami-kun? **– preguntó el detective haciendo caso omiso a la clara ironía que le había dicho el joven de cabellos castaños. Eso era lo que a Light le molestaba más de Ryuuzaki, él pocas veces contestaba las provocaciones que Light le hacía y eso lo llenaba de ira, pero no se podía dejar llevar por ella o perdería todo.

**- Porque somos hombres Ryuuzaki, y los hombres no se bañan juntos, es… extraño **– dijo Light con un dejo de sonrojo y molestia en su cara –

**- ¿Extraño? **– inquirió el detective ladeando un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda pero mirando al universitario fijamente, éste se sintió nervioso al sentir esa penetrante mirada sobre él – **bueno tienes razón en que somos hombres pero no tendría que ser extraño, por el contrario debería ser normal ya que tenemos la misma fisonomía **

**- Tengamos o no tengamos la misma fisonomía para mi sigue siendo extraño y no permitiré que entres conmigo a la ducha **– decía el joven universitario perdiendo un poco la paciencia – **si quieres puedes esperar por mí afuera de la ducha pero no adentro… conmigo. Además no podré ducharme bien si estas allí vi… vi… viéndome **– la sola idea de Ryuuzaki viéndolo mientras se duchaba le producía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y hacía que tartamudeara – **y tampoco podré quitarme la ropa si no nos desencadenas por un momento. Aunque sea en el momento de la ducha** **quiero y me merezco un poco de privacidad.**

**- Yagami-kun, la privacidad en esta casa es un asunto que es perfectamente discutible ya que como sabrás todas y cada una de las habitaciones tienen instaladas cámaras de seguridad, así que la privacidad aquí es algo más que efímero. Sin embargo, respeto tu opinión y la comparto también de que el momento de la ducha es algo íntimo pero debido a la investigación no puedo perderte de vista por tanto tiempo por lo que te propongo algo…**

**- Te escucho…**

**- Soltare las esposas para que puedas desvestirte** **con toda tranquilidad pero en cuanto estés sin ropa tendré que esposarnos nuevamente hasta el momento en que te tengas que colocar la camisa una vez más, lo que significa que te ducharás esposado a mí…**

**- Si lo entiendo, pero igual no propones nada acerca de que yo quiero ducharme solo, es decir, sin ti en el cuarto de baño**

**- En ese aspecto no puedo ser tan condescendiente ya que como te lo he explicado estas bajo sospecha y en medio de una investigación criminalista por lo que no puedo…**

**- S****i, si, no puedes perderme de vista por mucho tiempo, eso ya lo se. Pero aun así yo quiero ducharme SOLO o por lo menos que TÚ no me veas mientras me ducho**

**- Pero Yagami-kun, igualmente lo podría ver después debido a las cámaras, no le veo la ciencia a tu petición **

**- Ryuuzaki eso que acabas de decir sonó muy… extraño, no lo vuelvas a repetir por favor. Tan solo imaginarme el hecho de que ves las grabaciones de cuando me estoy duchando me da asco. **_**¿asco¿En realidad es asco lo que siento al imaginarme eso¿Por qué en esta casa el calor aparece de la nada?**_

**- Tienes razón Yagami-kun, sonó extraño mi comentario, gomen nasai****. Pero ya que lo único que quieres es que yo no te vea mientras te duchas, bueno te propongo lo siguiente…**

**- Te escucho**

**- Además de soltar las esposas por un momento, también estaré de espaldas mientras te estés duchando, de ese modo no te sentirás incomodo al saber que te estoy observando **– Light no lo percibió pero al decir esto el detective esbozó una picara sonrisa – **¿entonces, que te parece¿Aceptas la propuesta?**

**- Esta bien Ryuuzaki, acepto lo que propones. ¿Dónde esta la llave de las esposas?**

**- Aquí **– decía el detective mientras sacaba una pequeña llave del bolsillo de su pantalón –

- **¿La llave estaba en tu pantalón?**

**- Claro, en otro sitio podría perderse o confundirse con otras cosas ¿Por qué?**

**- Por nada. Desencadénanos ya por favor**

La cadena cayó pesadamente al suelo del cuarto de baño y Light por reflejo se sobó su muñeca contemplando al mismo tiempo el moretón que se le estaba formando. Light comenzó a desvestirse cuando notó que Ryuuzaki ya se había dado la vuelta, por fortuna el espejo no se encontraba frente de la bañera porque de lo contrario lo de darse la vuelta hubiese sido totalmente inútil. Al quedar totalmente desnudo tomó una toalla y se la ató a su cintura para así taparse sus partes íntimas.

**- Ryuuzaki ya puedes colocar las esposas, aunque a mi pesar, pero ya puedes hacerlo**

El detective se volvió y muy delicadamente volvió a colocar las esposas en la muñeca del joven Yagami. Lo hacia con sumo cuidado porque había notado que ya comenzaban a aparecer moretones tanto en la muñeca del universitario como en la propia. Lentamente sus manos se fueron cerrando en torno a esa delicada muñeca cercenándole a la mitad la libertad de movimiento.

Light se sentía morir, _**¿Por qué rayos tenia que estar tocándolo así? Solo tenia que poner unas estupidas esposas y eso era todo, no era necesario ser tan exquisitamente cuidadoso. **_Pensaba el universitario, nuevamente sintió una onda de calor por su cuerpo, estaba comenzando a pensar que alguien estaba jugando con la calefacción del lugar, un nombre se le vino a la mente_**… Matsuda… **_nuevamente sintió esos largos y pálidos dedos rozar su piel mientras finiquitaba su labor con las esposas, sacudió su cabeza cuando un pensamiento extraño le volvía a inundar su cerebro _**necesito descansar, ya estoy confundiendo a Misa otra vez**_.

-** Listo Yagami-kun, ahora si te puedes duchar yo en cambio me volveré para tu tranquilidad**

**- ¿ah? Ah, Si, gracias Ryuuzaki**

L no se encontraba tan lejos de la tina, la cadena no lo permitía pero estaba lo suficientemente alejado como para que Light se pudiera duchar relativamente tranquilo. Light lo veía de reojo mientras sentía como las gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo lentamente, se sentía muy bien, dejó que el agua se llevara todas sus preocupaciones y pensamientos, sentía que un peso muy grande se le estaba yendo de su cuerpo, se estaba relajando. Tomó el jabón y comenzó a limpiar todo el helado que aun se encontraba en él. El jabón acarició todos los rincones de su cuerpo, lenta y profundamente.

Al saberse libre de cualquier rastro de helado dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cara, sus ojos cerrados frente a la ducha y de espaldas a Ryuuzaki se sentía en paz con el mundo y el mundo con él solo por estar en ese momento descansando un poco de todo lo que le había pasado a lo largo de la noche y de la madrugada. Las gotas de agua resbalando por su bien formado cuerpo hicieron que su mente se quedara absolutamente en blanco.

Un par de manos se pegaron a las suyas haciéndolo voltear rápidamente. Lo último que pudo ver fue la cara de Ryuuzaki que se acercaba a él y sintió que éste lo besaba apasionadamente. Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar más del beso. Poco a poco la intensidad de los besos fue subiendo, la ropa de Ryuuzaki estaba empapada pero eso no le impidió a Light quitársela poco a poco, primero su camisa muy lentamente sin dejar de besarlo solo hasta que tuvo que hacerlo para poder quitarle la camisa por completo y luego lentamente y sin dejar de besarlo quitarle sus jeans. Ryuuzaki entre tanto iba dejando marcas de propiedad por el cuello de Light, los jadeos de Light lo excitaban mucho más. Fue dejando un camino de besos por el pecho del universitario que el agua se intentaba llevar.

Light sentía desfallecer, estaba muy excitado pero Ryuuzaki aun no le proveía atención a su miembro ya erecto, lo estaba desesperando con sus besos en el pecho y caricias en su espalda, una de sus manos jugaba con su mojado cabello y la otra acompañaba a las gotas de agua por la espalda. Esa misma mano viajo a su pecho y fue bajando hacia el miembro de Light, el universitario no podía con tanta excitación. Sintió como la mano de Ryuuzaki llegó a su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo muy lentamente. Se dejó escuchar un jadeo de su parte pero en ese momento…

**NOTAS FINALES **

**End of chapter two.** Aguas, que mala soy ¿no? Lo deje justo en el momento que Light estaba esperando XD pero es triste por él, tenía que dejarlo ahí porque si seguía iba resultar muy largo el capitulo y después ustedes se cansan de leer tanto y esa no es la idea y también…

**Light:** ¿Cómo es eso que me estoy besando con ese freak?

**K:** Un freak que te encanta como besa porque no te negaste en ningún momento así que deja el espaviento. Por cierto ¿Por qué ridículamente te estabas haciendo creer a ti mismo que los labios de L eran los labios de Misa? Que yo sepa, tú JAMÁS has deseado los labios de Misa y por otra parte los labios de L son perfectos y bellos¿cómo rayos se te ocurre a TI compararlos o confundirlos con los de Misa¿ACASO ERES CIEGO O TE LA DAS?

**Light:** Ni lo uno ni lo otro sino todo lo contrario. Solo dije la verdadera razón de ser de mi delirio. Fue un lapsus en el que no pude distinguir bien al dueño de los labios frente de mí.

**K:** Si pero al final si sabias quien te estaba besando ¿verdad? Y te gustó mucho que lo hiciera… ¡muergano!

**Light:** o.o o.O .

**K:** Bueno ahora que Light esta muerto de pena les informo que es probable que en estos mismos días suba el tercer capitulo, es probable no es seguro, si no lo hago se les agradece no enviar amenazas de muerte ni sobres llenos de ántrax a mi casa por favor XD Recuerden elevar una plegaria por las tazas de té frío porque sin ellos L no sería el L que todos conocemos y amamos. Igualmente les recuerdo que pueden dejar sus reviews o comments totalmente gratis, aprovechen porque están de promoción, publique un comment y le sale la respuesta gratis XD Nos leemos :3


	3. Dos jovenes se bañan juntos

Hello darlings! Lamento haberlas hecho esperar tanto por el tercer capítulo pero mis otras obligaciones me robaron mucho tiempo y bueno por eso me tardé pero lo bueno es que ya estoy de regreso, con el tercer capítulo, aunque en realidad es la segunda parte del capítulo anterior y por esa razón es un poco corto. El próximo capítulo está casi listo y es más largo que este :3 no les diré la fecha en que lo subiré para después no poderlo subir y quedar mal con ustedes, solo les diré que será pronto. Bueno basta de chacharas y aquí les dejo tranquilas para que lean en paz. Nos leemos al final.

**-** **Light…**

**-** **…**

**-** **Light**

**-** **…**

**-** **¡LIGHT!** – Yagami Soichiro levantó su tono de voz para que su hijo saliera de su ensimismamiento.

**-** **Disculpa papá¿decí****as algo?**

**-** **Solo quería saber que te sucede porque has estado actuando extraño toda la mañana.**

**-** **No es nada papá, despreocúpate, es solo que no descanse lo suficiente anoche.**

**-** **Me imagino que debió haber sido una molestia debido a lo caluroso que estaba el clima ayer.**

**-** **Sí papá, el clima estaba muy caluroso.**

Light se encontraba en el salón de investigaciones, sentado frente a su computador con la mirada perdida en uno de los gráficos que mostraban las victimas de asesinato de Kira.

Soichiro había notado que tanto su hijo como el detective estaban un tanto distanciados esa mañana. No era que ellos fueran los grandes amigos que charlaban sin cesa pero ambos jóvenes solían compartir sus teorías que llegaban a buenas conclusiones para el caso, su intercambio de palabras no pasaba a más pero el día de hoy Light tan solo se limitaba a responder con monosílabos o simplemente no respondía. Hoy no hubo conjetura alguna ni alusión al caso Kira entre ellos, solo intercambiaban opiniones los demás detectives del caso.

-_** Me imagino que el encierro lo tiene de mal humor, además de esta medida de privación de libertad de movimiento y de no poder ver a Misa **_– pensó Soichiro

Light miraba hacia el computador pero no le prestó la mínima atención, una vez más se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

- _**¿Por qué tuvo que suceder así?**_ – Nadie lo notó pero Light se había ruborizado – _**Ahora odio más a esta maldita cadena y a estas malditas esposas por mantenerme unido a… a… a este freak. No se porque demonios me dejé llevar por el momento…**_

****

****

FLASHBACK

Un jadeo se dejó escuchar cuando de repente Light abrió los ojos y se encontró a un palmo de distancia de Ryuuzaki, al parecer se había relajado tanto que estuvo soñando despierto.

Por otra parte el detective sintió dos cosas:

1. Que la cadena no estaba tensada lo que significaba que Light se encontraba cerca de él y,

2. Escuchó el jadeo de Light, lo que le pareció muy extraño.

Esto último lo llevó a preguntarle al universitario.

- **¿Yagami-kun te encuentras bien?**

- **Estoy bien Ryuuzaki gracias** – respondió el joven mientras se daba la vuelta rápidamente y trataba de "bajar sus humos" de alguna manera

- **¿Estas seguro?**

- **Estoy seguro Ryuuzaki** – respondió el universitario haciendo hincapié en cada una de las palabras que utilizó – _**que ni se le ocurra voltear en estos momentos¿Qué explicación podría darle si me ve en esta situación tan… comprometedora? Aunque pensándolo mejor, no sería muy mala idea que me vea en todo en mi esplendor así el talvez podría… ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? No me puede ver así, pase lo que pase, Ryuuzaki no me puede ver en uno de mis momentos de debilidad, no es aceptable.**_

****

- **Es que pensé que te había sucedido algo porque escuché algo como… como… como un jadeo**

Light palideció por unos segundos al escuchar lo que L le había confesado: había escuchado su jadeo, eso era… eso era… ¡no podía ser!

- **No, etto, es solo que siento algo de ardor por el área de mi muñeca eso es todo, pero no fue un jadeo Ryuuzaki fue un simple quejido, lo has de haber confundido.**

**- Uhm **

**- **_**¡Rayos! Estaba soñando… ¡estando despierto! Un momento, tengo que ordenar las ideas: estoy cansado, muy cansado y por eso soñé despierto al sentirme tan cómodo en la ducha… sí… eso fu lo que pasó **_– pensaba el universitario para tratar de convencerse a si mismo de lo que había pasado y a su vez tratar de… bajarse el animo.

El flujo de agua se detuvo, el vapor que despedía la ducha seguía en el aire, traviesas gotas descendían lentamente por todo el largo y ancho del bien formado cuero de cierto universitario.

- **Ryuuzaki voy a salir de la ducha, asegúrate de no voltear.**

**- No lo haré Yagami-kun, puedes estar tranquilo**

**- **_**¿Y si llegara a voltear, que pasaría si voltea de repente¿Qué hará, como me verá¿Y si no le gusta lo que ve…¡¿Que rayos?! No me debería estar preocupando en lo que el pensaría sino en como actuaría yo. ¿Cómo lo mataré si llega a voltear cuando le dije expresamente que no lo hiciera? Si llega a voltear, tal vez busque a Kira pero para pedirle que haga que Ryuuzaki sufra de una muerte lenta y angustiosa por no haberme hecho caso.**_

****

Se ató una pequeña toalla a su cintura y caminó hasta uno de los mesones del baño donde con anterioridad había colocado su pijama, se dirigió hasta allí sin siquiera mencionarle a L que lo haría, éste resintió la caminata y lo siguió.

- **No voltees Ryuuzaki**.

- **Yagami-kun sabes que no lo haré**

- **Pero y si… Light! Enfócate de una buena vez y cámbiate de ropa**.

- **Yagami-kun, si no es mucha molestia te quería preguntar ¿Por qué razón vas a utilizar tus pijamas?**

- **Porque luego que termines de desayunar vamos a regresar a la habitación y dormiremos hasta que amanezca**

- **Yagami-kun ¿Qué hora crees que es¿Has visto tu reloj?**

- **mmm, deben ser las 4 de la mañana aproximadamente** – mira su reloj – **¿¡Que rayos¡¡¡Son las 6 de la mañana!!!**

**- Pues si Yagami-kun, pensé que ya lo sabías ya que nos tardamos un poco buscando mi snack en la cocina sin mencionar que nos tardamos decidiendo si bajaríamos o no…**

**- **_**¡Maldición! No voy a poder descansar. Durante el día no estaré al 100 de mis capacidades, espero que esto no me traiga ningún inconveniente.**_

****

**- Yagami-kun ¿Podrías vestirte ya? Sucede que yo también quisiera ducharme, recuerda que luego de la ducha podré desayunar lo que Watari me está preparando.**

**- Sí Ryuuzaki, en un momento estaré listo.**

Rápidamente los jóvenes encadenados se dirigieron hacia el closet para que Light pudiera cambiar el atuendo que había escogido previamente y así poder vestirse. Un jean de mezclilla y un suéter negro de cuello alto que marcaba su formado pecho fue su elección. Mientras se vestía no dejaba de mirar de reojo al detective, comprobando que éste no volteara su vista en ningún momento. Se colocó el pantalón rápidamente y le pidió al detective que lo desencadenara unos segundos para poder colocarse su suéter, el detective así lo hizo pero esta vez veía de frente al universitario, ya le había comentado que lo haría por razones de seguridad.

Dos corazones latían agitadamente mientras un torso desnudo era cubierto por un suéter y un par de ojos azabaches no perdían de vista el ritual. Light sentía una corriente que le subía una corriente por toda su espalda al sentir la fija mirada que le proporcionaba el detective, estaba un poco nervioso por eso. Ryuuzaki sintió algo caliente que le subía desde su estomago. Era quizás, la persona más inteligente de Japón pero no lograba entender esa nueva sensación que le provocaba su principal sospechoso. No era la primera vez que tenía a una persona frente suyo colocándose una prenda de vestir y por eso se sentía confundido. ¿Qué tiene de diferente Yagami Light que lo hace sentir como si Matsuda estuviese jugando con la calefacción del edificio? Tuvo que respirar profundo tres veces y pensar en el desayuno que dentro de poco podría degustar para poder tranquilizar el incipiente calor de su cuerpo.

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Ryuuzaki de ducharse. Éste se seguía sintiendo un tanto incomodo por la presencia de Light.

**- **_**Es la primera vez que me siento incomodo con alguien. Yagami-kun me produce una sensación algo extraña, como si me estuviese observando. Eso sería incorrecto de su parte ya que yo no lo vi mientras se bañaba, claro que en cierto momento quise voltear pero mi ética profesional, mis valores y el conservar mi integridad física m impidieron hacerlo **_**:3**

Se sentía tan bien percibir el recorrido de millones de gotas por su cuerpo, refrescándolo, relajándolo. Sus manos igualmente tocaban su cuerpo ayudando con la labor de limpieza. Éstas ahora se roban el protagonismo y conducen a las traviesas, juguetonas y escurridizas gotas de agua y al jabón a recorrer su joven cuerpo. Primero por su cara y luego bajando lentamente por el cuello, se detienen por un momento detallando cada rincón del cuello lentamente, para memorizarlo… siguen bajando al pecho, el recorrido es lento, fuerte pero lento, las manos siguen bajando hasta llegar al vientre, se siente que el agua poco a poco está subiendo de temperatura, el cuerpo lo resiente, las manos están ayudando a que la temperatura aumente más pero no se detienen mucho tiempo porque sería demasiado tentador y osado.

La pierna izquierda es atacada lenta y firmemente, lo mismo sucede con la derecha, suben otra vez apenas rozando la piel, proporcionando una suave y casi imperceptible caricia que sacude los sentidos, las traviesas gotas juegan entre sí. Ese par de manos parecen de alguien más: están explorando todos los rincones del cuerpo del detective, detallándolo palmo a palmo, haciéndolo vibrar cuando pasan por ciertas zonas, están reconociendo a ese cuerpo como si fuese la primera vez que lo hubiesen tocado. ¿Qué le provoca esa sensación¿Será el hecho de estar en la ducha con otra persona? No, eso no podría ser. Ya antes había estado con otra persona en condiciones parecidas pero sus extremidades no actuaron así ni su cuerpo le pedía que dejara de pensar que solo se dedicara a sentir. ¿Qué pasaba?

El detective negó con la cabeza, respiró profundo, esto no podía ser. No podía ser posible. Bajó la mirada… ¡era increíble¡¡¡Estaba excitado!!!

- **No** – se dijo para sí mismo –

Sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Luego de 5 segundos dos pares de ojos se miraban incrédulos.

15 minutos después los jóvenes se encontraban desayunando. L degustaba su delicioso pastel de fresa y una taza muy azucarada de té. Light por su parte tomaba una taza de café bien cargado y tostadas. Ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna. Ambos se encontraban ensimismados en sus pensamientos.

Light's mind:

- _**Maldita cadena. Malditas esposas. ¡Maldito Ryuuzaki!**_ – Light comía, pensaba y se sonrojaba cual tomate al mismo tiempo.

L's mind:

**- **_**Que bueno está el pastel. Watari sin duda es el mejor **_**:3**

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

**End of chapter 3. **¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado, de verdad que sí. Agradezco los reviews que me han enviado, soy feliz por eso :D Quisiera pedirles que me dijeran quien quiere que sea seme y quien quieren que sea uke. Decidan lo que decidan lo aceptaré y así haré el fic. Espero contar con sus opiniones y con sus votos. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Light está cansado

Hello darlings!!! Espero esten bien así como yo porque estoy feliiiizzzz!!! Gracias a todos por sus comments y por visitar mi cuadra, gracias también a los que lectores silentes, en serio gracias. Bueno aquí llegué yo una vez más con el nuevo episodio de este fic, verdad que actualizé increiblemente rápido? Eso me alegra aún más Bueno les aviso que este capítulo tendrá algo de acción y tendrá una leve alusión al volumen 7 del manga, no es gran cosa pero por si acaso, aún conozco gente que no ha terminado de leer el manga así que es preferible advertir antes de que lo caigan a pedradas a uno. Pero dejando a un lado eso ha llegado la hora del...

**DISCLAIMER: **Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto solo lo hago por pura y mera diversión, trabajamos en una asociación sin fines de lucro mi cerebro, mis amigos invisibles y yo como su jefe, pero como estan de vacaciones pues me tocó trabajar sola por eso es que subi capitulo rápido lo que pasa es que ellos son muy lentos... estoy pensando en despedirlos. En fin... Si Death Note fuese mío, L al final se quedaría conmigo y Light se moriría de la envidia XD

Y ya sin más molestias aquí les dejo el capítulo 4: Esto pasa cuando Light está cansado. Enjoy :3

* * *

-** Hijo te ves cansado ¿seguro no quieres descansar un rato?**

- **Estoy seguro papá, despreocúpate**

- **Pero hijo te ves agotado, estas a punto de quedarte dormido sobre el computador.**

- **Papá estoy bien, no te preocupes**

- **¿Estas seguro hijo?**

**- Seguro papá, puedes estar tranquilo. Media noche en vela no podrá con mi voluntad de querer capturar a Kira.**

Todos y cada uno de los presentes se encontraban trabajando en el caso Kira, de ello dependía que descubrieran a ese asesino y así poder liberar a Light de las sospechas que Ryuuzaki tenía sobre él ó que en realidad la teoría que tenía Ryuuzaki era totalmente cierta. De cualquier manera su principal objetivo era capturar a Kira fuese quien fuese lo más pronto posible.

Light cotejaba una vez más las diferentes victimas de Kira para encontrar alguna semejaza más que podría serle de utilidad. Sin embargo cada vez sentía los parpados más y más pesados y luchaba por contener sus constantes bostezos. Esporádicamente Ryuuzaki miraba de reojo al universitario ya que se dio cuenta desde el principio que Light estaba expresamente exhausto pero debido a su tonto orgullo no terminaba de aceptarlo.

- _**Entiendo perfectamente que quiera demostrar su inocencia lo más pronto posible pero si va a comenzar así no podrá vislumbrar ni los aspectos más obvios de la investigación aún siendo el estudiante más inteligente de todo Japón. Pero... me pregunto ¿Por qué se empeñará tanto en no querer descansar? Intuyo que pueden haber dos razones:**_

_**1. Tiene un orgullo muy grande que le impide mostrar aunque sea infinitamente la necesidad/debilidad que tiene como ser humano de descansar. Esta razón la considero por demás insulza ya que todo ser humano necesita descansar de vez en cuando, incluso yo mismo descanso tres horas diarias, no es mucho pero ya mi cuerpo está adaptado y para mí no representa ningún problema pero él está acostumbrado a descansar un promedio de 6 a 8 horas diarias y debido a todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior pues solo ha descansado la mitad de lo que está acostumbrado y ahora se cae de sueño... literalmente... ó también puede ser que,**_

_**2. Se siente incomodo al tenerme como compañero de habitación. Lo que igualmente me parece un poco tonto porque ya hemos dormido juntos. Claro que, no fue por mucho tiempo pero... si compartimos la habitación y la cama lo suficiente como para que se haya hecho a la idea de que tenemos que estar así si es que él quiere probarme a mí y al resto del equipo y el mundo que el en realidad no es Kira. Pero... ¿y si en realidad él se siente incomodo con mi presencia? ...Yagami-kun no representa ningún tipo de incomodidad para mí. Por el contrario es una de las pocas personas con las que puedo mantener una amena conversación sobre los más diversos y profundos temas, claro que hay veces en que Yagami-kun me confunde un poco con sus acciones y actitudes pero nada que uno de mis juegos mentales no pueda tratar. El único punto de divergencia que encuentro en esta "observación directa" es el hecho de que Yagami-kun hace que me duelan ciertas partes del cuerpo.**_

_**- Lo que me lleva a pensar es en cuales serán las verdaderas razones por las que le parece incomodo estar conmigo en una misma cama. Ya me dejó claro que ambos pertenecemos al mismo sexo pero en realidad yo no le veo lo malo a eso. Se de personas del mismo sexo que han convivido juntos por un largo periodo de tiempo y nada malo ha ocurrido entre ellos y la sociedad tampoco los ha abordado con cuestionamientos y tabues estúpidos y fuera de era pero igualmente nosotros estamos haciendo esto solo por causa de una investigación policíaca y nada más. Ninguna otra oscura intención está escondida en este asunto de encadenarnos 24/7. **_

Ryuuzaki se estaba sonrojando sin siquiera él notarlo. Se encontraba frente a su computador disfrutando de una muy dulce taza de té que Watari le había proporcionado, sentado de su peculiar manera y con el dedo dentro de su boca. A pocos metros de distancia se encontraba su contraparte: Yagami Light luchando para no quedarse dormido frente de su computador.

_- __**En realidad no me importa si le gusta o no compartir la habitación conmigo. Al fin y al cabo todo esto es por la investigación y a mi tampoco me gusta estar compartiendo mi habitación con un extraño. Eso de estar sintiendo su piel rozando con mi piel no me gusta, sentir su respiración y su sola presencia encima de mi cama tampoco me agrada. Sostener largas conversaciones con él, el único con el que además de Watari, puede sobrellevar una conversación conmigo sin arruniarla con comentarios estúpidos tampoco... no... eso debo aceptarlo que si me agrada. Pero lo que menos me agrada es tener que verlo todo el tiempo, haciendose el inocente, con esa voz tan masculina y ese look de Jsinger perfecto. **_

_**- Claro que, tengo que admitir que tenemos algunas cosas en común pero existen más diferencias que similitudes entre nosotros, a mí me encanta todo lo dulce y su personalidad es muy acida para mi gusto. Yo no me preocupo mucho por mi apariencia: unos jeans y una camisa blanca estan siempre hechos a la medida para mí, en cambio Yagami-kun siempre está de punta en blanco brindando una imagen impecable de sí mismo como si en todo momento se estuviese presentando a una entrevista de trabajo y además a veces me da la impresión que en los momentos en los que está en silencio es porque está planeando muy cuidadosamente su próximo paso. Esa en realidad, es una actitud muy Kira. **_

_**- Me pregunto si en realidad Yagami-kun es Kira. A veces, no se porque, quisiera saber que ocurriría si Yagami-kun no fuese Kira. Estoy 4 seguro de que lo es, pero una parte de mí duda en ocasiones eso. Si se demostrara que Yagami-kun no es Kira no habría ninguna razón por la que él tenga que seguir encadenado a mí... uhm... eso... ¿Sería bueno o malo?**_

Ryuuzaki seguía hilvanando estos prófugos pensamientos en su mente mientras acompañaba su taza de té con una porción de pastel de fresa y en ocasiones dejaba, inconcientemente, la cucharilla dentro de su boca. Adoptando un look tierno e infantil que los demás detectives no notaron. La imagen solo fue notada por una sola persona: Yagami Light.

En ese justo instante el universitario se volteaba para poder estirar un poco su cuello y contempló la faz del detective, no pudo evitar sonreir abiertamente por la expresión que tenía el detective en ese momento.

- **¿Qué es tan gracioso Yagami-kun? **- inquirió el detective sin sacarse de la boca la cucharilla y adoptando además un tono de voz no muy normal en él -

- **Tu cara **- rió el joven - **y ahora tu voz - **se volvió a reir más fuertemente haciendo que los demás detectives dejaran a un lado sus obligaciones y voltearan a ver que era lo que estaba pasando para que Ligth se riera de esa manera

- **¿Qué tienen de malo mi cara y mi voz Yagami-kun?**

Incluso Soichiro rió por lo bajo al ver la expresión que tenía Ryuuzaki, los demás detectives estaban anonadados porque Light se estaba riendo de aquella manera. Soichiro no lo había visto reir de esa manera desde que él era un niño.

- _**De alguna manera y a pesar de todo **_- pensó Soichiro -_** creo que a Light este ambiente le hace bien.**_

_- __**Está riendose, Yagami-kun se está riendo, lo único malo de eso es que se está riendo de mí pero de cualquier manera su risa es reconfortante y dulce. Increible, creo que me gusta la risa de Yagami-kun.**_

Light continuó riendo por un par de minutos y pudo calmarse por fin. Ya Ryuuzaki se había sacado la cucharilla de su boca porque había intuido que esa era la causa de la risa del universitario, en eso no estaba equivocado. Light se estiró en su silla, ya que eso era lo que quería hacer antes de que Ryuuzaki lo hiciera reir de aquella manera.

- _**¡Que tonto se veía Ryuuzaki hace un momento! No me reía así desde que era un niño **_- pensaba el universitario mientras sonreía - _**No muchas personas pueden hacerme reir de ese modo, a decir verdad el número de personas que me hacen reir es infinitamente diminuto pero en fin... Me hacía falta reirme un poco, me hizo mucho bien ya que necesitaba despejar un poco mi mente y olvidarme del cansancio que cargo sobre la espalda y sobre todo mi cuerpo. Pronto todo esto se acabará, yo demostraré que no soy Kira y podré salir de aquí, ya Ryuuzaki no tendrá más necesidad de vigilarme las 24 horas del día porque su teoría será destruida totalmente y todo volverá a la normalidad. **_

_**- Cuando ese día llegue podré descansar en realidad, esto lo tendré como un mal recuerdo por algún tiempo pero luego me reiré de todo lo que pasó mientras estuvo el caso Kira en acción. Cuando esto acabe podré salir de este lugar tranquilo e inocente. Cuando esto acabe... cuando esto acabe... ¿A donde irá Ryuuzaki cuando todo esto terminé¿Se regresará a Inglaterra con Watari? **_- Sacudió su cabeza - _**Eso a mí no me debe importar porque después de todo es él quien me cree culpable, no se podría quedar aquí después de haberme culpado de ser un asesino en masas. Pero... a pesar de todo esto que está ocurriendo, el conocer a Ryuuzaki es una de las cosas buenas que me ha dejado esto del caso Kira, después de todo el es tan inteligente como yo, no es tan guapo y perfecto como yo pero... ¿Qué más podría pedir de alguien como él? **_

_**- No puedo negar que tenemos cosas en común pero son más las diferencias que las similitudes que existen entre nosotros: Yo soy impecable a la hora de vestir, a él solo le interesa estar sin zapatos, sentado de una forma para nada comoda y con una vestimenta que no indica para nada los bienes capitales que posee. Mi cabello siempre está peinado perfectamente pero en cambio él está siempre como se recien acabara de salir de debajo de la cama. Eso es inaceptable¿Por qué si Ryuuzaki es el mejor detective de Japón e inclusive del mundo tiene que estar presentando esas fachas doquiera que va? Es demasiado excéntrico yo voy más acorde con la normalidad y perfección en su máxima potencia. Además de esas ojeras¿Quién en su sano juicio podría salir a la calle con esas ojeras en el rostro? Parece un oso panda y todo, si nos descuidamos es muy capaz y se lo lleven a un zoológico porque lo confundirán con un panda. Esa manera de sentarse... ¡Por Dios! las personas normales no se sientan así, es incómodo y además es de mala educación hacerlo. Esa manía de tomar las cosas con solo dos dedos, esa es una clara falta de respeto hacia su contraparte, no entiendo como se lo permiten. Ser mayor de edad es una cosa pero ser falta de respeto y maleducado es otra.**_

_**- Lo que se podría decir tenemos alguna similitud es en nuestra capacidad intelectual; nunca he llegado a aburrirme cuando estamos conversando, él puede llevar mi ritmo en cuanto a la diversidad y profundidad de temas que yo escoja, claro, no tengo que negar que en algún momento si me he burrido un poco con sus conversaciones pero solo cuando la misma trata de la perorata de que yo soy Kira según él. Ok puede ser que lo sea, hasta yo mismo llegué a pensar eso pero ¿por qué tienes que estar echándomelo en cara cada cinco minutos? No es justo, no, no lo es.**_

_**- Pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué pasará cuando todo esto acabe? A decir verdad es posible que eche de menos estar trabajando con este equipo y estar soportando a Ryuuzaki comiendo dulces todo el tiempo, a mí no me gustan los dulces pero él los idolatra, no me puedo ni imaginar como estarán sus dientes, bueno, su boca en sí... debe ser muy dulce... ujum ujum**_

Se aclaró la garganta al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, ya el cansancio lo estaba afectando demasiado, se estiró una vez más pero no pudo evitarlo, lo hizo sin notarlo, sin previo aviso, lo tomó desprevenido pero fue inevitable... Light bostezó.

Los demás integrantes del equipo de investigadores se quedaron anonadados al escuchar el bostezo del joven y paralizaron sus actividades para una vez más fijar su mirada en el universitario quien estaba quieto y silencioso por lo que había hecho. Tanto que le había costado reprimir sus bostezos señales de cansancio, que no previno que tendría un prófugo de la justicia en el momento cuando estaba desprevendido tratando de quitarse a cierto detective pelinegro de la cabeza. Soichiro fue el primero en hablar...

- **Hijo, esta vez no me vas a decir que no. Tienes mucho sueño...**

**- Papá yo...**

**- Yagami-san tiene razón **- intervino Matsuda - **deberías descansar Light-kun, no estas al 100, te estas exigiendo demasiado y eso podría afectar tu salud a corto o largo plazo. ¿Cierto Ryuuzaki?**

**- Tienes toda la razón Matsuda-san, Yagami-kun debería descansar un poco **- dijo el detective mientras se colocaba su pulgar en la boca - **además, en vista de que estamos encadenados por consiguiente yo tendré que estar con él mientas descanse brevemente y apenas está comenzando la mañana, propongo que nos demos un descanso todos y regresamos a trabajar en la tarde. ¿Qué les parece?**

**- ¡A mí me parece estupendo Ryuuzaki! **-dijo Matsuda inmediatamente -

**- Ryuuzaki, a mí tambien me parece una buena idea pero ¿no crees que alguien se deba quedar en el cuartel hasta que los demás regresemos? Además pienso que alguien se tendría que quedar a adelantar la investigación, si no todos los demás, ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo de haber comenzado y a pesar de que es notable el hecho de que necesitamos un descanso todos los integrantes del equipo necesitamos además capturar a este asesino.**

**- Tienes toda la razón Yagami-san. Ya tenía previsto que reaccionarías de esa manera debido a tu alto grado de justicia y eso me agrada. Por lo que también tenía pensado que si alguno de ustedes cree necesitar algo de descanso siéntase en la libertad de ir a descansar pero si por el contrario desea seguir trabajando pues también lo puede hacer. Yo, por mi parte, mientras Yagami-kun esté descansando yo estaré trabajando desde mi laptop así que la investigación no estará paralizada en ningún momento, por eso les sugerí que todos se podrían ir a descansar pero ahora lo dejo a libre albedrío.**

Se escuchó un murmullo de aprobación entre los detectives y Light solo los veía anonadado ya que habían decidido por él, sin consurtale a él, sin pedirle opinión ni nada, estaba molesto pero también exhausto, tanto así que no le prestó mucha atención a su molestia. Todos los detectives decidieron marcharse a descansar, así aprovecharían el tiempo para dormir un poco o para poner orden en algunos asuntos que dejarán a la deriva debido a la investigación del caso Kira.

Lentamente se dirigían hacía la habitación que compartían. Uno de ellos con un caminar desgarbado y lento, con sus ojos negros como el azabache con una oscura sombra bajo ellos totalmente abiertos, su cabello rebelde y desordenado. El otro joven caminaba perfectamente derecho, con su mentón un poco elevado dandole un aire de superioridad, su vestimenta era perfecta, era un verdadero genio, su físico era perfecto, su cabello era impecablemente perfecto, era tan perfecto que daba asco. Sabiendose tan asquerosamente perfecto se creía superior a los demás terrestres y su ego no cabía en el planeta. Odiaba internamente al pelinegro que caminaba delante de él, lo odiaba y lo maldecía constantemente por creer que alguien tan perfecto como él podría llegar a ensuciarse las manos con la sangre de la escoria del mundo. Eso era impensable. El estudiante número uno del Japón no podía ser un asesino en serie y si así lo fuera buscaría una manera de matar sin tener que ensuciarse las manos de sangre.

Llegaron a la habitación por fin y el castaño se dispuso a ingresar en la cama pero sintió que era halado hacía el otro lado de la habitación y como no podía hacer más nada sino seguir la corriente pues sedejó llevar. Era Ryuuzaki quien estaba buscando su laptop para poder trabajar mientras su compañero/rehen lograba estar en los brazos de Morfeo por un momento. Light por fin pudo acostarse, no se cambió de ropa ni nada, Ryuuzaki estaba a su lado trabajando en su laptop. Light se durmió casi de inmediato y se sumergió en el grandioso mundo de los sueños.

Su primer sueño fue algo extraño, soñó que tenía un cuaderno donde anotaba quien moriría y como moriría y en realidad así sucedía, se veía a sí mismo arrojando una manzana roja hacía la esquina de su habitación y una mano la tomaba en el aire, al despertar se dijo a sí mismo que era imposible, al fin y al cabo era solo un sueño. Su subconciente había imaginado demasiado. Ese sueño le produjo escalofríos. Su segundo sueño tuvo que ver con una tarde lluviosa. Llovía a cantaros y podía ver a lo lejos a una persona además de a sí mismo, no distinguía muy bien por la lluvia. Fue un sueño muy extraño y le hizo sentir algo de tristeza aunque no supo porque y en su tercer sueño, antes de despertar definitivamente, se vio en el baño de la habitación llamando a Ryuuzaki...

- **Ryuuzaki**

**- ...**

**- Ryuuzaki**

**- ...**

**- Ryuuzaki ¿estas bien?**

- **No**

**- ¿Qué? **- giró completamente para ver al detective y lo que vio lo dejó plasmado

Allí estaba el detective frente a él con su siempre alborotado y rebelde cabello negro ahora domado por el agua, su esbelto y pálido cuerpo solo cubierto por cientos de pequeñas gotas de agua que lo recorrían rápida y furtivamente, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro pero lo que más pudo notar el universitario fue el miembro del pelinegro que parecía se había levantado de una jornada de sueño. Light sintió una punzada en su bajo vientre y un ola de calor le invadió el cuerpo de arriba a abajo, se volvió imediatamente sonrojándose a más no poder pero con el movimiento rápido que hizo y Ryuuzaki dentro de la ducha éste perdió el equilibrio, Light rojo como un tomate dio un paso hacia adelante y cuando volteó nuevamente al escuchar una queja pudo ver al detective de rodillas en el suelo de la ducha con la mirada a la altura de la entrepierna del universitario.

La acción repentina de Light hizo que Ryuuzaki se resbalara en la ducha y cayera al piso, por fortuna cayó de rodillas y usó sus manos para frenar pero al alzar la mirada se encontró con la entrepierna del joven castaño la que desde ese ángulo se veía abultada ¿o era su imaginación?

Light sintió que su miembro se estaba despertando de su letargo, ver a Ryuuzaki de rodillas le activó la imaginación de una manera increible y más aun cuando lo vio a la altura de su otro yo. Se imaginó a sí mismo acariciando esos rebeldes cabellos y ese cuerpo suave y blanco. llevandolo hacia la pared mordiendo sus labios, besándolo con verdadera lujuria. Visualizó al detective acariciando con suavidad y gentileza su miembro primero con sus manos y luego con la punta de su lengua hasta que, en su máximo punto de excitación, lo introdujera en su boca mientras él lo preparaba para lo que seguía...

Ryuuzaki no pudo dejar de imaginarse a Light cayendo sobre él, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con besos, lamidas y mordidas hasta llegar a su erecto miembro y lamerlo con mucha dedicación, lamerlo cual chupeta y saborearlo cual caramelo. El encontrarse con su miembro de frente era... no lo había pensado nunca pero, ahora que lo tenía así no pudo evitar que esos pensamientos asaltaran su mente.

Ambos se encontraban verdaderamente excitados, pero Light decidió voltearse antes de caer encima del detective y tener sexo con él en ese mismo instante.

- **etto, Ryuuzaki... pensé que... pensé que tú no te encontrabas bien y por eso... por eso te pregunté y cuando me respondiste que no pues... yo volteé **- decía mientras trataba de muchas maneras tratar de bajar el nivel de excitación que tenía pensando en duchas frías, helados, granizados y cualquier cosa que le bajara la calentura que experimentaba en esos momentos -

- **¿Me estabas llamando Yagami-kun? **- inquirió el detective mientras se ataba una toalla a la cintura como si nada hubiese pasado, y trataba de ocultar su elevado miembro -

- **Sí. Te llamé pero no respondiste. Te pregunté si te encontrabas bien y me dijiste que no**

**- Vaya, lo dije en voz alta... **- susurró el pelinegro -

**- ¿Qué dices?**

**- Nada, olvidalo Yagami-kun. Necesito quitar las esposas un momento para poder vestirme.**

Light se despertó sobresaltado.

- **¡Rayos!**

**- ¿Sucede algo Yagami-kun?**

**- ¿ehhh? No, nada Ryuuzaki, solo un mal sueño eso es todo **- decía mientras se daba la vuelta ya que notó que estaba comenzando a excitarse de nueva cuenta -

**- ahh, ok entonces.**

_**- ¡Rayos! Eso no fue un sueño, eso fue un recuerdo. ¿Por qué tengo estar recordando ese vergonzoso episodio?**_

**- Yagami-kun... ¿seguro te encuentras bien? Estas un poco rojo, como... como... como cuando uno tiene fiebre **- indicó el detective acercándose al universitario peligrosamente y volteandolo un poco para poderlo ver mejor -

- **¿Cómo¿rojo¿Yo¡No! debe ser que... debe ser que tengo calor **- dijo el castaño dandose vuelta una vez más -

- _**¡Malditas cadenas! Debo intentar descansar más¡el cansacio me está volviendo loco! Esta noche me aseguraré de que Ryuuzaki se eleve la glicemia a 400, al borde de una coma diabético para que no tenga ataques de hambre a media noche y por consiguiente no me deje dormir solo por ir a buscar dulces. Esos sueños extraños solo los tego cuando estoy cansado.**_

**- Yagami-kun **- insistió el detective - **creo que tienes fiebre, estas muy rojo **- decía nuevamente mientras le tocaba la frente con la mano y al mismo tiempo la volvía para poder admirarlo mejor.

El castaño se sentía morir, bajo las sabanas se comenzaba a notar el despertar de su otro yo y además de eso, el presunto causante del despertar lo estaba tocando de una manera demasiado sutil y en ese momento a Light todo le parecía sensual y erótico. Levantó un poco la pierna derecha para disimular su erección, vio como el pelinegro se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara. Cada vez más las caras de los jovenes tenían menos espacio que las separaba, Light sentía la respiración de Ryuuzaki sobre sus labios... ¡Ryuuzaki lo iba a besar! Light no sabía en donde estaba si en el cielo porque estaba experimentando de nueva cuenta una lujuria que creía extinta en él o si estaba en el infierno porque su acusador estaba provocándolo de una manera que... en cualquier momento él podría caer en esa trampa. Una trampa que le parecía por demás exquisita.

La distancia que los separaba era casi nula, lentamente Ryuuzaki se acercaba a Light y para éste era una verdadera tortura tener que soportarlo... ¿Por qué no lo besaba de una vez y acababa la maldita tortura de una vez¿Acaso no había notado aún que estaba a punto de reventar? Light preparó sus labios humedeciéndolos un poco para recibir el beso y fue cuando sintió sus suaves labios... aunque no en el lugar en donde los esperaba.

- **Creo que si Yagami-kun, tienes fiebre. Estas muy caliente. **- Observó el detective alejandose un poco del castaño. Ryuuzaki solo había colocado sus labios sobre la frente del castaño para así comprobar que estaba un poco enfermo, aunque él no podía entender como podría enfermarse de la noche a la mañana si no había ni siquiera estado en contacto con lluvia alguna. Le parecía algo extraño. Por lo que sus sospechas de que Light era Kira aumentaron un punto más.

Light creyó morir... ¡Ryuuzaki no lo besó! Solo quería ver si tenía fiebre y según él si tenía fiebre, lo peor era que seguía estando igual o más excitado aún que antes y ahora si tenía que darle atención a su miembro porque de lo contrario el dolor que vendría después sería muy dificil de explicarle a los demás, sería comprensible pero a la vez vergonzoso. ¿Cómo haría ahora para que su tamaña excitación disminuyera¡Qué demonios!

- **Yo no tengo fiebre Ryuuzaki**

**- Por supuesto que sí Yagami-kun estás caliente**

**- Ya se que estoy caliente Ryuuzaki pero no es por fiebre precisamente **- decía el universitario viendo a los ojos al pelinegro -

- **¿Ah no¿Entonces por qué?**

Al segundo siguiente los labios del detective eran apasionadamente besados por los labios del universitario. Ryuuzaki no salía de su sorpresa, tenía los ojos bien abiertos mientras que Light ya se encontraba sentado con una mano en la nuca del detective atrayendolo hacia él para profundizar el beso. Quería tratar de impedirselo pero sabía que el joven no lo permitiría, ambos tenían mucha fuerza y Ryuuzaki sabía que si lo intentaba eventualmente podría liberarse del agarre del castaño pero había algo en él que le impedía querer zafarse de ese beso.

Light lo besaba con desesperación, con lujuría, como sintiendo que cuando lo dejara de besar el detective desaparecería, no sabía con exactitud porque pensaba eso pero en esos momentos no quería pensar solo quería sentir. Se despegó un poco del detective solo para tomar algo de aire y lamer sus labios, sentía un lever sabor dulce en ellos. Se apoderó del labio superior con rapidez lo besó y mordisqueó hasta que se cansó y pasó a hacer lo mismo con el labio inferior.

Mientras tanto Ryuuzaki también lo besaba y se dejaba besar, estaba totalmente excitado, acaricibia la espalda de Light por encima de su camisa y jugaba con su perfecto y castaño cabello. Light introdujo su lengua en la boca de Ryuuzaki, ambas lenguas comenzaron a danzar un baile que era nuevo para ellas pero en el que ambas parecían expertas. La lengua de Light recorría los infimos recodos de de la boca de Ryuuzaki mientras sus dedos se encontraban jugando con los rebeldes cabellos del detective. Dejó descansar un poco la boca del detective y se dirigió hacia su cuello, la lujuria los cegaba. No estaban pensando en nada, solo estaban disfrutando el momento, no se preocupaban por nada ni por nadie, ni por acciones ni consecuencias, tenian el cerebro y la conciencia nublados de placer. No importaba nada, lo único que importaba en ese momento era ese momento: los besos, las caricias, las mordidas, la pasión, la lujuria y el placer... más nada.

Light bajó hasta el cuello del detective haciendo un camino de besos, pequeñas mordidas y una que otra marca de posesión. Ryuuzaki ya comenzaba a dar pequeños gemidos haciendo que Light se encendiera más y más. En esa habitación el descontrol mandaba aunado a la pasión desenfrenada. Se separaron un momento y se miraron a los ojos, como dandole tiempo a lo que vendría, como alargando más el momento en el que estaban, la boca de Ryuuzaki se encontraba semi abierta Light lo identificó como una invitación, nuevamente se adueñó de si boca pero esta vez con más calma, con más detenimiento, como para poder grabarse la forma de esos labios en su memoria. Mientras lo besaba comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de la camisa del detective para poder quitarsela pero justo en ese momento escucharon un fuerte golpe...

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter 4.** Y??? Q tal??? les gustó??? Espero que sí porque dejé de hacer algo que tenía que hacer para poder subirlo prontin xD Que será ese golpe que escucharon? Será el gato subiendose a la cocina? XD Ni yo misma lo se :3 Como ya se habrán dado cuenta es posible que el lemon este muy cerca así que me gustaría saber su decisión antes de subir el próximo capítulo. Va ganando Light de seme y L de uke así que

**Light:** Es que pensabas ponerme a mi como uke? Aún ando en terapia por saber lo que estas haciendo conmigo en este fic como para que también me pongas de uke. El estudiante número uno de Japón no puede ser uke, así que al menos demando ser el seme.

**K:** Déjeme decirle señor-asquerosamente-perfecto que eso no es decisión suya ni mía sino de los que leen así que se agradece no volverme a interrumpir mientras estoy hablando. quedo claro???

**Light:** ò.ó

**K: **Como les decía antes de esta pequeña e incomoda interrupción, se acerca el momento del lemon y bueh... creo que ya sabemos cual es el resultado pero de todas maneras. No se cuando pueda subir el próximo capítulo, ya tengo lista una parte pero aún falta más que agregarle además tengo que adelantar trabajo porque en Semana Zangana no quiero saber nada de libros, ni de clases ni nada de eso así que... Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y recuerden: asegurense de comentar, ya que los comments son el alimento de un pseudo-escritor XD y así me dicen que hago mal y que hago bien ok? besitos para todos Matta ne:3


	5. Tratas de demostrar algo

Hi there! Ya regresé darlings, aquí estoy de nuevo. Tenía a este fic medio olvidado por estar haciendo los otros XD pero ya estoy aquí. Ya se acabó la espera y aquí está un nuevo capítulo de este fic.

Les cuento que en este capítulo Ryuuzaki prueba algo que antes no había probado en su vida! y Light al parecer se vuelve adicto a otro algo. Misa logra uno de sus sueños y sabrán que fue el causante del golpe que separó a esta pareja en el capítulo pasado. Ahora los dejo con el...

**DISCLAIMER: **Death Note no es mío, ni lo fue, ni lo será. Yo solo los tomé prestados un momentico para hacer este fic tomando como referencia la parte del manga que todas las fangirls queríamos q ampliaran más pero que los autores no quisieron. Me refiero por supuesto al periodo de "encadenamiento" (esa palabra existe? ;P) Si Death Note fuese mío Near estuviese conmigo XD

Ahora sí no los molesto más y los dejo con el quinto capítulo de Esto pasa cuando tratas de demostrar algo. Enjoy!

Se separaron de ipso-facto por el golpe que escucharon. Agudizaron sus oídos y no escucharon nada. Ryuuzaki se dirigió a su computadora personal para revisar las cámaras de todas las habitaciones y pudo ver a Matsuda que había regresado a buscar su billetera en su habitación. 

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ninguno de los dos quería escuchar al otro pero al mismo tiempo si querían. Eso pasa cuando uno está cofundido Light quizo hablar pero Ryuuzaki lo interrumpió.

- **Yagami-kun, deberías irte a dormir. Debes estar agotado y necesito que estés perfectamente bien para el caso Kira.**

**- Uhm... si. Etto... yo...**

**- Que descanses Yagami-kun **- Sin decir otra palabra se sentó en la cama con su laptop para continuar trabajando en el caso mientras todos los demás estaban disfrutando su día libre. Light se resignó a no decir nada y se acostó, se quedó dormido de una vez. En ocasiones Ryuuzaki volteaba a ver al castaño mientras éste dormía y se preguntaba hasta donde podría llegar una persona para convencer a otra que desista de sus labores. Negó lentamente con su cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia la cara de Light, se ruborizó un poco, _**Que tonterías haces **_y continuó trabajando en silencio.

El silencio es una de las cosas más molestas que pueden existir en la vida del ser humano. Light y Ryuuzaki no eran la excepción. Luego de lo sucedido en la habitación de ambos el silencio que se formaba entre ellos se podía tocar.

Light dudaba de lo que había hecho. Al momento lo hizo sin pensar solo estaba sintiendo que lo tenía que hacer para matar la curiosidad que tenía de a que sabrían los labios de Ryuuzaki pero ahora que tenía la cabeza fría podía ver con claridad que solo fue un capricho, que se dejó llevar por el momento y que... sencillamente eso no pudo haber pasado.

Ryuuzaki aún se preguntaba porque Light lo había besado. Una cosa era que a cada momento lo estuviese retando mentalmente pero una cosa muy distinta es hacerle creer que besándolo, él se olvidaría de intentar capturar a Kira. Eso era inconcebible. Jamás pensaría en la idea de dejar el caso solo por una persona y mucho menos por un mísero beso y unas pocas caricias. Su integridad no tenía precio y mucho menos si el precio que le quieres poner se basa en la lujuria y en el placer carnal. _**Light de verdad estaba preocupado por ser descubierto por eso pasó lo del beso. **_Su teoría de que Yagami Light era Kira aumentó 2 puntos. 

Los demás detectives no les parecía nada extraño que los jovenes no se dirigieran la palabra. Después de todo, el día anterior también habían estado así y luego se acomodaron las cosas y resultó que Ryuuzaki les dió el día libre. _**De repente no hay nada importante que comentar **_- se decían los demás detectives para convencerse a sí mismos que todo el personal estaba de buenas pero la investigación estaba un poco lenta.

- _**No debo pensar en eso. Hasta cuando voy a estar en las mismas? Madura Light! Por el amor a mí mismo! Por un beso no se va a acabar el mundo. Por un beso no significa que sea homosexual ni nada por el estilo. No puede ser... yo... yo tengo que... Yo tengo que buscar a Misa. **_

El castaño se levantó de su asiento sin previo aviso lo que hizo que los demás se sobresaltaran un poco. La cadena se tensó. Ryuuzaki ni se inmutó.

- **¿Donde está Misa, Matsuda-san?**

**- Etto, está en su habitación como siempre Light-kun. Sabes que ella no pudo salir ayer en el día libre mientras que nosotros sí.**

**- Si. Uhm... Ryuuzaki... **

Lentamente Ryuuzaki alzó la mirada de la computadora pero no miró a Light sino a un punto entre el monitor de la computadora y la pared aún de espaldas al castaño.

- **Dime Yagami-kun**

- **¿Sería posible que Misa viniera un momento?**

**- No lo creo Yagami-kun**

**- Y... más o menos como por qué?**

**- Por que estamos en medio de una investigación policíaca y la presencia de Misa-san podría perturbar o disminuir el nivel de concentración en la investigación.**

**- ¿Y tu crees que estar aquí solo viendo el computador sin formular ninguna teoría al respecto mientras tú te atiborras de dulces, me da concentración? **- Light se enocntraba un poco molesto por lo que había sucedido pero no lo podía decir a vox populi - 

- **¿Estás molesto Yagami-kun?**

**- No Ryuuzaki... ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? **- La ironía de sus palabras las hubiese sentido hasta Misa pero Ryuuzaki... a él le gustaba hacer enojar a Light -

- **Por un momento pensé que sí estabas enojado Yagami-kun. Me alegro que no sea así. Con respecto a lo que me dijiste hace un momento. Yo no sabría decirte lo que podría disminuir o no tu nivel de concentración, solo hablé por mi persona. Misa-san no es que sea una molestia pero en ocasiones su parloteo imparable hace que me desconcentre en un 1 lo que para mí es inaceptable. Por otra parte, el que tú solo estes viendo el computador sin hacer más nada deberías solucionarlo tú mismo, yo por mi parte ya tengo mi teoría formulada y es la razón por la que estamos encadenados... no se si lo recuerdes Yagami-kun; lo que me lleva a decirte que la próxima vez que quieras levantarte de la silla te agradecería que no lo hicieras de una manera tan brusca porque eso podría llevar a que mi muñeca se resintiera y...**

**- Una vez más Ryuuzaki, si no es porque tú me dices que estamos encadenados no me doy cuenta de ello. Eso sin contar el hecho de que no tenía una maldita idea de que soy tu primer y ÚNICO sospechoso en el caso!**

**- Estás siendo sarcástico ¿verdad Yagami-kun?**

**- ¿Tu que crees Ryuuzaki?**

**- Me interrumpiste mientras te hablaba, te perdono eso Yagami-kun pero como te estaba diciendo... **- decía tranquilamente el detective mientras se daba la vuelta y veía a Light por primera vez en toda la conversación - **lo último que te quería decir antes que me interrumpieras es que yo no me atiborro de dulces como tu dices Yagami-kun, esa acción se le conoce como "comer", y eso es justamente lo que hago. Yo como mientras trabajo, ahora que solo son dulces es porque me ha quedado demostrado que eso incrementa mi capacidad analítica en un 7 además de que los dulces son deliciosos. No lo crees así Yagami-kun? 3**

**-**_**¿Por qué rayos tiene que sonreir de esa manera tan... dulce? Maldito Ryuuzaki! **_**Bien por tí Ryuuzaki, lo de los dulces y lo de tu capacidad analítica y todo lo demás, a mí no me parecen tan deliciosos los dulces, no soy amante de ellos. Pero en fin... a mí me vendría bien estar un momento con Misa ya que... **- el rubor comenzó a adueñarse de las mejillas de Light - **ya que... en el día libre no la pude ver.**

- **Comprendo... Bueno... podrás ver a Misa-san en la noche. ¿Estás de acuerdo Yagami-kun?**

**- ...Sí. ¿Qué más? Si me llego a negar o a replicar a tu propuesta harás lo que sea para impedirlo ¿cierto?**

**- No en realidad Yagami-kun. Que mal que pienses así de mí. **- Diciendo esto el detective se giró nuevamente hacia la computadora pero no pudo dejar de sentir una gota de tristeza que le recorría el cuerpo. ¿Tan mala era la impresión que tenía Yagami-kun de él? - _**Este caso es muy diferente a los demás que he tenido. Además del hecho de no saber si saldré vivo de este también hay otras cosas que lo hacen... diferente.**_

La tarde pasó lentamente. Kira había vuelto a actuar. Los detectives estaban desesperados por atraparlo y llevarlo ante la justicia. No querían descansar en ningún momento pero luego de lo sucedido con Misa y Light encerrados por tantas semanas sabían que no podían hacer lo mismo o colapsarían y allí si era verdad que Kira nunca sería atrapado si ellos no estaban para hacerlo. Diariamente a las 8pm los detectives se retiraban a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones. Esa noche por lo contrario Ryuuzaki y Light se dirigían a la habitación de Misa por petición de Light.

**FLASHBACK**

- **¿Light va a venir a visitar a Misa-Misa?**

**- Si Misa. Cuando terminemos el turno de hoy, subiré a visitarte un rato.**

**- Misa-Misa está feliz. Misa-Misa está muy emocionada porque Light la va a visitar! **- Misa gritaba y saltaba de felicidad mientras que Light se despegaba un poco la bocina del telefono por ello -

**- Hasta más tarde Misa**

**- Nos vemos Light. Misa-Misa te esperará toda la noche si es posible! .**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Light iba delante de Ryuuzaki. Se notaba a leguas que esto para él no era una buena idea pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Light era su sospechoso número uno no era su esclavo. Light no le prestaba atención alguna, necesitaba estar con Misa para demostrarse algo. Estaba seguro de ellos por lo que iba de lo más confiado. Suaves golpes a una puerta. Pasos apresurados se dejaron escuchar en la habitación hasta que la puerta se abrió. 

La habitación de Misa era amplia, propia de una estrella, el recibidor estaba semi-oscuro iluminado solo por la luz de varias velas. Los cojines estaban esparcidos por el suelo y en la mesa del centro del recibidor había una botella de vino con dos copas y dos bandejas de pequeños y delicados pasapalos.

- **Adelante Light-kun Misa-Misa te estaba esperando **- Misa se detuvo en la puerta, encogió su pierna derecha hacia arriba y la semi apoyó en su pierna izquierda a la altura de la rodilla de una manera muy seductora (según ella ¬¬) mientras su brazo derecho se estiraba por todo el largo de la puerta -

- **Gra... gracias Misa **- Light estaba en shock por lo que estaba viendo. Una cosa es que él la llamara para estar con ella un rato y comprobar algo pero otra cosa era que ella pensara que ellos... ¿acaso a Misa se le olvidó que...?

**- Mira Light lo que preparó Misa-Misa para agradarte. Están riquísimos! **- decía la rubia mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación, pero la puerta no cerraba -

**- Light ayudame, Misa-Misa no puede cerrar la puerta. Algo la está trabando **- comentaba mientras empujaba la puerta, hasta que se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de abrir la puerta para ver que era lo que impedía que la puerta cerrara normalmente. Light estaba en shock una vez más o.O -

- **Gracias por tomarme en cuenta Misa-san. Lo aprecio mucho. Buenas noches.**

**- ¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ? **- preguntó mirando a Ryuuzaki - **¿LIGHT QUE HACE ÉL AQUÍ? **- preguntó volteando a mirar a Light - **¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ? **- volvió a preguntar volteando una vez más a ver a Ryuuzaki -

- **Misa, no te acuerdas que Ryuuzaki y yo estamos encadenados desde hace un par de días porque yo...**

**- Por el caso Kira, Misa-san. Por lo que no puedo perderlo de vista ni un momento y una cita contigo no puede ser la excepción.**

**- ¡MENTIROSO! Estás aquí porque eres un pervertido y quieres ver a Light y a Misa-Misa mientras estén juntos. ¡PERVERTIDO!**

**- ¿Pervertido... yo? Nunca lo había pensado. Tendré que abrir una nueva investigación para ver si es cierto eso, pero no lo creo **

Hasta los momentos Light solo dirigía su mirada hacia quien hablara. Lo estaban ignorando por completo. Ahora resultaba que el mal tercio era él y no Ryuuzaki. Pero por otra parte le daba mucha risa la situación. Sobre todo la cara de Ryuuzaki, cuando sonreía de esa manera tan gatuna que le daba aire de niño pequeño e inocente. Cosa que en realidad no era... para nada. Pero un momento... ¿Qué hacía él pensando en Ryuuzaki? Se suponía que estaba allí para demostrar que las mujeres era lo que a él le gustaba y no un detective con complejo de heroe, que se parecía adorablemente a un panda y que amaba e idolatraba a los dulces. No pudo evitar reirse de la situación que esos dos estaban creando.

- **Jajajajajajaja**

**- Light-kun... ¿De que te ríes¿Te estás riendo de Misa-Misa?**

**- No Misa, disculpa, jajajaja, es que me parece cómica la situación. Es todo. Disculpa si te ofendí.**

**- Que lindo ries Light. Tranquilo no te preocupes, no pasa nada y bueno... comencemos con nuestra cita e ignoremos a este ojeroso.**

**- ¿Qué tienen de malo mis ojeras?**

**- ¡Son horribles! Eso tienen de malo.**

**- ¿Ah si? A mí no me parecen horribles. **- Despreocupadamente sacó una chupeta que tenía en su bolsillo y comenzó a comersela, de alguna manera tenía que matar el tiempo ¿no? -

- **Ryuuzaki, me molesta tu presencia pero... allí hay dos bandejas de pasapalos, puedes comerlos si gustas **- amablemente ofreció Misa, interrumpiendo la conversación que mantenía con Light - 

- **Eres muy amable Misa-san pero no me agradan las cosas saladas.**

**- Como quieras entonces...**

Light oía todo lo que Misa le decía acerca de lo aburrido que era para ella el estar encerrada las 24 horas del días, a excepción de las veces que tenía que salir por cuestiones de su trabajo, le hablaba de cuanto lo quería, los planes para el futuro que ella ya tenía y varias cosas más pero Light no veía a Misa, es más ni siquiera la escuchaba, solo la oía pero no le prestaba atención a su discurso. Con asentir un par de veces estaba bien para aparentar que estaba interesado en la charla. Ryuuzaki se encontraba sentado al lado de Light comiendo su chupeta tranquilamente, lamiendola suavemente con la punta de su lengua. La introducía en su boca poco a poco y la chupaba de momentos. Sus labios ya estaban tomando el color rojizo de la chupeta. Se la sacaba de la boca y saboreaba sus propios labios con su lengua, Light tuvo que obligarse a voltear para no seguir embelesado viendo como Ryuuzaki degustaba esa chupeta y mientras él maldecía a la condenada chupeta. _**Enfócate Light! **_- se ordenó a sí mismo. Misa se estaba acercando lentamente al rostro de Light y cerraba sus ojos...

-_**Ya Misa está dando el primer paso. Se suponía que el primer paso lo tenía que dar yo pero bueh... eso ya no importa... mucho. Lo que tengo que hacer ahora es besarla y... acabado el problema. **_

Light también se acercó a Misa y la besó lentamente. Misa quería profundizar el beso pero Light no quería llegar tan lejos. Se entretuvo con los labios de Misa un momento acariciando su largo cabello rubio con una de sus manos. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y alejandose de Misa para ver su reacción.

- **Light... ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Eh... N...n... nada Misa, yo... me... me dió calor de repente. Debe ser por las velas.**

Light había abierto los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la faz de Ryuuzaki. Su cerebro le estaba jugando sucio. Se había apartado bruscamente del alcance de Misa y eso a ella le preocupó. Ryuuzaki por su parte ni se inmutó porque estaba muy ocupado con su chupeta de fresa. Pero eso le pasaba a Light por haber visto al pelinegro comer chupeta de esa manera tan... tan... tan no apta para menores de edad. 

- _**Así no se come chupetas! Por el amor a mí mismo¿No puede él comer chupetas como la gente normal? No! Tiene que comerlas como si estuviera haciendo... otra cosa. Es el colmo sinceramente. Gracias a esa chupeta y a su manera de comerla no he podido demostrar nada. ¡Rayos!**_

- **Vamos a brindar Light **- decía la rubia mientras servía las copas - **Vamos a brindar por nosotros... etto... Ryuuzaki... ¿quieres brindar con nosotros? Claro que te tienes que esperar por el segundo brindis porque el primero es por la felicidad de Misa-Misa y Light el segundo será por... por... ¿porqué vamos a brindar después?**

**- Te lo agradezco Misa-san pero yo no consumo alcohol.**

**- Ay no seas aguafiestas Ryuuzaki. Ok que seas un pervertido pero al menos acompañanos en este momento de felicidad **

**- Etto... ¿Podría acompañarlos con una taza de té?**

**- Ay NO! Ryuuzaki por el amor a Kira-sama! Ya eres mayor de edad, una copa no te va a hacer daño además es un vino champanizado tampoco es que tenga alcohol... mucho... es dulce porque es de fresa y hasta donde yo se a tí te EN-CAN-TAN las fresas ¿verdad?**

**- ¿Es de fresas¿En serio? Entonces no debe ser tan malo 3**

**- **_**¿Es legal ser tan lindo e inocente?... ¿Pero que rayos estoy pensando! Acabo de romper un record, ni siquiera he comenzado a beber cuando ya ando pensando cosas extrañas. **_- pensó Light -

Misa se levantó a buscar una copa más mientras que Light se disponía a abrir la botella. Ryuuzaki ya se había acabado la chupeta porque se había metido a la boca lo que le quedaba de chupeta y ahora tenía los cachetes inflados por la chupeta en su boca. Light vió eso y el sonrojo de su cara fue de dimensiones astronómicas. A Ryuuzaki le comenzaba a gustar ver a Light sonrojarse, lo único es que no tenía idea era de porque se sonrojaba. Su risa era melodiosa y cuando se molestaba... le encantaba hacerlo molestar. Se veía diferente, serio..., interesante. 

- **Aquí están las copas. Ahora si a brindar... Primero nosotros Ryuuzaki: es decir Light y Misa, luego brindaremos los 3.**

**- No lo había olvidado Misa-san pero gracias por recordarlo.**

**- ujum **- se aclaró la garganta la rubia - **Por Light y Misa-Misa que desde que se conocieron se enamoraron perdidamente y no pueden estar el uno lejos del otro. Porque su amor dure años luz elevados a la ene potencia **

**- ¬¬ Salud** - respondió Light mientras chocaba su copa con la de Misa y bebía su contenido.

- **Bueno... ahora si Ryuuzaki podemos brindar los 3. Brindemos por... por...**

**- Brindemos por la investigación del caso Kira, porque lo capturemos algún día y lo llevemos ante la justicia para que pague por todos los asesinatos que ha cometido. Brindemos por la justicia.**

Cualquiera hubiese pensado que eso lo dijo Ryuuzaki pero NO! lo dijo Light.

- _**¿Estás tratando de cofundirme Yagami-kun¿No te es suficiente con un beso sino que también me tienes que dar un discurso político? **_**Salud Yagami-kun**

**- Salud muchachos **- gritó emocionada la rubia - 

Luego de un par de horas y otras tantas copas. Los muchachos decidieron marcharse a su habitación. Las copas no habían hecho estragos en ellos pero Ryuuzaki se sentía un tanto mareado ya que había sido su primera vez con el alcohol etílico. Llegaron a su habitación y se dieron un rápido baño para por fin acostarse. Mientras se bañaban Light no dejó de sonrojarse en ningún momento al sentir la mirada analizadora de Ryuuzaki sobre sí. Claro que en ese momento Ryuuzaki no tenía ningún mal pensamiento debido a su pequeño mareo y debido a ello Light lo tuvo que ayudar un poco a la hora de desvestirse para entrar a la tina. Sus manos estaban temblando cuando tuvo que desabrochar el pantalón del pelinegro. Eso solo le pasaba a él y al pato Donald.

Ryuuzaki se sacudía el agua del cabello tipo perrito recien bañado y mojaba todo a su alrededor. Intentaba quitarse el mareo de las maneras menos prácticas posibles. Estaba en el 75 del uso total de sus capacidades. Ese vino champanizado como que tenía más alcohol etílico del que Misa había dicho. Se enjabonó como pudo y el condenado jabón se resbalaba de sus manos. Veía a Light frente a él con los ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados y sonrojado hasta más no poder. Le dió gracia el gesto del castaño y se sonrojó también, aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisa... pero tenía que dejar de hacerlo porque eso solo era una treta del castaño para que él desistiera de la investigación.

Se vistió rapidamente con algo de ayuda por parte del castaño para que no se cayera al momento de colocarse su pijama. Se acostaron al fin y cada quien se arropó con su parte de la sabana.

- **Yagami-kun... fue un buen brindis**

**- ¿Cúal de tantos? Ryuuzaki hicimos cientos de brindis hoy**

**- Hablo del segundo brindis Yagami-kun. Fue inspirador **- decía Ryuuzaki ya con un tono somnoliento -

- **Crees que fue mentira... **

**- ¿Lo preguntas o me lo dices?**

**- Te lo digo Ryuuzaki, crees que ese brindis que hice lo dije por decir sin nada de verdad en él. ¿Cierto?**

**- ¿Te digo la verdad o te miento?**

**- Maldición Ryuuzaki ¡deja de jugar! **- replicó Light alzando un poco la voz y poniendose de lado para poder ver al detective -

- **Ok, ok. Te diré la verdad. Cierto, creo que fue una de tus más celebres mentiras.**

**- ¿Cómo puedes saber que mentía?**

**- Porque estas empeñado en que yo deje de creer que tu eres Kira**

**- ¡Es porque no lo soy! Soy inocente. Yo NO soy Kira, Ryuuzaki.**

**- Aja. Bueno, en fin... **- decía el detective mientras se ponía de lado dandole la cara al castaño - **me he dado cuenta que sabes mentir bien**

**- Que no estaba mintiendo Ryuuzaki¿Hasta cuando? Las personas no saben de buenas a primeras si alguien está mintiendo o no, de repente tu sí, bien por tí si es así pero ahora te está fallando esa habilidad porque yo NO estaba mintiendo. Debería yo ponerme a pensar en las veces que has mentido. Tú en realidad debes ser una persona que miente a cada momento de lo contrario no estarías todo el tiempo solo ni te hubieras condenado a estar sin contacto con el mundo exterior y con los únicos que tienes contacto los tildas de mentirosos. Para mí el mentiroso eres tú y ahora además de la investigación del caso Kira me dedicaré a conocer las mentiras que nos has dicho a todos.**

**- Investiga primero si esto es mentira o es verdad **- fue lo último que dijo el detective antes de tomar con su mano la cara del castaño y atraerla hacia él para darle un beso. No espero que le dieran permiso para entrar en esa boca, ingresó su lengua y comenzó a buscar la de Light fervientemente, con pasión, con deseo, con lujuria. Su mano jugaba en el suave cabello del castaño mientras que éste se aferraba de su espalda. Lentamente fue recostando al castaño en la cama para mayor comodidad y poderle quitar la ropa con más libertad. El castaño tenía los sentidos a millón, sentía que unos exquisitos labios lo estaban besando de la manera más lujuriosa de la que lo habían besado en toda su corta vida. Ryuuzaki era excelente besando, le gustara o no tenía que admitirlo.

Light no sabía que besar... si esa exquisita y dulce boca o ese blanco y atrayente cuello. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar porque Ryuuzaki ya lo estaba besando otra vez. Ahora era Light quien estaba arriba del pelinegro. Ahora era él quien lo besaba como si fuese la última vez. Una corriente de deseo lo invadió de pies a cabeza. No quería soltar esa boca, no la quería soltar, era demasiada adictiva. Tocar esos labios con sus labios se había vuelto una adicción con solo probarlos dos veces. No tenía idea que los dulces fueran tan deliciosos. Si todos los dulces sabían como esa boca tenía que tener cuidado de volverse diabético.

No quería separarse de esos labios en lo que quedaba de noche. Ya estaba totalmete excitado y sentía que Ryuuzaki estaba igual porque lo sintió. Comenzó a jadear levemente, quería seguir con todo eso. No apartaba los labios de los labios de Ryuuzaki. Si así iban a seguir investigando pues entonces que la investigación se prolongara. Metió su mano por debajo de la camisa de Ryuuzaki dispuesto a quitarsela cuando sintió que bruscamente Ryuuzaki se separó de él diciendo muy tranquilamente.

- **Y otra cosa, yo no me condené a vivir sin contacto con el mundo exterior. Mi trabajo es de alto riesgo Light-kun pensé que lo sabías. Si estuviese tranquilamente deambulando por las calles de Kantou ya estuviese a 20 metros bajo tierra. Por eso no salgo a la calle tan a menudo, además me siento bien y a gusto con mi trabajo -** y sin decir más se dió media vuelta y se dispuso a dormir - 

**- ... ¡Maldito Ryuuzaki¿Qué fue todo eso¿Para que demonios hiciste todo ese teatro?**

**- Es tu tarea Light-kun averiguar si mentía o no. Ya que tu puedes mentir... me preguntaba... ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo también? Claro que lo último que dije no era mentira me refiero, claro está, a lo referente a mi trabajo.**

**- Eres un maldito Ryuuzaki**

**- No parecía que lo fuera hace un momento Light-kun**

**- ...**

**- Increible. ¿No tienes nada que decir? Eso es nuevo. Buenas noches Light-kun**

**- Maldito Ryuuzaki! **_**Me las vas a pagar. Piensa en Baseball Light, piensa en lo feo que es el presidente de Venezuela, de alguna manera tengo que bajarme esta calentura. ¡Maldito! Me la vas a pagar con creces. Duchas frías, juego de basketball...**_

**End of chapter 5. **

**K: O.O Light se molestó. Ryuuzaki te pasaste, eso no se hace**.

**L: Eso le pasa por estar mintiendo a cada momento. Ahora le toca decidir a él si yo estaba mintiendo o no**

**K: Igualito eso es un juego sucio corazón**

**L: Bueno que se la cale ¬¬'**

**K: L... tu no eras así...**

**L: Bueno en algún momento tenía que cambiar no?**

**K: Bueno si pero... ahora Light se va a vengar y...**

**L: Ya veremos lo que hace. No creo que haga algo en frente de su papá**

**K: L no te confies. Mira que... ni siquiera se ha aparecido por aquí. De repente está planeando algo en tu contra**

**L: Es posible. Pero... no... no me importa**

A lo lejos se ve a Light con una viscera azul sentado a una mesa de dibujo con unos planos frente a él. Tipo el Coyote Willie haciendo sus planes contra el Correcaminos 

**K: Bueno en fin... espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza pero estaba medio apagada de ideas para este fic pero aquí estoy en pie de lucha XD Por cierto antes de irme quisiera tener unas palabras con Misa. Mira mijitica como es eso de que las ojeras de L son feas? Que te pasa? Donde están tus gustos? Sepa y entienda joven que las ojeras de L es solo uno de sus puntos fuertes de su bello físico. Que te quede claro mi amorcito **_**si es que no quieres sufrir una muerte dolorosa en el fic**_

Misa no puede contestar porque se encuentra inconciente debido a un golpe que inocentemente le dió la autora de este fic por poner en duda la belleza de L.

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y ojala sueñen con un bello panda en la noche **

**Matta ne **


	6. Una pregunta es importante

Hello!! Disculpen la tardanza. El trabajo me tuvo ocupadita y creo que en estas próximas semanas mucho más :'( El capítulo no está muy largo... creo... pero lo tuve que subir así porque de otra manera me hubiese tardado mucho más y ustedes me hubiesen matado (cosa que no quiero) pero en fin... las dejo para que lean el

**DISCLAIMER:** Death Note no es mío, ni lo fue, ni lo será. Si fuese mío estuviera viviendo en Japón creando ahora un nuevo manga XD ganando muchos yenes pero no! sigo en Venezuela y no tengo ganancias monetarias por esto. Pero con sus buenas ideas y comments soy muy feliz

Las dejo entonces... enjoy!!

* * *

Los días pasaban lentamente y los detectives estaban hasta el borde con el caso Kira. Los criminales seguían muriendo y ellos seguían sin tener más pistas. El único sospechoso seguí siendo Yagami Light muy a pesar de las quejas de Soichiro y del mismo joven. Pero Ryuuzaki creía fervientemente que el esudiante número uno del Japón era la misma persona que asesinaba criminales a nivel mundial a diestra y siniestra.

Light se obligaba a pensar en el caso y a enfocarse en los asesinatos más recientes perpretados por Kira pero cuanto más se esforzaba en concentrarse más le venía a la memoría cierto beso que le dio hace poco determinado detective.

- _**¡Light contrólate! La prioridad es encontrar a Kira y no lo es el averiguar si ese beso fue cierto o no. Recuerda que Ryuuzaki siempre está poniendote a prueba para ver si en un descuido confienzas que eres Kira. Esa debe ser otra prueba más, si... solo otra prueba más. Pero... si tan solo me olvidara de eso por un momento es probable que el caso avanzaría un poco. Él se la pasa engullendo dulces sin parar y no se le nota ningún tipo de preocupación para con el caso. Lo único que tiene en mente es estar culpándome a mí de ser un psicópata asesino y de estar besando a cualquier persona cada vez que le pegue la gana de estar besando a alguien y como estoy encadenado a él yo soy la primera persona que ve cuando quiere utilizar sus labios para otra cosa que no sea hablar y por ende... yo salgo perdiendo.**_

**- Yagami-kun**

**- **_**¿Desde cuando la confianza entre nosotros es tan grande que se atreve a llamarme así?**_

**-****Yagami-kun**

**- **_**¿Este tipo de confianza se la ganó solo porque él me dio un beso? Yo no lo he llamado diferente después que lo besé la vez pasada... aunque eso fue en un momento de locura... yo no estaba en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales en ese momento... ese beso no cuenta en realidad... pero de igual manera ¿Por qué ahora me llama así. Quién le dio permiso?**_

**- Yagami-kun **- Por tercera vez Ryuuzaki llamaba al castaño y éste no le prestaba atención, su última opción fue tirar un poco de la cadena para ver si de ese modo reaccionaba -

**- Si Ryuuzaki, ¿Qué sucede, para que halas la cadena?**

**- Es que te estaba llamando y no prestabas atención**

**- Supongo que me llamabas para algo importante. Estaba en medio de importantes cabilaciones de las cuales me acabas de distraer, sabes perfectamente que no podemos perder el tiempo en tonterías mientras el caso siga abierto y...**

**- Asi que eran importantes cabilaciones **- lo interrumpió el pelinegro -

**- ¿A que te refieres con eso?**

**- Es que te estaba llamando hace un momento pensé que tal vez a tí se te apetecía un poco del pastel de fresas que estoy degustando en estos momentos**

**- **_**¿Él llama degustar al acto de comer sin reparos cualquier cantidad de dulces? **_**Pues no, estás equivocado, en realidad yo no he sentido la necesidad de pedirte algo de pastel ¿Por qué pensaste algo así?**

**- Porque como me estabas mirando tan profundamente pensé que se te antojaba mucho **- mencionó el pelinegro mientras introducía su dedo en su boca y veía distraídamente hacia el techo dandole un aire inocente -

- **¿Yo te estaba mirando? Estabas soñando... Creo que necesitas descansar Ryuuzaki, el cansancio puede hacerte actuar extraño**

**- Lo sé pero... ¿A tí te hace eso el cansancio? **- preguntó pícaramente el detective mirando directamente al menor a la cara obsequiándole su mejor sonrisa gatuna -

**- Cla... cla.. claro Ryuuzaki, me sorprende que lo respondas **- respondío el castaño tratando de disimular su sorpresa y su sonrojo repentino hablando de la manera más seria posible - **incluso a una persona como tú el cansancio puede hacer que actúes extraño. La última vez el cansancio me hizo hacer cosas de las que me arrepiento enormemente incluso solo de recordarlas**

Dicho esto el castaño se volteó y continuó trabajando en su computadora sin percatarse que su contraparte había bajado unos centimetros su cabeza y había sentido como su estomago se quedaba en la parte más alta de una montaña rusa. Ryuuzaki no entendió muy bien lo que había sentido pero lo interpretó como una repentina deficiencia de glucosa en su organismo por lo que le solicitó a Watari que se apersonara en la oficina con una nueva y suculenta ración de pastel acompañada de una taza de té. Ryuuzaki era excelente para atrapar delincuentes e investigar casos que desafían la inteligencia humana pero para descifrar sus propios sentimientos... aún le faltaba mucha práctica.

- **¿Una persona como yo? **- preguntó el pelinegro haciendo caso omiso a lo que acababa de sentir, luego lo descubriría ahora tenía curiosidad por esa frase que acababa de decir el castaño -

- **Si, una persona como tú que no le importa el bienestar de los demás ni el propio. **- respondió simplemente el castaño sin apartar su mirada del computador -

**- A mí me importa el bienestar de los demás. Si no fuese así no les hubiese dado el día libre aquella vez en que te estabas quedando dormido sobre el computador**

**- **_**¡Esa noche no dormí nada por tu culpa! Es muy probable que esa vez nos hayas hecho descansar porque ¡tu conciencia no te dejaba en paz! y además tampoco quiero recordar lo que pasó después. **_**Entonces eso me demuestra que no te preocupas por tu persona ya que tus hábitos alimenticios dejan mucho que desear y ni hablar de las horas de descanso que le dedicas a tu organismo ­**- Light continuaba hablando de espaldas a Ryuuzaki -

**- Yo le dedico horas de descanso a mi organismo Light-kun. Diariamente duermo de 3 a 4 horas**

**- Wow a eso llamo yo un decanso perfecto **- ironizó el castaño dandose vuelta y observando al pelinegro -

- **Mi organismo está perfectamente acostumbrado a ello. Por lo que tu teoría de que no me importa el bienestar de los demás ni el mío es totalmente absurda y sin bases. Ya ha quedado demostrado fehacientemente que a mí, de hecho, me importa mucho el bienestar de los pocos que me rodean y de mí persona también ya que si no lo hiciera los casos que estoy investigando quedarían sin resolver y eso no lo puedo permitir. La justicia ganará.**

**- O sea que solo lo haces en pro de las investigaciones**

**- Uhmmm... ¡Increible! Tienes razón Light-kun. Así es. Lo hago en pro de las investigaciones **

**- ¬¬ Ok **- Y sin decir más ambos detectives dieron media vuelta en sus silla y continuaron tejiendo redes en cuanto al caso Kira. Ryuuzaki aún recordaba aquella extraña sensación de vacío que experimentó por las palabras que dijo el joven Yagami, mientras que Light se esforzaba por olvidar la segunda investigación que el pelinegro le encomendara.

Habían pasado varias horas desde la última vez que los jovenes se habían dirigido la palabra. Ambos seguían enfocados en la investigación, la misma que ahora los estaba guiando hacia una importante empresa ya que los últimos asesinatos hechos por Kira denotaban un claro beneficio a la ya mencionada empresa. Un nuevo sospechoso estaba en la mira y Yagami Light estaba alegre por eso, además de que al capturar a Kira su vida regresaría a la normalidad.

La normalidad... A pesar de todos los dolores de cabeza que había tenído por ser el principal y único sospechoso de ser Kira estaba seguro de que en eventual futuro cuando el caso estuviese solucionado el sentiría algo de nostalgia por los momentos en los que ha estado en ese edificio trabajando si cesar con un peculiar equipo de investigadores.

- _**La normalidad... En un futuro cercano Kira estará tras las rejas y y estaré en la universidad una vez más estudiando para convertirme en un excelente policía como mi padre. Matsuda y los demás estarán de regreso en el cuartel de policías, mi padre volverá a ser su jefe, Misa seguirá con su carrera de modelo y cantante y es muy probable que me siga adorando y Ryuuzaki... Ryuuzaki se regresará a Londres o a los Estados Unidos para continuar llevando a la carcel a todos aquellos criminales que creyeron haber cometido el crimen perfecto. Watari se irá con él, con Ryuuzaki. La universidad estará un poco aburrida cuando llegue ese día, ya no tendré con quien conversar sobre temas triviales sin que surja alguna tontería sin sentido como las que a menudo dice Misa **_- el castaño suspiró - _**La normalidad... será normal cuando llegue? Odio admitirlo pero... en realidad voy a extrañar a...**_

- **Pero Light-kun, si acabas de sacar a relucir esa teoría de que a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo el bien de los que me rodean y de que yo no descanso lo suficiente... eso quiere decir que tú te preocupas por mí Light-kun 3**

**- ¿¿Eh?? **- preguntó el menor un poco perturbado porque una vez más el detective lo había sacado de sus pensamientos. Ya se había vuelto una costumbre en él el estar interrumpiendolo constantemente incluso en sus pensamientos - **¿¿De que estas hablando??**

**- De la teoría que formulaste hace un momento Light-kun**

**- ¿¿Hace un momento?? ¿¿Teoría?? ... Ryuuzaki... eso lo dije hace varias horas!!**

**- ¿¿Horas?? 3 Estaba tan concentrado que no me di cuenta que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Eso es extraño en mí debo decir, pero en fin el punto es que tú te preocupas por mi Light-kun**

**- Q... Q... ¿¿QUE?? ¿¿Qué rayos estás diciendo Ryuuzai?? E... e... eso fue... eso fue solo una conclusión a la que he llegado luego de haber notado tus hábitos tanto alimenticios como de descanso y...**

- **Entonces eso quiere decir que me has estado espiando Ligth-kun **-dijo el detective mientras miraba fijamente al castaño e introducía uno de sus dedos en su boca -

- **¿¿Es... es... espiando dices?? ¿¿Ryuuzaki... has perdido la razón?? Eso no se llama espiar eso es conocido como... como...**

**- ¿Como que Light-kun?**

**- ¡¡Déjame terminar de hablar Ryuuzaki!! Eso es conocido como estudiar un sujeto y eso lo deberías saber tu de sobra mi estimado Ryuuzaki porque eres "el mejor detective de todos" ¿no? **- Light recalcó las últimas palabras -

- **Uhmmm... Light-kun... ¿¿Yo soy tu estimado??**

**- ¡¡Ryuuzaki!! ¡¡Deja de tergiversar mis palabras!!**

**- No las estoy tergiversando Light-kun. Tú mismo dijiste, y cito "mi estimado Ryuuzaki" fin de la cita, por lo tanto no lo estoy tergiversado solo estoy repitiendo lo que tú habías dicho. Gracias Light-kun yo también te estimo.**

**- Increible Light-kun, me sorprende un poco esto de tí ya que pensé que no tendrías esos sentimientos hacia Ryuuzaki-san en vista que eres su principal sospechoso. Siempre pensé que le tenías idea.**

**- Tienes razón Matsuda-san yo también pensaba lo mismo. Concordamos en algo 3**

**- ¿¿Pero que?? Eso de mi estimado es solo una manera de hablar no significa que en realidad implica los sentimientos de la persona que lo manifiesta. Es solo una manera de ser formal**

**- Tranquilo Light-kun yo también te estimo mucho así que no hay porque avergonzarse de eso**

Los demás integrantes del equipo comenzaron a reir por lo bajo porque habían escuchado toda la conversación y ahora veían la cara de anonadado que tenía Light

- **No se rían que no es gracioso**

Las carcajadas estallaron y Light se tornó rojo de rabia. Ryuuzaki una vez más le había jugado sucio solo para hacerlo molestar.

- _**Debe pensar que como me molesté al hacer que los demás se rieran de mí yo los mataría, cual Kira cree él que soy, y al morir alguno del equipo pues las culpas recaerían sobre mí y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaría yo detras de las rejas solo por haberme molestado porque mis compañeros se rieron de mí. De injusticias está lleno este mundo. ¿Qué decía yo hace un momento? ¿Que voy a extrañar todo esto? Después de este episodio... lo dudo mucho ¬¬ **_**Ay ¡ya! Tenemos trabajo que hacer ¿no? En lugar de estar riéndose de mí deberían estar trabajando en el caso**

Los detectives continuaron trabajando pero ahora con una sonrisa en la cara debido al episodio que acababan de vivir. Ver a Yagami Light ser ridiculizado no es algo que puedes ver todos los días y vives para contarlo.

- **Light-kun tiene razón. El momento de relax ha pasado, así que ahora nos debemos poner a trabajar una vez más. **- informó el pelinegro al staff y ahora dirigiéndose al menor dijo - **Y Light, deberías ponerte a trabajar en la investigación especial que te encomendé **

**- ¿Quieres que te ayude Light-kun? - **preguntó Matsuda a Light mientras se le acercaba lentamente -

- **Lo siento Matsuda-san pero esta es una tarea especial que le he encomendado a Light-kun especialmente**

- **Pero yo lo podría ayudar en cualquier cosa que él necesite Ryuuzaki, ya lo verás porque si en algún momento Light quiere que...**

**- Matsuda-san agradezco tu ayuda pero sería mejor que regresaras a trabajar en el caso Kira mientras que Light se encarga de la encomienda que le propuse por sí mismo. No creo que vayas a ser de mucha ayuda en este particular.**

Las palabras con las que Ryuuzaki se dirigió al joven Matsuda fueron dichas tan seria y fríamente que todos se quedaron sorprendidos por ello. Sabían que Matsuda no era muy perspicaz y que a Ryuuzaki le gustaban las cosas bien hechas pero era la primera vez que escuchaban al detective hablar de esa manera. Matsuda solo asintió, hizo una reverencia y se marchó a la mesa de té localizada detrás de las computadoras principales de la habitación. Light se volvió para mirar a Ryuuzaki pero este ya se había colocado nuevamente de frente a su computador. Light no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por Matsuda.

A la derecha. A la izquierda. Boca arriba. Boca abajo. De un lado. Del otro. Ryuuga Hideki, Ryuuzaki, L no podía dormir. No es que sea muy extraño en él ya que le evidencia de si insomnio son sus pronunciadas ojeras pero esta noche estaba inquieto en su cama y no paraba de dar vueltas, moviendo así la cadena que lo unía a otros joven sin parar y por consiguiente imposibilitándolo a conciliar el sueño a él también.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado esa tarde en la "oficina". ¿Qué rayos lo había motivado a responder de esa manera?

- _**Calma Ryuuzaki. Los sentimientos no tienen nada que ver en este asunto. Tienes que pensar fríamente. Solo reaccione así porque... porque... Light tiene trabajo que hacer y no es justo que alguien ajeno a la investigación lo ayude a resolver un misterio... pero... Matsuda pertenece al grupo de detectives... cabeza fría Ryuuzaki, cabeza fría. ¿En cual investigación estas pensando tú: en el caso Kira o en... **_- Ryuuzaki se sonrojó un poco de solo recordarlo - _**en el beso?**_

Él sabía perfectamente que quien inició todo eso de la investigación de la veracidad del beso fue él mismo pero de todas maneras darle un beso al principal y único sospechoso de ser Kira es algo que a cualquiera lo pondría a pensar hasta tres veces las consecuencias de los actos a realizar pero en ese momento Ryuuzaki no pensó, él solo actuó porque le nació hacerlo. Así de simple.

**- **_**¿Será que en algún momento dejará de moverse? Si sigue en las mismas, esta noche tampoco podré dormir bien. ¡Estas malditas cadenas! Él perfectamente me podría haber investigado sin la necesidad de estar encadenado a él 24/7. Para él es muy chevere y no hay nada en contra porque es un freak desde que nació pero yo no. El estudiante número uno de Japón no puede estar desvelado a menos que sea por consentimiento propio no porque alguien más me imposibilita descansar. Si continúo así desarrollaré esas espantosas ojeras que tiene él y... no... de solo pensarlo me da escalofríos. Mi cara no puede tener ese tipo de imperfecciones.**_

Ryuuzaki volvió a girar sobre sí mismo y quedó mirado hacia el techo de la habitación, haló un poco de la sabana para poder arroparse mejor sin notar que le estaba quitando su parte a Light. Éste por su parte al sentir el halón, tiró de la sabana para recuperar el terreno perdido y...

- **¿No puedes dormir Light-kun?**

**- ¬¬ Tengo una "minúscula" molestia que no me permite conciliar el sueño**

**- ¿En serio? Deberías deshacerte de esa molestia Light-kun**

**- Creeme que lo he pensado Ryuuzaki... **

**- Yo tampoco puedo dormir Light-kun**

Ambos estaban mirando hacia el techo de la habitación disparando las palabras al vacío oscuro de la noche. Un tímido rayo de luna se hacía camino por la ventana y bañaba la habitación con su tenue luz.

- **No me digas que tienes hambre de dulce Ryuuzaki porque si es así yo...**

**- Light-kun... **

**- Ryuuzaki últimamete has tomado la costumbre de interrumpirme mientras hablo ¿Eso es algo natural en tí o solo lo haces para molestarme? **

**- No lo había notado Light-kun**

**- **_**¿No lo había notado? ¿Qué rayos le pasa?Solo lo hace para molestarme... **_**¿Para que me llamabas?**

**- Light-kun ¿Si te pregunto algo me responderías con toda sinceridad?**

El pelinegro se había girado de costado para poder ver al castaño. Éste sintió la acción de su contraparte además de haber sentido la seriedad con la que había formulado la pregunta y también se giró para así quedar frente a frente con el mayor. Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podían distinguir la silueta del otro pero no podía ver con claridad la mirada del contrario.

- **Ehhh... Claro que si Ryuuzaki. ¿Qué quieres preguntar?**

**- Bueno... es solo una pregunta sencilla **- dijo el pelinegro mientras introducía su dedo en su boca adoptando su familiar actitud inocente - **Light-kun**

Light estaba lleno de expectativas porque no tenía ni idea de lo que Ryuuzaki le iba a preguntar, pero fuera lo que fuera tendría que ser algo muy importante porque el tono tan serio que utilizó debía significar una pregunta sumamente importante... o comprometedora. Light agradeció que no se pudieran apreciar con claridad sus reacciones porque sintió que un calorcito se instalaba en sus mejillas, señal inequívoca que estaba sonrojado...

- **Light-kun... ¿Eres Kira?**

**- ¿Pero que...? ¿Para eso tanto suspenso y seriedad? Por Dios Ryuuzaki pensé que ibas a preguntar algo más importante que esa tontería. **

**- Aún no me has respondido Light-kun**

**- Porque ya lo he hecho infinitas veces. Pero si lo quieres escuchar una vez más como canción de cuna pues... ¡¡NO SOY KIRA!! ¿Contento? **- Light se dió la vuelta bruscamente y se dispuso a dormir, en realidad pensó que el detective le preguntaría algo más... profundo y no esa vaguedad.

**- No sabría decirte en realidad si estoy contento Light-kun**

Light se giró para ver al detective

- **¿Qué?**

**- No sabría decirte que estoy contento Light-kun porque por una parte si me hubieses dicho que si eres Kira entonces tendría que arrestarte por asesino y hacerte pagar tus deudas con la sociedad y yo estaría contento de cerrar este caso pero si me decías que no... pues mis sospechas de que eres Kira aumentarían en un 2 más, como en realidad sucedió, porque tú no aceptarías jamás que eres Kira sin tener la seguridad de que yo no viviré lo suficiente como para contarselo a un tercero y seguiría igual de ánimo si cambio importante. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo lo dicho anteriormente, si me dijeras que en realidad eres Kira entonces... me pondrías a mí en una delicada situación Light-kun.**

Light había escuchado atentamente las palabras dichas por el pelinegro y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba con cada palabra. Pensó que eso lo causaba el hecho de que no estaba arropado por completo y el frío le hacía palpitar con más rapidez su corazón.

- **¿Situación delicada?**

**- Si Light-kun. Me pondrías en una situación delicada porque si resultabas ser Kira te tendría que encarcelar y no me hubiese gustado que llegaras a la carcel sin antes resolver la investigación "especial" que te propuse en días pasados 3**

**- ¿Todo el teatro era por eso? ¿Que investigara ese tonto asunto?**

**- ¿Qué creías que era Light-kun? No me digas que...**

**- Nada Ryuuzaki, nada. Tanto teatro, tanto drama y seriedad para que salgas con una tontería como esa**

**- No es ninguna tontería Light-kun, en realidad es una investigación tan seria como...**

Light realizó un movimiento rápido y en el siguiente segundo estaba sentado sobre el abdomen del mayor sosteniendo sus manos contra la cama con sus propias manos, mirándolo intensamete.

**- ¡¡Eso ni siquiera es una investigación Ryuuzaki es solo uno de tus caprichos!! E incluso es más que eso: es solo una de tus multiples tretas con las que puedas inculparme mucho más de ser Kira y de que tu estúpido porcentaje en mi contra aumente cada vez más.**

Sentía la rabia navegar por sus venas. Se había imaginado que el detective le preguntaría otra cosa pero no... decidió salir con ese tema. Lo único que quería hacer ahora era provocarle mucho dolor al pelinegro. Dolor físico a más no poder.

El detective de negros cabellos estaba con los ojos bien abiertos. Sorprendido en demasía por la actitud del castaño. Allí estaba él inmovilizado en su propia cama por un joven menor que él sentado sobre su abdomen. El rubor alcanzó sus mejillas y sus palpitaciones aumentaron. El castaño estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su cara como para poder sentir su respiración y apreciar sus ojos a plenitud. Se estaba ahogando.

Se estaba ahogando en un mar castaño. Un mar con peligrosas olas en este momento pero que igualmente lo hipnotizaban y él no sabía porque.

Él no sabía porque estaba tan molesto: si era por el hecho de la tamaña estupidez que había preguntado el mayor o si era porque en realidad el pelinegro estaba utilizando esa "investigación" para inculparlo aún más. El asunto era que estaba muy molesto con el pelinegro y ni siquiera su profunda y confundida mirada azabache lo podía tranquilizar.

Un segundo después los dos pares de labios estaban juntos.

* * *

**End of chapter 6.**

Les gustó? Espero que sí. Vamos a ver cuando carrizos voy a poner el lemon porque creo que ya me estoy tardando. Aunque para el próximo capítulo tardaré un poco por razones ajenas a mi voluntad pero bueh... haré lo que pueda y...

**L:** Oye K-san, y Light-kun?

**K:** Light tiene razón L, tienes la mala maña de estar interrumpiendo a la gente corazón. Respeta ¬¬U

**L:** Pero es que no he visto a Light

**K:** Para que preguntas por el? La última vez que supe de él, te estaba besando y tu a él... picarón!!

**L:** Aún no ha hecho nada K-san.

**K:** Tienes miedo L? No lo puedo creer... El maravilloso detective Lawliet tiene miedo??

**L:** No es miedo K-san, es... precaución

**K:** Lo que sea ¬¬ Me dejas terminar las notas y seguimos hablando si? Porque yo...

**L:** Creo que me está aplicando la ley del hielo

**K:** _Ahí está interrumpiendo otra vez... _Que no chico! si a mi me van a aplicar la ley del hielo y al mismo tiempo me besan entonces... que viva el helado!! XD

**L:** Eso no tiene sentido... ¬¬

**K:** Para mí si, deja el fastidio. Light va a aparecer tranquilo...

**L:** Es que no vino a ver como quedó el capítulo de hoy y...

**K:** Que gallina! Mira mijo deja el stress. Al coyote Willy siempre le salen los planes mal porque siempre utiliza productos marca Acme, así que calmate. Mejor ponte a pensar en el agujero de la capa de ozono o en los pingüinos del sahara si?

**L:** Pingüinos del Sahara? pero K-san en el Sahara no...

**K:** Antes que L siga hablando babosadas, bueno les recuerdo que es probable que me tarde para el próximo y bueno gracias por todos los reviews. Ahora las dejo _donde estara Light? _Nos leemos 3


	7. Te niegas a tu verdad

Hello darlings!! Aquí regresé una vez más. No me tardé tanto como había predicho porque vi una oportunidad para actualizar y no la desaproveché 3 Es un poco corto el capítulo de esta vez y además es el... bueno, dejaré que ustedes lo lean y lo descubran.

**Disclaimer: **Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo los tomé prestados un momento para que hicieran lo que en el manga/anime debieron haber hecho xD

Y antes de dejarles disfrutar de este capítulo les quiero agradecer infinitamente a: Mana1989, Naomi, Coptesita, Loki-chan, Kitsune Saki, Maya, Kari Hiwatari, Tary Nagisa, Nebula, Sumeragi-chan y en especial a V4lkyr14 por haber sido mi primer review. No les había agradecido apropiadamente chicas por falta de tiempo, pero sus reviews me alegran mucho, mucho, sobre todo porque les está gustando lo que hago en este fic. Gracias una vez más elevadas a la ene potencia y bueno... no los molesto más...

Enjoy!!

* * *

Dos pares de labios se encontraban enfrascados en la lucha más gloriosa de todas: Un beso. Ryuuzaki estaba anonadado por la repentina reacción del castaño. Se había imaginado que sería golpeado de un momento a otro y que comenzarían a lastimarse sin descanso pero lo que ahora acontecía no lo había tenido en consideración. Cuando sentía al castaño tan cerca de él su capacidad intuitiva y analítica decaía en un 5.

Estaba en shock. Se sentía alegre, decepcionado, emocionado, extrañado. No tenía claro que era lo que sentía pero era algo fuerte que inundaba sus sentidos y recorría todo su cuerpo haciéndose más lento el recorrido por su médula espinal y estómago. A pesar de sentir internamente una lucha de sentimientos, sus labios estaban desesperados por ganar la pelea de quedarse cerrados impidiéndole la entrada a una poderosa lengua que intentaba hacerse paso a como diera lugar.

Estando en la posición en la que estaba, para Light era muy sencillo tener control sobre Ryuuzaki, éste se encontraba privado de movimiento al tener al castaño encima de su cuerpo. Además el mayor lo mantenía contra la cama sosteniendo sus muñecas fuertemente. Sus labios recorrían desesperadamente la faz del detective. Frenéticamente intentaba abrirse paso a través de esos deliciosos y dulces labios pero el pelinegro los mantenía herméticamente cerrados. No importaba cuan fuerte lo apretaba de las muñecas, el mayor no cedía un ápice de terreno.

Ryuuzaki se retorcía en la cama con la esperanza de poder zafarse del amarre del castaño. El deseaba sentir ese beso con muchísima más profundidad pero no podía... sencillamente no podía permitirlo. Si lo hacía, Kira estaría ganando terreno y ese no era el plan que tenía en mente. Si quería terminar con ese caso y salir vivo de el tenía que realizar las cosas como las tenía pensado y no realizar actos que pudieran comprometer la investigación. Aún y cuando quisiera en ese mismo instante dejarse llevar por la divina tentación que tenía sobre él. Pero tenía que actuar pronto, si no lo hacía la situación aumentaría la temperatura y allí si resultaría difícil ponerle un alto al asunto.

Ryuuzaki se movió bruscamente en la cama haciendo que Light se abstuviera de seguir besando sus labios y se dirigió a su blanco y delicado cuello buscando un gemido que le diera la seguridad para continuar avanzando en el laberinto de la tentación.

- **Light-kun.. **- emitió el pelinegro con una debilitada voz -

Sin embargo, en lugar de un gemido lo que obtuvo lo hizo detener de ipso-facto las acciones que hasta el momento llevaba a cabo.

**- Light-kun detente. Este tipo de comportamiento no te llevarán a ningún sitio. No podrás hacerme desistir.**

**- ¿De qué estás hablado Ryuuzaki? - **Light se separó del pálido cuello del detective y fijó su mirada en los ojos del pelinegro. Su mirada denotaba un dejo de perplejidad por lo que había escuchado por parte del mayor -

**- Tú solo estás utilizando estos momentos de debilidad para aprovecharte de mí y hacer que pierda el horizonte de la investigación. **- Ryuuzaki no despegaba la mirada de la de Light. No la podía ver con claridad pero al menos estaba seguro de que con lo perspicaz que era Light éste sabía que la mirada que le dirigía al castaño en ese momento era intensa y con mucha seguridad -

**- Yo no estoy tratando de hacerte perder ningún horizonte Ryuuzaki. Solo me dejo llevar por lo que siento cuando estás así. **- Sus palabras fueron honestas. Había pensado mucho acerca de la confusión que nacía en él cada vez que estaba tan cerca del peliegro y había vislumbrado algo de claridad en la penumbra de su confusión -

**- Así... ¿Así cómo? - **El pelinegro necesitaba ganar algo de tiempo para poder calmar su respiración y el palpitar de su corazón. Necesitaba que el castaño le explicara el por que de sus acciones para así él poder llegar a una conclusión. Odiaba estar confundido -

**- Así... cuando estás mirándome de esa forma. No se si me estás analizando, si estás tratando de leer mi mente o si simplemente me quieres torturar con esa mirada. **- Ryuuzaki aún se encontraba bajo el peso de Light mirándolo fijamente a la cara, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y el fino halo de luz de la luna iluminaba debilmente el rostro del castaño -

**- Light-kun yo no te miro de esa manera que dices. - **Ryuuzaki hizó ademanes de querer sentarse en la cama, Light lo notó y bajó de encima de él. Ryuuzaki adoptó su típica postura y Light descansó sus pies en el piso dándole la espalda al detective - **Mi mirada es totalmente normal para con todos y cada uno de los integrantes del equipo de investigación. Últimamente tus deducciones están siendo un poco desacertadas. **

**- ¿Desacertadas? Pero entonces si piensas de esa manera... ¡Déjame libre! Así no te molestaré con mis estúpidas deducciones. - **El castaño se giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo para quedar cara a cara con el pelinegro -

**- Yo no estoy diciendo que me molestas Light-kun. Ahora eres tú quien está tergiversando mis palabras. Solo dije eso porque tus últimas deducciones no han sido del todo ciertas y si estás aquí en el equipo de investigación es para ayudarnos a atrapar a Kira gracias a tus teorías y deducciones acertadas**

**- Todos tus comentarios te llevan de una u otra manera a Kira. Estabamos hablando de otra cosa Ryuuzaki y te desviaste. **- Light comenzaba a molestarse. ¿Cómo era posible que pueda obviar el hecho de un beso apasionado hablando de Kira?

**- No lo creo Light-kun. De acuerdo al hilo de la conversación que llevábamos estamos en el mismo canal aún.**

**- Yo no lo creo Ryuuzaki. Kira no tiene nada que ver con un beso entre nosotros**

**- El que te haya dejado como investigación especial el descubrir si el último encuentro que tuvimos fue cierto o no, no implicaba que podías repetir el encuentro una vez más. **

**- ¡Ryuuzaki no lo hice por eso! **- Light ya se encontraba sentado en la cama al lado del detective, la cadena yacía inerte entre ellos-

**- ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste Light-kun? **- preguntó inocentemente el detective -

- **Porque me nació en el momento. **_**Tenerte tan cerca a mí, poder sentir tu olor, tu piel bajo la mía, entrar a tu boca y sentirte temblar por mis caricias es algo que me...**_** Así de simple, me nació de repente. Tener a una persona a mi lado las 24 horas del día puede hacer que... que comience a hacer... ciertas cosas que no son totalmente naturales en mí. Además fue lo primero que pensé para hacerte callar y molestarte al mismo tiempo.**

Los latidos del corazón de Ryuuzaki se normalizaron pero al mismo tiempo sintió como un enorme vacío se apoderaba de su estomago y sus manos se tornaban frías. Una vez más le daría un retraso al hecho de pensar acerca de estos sentimientos encontrados y se dedicaría en su investigación: en hacer confesar a su único sospechoso.

- **Por eso insisto que lo haces solo para hacerme desistir del caso, ¿cierto Light-kun? ­**-inquirió el mayor volteando a ver al castaño -

**- Ryuuzaki, tus deducciones últimamente estan algo desacertadas porque: no te voy a negar que lo hago para que desistas de algo, pero si te negaré que lo hago para que desistas del caso Kira en sí. Me explico: No lo hago para que renuncies al caso, lo hago para que dejes de acusarme de ser Kira porque no lo soy **- el castaño no volteó a ver al pelinegro. Se quedó impasible mirando hacia un punto perdido al frente de la cama -

**- Si lo haces para que deje de acusarte es lo mismo como si lo hicieras para que renuncie al caso Light-kun **- su mirada impávida regresó a un punto cualquiera frente de la cama -

**- No lo es Ryuuzaki, no lo es. Además solo fue un beso **_**que no me dejaste profundizar por cierto **_**solo sucedió por la cercanía. Eso fue todo. Lo que además me lleva a pensar que el beso de la última vez fue cierto.**

**- ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? **- **­**preguntó el pelinegro girándose bruscamente para ver al castaño -

- **Aún es un poco pronto para darte un informe extenso pero en unos días te aseguro que te diré el por qué. Aunque de algo sí estoy seguro: El beso fue cierto.**

El pelinegro no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba _**¿Cómo es posible que Light-kun piense eso? Hasta yo mismo se que ese beso había sido falso. No había nada de verdadero en el... ¿o si? ...No, no podía haberlo. Ese beso fue solo una prueba más para Light-kun. Con su tonta conclusión quiere confudirme y despistarme. Al perder mi horizonte y enfocarme en algo más, él podrá fácilmente seguir matando criminales sin compasión. Tengo que enfocarme y recordar mis prioridades. Primero el caso Kira, segundo y tercero todo lo demás. **_**Si tu lo dices Light-kun, por algo será. Con eso no ganarás nada de igual manera, yo no descansaré hasta atrapar a Kira y hacer que pague sus culpas**

**- Lo mismo digo yo Ryuuzaki, pero ahora tengo otra investigación y así sea solo para hacerte sufrir con los resultados, también la llevaré a cabo y te demostraré que ese "asalto" fue verdadero **_**pero eso no significa que dejaré claro el hecho de pensar que tus labios se ven muy tentadores cuando están a centimetros de mí. **_

**- Ya lo veremos Light-kun**

Ambos detectives se retaron. Uno creía que el otro era un asesino en masa. El otro estaba a un paso de hacer uno de los descubrimientos más importantes de su vida y quería hacerle ver al contrario que con él pasaba lo mismo. Una nueva carrera comenzaba para ellos. Mientras tanto un nuevo sospechoso estaba en la mira: la empresa Yoshiba.

Light había hecho un gran descubrimiento, uno de los más importantes de su vida: en realidad deseaba los labios de Ryuuzaki. Pero lo descubrió a medias porque trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que los deseaba solo cuando estaban a poca distancia de él. En ocasiones mentirse a uno mismo puede funcionar pero el hacerlo tan a menudo puede crear más confusión. La confusión no es buena consejera para nadie. Light al sentirse confundido realizaba ciertas acciones sin pensar que eran en realidad sus más profundos deseos y culpaba de ello a su confusión o a lo primero que le molestara en ese momento. Desde que estaba encadenado a Ryuuzaki, Light no estaba siendo totalmente sincero consigo mismo.

Lo mismo sucedía con cierto detective pelinegro. Su prioridad era capturar a Kira, y tal como lo había dicho en anteriores oportunidades: hacerlo pagar sus deudas con la sociedad estando en prisión. Pero no contaba con que una persona, que se suponía era su su único sospechoso pero a la vez su ayudante, se encargara de hacerle dudar acerca de sus prioridades. Lo principal era Kira, eso él lo sabía, pero lo que lo mantenía inquieto en contables ocasiones era si la persona que era Kira resultaba ser la persona con la que ahora compartía una cama.

No era que no lo había pensado desde que comenzó a sospechar de él sino que para ese entonces, Ryuuzaki no había compartido tanto tiempo con él. Esa era una de las razones por las que no gustaba el dar la cara en las investigaciones en las que participaba: además de proteger su integridad física, también permitía que los sentimientos no jugarán ningún papel relevante en las mismas. Tampoco era el caso que había desarrollado fuertes sentimientos hacia Light, sino que habían pasado ya algo de tiempo juntos y luego de tantos juegos mentales y pruebas diarias pues... se había acostumbrado a tener un... "hamster" de tamaño familiar.

- _**Sí, un hamster de tamaño familiar. Light-kun no es ningún animal para mí es solo que después de tantas pruebas que le he hecho sin que él esté enterado con anterioridad pues, me da la impresión que ha crecido en mí el mismo sentimiento que tiene un niño por su pequeña mascota. Sí, esa es la explicación más lógica que hay para esos extraños sentimientos que he estado experimentando últimamente. La disyuntiva aparece cuando pienso en el momento en que finalmente capture a Kira: si Kira no es Light todo será como lo planeado desde un principio, será encarcelado pero si por el contrario demuestro que Kira y Light son la misma persona - como creo que es - entonces no puedo preveer como reaccionaré en ese momento ya que los sentimientos no se pueden anticipar. Y como el sentimiento que tengo hacia Light-kun es el mismo que siente un infante por su mascota pues... será interesante ese momento ya que supongo que me sentiré un poco mal por "perder" a una persona con la que he compartido tantos momentos, como "mascota" y como persona. Pero eso no cambiará para nada mi decisión de encarcelarlo. Sea quien sea Kira deberá pagar por sus crímenes. Aún si Light-kun es Kira y este extraño acercamiento haya ocurrido entre nosotros, eso no impedirá que yo haga lo que tengo que hacer.**_

Ryuuzaki se encontraba despierto sentado sobre su cama en su extraña posición mientras que Light descansaba plácidamente en la misma cama. Se encontraba de lado y su faz quedaba de frente al pelinegro. Mientras sacaba conclusiones Ryuuzaki volteó inconscientemente hacia el castaño y pudo observarlo dormir.

- _**El ser el estudiante número uno de Japón. Que no tengas ni una tachadura en tus reportes y que creas que la justicia debe ser administrada de cualquier manera a quienes abusen de ella te hace mi único y principal sospechoso Light-kun. Así seas un amigo, así seas un "hamster", así seas quien... **_- el pelinegro suspiró cansinamente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos momentaneamente - _**eso no importa si tu eres Kira**_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Light. Podía ahora presenciar un mundo donde la justicia prevalecía, los criminales eran castigados y ya no había delincuencia. Estaba al frente de un gran auditorio lleno de personas. Él era el ponente para ese grandioso meeting celebrando el primer aniversario del nacimiento del nuevo mundo. Respiró profundo, se sentía inquieto. Sintió que algo le faltaba, buscaba sin descanso a alguien entre la multitud. Su mente estaba inundada por una letra, sus ojos frenéticamente buscaban un par de ojos pero no los veía. Sabía que no los vería, ya no más. Fijó su mirada en el techo buscando algo que sosegara su, para el momento, intranquila alma. Lo encontró. Un punto luminoso en la parte final del auditorio. No lo pudo distinguir claramente pero supo que era a quien buscaba. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Lo había logrado pero fue muy costoso llegar allí. Ya no había marcha atras. El punto luminoso se fue difuminando hasta desaparecer por completo. Renovadas fuerzas crecieron dentro de sí mismo mientras recordaba una de las tantas cálidas sonrisas que solía recibir de parte de cierto pelinegro. Respiró profundo nuevamente y se encaminó al podium para dar inicio al meeting. Sonrió al recordarlo. Recordó que lo amaba. Amaba recordarlo y haberlo tenido.

* * *

**End. **3 Que les pareció? Les gustó?

**Light:** Es el final?

**K:** Light querido! apareciste. Donde estabas?

**Light:** No me respondiste! Fue el final?

**K:** Donde estabas?

**Light:** Deja de evadir mi pregunta K...

**K:** Por qué estas tan interesado en saberlo?

**Light:** No me puedes dejar con las ganas en este fic K-san

**K:** K-san? o.O wow, que cambio! dejarte con las ganas? oohhhh picarón!! muergano!!

**Light:** Deja de picarme con el dedo! además en que rayos estas pensado? Mente cochambrosa! ò.ó Lo que quiero es que no me dejes con las ganas de darle una lección a ese ojeroso

**K:** Sin ofender por favor. Estas molesto y no aprecias la belleza de L con claridad

**Light:** ¬¬ lo que sea... por cierto... donde está? -_volteando a todos lados -_

**K:** Debe estar buscándote por ahi. Como no te habías aparecido

**Light:** Estaba ocupado... pensando

**K:** ¬¬ Aja bueno en fin. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leemos 3 _- sale corriendo de la vista de la todos -_

**Light:** No huyas! no has explicado algo y los lectores quieren respuesta

No hubo respuesta

**Light:** Algo se trae entre manos. Ella no está para decirlo pero lo diré yo - respira profundamente - Gracias por leer a todos ustedes: por leer, por dejar reviews, por reirse de lo que esa loca hace con nosotros, por seguirnos la pista, por todo. Gracias _fue más dificil de lo creí. No vuelvo a hacer cosas para que las personas sietan aprecio por un tercero, yo no soy Juan Pablo II!_

**Light: **siguen alli? _que estan esperando? ahora que digo? ah! ya se_ bueno, movilizandose, aquí no hay nada que ver, chaito pues _mueve sus manos freneticamente mientras aleja a todos _nos leemos_ maldición! dije la firma de la loca esta _CHAO PUES!


	8. Aparece la competencia

Hello darlings!! Estoy feliz porque ya actualizé y super-mega rápido!! El capítulo de esta vez me quedó larguito, es más había quedado más largo pero lo dividí en dos. Dentro de poco subo el próximo capítulo... si es que mi internet me deja ¬¬ está de un mal la conexión que me provoca es soldar el modem a la pared para ver si así le pega la gana de funcionar correctamente.

AHHH por cierto: Este capítulo contiene **SPOILERS** del manga volumen 6, capítulo del anime número... oops o.O se me olvidó. Cuando lo pillen y si alguien se acuerda que me lo diga please. Así que si aún no has llegado a esa parte del manga pues abstente de leer el flashback que se encuentra por aquí en algún lugar del capítulo ok? Bueno ahora el...

**DISCLAIMER: **Death Note no es mio, ni lo fue, ni lo será (para mi desgracia) Solo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro en mis ratos de ocio junto a mis amigos invisibles. Las dejo entonces para que disfruten el capítulo 8 de: Esto pasa cuando... la competencia aparece.

**Enjoy **

* * *

- **¿Te encuentras bien Light-kun? **- preguntó el mayor volteándolo a ver cuando éste se despertó de repente sobresaltado y jadeando -

**- ¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien... yo... yo... fue.. una pesadilla, eso fue todo. Una pesadilla.**

- **Relájate Light-kun, ya amaneció. **

**- ¿Eh? Cierto, cierto... **

**- **_**Al parecer no estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente como pensaba **_-pensó el pelinegro mientras seguía al castaño hacia el baño para tomar una ducha y bajar a desayunar -

- _**Eso... fue un sueño o...**_

- **¿Te sucede algo Light-kun? Luces distraído **-preguntó el pelinegro mientras se duchaba -

- **No, Ryuuzaki. No me pasa nada. **- el castaño tenía los ojos abiertos pero en realidad no tenía ningún punto bajo su mirada por lo que no había notado que inconcientemente su mirada estaba dirigida hacia la ducha donde el joven de ojos azabache se bañaba tranquilamente, lo veía pero no lo miraba -

Ryuuzaki al creerse observado decidió preguntar por el bienestar del castaño. Éste ni se inmutó por la pregunta y eso le pareció extraño al detective.

**- ¿Estás seguro Light-kun?**

**- Que estoy bi... bi... bien Ryuuzaki **- Light se había percatado de la situación y se giró rápidamente apartando la mirada de donde la tenía y sonrojándose levemente maldiciendo a Ryuuzaki por lo bajo -** deja de preguntar tonterías y bajemos de una vez **_**¡Maldito Ryuuzaki!**_

Todos se encontraban ocupados en el caso. Ryuuzaki cada día parecía más obsesionado con la investigación. No intervenía en los comentarios de los demás, no despegaba su mirada de la pantalla del computador. Solo le interesaba encontrar a Kira, descubrir quien era, encerrarlo tras las rejas, demostrar que Misa era la segunda Kira y que Light era Kira en si. Light por su parte se encontraba recordando el extraño sueño que había tenido en días pasados.

De acuerdo a ese sueño él mismo era Kira, había creado un mundo nuevo sin criminales y estaba enamorado de... No. Eso no podía ser posible. Una cosa era hacerlo molestar con pequeños besos y cederle espacio al deseo y otra cosa es que de verdad un sentimiento más fuerte esté detrás de todas esas acciones. Solo era un simple deseo. Solo eso. No había más nada dentro de sí. ¿Cómo podía amar a una persona tan extraña como Ryuuzaki?

- _**Es mi total y completa antítesis. De acuerdo a las leyes de la lógica esto es posible pero esto iba más alla de solo la antítesis. Ryuuzaki era el negro y yo soy el blanco. Lo amargo y lo dulce. Lo extraño y lo normal. El ying y el yang. Además de ser totalmente extraño, antisocial, obstinante y desconfiado.**_

Light estaba en su fase de negación total. Para él nada de eso que pensaba era posible. Lo que Light y hasta el mismo Ryuuzaki no se daban por enterados es que cuando una persona comienza a renegar tanto de otra es porque hay otro tipo de interes escondido. El problema es darse cuenta a tiempo... y aceptarlo.

Cuando Matsuda no se encontraba haciendo su trabajo como manager de Misa se encontraba en la sala de investigaciones tratando de darse a sí mismo algo de protagonismo en el desarrollo del caso. No era una persona muy astuta pero si tenía un sentido del deber inquebrantable, le gustaba su trabajo y era intuitivo. Por algo pertenecía al cuerpo policial de Kanto. Su característica especial era que en ocasiones decía cosas inapropiadas en el momento inapropiado. Sin embargo era muy apreciado por todos. En estos momentos se sentía un poco desplazado porque no había sido de mucha ayuda para con el caso y él quería que su trabajo fuese reconocido, quería dejar de ser el muchacho quien le lleva los dulces a Ryuuzaki.

Por tal razón se mostraba muy cooperador con Yagami Light, creía que estando con él podría aprender ciertas técnicas aplicables en su labor diaria para así colaborar mucho más con la solución del caso. Había compartido la idea con Mogi-san y éste le dio el visto bueno, no le remarcó ningún tipo de impedimento, solo que no molestara a Light muy seguido, que no interfiriera con su trabajo.

Light había pasado unos días llenos de tensión debido a ese extraño sueño. Seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza como un tornado, destrozando otras ideas y adueñandose de sus pensamientos. Matsuda lo notó estando sentado en el sofá con Mogi y Yagami-san justo detrás de los jovenes detectives, e intentó sacarlo de su ensimismamiento minutos antes de terminar el turno vespertino.

- **Light-kun ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**- Si Matsuda ¿Por qué lo preguntas? **- Light se giró para darle la cara a Matsuda. Éste se había levantado de su asiento para acercarse al castaño -

**- Estas distraído. Pensé que tal vez tu...**

**- Tranquilo. Estoy bien. Solo algo pensativo; el caso me ha tenido atareado. **- Mientras decía esto Light sacó a relucir una sonrisa dirigida a Matsuda, agradeciéndole su preocupación. Matsuda al notarlo se sonrojó levemente y bajó la mirada rápidamente mientras jugaba con unas carpetas que tenía en la mano para que Light no se diera cuenta de la reacción que había tenido solo por una sonrisa -

- **Que... Que bueno Light-kun. Oye, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos una partida de ajedrez? **

- _**¿Qué fue lo primero que le dije? No molestes a Light ¿Qué es lo primero que hace? Exactamente eso mismo. **_- pensaba Mogi - _**Es capaz que Light se molesta por la intromisión y...**_

**- No es tan mala la idea Matsuda. Busquemos un tablero**

Tanto Mogi como Soichiro-san e incluso el mismo Matsuda se sorprendieron por la respuesta del castaño. Pensaron de todo menos que él daría una respuesta afirmativa.

**- ¡Chevere! Creo saber donde se encuentra uno. Regreso en un momento **- y sin decir más, dió media vuelta y salió de la habitación en búsqueda del tablero de ajedrez muy contento -

- **No creo que eso sea una buena idea Light-kun **- la voz de Ryuuzaki resonó por la silenciosa habitación -

- **¿Y más o menos como por qué Ryuuzaki? **- inquirió el castaño dándose la vuelta en su silla para poder ver al pelinegro pero éste seguía impávido de frente a su computador -

- **Porque estamos trabajando Light-kun y no creo conveniente que estes jugando alegremente al ajedrez mientras los demás estamos aquí trabajando en el caso**

**- Ryuuzaki, casi es la hora de cenar. Faltan solo 10 minutos por eso acepté la idea de Matsuda. La investigación no se caerá solo porque no esté frente al computador 10 minutos menos de lo habitual. No pasará nada **- ya había abandonado su asiento y se encontraba levantado a pocos pasos de la silla de Ryuuzaki, los demás detectives estaban a la espectativa ya que previnieron que se desataría alguna tormenta -

**- En 10 minuntos se puede acabar el mundo Light-kun, se razonable. Una estúpida idea de Matsuda-san no salvará al mundo en esos 10 minutos, a decir verdad ninguna idea de Matsuda-san podría salvar nada. Lo máximo que se le puede ocurrir es jugar un simple juego de mesa **

- **Mejor lo dejamos para otro día Light-kun **- Matsuda ya estaba de regreso con el tablero en sus manos y había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras del pelinegro pero como éste se encontraba de espaldas no pudo notar que ya había regresado -

Light al escuchar las palabras del joven detective se dió la vuelta bruscamente. Estaba sorprendido. ¿Lo habría escuchado todo? ¿Cuando llegó?

- **Matsuda tú...**

**- Ryuuzaki tiene razón Light-kun. Estamos en medio de una importante investigación y no podemos perder el tiempo con mis estúpidas ideas**

**- **_**Lo escuchó **_- pensó Light - _**¡Maldito Ryuuzaki! No sabe cuando medir sus palabras. Al menos ahora deberá disculparse**_

**- Incluso Matsuda-san está siendo sensato esta vez. **- Comentó tranquilamente el pelinegro mientras observaba la reacción de Matsuda. Matsuda seguía sosteniendo con sus manos el tablero de ajedrez pero lo sostenía tan fuerte que sus nudillos ya estaban pálidos. Tenía la cabeza gacha y unos pocos mechones tapaban su mirada -

**- ¡Ryuuzaki!**

**- Dime Light-kun**

**- Matsuda me ofreció una partida de ajedrez en estos últimos diez minutos del turno y te opusiste porque de acuerdo a tu "profundo" análisis, el mundo se podría acabar en esos diez minutos. Pero ya que han pasado los diez minutos mientras estabas protestando pacificamente, el turno vespertino terminó y de paso el mundo sigue intacto... YO, voy a jugar una partida de ajedrez con Matsuda **- Matsuda se sorprendió por el comentario de Light, se sentía eufórico. La alegría lo estaba invadiendo: ¡Light lo estaba defendiendo!

Pasó un lento y tenso minuto de silencio. Nadie dijo nada, nadie comentó ni respondió nada. Solo esperaban a la persona que rompería el tenso ambiente. Incluso el mismo Soichiro-san estaba anonadado por lo que su hijo acababa de hacer. Sabía que su hijo tenía un caracter fuerte y que debido al encierro estaba de un humor no muy bueno pero últimamente estaba sufriendo cambios de ánimo sorprendentes: de estar completamente serio pasaba a reirse como nunca y de estar totalmente tranquilo a estar irascible.

- **No se si lo hayas olvidado Light-kun **- Ryuuzaki fue el primero que decidió hablar - **pero estamos encadenados**

**- ¡NO! ¿En serio? Hasta lo había olvidado, pensaba que estaba halando un peso muerto. ¡Baka! Por supuesto que se que estamos encadenados ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el partido de ajedrez?**

**- Que yo quiero ir a ducharme y cenar**

**- Puedes esperar un poco por la ducha y además hace poco te acabas de comer dos rebanadas de pastel porque vi que Watari entró dos veces a la oficina. Por si acaso digas que te estoy vigilando o algo así. La cadena la tengo en la muñeca izquierda no en ambas por lo que soy perfectamete capaz de jugar con mi mano derecha: es decir mi mano libre, además también podría utilizar mi mano izquierda ya que las esposas estan en la muñeca y no en la mano en sí. Por otra parte, si tienes tanta hambre Watari te puede traer otra rebanada de pastel del sabor que tu quieras como siempre lo ha hecho para que tu nivel de glucosa llegue a niveles estelares y seas considerado un milagro de la ciencia médica por comer tanto azúcar y no caer en un coma diabético.**

Contra eso Ryuuzaki no tuvo más argumentos con lo que refutar lo dicho por Light así que optó por guardar silencio así él no quisiera y acceder a la petición de el partido de ajedrez. Matsuda le estaba ganando a Light por dos piezas, pero sigilósamente un peón de Light acechaba al rey de Matsuda. Estaban muy concentrados en su juego. Relajándose un poco después de los eventos acontecidos hacía unos minutos. Se encontraban en la misma sala de investigaciones: Light y Ryuuzaki sentados en el sofá grande separados a medio cuerpo de distancia mientras que Matsuda estaba frente a ellos sentado en una cómoda. El juego reinaba entre ellos sobre una mesa de vidrio mientras las piezas eran movidas o retiradas del tablero. Ryuuzaki degustaba una rebanada de pastel de fresas muy lentamente. Su cara no denotaba emoción alguna. Varias veces la pequeña cucharilla quedaba inmovilizada a medio camino de su boca. Importantes cavilaciones cruzaban la mente del pelinegro. Mientras que Light y Matsuda estaban concentrados en su juego, él se encontraba concentrado en su pastel.

- _**En realidad no le veo la finalidad de jugar ajedrez a estas horas. Si quería desestresarse o algo así por el estilo pudo haber jugado ajedrez digital o al menos pudo haber jugado conmigo. De esa manera el juego resultaría más interesante y podría ser más duradero. Con la inteligencia de Matsuda-san el juego no durará más de 15 minutos. Además pude haber utilizado el juego para comprobar de alguna manera que él es Kira. Tomando en cuenta que ha estado irascible últimamente podría sacarle provecho a ello y hacerlo confesar. Pero si se empeña en hacer las cosas alejado de mí me coloca en una dificil situación. Así no lo podré hacer confesar **_- la pequeña cucharilla llegó a su destino y el pastel de fresa se disolvía lentamente en su boca - _**Matsuda-san no es tan bueno en ajedrez, solo tiene suerte. Aunque cabe la posibilidad de que Light-kun lo esté dejando ganar. Si hubiese jugado conmigo yo le estaría ganando limpiamente y él no tendría que hacer las veces que está perdiendo el juego. Light-kun me sigue sorprendiendo con sus acciones. Una vez más su patrón de reacción ha cambiado. Me gustaría saber que es lo que lo hace cambiar así de repente **_- ya se había comido su rebanada de pastel y tomado su taza de té cargada de azúcar pero la pequeña cucharilla seguía en su boca mientras dirigía una mirada inquisidora a Light. Matsuda se dió cuenta y perdió un peón por ello -

Luego de 45 intensos minutos el juego llegó a su fin. Fue un final cerrado porque Matsuda resultó ser un excelente jugador de ajedrez pero al final Light hizo jaque mate.

- **Buen juego Matsuda. Nunca pensé que fueras tan bueno en esto**

- **jejeje** - rió Matsuda sonrojándose un poco - **es que este es uno de los juegos que más me apasionan**

**- ¿En serio? Nunca lo hubiese imaginado. ¿Qué otro juego te apasiona?**

**- ejem, ejem **- Ryuuzaki se aclaró la garganta. Matsuda captó la indirecta -

- **Bueno Light-kun creo que sería mejor que continuemos conversando después. Ryuuzaki debe querer ducharse ¿cierto Ryuuzaki?**

**- Efectivamente Matsuda-san. Gracias por recordarlo**

- **Uhm... Pues será. Se volverá a repetir Matsuda. Tenlo por seguro **- dijo Light mientras estrechaba la mano de Matsuda, éste la recibió gustoso. Haciendo una reverencia y despidiéndose de los jovenes se marchó a su habitación - **¿Ya estas contento Ryuuzaki? - **dijo el castaño volteándose para mirar salvajemente al pelinegro -

- **No entiendo a que te refieres Light-kun ¿Por qué debería estar feliz ahora?**

**- Claro, ahora entras a tu fase de que no entiendes nada y estas hecho de inocencia pura **- dijo el menor acercándose al detective -

- **No se de que hablas Light-kun **- su corazón latía con fuerza, veía como lentamente su principal y único sospechoso se acercaba lentamente a él con sus labios entreabiertos. Se imaginó lo que pasaría a continuación. ¿Lo dejaría seguir o lo detendría antes que sucediera algo más? Comenzaba a sentir un leve vacío en su estomago cuando...-

- **Olvídalo ¿si? **_**Juraría que ví a Ryuuzaki entreabrir un poco los labios. **_**En estos casos que te involucran a ti... es mejor que lo olvides... ambos. **Comentó mientras suspiraba cansinamente. Dió media vuelta y avanzó unos pocos pasos lejos del pelinegro, tantos como permitía la cadena - **Lo que mejor sabes hacer, entre otras cosas, es evadir ciertas responsabilidades **- Se giró nuevamente buscando la mirada de su interlocutor -

**- ¿Evadir responsabilidades dices? **- El pelinegro levantó su mirada encontrándose con la del castaño. Había sido una jugada sucia por parte del menor pero no diría nada. No le daría el gusto. Su mirada era inocencia total. No podrían culpar a nadie que tuviera esa mirada que brindaba el ojinegro en esos momentos y menos cuando le agregaba el toque de colocar su pulgar en su boca -

**- Dije que lo olvidáramos. ¿No tenías hambre? Entonces vamos a cenar.**

**- No, Light-kun. **- Light se sorprendió porque el pelinegro se había levantado del sofá y ahora tenía una mirada totalmente seria.

- _**¿Acaso quiere hacer lo que yo intenté hacer hace un momento? Si lo llega a hacer no creo que me contenga de...**_

- **Primero vamos a tomar duchar**

Y sin decir más dirigió sus pasos hacia las escaleras que lo conducirían a su habitación y a la ducha. Light dejó su estomago en la sala de investigación. Fue un golpe bajo lo utilizado por el pálido detective. - _**Maldito Ryuuzaki **_-pensaba mientras se dejaba guiar hasta el cuarto de baño.

Los minutos seguían su camino inquebrantable. Creando horas, muriendo ahogados dentro del tiempo para no regresar. Limitando su existencia a sesenta segundos. Los primeros o los últimos de todos y cada uno de los seres vivos. Los mejores y los peores, los más rápidos y los más lentos. El tiempo. Para algunos no transcurría y otros querrían poder retrocederlo. Jugar un poco entre sus redes. Tejer algo más o desenredar otro poco. Pasaba igual para todos. Jamás se detenía aún si juntáramos toda nuestra energía tratando de hacerlo. Los días pueden parecer suspiros de un niño. Algunos cortos y otros largos. Unos divertidos y otros tristes. Unos entendibles y otros muy complicados. Así era para todos. Aunque algunos se rehusaran a aceptar el hecho de que el tiempo lo soltó un niño por la ventana y por eso pasaba tan rápido.

Los días habían pasado rápidamente en la sala de investigación. Ya sabían que en Yotsuba estaba Kira. Estaban esperando el momento indicado para poder acceder a la empresa y averiguar como mataba y capturarlo. El momento de la verdad estaba cerca.

Mientras se acercaba insipientemente el momento que todos esperaban. La investigación continuaba pero ahora centrada en Yotsuba. Light y Matsuda jugaban ajedrez ocasionalmente. Era su manera de desestresarse. Ryuuzaki no veía con buenos ojos esa costumbre ya que según él, los distraía de sus deberes como detectives pero no lo vociferó porque ese no era su estilo. Aún y cuando gracias a una de las "estupideces" de Matsuda habían descubierto valiosa información del grupo Yotsuba, había algo que a Ryuuzaki no le acababa de gustar de la cercanía de esos dos. Solo los miraba de reojo cuando al terminar el turno vespertino cada cierto tiempo, los jovenes se disponían a jugar en la sala de investigaciones.

**FLASHBACK**

Ya sabían que en Yotsuba se encontraba Kira, lo que no sabían y era justamente lo que L quería saber era el hecho de como mataba. Y atrapando al Kira de Yotsuba lo podría saber. Light había conseguido aplazar el asesinato de Coil un mes. Tenían justo ese tiempo para descubrir el método o de lo contrario asesinarían a Ayber. Tenía un plan en mente para probar que Light era o alguna vez fue Kira.

- **Puede que cuando yo muera, Light-kun sea quien herede el nombre de L **- Ryuuzaki se encontraba de frente a su computador. Acababan de presenciar la última reunión del grupo Yotsuba. Light, Mogi, Matsuda y Soichiro se encontraban a sus espaldas -

A todos les sorprendió esa declaración pero no más que al mismo Light.

- **¿Qué cosas dices Ryuuzaki? Yo nunca podría... Un momento... Ya entiendo. Lo siento Ryuuzaki pero le diré a todos lo que piensas de mí. Piensas que volveré a ser Kira al momento de heredar el nombre L **- Light ahora giraba la silla en la que se encontraba sentado el mayor y ahora se hallaban frente a frente - **¿En realidad piensas eso de mi?**

Ambos estaban mirándose fijamente. Negro contra castaño. Light buscaba en algún lugar dentro de los ojos de Ryuuzaki algo que lo pudiera hacer creer que en Ryuuzaki además de todo, había algo más que el caso Kira. Ryuuzaki por su parte, buscaba un indicio de lo que podría ser la respuesta de dos grandes preguntas que tenía tatuadas en su pecho... Una de ellas era si Light-kun era Kira y la otra...

- **Si, Light-kun. En realidad pienso eso de tí y estoy convencido de ello**

Pasó muy rápido. Al segundo siguiente Light le había propinado un puñetazo en la cara a Ryuuzaki y éste le había pegado una patada en el rostro al castaño exactamente en el mismo instante. Los demás detectives estaban sorprendidos de la reacción de los jovenes y se aventuraron a separarlos. Las cadenas los habían ayudado a no separarse mucho entre sí y por consiguiente los golpes seguían produciéndose en serie. Luego de una lucha de pocos minutos que pareció eterna. Ambos detectives terminaron con los labios partidos, cansados, jadeando, y cada uno con un moretón en sus rostros. El dolor que sentían en sus cuerpos era solo un extra. Mogi, Matsuda y Soichiro quedaron agotados después de separarlos. Luego de aquella "discrepancia de ideas" todos los presentes regresaron a sus asientos sin pronunciar palabra. Fue un día muy pesado.

Soichiro-san se encontraba un poco enfermo. Necesitaba ver a su familia más seguido además de que luego de estar encerrado en la celda mientras Light también lo estaba lo dejó algo debilitado pero por continuar con su deber como detective no se preocupó mucho por su salud. Ahora se sentía mal y necesitaba un descanso. Los demás detectives no pusieron objeción alguna: Soichiro-san tendría que hacer una visita médica. Le recomendaron reposo por una semana y tratamiento para controlar su presión arterial. Al segundo día de haber comenzado el reposo de Soichiro-san el grupo de detectives determinó que era bueno hacerle una visita a su "jefe", estuvieron de acuerdo entre ellos. Ahora solo faltaba comunicarselo a Ryuuzaki... y que éste aceptara.

- **Ryuuzaki queremos hablarte sobre algo**

**- Digame Mogi-san**

**- Hemos pensado que sería buena idea que le hagamos una visita al jefe Yagami**

**- Por su estado de salud ¿cierto?**

**- Pues... sí. ¿Qué dices? Estabamos pensando en ir hoy ya que es sábado y a estas horas no hay nadie en Yotsuba ya pospusieron el asesinato de Coil por un mes y estamos a la espera de un nuevo movimiento de ambas partes y por los momentos todo está tranquilo pues... podríamos aprovechar este tiempo para visitarlo y así no entorpecer nuestra labor en el caso ¿no crees?**

**- Pues... veo que lo pensaron detalladamente. No creo que haya algún inconveniente en que lo vayan a visitar hoy. **

**- ¡Chevere! Entonces debemos irnos para poder llegar temprano. Ryuuzaki ¿te gustaría venir?**

**- Lo siento pero no puedo dejar de trabajar. Envienle saludos de mi parte a Yagami-san**

**- Saluden a mi padre por mí chicos. Ya saben... las cadenas **- decía Light mientras alzaba un poco la cadena para que quedara a la vista -

**- Bueno... Nos vemos entonces. Vamonos.**

Los detectives salieron de la oficina estando un poco preocupados

- **Mogi-san... ¿Será buena idea dejar a Ryuuzaki y Light a solas?**

**- Claro que si Matsuda. Ya son mayores de edad y se pueden cuidar solos**

**- No lo digo por eso Mogi-san. Es que... ¿Qué pasaría si se vuelven a pelear como la vez pasada?**

**- Ahora que lo dices... **

**- ¡¿Lo ves?! Cuando lleguemos es muy probable que la oficina no será una oficina sino un campo de batalla y...**

**- A ti te gusta Light-kun ¿Cierto Matsuda?**

**- ¿Q... Q... Qué? ¿Qué cosas dices? **- Matsuda estaba sonrojado hasta la médula y titubeaba sin parar. Jugueteaba con sus manos nervioso y bajó su miraba totalmente rendido - **Estas equivocado Mogi-san **-logró decir luego de un par de minutos. Ya habían llegado al automovil y cada uno se encontraba frente a la puerta del auto sin entrar. Esperando que la conversación terminara - **Light-kun es... **- entraron al automovil - **él es mi amigo y compañero de trabajo. Solo eso **- suspiró aliviado al poder haber encontrado las palabras que buscaba frenéticamente en su cerebro -

- **Lo que digas Matsuda... Lo que digas**

Mientras que esto acontecía a la salida de los detectives rumbo a la casa de Soichiro-san. En la sala de investigaciones...

- **Light-kun... lamento interrumpirte pero...**

**- ¿Ahora que pasa Ryuuzaki?**

**- Tengo hambre**

* * *

**End of chapter 8. **

**K: **Se que en este capítulo no pasa así la gran cosa pero tenía que subirlo porque aquí pasan cositas que luego serán citadas por lo que más adelante se notará que si es un capítulo importante aunque no lo vean así ahora. Pero ya verán que...

**L:** Light-kun! Dónde estabas?

**K: **_Santo Kira-sama!! a este niño no le enseñaron modales cuando pequeño?_

**Light:** Estaba de parranda Ryuuzaki

**K:** _Y de remate me ignoran_

**L: **Que malo! En serio, donde estabas?

**Light:** Por ahí Ryuuzaki, por ahí

K se lleva a Light aparte y susurra Epa Light que hay del plan que hiciste en contra de Ryuuzaki?

**Light:** suspiro No funcionó

**K:** Qué pasó?

**Light:** Le puse un purgante a uno de los pastelillos de fresas que tanto le gustan pero justo cuando se lo iba a comer Watari solicitó su presencia y no se lo comió. Al regresar no estaba el bendito pastelillo pensé que se lo había llevado él pero creo que no fue así y bueh... ahí sigue él, feliz como una desagradable y mugrienta lombriz

**K:** Light querido... Sin insultos por favor. grita Viste L? Te dije que al coyote Willie siempre se le caian los planes XD Pero ya va... Si L no se comió el pastelillo... quien se lo comió entonces?

**L: **Epale Ligth-kun sabías que tu papá está enfermo?

**Light y K: **o.O O.O RYUUZAKI!!

**L: **Que pasó?

**K: **Envenenaste a Soichiro-san

**L:** Claro que no. Solo le regalé un pastelillo

**Light: **ò.óTe mato. Ahora si que te mato. Ya que Kira no te ha matado yo le voy a hacer ese favor. Ven aca!!

**L: **Light calmate! Q hice?? Esperaaaaa!!

**Light: **K encárgate del funeral. Consigue los 4 sirios y redacta el último adios gritaba mientras intentaba darle alcance al mayor

**K: **grita Light que no derrame mucha sangre porque es dificil limpiarla después suspira bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. El próximo será... buahjajaja buahjajaja buahjajaja (risa malevola) ya lo verán, ya lo verán. Gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz Por cierto... no creen que estos chicos estan utilizando muchos trucos sucios entre ellos? Están jugando con fuego y se van a quemar. En fin... Nos leemos. Matta ne!


	9. Comienza la pelea

Hola! I am really sorry!! De verdad, disculpen la tardanza pero estaba de tour por el hospital durante todo este tiempo: tanto yo como mi computadora porque ella también estuvo en terapia intensiva y ya que ambas hemos regresado pues aquí les traigo el capítulo que ya tiene un mes escrito pero estaba preso en mi pc.

Menos mal ya todo pasó y estoy de regreso. Bueno aquí está el capítulo 9 de esta historia. Un capítulo que habían estado esperando y en donde las bajas pasiones se desatan :D espero disfruten. No las molesto más...

Enjoy!

* * *

- **Tienes hambre... ¿Y?**

**- Necesito comer algo Light-kun**

**- Yo no**

**- Pero yo sí Light-kun por lo que iremos a la cocina**

Light no pudo hacer nada sino dejarse llevar hasta la cocina. Se hallaban ambos jovenes sentados en el comedor lado a lado. Light estaba molesto porque estaba perdiendo el tiempo en la cocina y porque la bendita cadena le impedía alejarse del peculiar detective. El pelinegro jugaba con su almuerzo: pastel de fresas y una taza de té muy azucarado con tres cubos de hielo, cuando el celular de Light sonó sopresivamente distrayéndolo momentáneamente de estar tomando una taza de café fuerte. Respondió al instante al ver de quien se trataba.

- **¿Aló? Estoy bien gracias, no te preocupes... Para nada... En serio... Te estoy diciendo la verdad... ¿Ellos como estan? ¿Ah si? Que bueno... Salúdalos de mi parte ¿ok? Nos vemos entonces. Adios.**

Sin decir más se guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y continuó tomándose su taza de café en espera de Ryuuzaki que terminara de almorzar.

**- Uhmmm... ¿Puedo preguntar quien era Light-kun?**

**- No. No puedes preguntar**

**- Pero en vista que ya lo pregunté pues tendrías que ahora contestar Light-kun**

**- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Es personal**

**- Ya lo se. Creeme que lo que menos quiero hacer es entrometerme en tu vida personal es solo que, como eres mi sospechoso Light-kun, necesito saber quien te estaba llamando... por meras cuestiones del caso eso es todo**

**- Si claro **- respondió el castaño dejando muy claro el sarcasmo que había utilizado -

**- Es en serio Light-kun, soy del tipo de persona que no le gustan las mentiras **

- **Aja. Bueno si tanto quieres saberlo "por el bien de la investigación" **- decía mientras hacía unas comillas con sus dedos al pronunciar la última frase - **Era Matsuda. Estaba un poco preocupado por nosotros y por la cuestión de la pelea anterior. Así que me llamó para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien por aquí **- dijo tranquilamente mientras le daba un nuevo sorbo a su taza sin ni siquiera mirar a su interlocutor -

**- Oh.. bueno. Nadie muy importante entonces si solo era Matsuda-san**

**- Él es una persona Ryuuzaki, no deberías tratarlo así**

Ryuuzaki alzó una ceja incrédulo. ¿Era él o Light-kun estaba defendiendo a Matsuda?

- **No estoy defendiendo a Matsuda, si es lo que piensas. Es que no me gusta que alguien maltrate a otra persona. Eso es todo.**

**- **_**Leyó mi mente **_- pensó L - **No estaba pensando en eso Light-kun**

**- ¿En serio? **- Allí estaba el sarcasmo una vez más -

- **En serio Light-kun. Solo pensé que Matsuda y tú ahora son muy cercanos.**

**- Más o menos. Pero eso no representa ningún inconveniente para con el caso**

**- Bueno, no estoy seguro de eso Light-kun. Tal vez algún día lo sea**

**- ¿Por qué lo sería?**

**- Tal vez... podrías distraerte**

**- Si tú no me distraes con tus excentricidades no creo que Matsuda pueda hacerlo**

**- Si tú lo dices, solo digo que...**

**- Espera un momento**

**- ¿Qué pasa Light-kun? ¿Sabías que me acabas de interrumpir? Ese es un ejemplo de no muy buenos modales, déjame decirte que...**

**- Estas celoso**

Abruptamete la cucharilla que Ryuuzaki sostenía con una porción de pastel, cayó al plato

- **¿Qué? ¿Por qué estaría celoso Light-kun? **- tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. No entendía como el joven había llegado a esa conclusión. ¿Acaso él...?

**- No lo se. Tú dime, tú eres el celópata**

**- No estoy celoso. En caso de que lo estuviera... ¿De quien estaría celoso según tú? **- preguntó el detective de manera natural llevándose su pulgar a los labios mordiéndolo levemente mientras veía a la cara de su interlocutor -

**- Es lógico que estarías celoso de Matsuda por pasar tanto tiempo conmigo **- no pudo evitar que un dejo de arrogancia se instalara en las palabras que había acabado de pronunciar -

- **¿Estás bien Light-kun? Es probable que necesites descanso como Soichiro-san **- sugirió el pelinegro mientras le tocaba la frente al castaño con el dorso de su mano libre. Light se extrañó por el repentimo movimiento pero no lo demostró. Ni se inmutó al contacto del pelinegro aún y cuando por dentro sus entrañas habían comenzado a desvanecerse lentamente. Por fuera su mirada se encontraba fijada a los ojos de color noche del mayor, trataba de analizarlo a como diera lugar, quería descifrar si en realidad Ryuuzaki estaba celoso de Matsuda. Casi ni parpadeaba, estaba hipnotizado - **No puedo estar sintiendo celos por tí porque sencillamente tu eres mi sospechoso **- finalizó el mayor -

Silencio. Solo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos chicos. Ryuuzaki no entendía lo que estaba tratando de conseguir el castaño con toda esa conversación. Claro que lo principal que quería conseguir era que él desistiera de tratar de encontrar a Kira pero... ¿Había necesidad de llegar al tema de los celos? Claro que no la había. No era para nada necesario que el tema de los sentimientos saliera a flote porque en esta investigación si había algo que no estaba presente eran justamente los sentimientos. Tal vez de parte de los demas investigadores si pero, de su parte lo sentimientos eran totalmente inservibles. Y en este caso lo que menos quería era que algunos tontos sentimientos se estuviesen metiendo de por medio para alcanzar lo que había estado buscando desde que regresó a Japón. No podía permitirlo, no era viable. Ese tema de los celos tenía que acabar de alguna manera, de la que fuera pero tenía que acabar y pronto. Decidió romper el incómodo silencio de una vez por todas para así llevar al final a esa tonta conversación.

- **¿Qué estás mirando Light-kun?**

**- Estoy tratando de averiguar el porque de tus celos **- dijo el castaño con un hilo de voz pero en ningún momento apartó la mirada de donde la tenía -

- **No estoy celoso Light-kun **- Light seguía mirándolo profundamente - **Regresemos al trabajo ¿está bien?**

Tres horas después todo el equipo estaba reunido en la oficina. Comenzaron a comentar lo que había sucedido en la casa de los Yagami. Light se mostró complacido de que su padre estuviese descansando un poco. Mogi salió un momento y Matsuda aprovechó para conversar amenamente con el castaño acerca de algo muy interesante porque Ryuuzaki podía ver que los ojos de ambos brillaban de entusiasmo, aunque notó un brillo diferente en los ojos de Matsuda que no pudo descifrar de inmediato.

Ryuuzaki los estaba observando disimuladamente, había estado presente no por gusto sino por las cadenas. Fue justo en ese momento cuando por primera vez deseó no tener esas cadenas atándolo a su principal sospechoso cuando estaba socializando con uno de los miembros del equipo. Le molestaba sobremanera que Light se comportara de esa forma, él podría estar haciendo otra cosa en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo hablando con Matsuda acerca de... ni siquiera sabía bien de lo que estaban hablando porque su malestar le tenía vetado el sentido del oído en ese momento. Light podría estar sentado frente a su computador y no allí hablando con Matsuda, estaba seguro que ya no hablaban de Soichiro-san porque él había participado en esa parte de la conversación. Claro Mogi-san estaba presente, ese era otro punto por el cual participó, pero eso no venía al caso ahora. La conversación trataba de Soichiro-san y su salud, ya se había hablado de todo lo concerniente a ese tema entonces ya era hora de regresar al trabajo, todos en sus puestos alejados los unos de los otros con excepción, claro está, de Light y él mismo.

Se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, de espalda a los otros dos jovenes con una mirada que no tenía definición, volteando cada cierto tiempo para poder ver a Light de reojo y cada vez que lo hacía se giraba rápidamente con un leve rubor cubriéndole las mejillas cosa que adjudicó al calor de la oficina, pero entonces pudo escuchar claramente cuando Matsuda le preguntó al castaño.

**- Light-kun ¿Te gustaría que jugáramos una partida de ajedrez al finalizar el turno?**

**- Eso estaría bi...**

**- Light-kun necesito que me ayudes con algunos gráficos que me envió Ayber. Me gustaría que les dieras un vistazo a ver si opinas lo mismo que yo**

La decepción se dibujó en el rostro de Matsuda y comenzó a pensar cosas que, para el momento, le parecieron algo locas.

- _**¿Estará Ryuuzaki tratando de impedir que Light-kun y yo pasemos algo de tiempo juntos? **_- Dirigió su mirada hacia el pelinegro que estaba impasible escuchando las quejas de Ligth - _**Uhmmm.. No, no creo que eso sea posible. Él solo intenta resolver este caso lo más pronto posible**_

**- Ryuuzaki pero creí que ya habíamos analizado esos gráficos en la mañana**

**- Ayber me los acaba de enviar Light-kun pero si no quieres hacerlo esta muy bien. Eso solo haría que mi porcentaje de creer que eres Kira aumente 3 más**

**- ¿Qué? Bue.. Bueno, está bien. Vamos a revisarlos Ryuuzaki **- suspiró cansinamente y ahora se dirigía a Matsuda quien solo observaba sin mencionar palabra pero observándolos atentamente - **Matsuda, ehh, bueno acabas de escuchar, el partido...**

**- Traquilo Light-kun, el caso es más importante que este partido de ajedrez**

**- Una vez más estás en lo correcto Matsuda-san **- soltó el pelinegro junto a una sonrisa que vaciló entre la superioridad y lo gatuno -

- **Lo que sea Ryuuzaki. Matsuda trataré de terminar rápidamente para poder tener ese partido. ¿Estas de acuerdo?**

**- Sería excelente Light-kun pero creo que mejor le dedicas todo el tiempo que puedas a esos gráficos. Allí podría estar la clave para poder atrapar a Kira de una vez por todas. Jugaremos otro día. Al fin y al cabo, ni el tablero ni yo estaremos lejos ni nos iremos a otra parte ¿cierto?**

**- Tienes razón Matsuda - **decía esto dedicándole una dulce sonrisa al nervioso muchacho - **Bueno Ryuuzaki vamos a trabajar**

Mogi ya había regresado y había presenciado toda la escena. También notó un aura extraña entre los tres involucrados pero no dijo nada. Era muy pronto para decir algo de lo que pensaba estaba sucediendo, necesitaba "tener más pruebas".

La oficina parecía un cementerio totalmente silencioso. Inclusive Misa estaba en silencio en su habitación. Habían pasado tres horas desde el episodio cuando Mogi se decidió a hablar.

- **Bueno Ryuuzaki, nos retiramos a descansar a nuestras habitaciones**

**- De acuerdo Mogi-san. Que descansen**

**- Hasta mañana Light-kun, Ryuuzaki **- dijeron al unísono los muchachos a los encadenados mientras hacian una pequeña reverencia y se dirigían hacia la puerta para encaminarse a sus habitaciones -

- **Hasta mañana **

- **Ryuuzaki ya es algo tarde. Creo que deberíamos ir a descansar**

**- Aún es temprano Light-kun. Además aún no he terminado de hacer este cuadro comparativo **

**- Podrías terminarlo mañana Ryuuzaki, te digo ya es tarde. Hace más de dos horas que los muchachos se fueron a descansar.**

**- Si estuvieses jugando ajedrez con Matsuda no estuvieses diciendo que ya es tarde ¿cierto Light-kun?**

**- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Esto no tiene nada que ver con Matsuda, Ryuuzaki. No me digas que...**

**- ¿Qué que Light-kun?**

**- Estas celoso otra vez**

**- Y otra vez te digo que eso no es verdad Light-kun**

**- ¿Entonces por qué lo nombraste?**

**- Solo intenté hacer una simple comparación, solo eso**

- **Si claro, lo que digas **- Light se dispuso a levantarse de la silla donde hasta el momento estaba sentado pero cuando lo hizo sintió la cadena tensarse, prueba inequívoca de que el mayor seguía en su sitio y además dirigiéndole una severa mirada -

**- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy celoso de Matsuda, Light-kun?**

- **Olvidalo Ryuuzaki, nunca dirás que en realidad estas celoso de Matsuda **- El ánimo de Light se estaba caldeando. Inexplicablemente quería que Ryuuzaki se callara porque solo estaba soltando tonterías por su boca. Si continuaba así no iba a poder controlarse -

**- Nunca lo diré porque no es cierto. Solo me interesa probar que eres Kira, eso es todo **- Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Light para estallar, se abalanzó contra Ryuuzaki y lo levantó de su silla tomándolo por su camiseta blanca y lo acercó peligrosamente a su rostro -

**- ¡Maldición Ryuuzaki! ¡Deja de decir que soy Kira porque no lo soy! **- Le gritó -

**- No puedo dejar de decirlo porque eso es quien creo que eres Light-kun y lo sabes bien **- Ryuuzaki se lo quitó de encima propinándole un golpe en el estomago que dejó al castaño sin aliento - **Por otra parte no me gusta que me griten **- agregó tranquilamente mientras se incorporaba y veía al menor sin aire doblado sobre sí mismo con las manos sobre su estomago -

Light se levantó jadeando por la falta de aire repentina que acababa de sufrir pero de igual manera le propinó a Ryuuzaki un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que éste se desplazara hacia atrás, cayendo de manera brusca sobre la silla que hasta hacía unos momentos ocupaba. Light por su parte, debido a la acción de la inercia dio unos pasos hacia adelante por la fuerza con la que el pálido detective fue golpeado. Ryuuzaki sin siquiera levantarse de la silla en donde había caído golpeó al castaño con una patada que estuvo dirigida a su rostro que los hizo moverse a ambos por intromisión de la cadena: al golpeado lo hizo retroceder y el que golpeó cabiló unos pasos hacia adelante haciendo equilibrio para no caerse. Light frenó su caída utilizando sus manos y se levantó antes de caer al suelo para poder dirigir otro golpe certero a la cara del detective.

Una feroz pelea se estaba desarrollando en la oficina pero allí no había nadie que los pudiera detener. Golpes iban y golpes venían. El cansancio parecía que no hacía mella en ellos. La sangre comenzó a brotar por la comisura de los labios de ambos jovenes pero eso no impidió que continuaran golpeándose haciendo un desastre con el mobiliario de la oficina. Documentos, carpetas, sillas y mesas estaban desperdigadas por toda la habitación debido a la pelea.

Light golpeó el níveo rostro del detective haciéndolo retroceder una vez más pero éste tomó la cadena que los unía y la haló para que el castaño cayera al piso igual que él y poder golpearlo o patearlo una vez más. Los cálculos no fueron muy buenos porque Light cayó sobre el pelinegro y la pelea se detuvo unos segundos.

Ambos cuerpos, golpeados, sangrantes y sudorosos yacían uno sobre el otro, mirándo atentamente los ojos del contrario. ¿Impulso, tentación, locura temporal, extroversión, idea repentina? Fuese lo que fuese Light lo iba a poner en marcha. El tren estaba pasando cerca de él, aprovechó y se montó sin meditar mucho. Si no se montaba las posibilidades de que el tren se fuera sin él eran muy altas.

- **Light-kun... ¿Qué estas haciendo? **- Light se estaba acercado lentamente a su rostro -

**- ¿Tú que crees que hago? **- secuestró los dulces labios del mayor dándole un beso suave, lento, dulce. Adueñándose de su labio inferior, no hizo uso de su lengua porque quería saborear aquellos labios, sentir aquel dulce sabor que no le gustaba en los alimentos. Solo utilizó su lengua al pasarla por la comisura de los labios del mayor sintiendo el metálico sabor de su sangre -

Ryuuzaki no sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Solo se dejó llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo. Light lo besaba de la manera más sutil posible mientras sus manos recorrían sus níveos brazos con delicadeza, casi rozándolos, haciendo que todos los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaran por el suave contacto. Las caderas del castaño estaban comenzando a llevar a cabo el baile más antiguo de todos sobre el vientre del mayor mientras sus dedos ahora estaban enredados en el azabache cabello sin dejar de torturarlo con el sutil beso. Lentamente abandonó sus labios para dirigirse a su cuello.

- **Puede que **- comenzó a hablar calmadamente el pelinegro una vez que el castaño había abandonado sus labios para recomenzar con su cuello - **estas haciendo esto por alguna de estas tres razones: Uno; alguno de los golpes que te dí te afectó el cerebro, dos; quieres terminar la pelea de la manera más política posible, cosa que no creo factible o tres; estás haciendo esto para confundirme **- Light al escuchar esta razón detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y dirigió su mirada al detective mientras éste seguía hablando - **y para el momento en que demuestre que eres Kira me encontraré en una disyuntiva acerca de Kira, tú y lo que "siento" Light-kun **

- **¿Pero que demonios dices? ¡¡DEJA DE DECIR QUE SOY KIRA!!** **No lo soy Ryuuzaki**

**- Una vez más te digo que no lo puedo dejar de decir porque eso es lo que creo de tí**

**- ¿Entonces porque te estaba besando según tú?**

**- Porque si te estuvieras besando con Matsuda no ganarías lo mismo que podrías ganar conmigo. Por eso Light-kun**

**- ¿De qué estas hablando?**

**- Sencillamente que si estuvieses besando a Matsuda no obtendrías lo mismo que conmigo, es decir que desista de la investigación y que no quiera capturar a Kira o sea a tí. Aunque puede ser que preferirías estar con él en este instante ¿cierto Light-kun? Y ya que te estás molestando porque tu mirada me lo demuestra, debo creer que estoy en lo correcto**

**- ¡¡MALDICIÓN RYUUZAKI!! **- gritó el castaño mientras daba un fuerte puñetazo al suelo justo al lado de donde se encontraba la cabeza del pelinegro levantando algunas hebras de su cabello por la fuerza del golpe - **A quien le afectaron los golpes fue a otro no a mí. Dices solo tonterías, te besé a tí no a Matsuda y lo hice porque quise hacerlo, no hay otro motivo oculto**

**- Yo no digo tonterías**

**- Ahora te estás equivocando Ryuuzaki además, ahora si estás celoso **- Ryuuzaki se sonrojó un poco -

**- Yo no siento celos Light-kun**

**- Claro que sí. Por eso has estado tratando a Matsuda tan mal, por eso no habías participado en ninguno de nuestros partidos de ajedrez cuando él te lo pedía y por eso quisiste que revisara esos gráficos hoy, para que no pudiera estar con él **- Light decía todo esto viendo a Ryuuzaki a la cara mientras que éste se mostraba impasible aunque por dentro todo su interior estaba acelerado -

- **No estoy interesado en jugar ajedrez cuando estoy en un caso importante como este Light-kun, segundo yo no trato mal a Matsuda es solo que a veces no tolero las tonterías que hace y mi personalidad es así de sincera **- Ryuuzaki se estaba quitando a Light de encima de su cuerpo para poder levantarse del suelo adoptando su peculiar manera de pararse: algo encorbado - **y tercero, en realidad necesitaba que vieras esos gráficos, no tenía una intención oculta ni nada por el estilo Light-kun**

**- Si claro**

**- No estoy celoso**

**- Pruebalo entonces**

**- ¿Cómo puedo probarlo? Los celos son un sentimiento complejo y muy complicado que no conozco por cierto, porque no los he experimentado**

**- Claro que los has experimentado. Ahora más que nunca. Prueba que no estabas celoso**

Ryuuzaki no sabía que responder. Primera vez que no tenía argumento con que refutar a Light. En realidad si tenía varios argumentos pero sus nervios lo traicionaron y no lo dejaron hablar.

- **Déjame ayudarte. Yo te diré como puedes probar que no estabas celoso de Matsuda.**

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- Puedes... disfrutar esto sin estar en contra **- dijo el castaño halando la cadena hacia sí mismo para que el pelinegro se acercara a él y poder acostarlo en el piso de la oficina y colocarse sobre él besándolo nuevamente pero ahora dandole un beso más demandante -

Era como si fuese el último beso que se darían. Sin mucho preámbulo introdujo su lengua en aquella húmeda cavidad buscando entrelazarla con la del mayor para poder danzar al ritmo que la pasión les tocara. Ryuuzaki estaba respondiendo al apasionado beso de igual manera, sus manos se encontraban ocupadas en el castaño cabello, las manos de Light se escondían bajo una camisa blanca para poder sentir a plenitud la suavidad de aquella piel.

Los choques eléctricos que estaba recibiendo Ryuuzaki eran indescriptibles. Sentir como su piel era tocada por otras manos que no fueran las propias lo estaba llevando a las alturas. Sentir que Light hacía insinuantes movimientos de cadera sobre su vientre lo descontrolaba y hacía que una erección comenzara a nacer. No pensaba con claridad, estaba confundido, él era un hombre y quien lo besaba y lo hacía sentir todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones también era un hombre, el mismo que lo besó hacía ya bastante tiempo, el mismo que era su sospechoso, el mismo a quien él había besado asignándole una disparatada investigación. No lograba enfocar bien su mente. Pero ahora no era momento de pensar, era momento de sentir. Luego pensaría. Después tendría tiempo de sobra para poder pensar, ahora no interesaba eso, lo único que importaba en ese momento era poder sentir a plenitud lo que jamás había sentido con nadie.

Light logró sentar a Ryuuzaki sin dejar de besarlo y con sus manos bajo su camisa comenzó a subirla lentamente. Internamente maldijo por enésima vez la presencia de las cadenas, como no podía romper el momento buscando las llaves solo despojó de la camisa al mayor y la dejó en medio de la cadena, íngrima y sola mientras él continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo. Luego pensaría en tener una tijera a la mano para poder desgarrar sus ropas y deshacerse de ellas lo más pronto posible. Una vez que la camisa blanca del panda estaba colgando de la cadena Ryuuzaki se abalanzó a Light para poder besarlo una vez más pero él se lo impidió con la mano. Quería observarlo. Por primera vez lo estaba mirando a plenitud y no lo estaba espiando. Con sus manos recorrió su pecho lentamente sintió el desesperado latir de su corazón, bajó hasta su vientre y vio como estaba su erección aprisionada entre sus jeans pero aún era pronto, subió una vez más torturadoramente lento y pasó sus dedos por sus brazos y juntó sus manos con las de él. **Hermoso **dijo en un susurro apenas audible, lo atrajo hacia sí mismo y besó sus dulces labios una vez más acercándo mucho más aquel cuerpo al suyo con sus manos. Ryuuzaki comenzó a despojar a Light de su sueter negro y antes de quitarselo por completo y situarlo junto a su camisa, lo besó profundamente: con una mano lo abrazaba fuertemente y con la otra quitaba de una vez la molesta prenda de vestir y la deslizaba por su brazo hasta la mitad de la cadena. Se separó un poco de Light y comenzó a besar su cálido cuello mientras jugaba con su cabello.

Ligth lo volvió a acostar en el piso, Ryuuzaki aruñaba su espalda con pasión, marcando territorio. Pensando que tendría que aprovechar ese instante porque lo más probable es que jamás se repetiría. La boca de Light succionaba la piel del cetrino cuello queriendo imprimir una marca en ella mientras que unos dedos descendían hasta el estorbo que representaban los jeans del mayor. Con una habilidad increíble desabotonó aquellos pantalones y lentamente separándose de Ryuuzaki los envió junto a la ropa interior hacia un destino, para el momento, poco importante. Ahora sus dedos estaban creando un camino que iba desde sus muslos hasta la parte interna de las níveas piernas evitando a toda costa tocar el punto que Ryuuzaki más quería que Light tocara.

Solo con la punta de sus dedos y sin dejar de besarlo recorrió sus piernas lentamente de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que Ryuuzaki se retorciera de placer anticipado y arqueara su espalda gimiendo al oído del castaño. Haciendo así que éste se excitara mucho más. Él aún conservaba sus pantalones, Ryuuzaki intentó sacárselos pero él no lo permitió. Aún no. Empezó a torturar al pelinegro tomándo uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos: haciéndolo girar, presionándolo, halándolo. Ryuuzaki no podía con todo esto. Jamás se imaginó que tener sexo sería de esa manera. Si lo hubiese sabido lo hubiese practicado con anterioridad. Pero era probable que no hubiese sentido lo mismo que estaba sintiendo con Light en estos momentos. Sentir, sentir. No pienses solo siente. Su erección estaba doliendo debido al placer, necesitaba tocarse o que Light lo tocara pero tampoco podía hacerlo: Light se lo estaba impidiendo porque quería torturarlo de placer.

El castaño comenzó a realizar los movimientos de vaiven sobre su vientre mientras lamía y mordía sus pezones, Ryuuzaki arqueaba su espalda, mordía el hombro de Light y besaba su cuello, en ocasiones dejaba de hacerlo porque un gemido no lograba ser atajado. El placer era grande. Light sonreía, lo estaba torturando y eso le gustaba, su erección también le dolía porque seguía aprisionada pero solo ver a Ryuuzaki allí arqueándose de placer, gimiendo sin parar valía la pena aguantar aquel placentero dolor. Bajó a su vientre haciendo un camino de besos y lamidas, se deshizo de su pantalón finalmente y el pequeño panda acariciaba su pecho, tratando de grabar entre sus manos la forma de su cuerpo, cada musculo, cada pulgada de su torso.

Light acarició sus piernas una vez más pero ahora era con su lengua y no con sus dedos. Solo el interior de sus piernas, lamía sin cesar sintiendo el calor que desprendía el sexo del chico mientras él le tomaba de su cabello y lo intentaba dirigir de una vez a donde él quería que Light llegara. Ryuuzaki estaba temblando, sudando frío con cada lamida, cada vez que Light succionaba un poco o cuando ejercía algo de presión en sus pezones con sus dedos.

Luego de algunos minutos de sufrimiento Light decidió que ya era momento de hacer sentir al pelinegro aquello que jamás había sentido con nadie. Tomó su pene entre sus manos sin cerrarlas solo rozándolo, Ryuuzaki movía sus caderas para que comenzara a masturbarlo, Light sonrió ya le estaba encantando verlo así de desesperado. Cerró su mano y lo comenzó a masturbar con precisión y rapidez, presionando en la base y soltando un poco en la punta. El líquido preseminal comenzó a salir. El castaño no se sorprendió: después de todo lo había estado torturando largo rato. Besó la punta sutilmente antes de introducirlo en su boca. El pelinegro se sintió un volcán en erupción cuando percibió su pene dentro de la boca del castaño, tan caliente, estrecha, excitante. Con ayuda de su mano y su boca Light continuó masturbando al pelinegro, dando pequeños mordiscos al glande, reteniendo el pene dentro de su boca y jugando con sus testículos. Ryuuzaki sentía que moría de placer. Sus gemidos eran fuertes y fungían como alimento para Light. Éste al escucharlo así le daban muchas más ganas de hacerlo explotar de placer.

Ryuuzaki no aguantaba más. Sentía que ya se venía, segundos después de advertirlo sintió como si una bomba estallara dentro de sí y lo bañaba totalmente dejándolo tembloroso y sudando frio. No habiéndose recuperado del todo haló la cadena haciendo que Light estuviera a su altura y lo besó apasionadamente pasando sus brazos por su cuello y aferrándose a ese cuerpo con sus piernas, sintiendo por primera vez su propio sabor. Sintió la erección palpítante del castaño y lo tumbó en el piso: ahora era su turno.

Sin meditarlo mucho tomó el pene de Light que ya estaba mucho más que erecto y lo introdujo en su boca sin premura. Light no podía creer que la persona que lo culpaba cada 2 de 3 de ser un asesino en serie le estuviera ofreciendo sexo oral de la más alta calidad. Ryuuzaki succionaba el pene del castaño con maestría, lo apretaba con sus labios, lamía toda su longitud desde la punta hasta la base, lo mordía levemente y soplaba de vez en cuando haciendo que el castaño alcanzara las estrellas literalmente por lo bien que el pelinegro utilizaba su boca. Light, por su parte, antes de correrse haló la cadena y le dió a entender a Ryuuzaki que se tenía que detener. Una vez más era Light quien estaba arrodillado frente al pelinegro. Éste se notaba nervioso y Light lo pudo percibir: le dió un pequeño beso en la frente y otro en la punta de su nariz al decirle

- **No temas Ryuuzaki, solo disfruta **- dicho esto lo besó en sus labios -

Introdujo tres de sus dedos en la dulce boca para luego adentrar uno de ellos en la entrada del mayor sintiendo su incomodidad por la intromisión.

- **Shhhh **- fue el sonnido que salió de los labios del castaño para calmar al pelinegro - **tranquilo, el dolor se irá pronto - **y con un nuevo beso en la frente del detective comenzó a abrirse espacio dentro del cuerpo que dentro de poco sería suyo. Lentamente introdujo el segundo dedo, Ryuuzaki quizo rehuir del contacto pero Light lo tomó de las caderas con su otra mano ­**- shhhh no temas, déjame hacerlo ¿si? **- Ryuuzaki asintió y trató de calmarse.

El castaño continuaba haciendo espacio en su entrada: haciendo pequeños circulos, metiendo y sacando sus dedos hasta que ingresó el tercero y último. Ryuuzaki jadeó, le estaba doliendo pero el menor le hacía olvidar el dolor masturbándolo con su mano libre. Allí estaban los dos mejores detectives que llevaban el caso Kira: uno de ellos muriendo de placer mientras era masturbado y al mismo tiempo estaba a punto de ser penetrado y el otro estaba excitado, sudado y a punto de penetrar al contrario.

Había llegado el momento, retiró sus dedos y tomó su propio pene entre su mano. Ryuuzaki se incorporó un momento, lamió y succionó el miembro del castaño y volvió a tenderse en el piso. Light se posicionó e ingresó de a poco su glande en la estrecha entrada de su ahora amante. Ryuuzaki se tensó enseguida, Light lo besó y mordió su oreja para calmarlo un poco y distraerlo del dolor que se avecinaba. Lentamente fue tomando posesión de ese cuerpo, dejó su hombría hasta la mitad para no seguir maltratando al mayor, éste tenía sus azabaches ojos cerrados tratando de apasiguar el dolor que sentía, estaba indeciso sobre si gemir de dolor o de placer. Light estaba sobre él susurrándole palabras que lo calmaran, besándole la oreja, excitándolo más y Ryuuzaki aprovechó la cercanía para besar su cuello y morder su hombro cuando sintió el fuerte dolor. La herida sangró un poco pero igualmente el pelinegro la lamió dándole luego suaves besos a la pequeña herida.

Light se separó del mayor para poder apreciar a su amante, la vista que tenía de él lo hizo temblar de placer: tenía sus ojos cerrados mordiéndose uno de sus dedos y totalmente excitado. Quizo comenzar a penetrarlo lo más rápido que podía pero sabía que si lo hacía podría lastimarlo. Cuando Ryuuzaki pudo abrir sus ojos una vez más Light decidió que podía moverse, poco a poco empezó a danzar de adelante hacia atrás, metiendo con cada embestida algo más de su hombría. Ryuuzaki se había decidido por gemir de placer, cada vez gemía más fuerte y más seguido, abrazó con sus piernas la cintura del menor permitiéndole penetrarlo con más profundidad. Sus caderas se movían al compas de una canción que solo los amantes escuchaban. Light se tumbó sobre Ryuuzaki una vez más para poderlo besar con pasión, dejó sus labios y tomó sus pezones mientras seguía el vaivén. Ryuuzaki le besaba su cuello y aruñaba su espalda una vez más. Estaban al borde del abismo de la pasión y el placer, dispuestos a saltar al vacío dejándose llevar por lo que sentían. El castaño se separó de nueva cuenta del detective, le gustaba ver su cara de placer mientras lo embestía. Era algo que disfrutaría toda su vida.

Light salió de impreviso del interior de Ryuuzaki y éste abrió los ojos por la impresión dispuesto a protestar pero Light haciendo uso de la cadena, tironeó de ésta para poder sentarlo y con la ayuda de sus manos darle la vuelta. Con sus manos y rodillas pegadas al frío suelo Ryuuzaki sintió como sin previo aviso el castaño se ponía de pie detrás suyo e ingresaba nuevamente en él y le arrancó un grito que resultó ser la combinación del dolor con el placer. Jadeos iban y venían. El sudor estaba presente en el cuerpo de ambos y resultó también como atenuante a que Light dirigiera su mano hasta el pene del mayor imprimiéndo velocidad y presión a éste.

El momento se acercaba, el de ambos. Light hacía chocar su pelvis contra el trasero del mayor. Presionaba sus testículos haciéndolo gemir. Se detuvo de pronto y el pelinegro aprovechó para mover sus caderas de forma circular bridándole al castaño una de las mejores sensaciones de su vida. Light masturbaba con más rapidez al pelinegro, estaba muy cerca. Las últimas embestidas fueron rápidaz, ávidas de más contacto y de más tiempo. Pero antes de su última embestida hizo girar al pálido detective, quería verlo a la cara al momento de llegar. Por lo menos algo bueno tenían las cadenas, hacían más fácil el proceso de volteado.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Ryuuzaki se viniera en su mano soltando un pequeño grito de placer haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a contraerse por el orgasmo recien experimentado y esa contracción fue la que hizo que Light sintiera como si un rayo cayera sobre él, corriéndose dentro del mayor y dejándo caer su cuerpo sobre el de su amante totalmente agotado.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a serenarse luego de algunos minutos, minutos que aprovecharon para seguir besándose dulcemente. Light por fin salió del interior de Ryuuzaki y al hacerlo un línea de sangre y semen se deslizó por sus nalgas hasta el piso.

Ryuuzaki ya había experimentado el mejor sexo de su vida pero ahora luego de toda la excitación y la acción la conciencia había regresado, así como el sentido de razonamiento y sus pensamientos se atropellaban en su cerebro. Light, sin embargo, continuaba letárgico por todo lo había pasado. De verdad lo había disfrutado, ahora si estaba más que seguro que Misa no le gustaba ni para pasar el verano. Estaba teniendo el momento de lucidez que en su vida había tenido cuando escuchó a Ryuuzaki pronunciar algo

- **Es posible que causes un problema con esto Kira**

**- ¿Uhm? ¿A que te refieres. Qué clase de problemas Ryuuzaki?**

**- Light-kun **- comenzó Ryuuzaki aún tumbado en el piso de la oficina viendo hacia el techo pero con el pulgar dentro de su boca - **técnicamente acabas de confesar que eres Kira**

**- ¿QUÉ? ¡No soy Kira, Ryuuzaki! ¿Ni siquiera después que tuvimos sexo puedes dejar de decir eso?**

**- Justamente por eso lo digo Light-kun. Si tu no eres Kira ¿Entonces porque hiciste esto? **- comentó inocentemente mientras lo veía a los ojos -

- **Bueno yo **- no podía decirle que era algo que deseaba desde hacía días y que no lo había hecho con anterioridad porque no había encontrado un momento adecuado, así que... - **lo hice porque no tenía más nada que hacer**

Ryuuzaki se levantó de imprevisto, tomó su ropa desperdigada por toda la oficina halando a Light en el proceso sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra y se dirigió a la puerta

- **¿A donde vas?**

**- Necesito tomar un baño. A diferencia de tí, yo SI tengo cosas que hacer y muy importantes como para andar perdiendo el tiempo contigo**

L sentía que todos sus órganos se encogían, su estomago desapareció y sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos de lo que ya estaban cuando escuchó a Light decir: "_**lo hice porque no tenía más nada que hacer" **_

**- Esto es importante también Ryuuzaki. Nosotros... nosotros...**

**- Nosotros nada Light-kun **- replicó calmadamente el detective, para esconder sus sentimientos era un as - **tengo que regresar a trabajar. No importa lo que hagas, yo NO, escúchame bien, YO NO voy a dejar de creer que TU eres Kira. No descansaré hasta probarlo**

**- ¿Hasta cuando quieres que te lo repita Ryuuzaki? YO - NO - SOY - KIRA **

**- Y yo no soy L, Light-kun**

**- No bromees con esto. Estoy hablando en serio**

**- No bromeaba, solo utilizaba algo de ironía**

**- Ryuuzaki **- Light haló la cadena para detener al pelinegro, estaban a las puertas de su habitación, vistiendo solo sus pantalones mientras que las camisas de ambos aún seguían suspendidas de la cadena - **Si eso es lo que crees de mí ¿Qué fue todo eso que sucedió allá abajo en la oficina?**

**- Mmmm... **- Ryuuzaki se había dado la vuelta y veía a su contrario con el pulgar dentro de su boca - **eso fue ejercicio extra Light-kun **

Y sin decir más abrió la puerta de la habitación para poder tomar un baño y poder esperar despierto en su cama la llegada del nuevo día. Hoy, como muchas otras noches, de seguro no podrá dormir nada.

* * *

**End of chapter 9.** Wow! Por fin lo terminé. Nunca pensé que escribir un lemon fuese tan dificil. Estuve día y medio estancada con el lemon hasta que... lo pude terminar de escribir A mi me pareció que estuvo bien esa parte, no se a ustedes. A estos chicos les encanta mentirse mutuamente pero.. que se le va a hacer? Vamos a ver que va a pasar ahora con estos dos. Ojala pueda actualizar pronto. Cuentenme si les gustó ok? Nos leemos en la próxima. Matta ne! 3

Postdata: Ni Light ni L dijeron nada hoy porque los están operando: les están reposicionando la mandíbula porque después que leyeron el capítulo se les desencajó de la sorpresa que tuvieron al darse por enterados de lo que habían hecho X3 Son tan tiernos

El capítulo 10 está listo solo lo tengo que digitalizar: mientras estuve en el hospital pude escribir jijiji dentro de poco lo subo.

Ahora si, bye bye


	10. Nos sinceramos

Hola nuevamente! se portaron bien? espero que sí. Ando feliz como una lombriz porque todo mi panorama se está aclarando y debido a eso tuve tiempo para transcribir el capítulo que les traigo hoy y que ya tenía como una semana escrito mas no transcrito. Bueno aquí los niños se sinceran con ellos mismos, uno de ellos más que el otro pero al menos acepta lo que está pasando. El drama comienza a formar parte de la historia que está entrando a su etapa culminante (eso sonó a publicidad de telenovela verdad? )

No las distraigo más, aquí las dejo con el capítulo 10 de: Esto pasa cuando... aceptamos lo que pasa

Enjoy!

* * *

Light sintió que era arrojado al vacio. Estaba ausente. No sentía nada. La respuesta de Ryuuzaki lo dejó en shock. No lo tenía muy claro pero algo le dolía por dentro, pero aún así tenía una pista de lo que ese dolor podría significar.

Tomaron una ducha en estricto silencio. Ninguno pronunció palabra. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de las gotas al caer de la ducha. No hubo sonrojo, no hubo roce alguno, ni juegos mentales ni nada por el estilo. Los muchachos estaban procesando aún la respuesta que se habían dado.

- _"__**Ejercicio extra"**_

- _"__**No tengo más nada que hacer"**_

- _**Así que él piensa que solo fue una pérdida de tiempo. Solo estaba presente la lujuria, nada más que la lujuria**_

- _**Así que él piensa que puede matar el tiempo teniendo sexo. El único sentimiento presente era el aburrimiento y nada más**_

_**- Debo ser estúpido **_- pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo - _**¿Por qué rayos estoy pensando en esto?**_

_**- Las personas tienen sexo todos los días, tal vez no de manera tan entregada, sensual y lujuriosa como esa pero... las personas luego no se comen el cerebro pensando y evaluando lo que pasó. Solo sucede y eso es todo **_- pensaba Ryuuzaki terminándose de vestir -

Sin querer el detective de negros cabellos había entrado en la etapa de negación y fue de tal manera que ni él pudo analizar bien lo que estaba pensando. En realidad muchas personas luego de tener sexo por primera vez con alguien comienzan a sopesar los pro y los contra de lo que hubiese sucedido. Ryuuzaki no estaba actuando normal después de todo... y la causa de ello eran unos minutos de pasión desenfrenada con el castaño.

**- **_**No entiendo porque estoy pensando tanto en esto. Así no soy yo... bueno, tal vez un poco pero tampoco para tanto. Cosas raras me han estado pasando desde el día en que "el panda" tuvo la magnífica idea de esposarnos. Me pongo nervioso cuando me mira atentamente y cuando me toca la piel... ésta me arde y me quema. Peor es cuando me habla al oido... hace que me recorra un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo. Jamás había experimentado esto, y menos con Misa. Será que...**_

_**- Siempre está tratando de confundirme. Ese es su plan. Nada de esto es real. Nada. Y lo que dijo es mi prueba: "no tengo nada más que hacer" ¿Cómo puede jugar con las personas así? Tal vez Light-kun no sabe que las demás personas si tenemos sentimientos, aún y cuando no los demuestre muy a menudo yo tengo sentimientos. No puedo perder el norte de lo que estoy haciendo, no importa lo que esté sintiendo. No tengo alternativa, no puedo hacer o sentir nada más en estos momentos. Mis prioridades están claras pero él me ha hecho caer en la tentación. No puedo darme el lujo de ser debil. No me importa si tengo que mentirme a mí mismo para conseguirlo. Tengo que atrapar a Kira y si estoy en lo correcto y Light-kun es Kira no puedo permitir que ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia él crezca dentro de mí con excepción de mis deseos de poder demostrar quien es en realidad. Si dejara crecer algún otro sentimiento eso podría interferir con el caso y el caso es mi prioridad. Nada más. Tengo que concentrarme. Yagami Light no va a conseguir lo que quiere.**_

_**- ¡Rayos! Nunca pensé que esto me pasaría a mí y menos con quien me está pasando y de la manera en que se está desarrollando. Pero sea como sea esto me está agradando, él me está agradando y no lo pienso desperdiciar como otras cosas en mi vida. Para mí es toda una sorpresa que me guste otro hombre pero pasó así y así es... no puedo hacer más nada sino tratar que el confiese lo que siente por mí. Increíble, el mejor estudiante de todo Japón gusta de un hombre, si alguien me lo hubiese dicho hace un año le hubiese partido la cara a golpes... pero resulta que justo ahora es la verdad que estoy viviendo. Lo único que descuadra la foto aquí es el hecho de que Ryuuzaki piensa que soy un asesino y que además de eso, todo eso que pasó no significó nada para él. Eso no puede ser posible porque yo vi en sus ojos hace un momento que no fue así. Los ojos no engañan, él podrá decir lo que quiera pero yo vi y sentí todo lo contrario. Yo tengo que probarte que no soy Kira y de esa forma comenzarás a sentir y dejaras de mentir**_

- **Buenas noches **- murmuró Light -

- **Igualmente** - contestó Ryuuzaki -

Ambos se dieron la vuelta para poder conciliar el sueño. Cosa que no pudieron hacer hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

_**- El patrón de acción que tenía Kira en este período de tiempo difiere en muchos aspectos con este período. Si yo fuese Kira o si alguna vez lo fui, yo lo hubiese realizado como el Kira del período anterior. Entonces en realidad hay dos Kira y autoanalizándome, el primero de ellos siguió un patrón que es extremadamente parecido al patrón que yo hubiese utilizado.**_

Light se encontraba frente a su computador cotejando los gráficos que mostraban patrones de acción de Kira desde el mismo momento en que los asesinatos comenzaron. Habían pasado varios días desde lo acontecido entre los muchachos. Ellos intentaron que todo pareciera normal entre ellos, es decir que no se hablaban a menudo y solo concordaban en cosas estrictamente relacionadas con el caso. Light quizo intentar entablar una conversación con el dectective en uno de los pocos momentos a solas que tenían pero el mayor se negaba a pronunciar palabra alegando que estaba demasiado ocupado como para estar perdiendo el tiempo en pequeñeses. Aún así Yagami Light no se resignaba, algún día podrían hablar de todo lo que pasó. Mientras tanto él estaba enfrascado en dichos gráficos por una razón que lo involucraba a él y al pálido detective.

_**- Si quiero convencer a Ryuuzaki de que en realidad yo no soy Kira y nunca lo he sido, tengo que ahora demostrarmelo a mí mismo **_- se giró un poco para poder mirar a Ryuuzaki quien se encontraba degustando una copa de helado muy despreocupadamente frente a su monitor - _**Estos gráficos me han creado una duda. Si Ryuuzaki tiene razón y yo fui Kira alguna vez entonces... **_- sacudió levemente su cabeza y volvió a colocarse de frente a su computador - _**eso no es posible. Yo no soy un asesino y jamás lo he sido.**_

- **Light ¿Te untaste el ungüento que te recomendó Matsuda? **- inquirió Mogi al joven. Se hallaba en la habitación desde temprano pero quizo romper el silencio tan tenso que se extendía a lo largo y ancho de la edificación que ya se había hecho como tradición o más bien parte de la decoración -

- **Si Mogi; gracias Matsuda, me ha ayudado mucho**

- **De nada Light. Esos moretones podrán desaparecer pronto si se les trata a tiempo**

**- ¿Por qué pelearon esta vez Light? **- los muchachos no habían querido preguntar nada desde que vieron a los detectives con moretones por temor a una mala reacción por parte de ellos pero ya que el tema había salido a flote y todo se mostraba en calma pues era mejor aprovechar la ocasión y salir de la duda de una vez. Aunque ya ambos estaban casi seguro de lo que había sucedido esa noche, ellos con anterioridad y muy disimuladamente intentaron buscar los videos de esa noche pero no estaban en la biblioteca de videos... lo que les pareció muy extraño -

**- Tonterias como siempre Mogi **- comentó Light evitando a toda costa el volverse a mirar al pelinegro que seguía frente a su computador -

**- ¡Se pudieron haber matado! Fijate como estas. Tienes moretones en tu cara y brazos. Me imagino que en el resto de tu cuerpo también debes tener más moretones **- comentó Matsuda un tanto alarmado y a la vez ruborizándose un poco al imaginar el cuerpo de Ligth -

**- Si Matsuda pero no son de suma importancia. Despreocupate **- trató del calmarlo el castaño haciendo ademanes con su mano -

**- Pelear así solo por tonterias. Acabar en ese estado... Es increible que...**

**- No somos niños Matsuda-san **- interrumpió Ryuuzaki abruptamente asustando a los demás ya que creían que él estaba totalmente ajeno a la conversación. Era la primera vez en todo el día que hablaba a otra persona que no era Watari - **solo teníamos diferentes opiniones acerca de un tema, además algo de stress y decidimos ejercitarnos un poco. Solo eso.**

**- A eso le llaman ejercicio? Prefiero el ejercicio normal que se hace en un gimnasio pero de allí a caerme a golpes con otra persona solo para liberar stress es...**

**- Justamente eso fue lo que hicimos anoche Matsuda-san: liberamos stress acumulado**

**- ¿Stress acumulado? ¿Solo fue cuestión de liberar stress Ryuuzaki? **- inquirió el castaño levantando un poco una de sus cejas -

**- Ya te había dicho que si Light-kun**

**- Pero entonces...**

**- Ya hablamos de eso Yagami-kun, no creo que sea pertinente regresar al tema una vez más **- Ryuuzaki había hablado hasta los momentos sin mirar a nadie más que a su computador pero justo en este momento dirigió su mirada a Light. No expresaba absolutamente nada pero extrañó a los presentes su acción. Además de eso, nadie pasó por alto el hecho de que Ryuuzaki había llamado a Light por su apellido nuevamente, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Eso solo podía significar algo... pero ni Matsuda ni Mogi sabían con certeza que era. Solo Light supo de inmediato que Ryuuzaki estaba molesto por haber traido el tema a colación - **Por otra parte creo que Misa-san quiere hablarte**

En la gran pantalla frente a ellos se veía a Misa sobre el sofá de su habitación dando pequeños saltos mientras movía sus brazos de un lado a otro para llamar la atención. Light suspiró de resignación y acercándose al panel central activó el altavoz para poder hablar con ella

- **Hola Misa ¿Sucede algo?**

Ryuuzaki se giró de nueva cuenta hacia su pantalla y le prestó atención a su helado que se estaba derritiendo al lado de su computador. Matsuda siguió sus movimentos con la mirada

- **¡¡Light!! **- se dejó escuchar la melosa voz de Misa - **Han pasado varios días y Misa-Misa no ha tenido una cita con Light **- relataba la rubia haciendo pucheros -

- **Misa hemos estado trabajando. Lo sabes ¿cierto?**

**- Si, claro que lo se. Pero Misa-Misa quiere verte. Me la he pasado encerrada aquí sin hacer nada más que ver televisión y escuchar música, cosa que me gusta mucho pero aún así te extraño ¡Quiero veeeeerteeee! **- Rogó a la camara haciendo muchos más pucheros con los ojos brillándole por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir - **Además si paso un día más sin verte corro el riesgo de olvidarme de tu cara y mi amor por ti podría disminuir**

**- **_**Eso sería algo bueno **_- pensó maliciosamente cierto pelinegro, mientras que en la lejanía se escuchaba a Misa decir _**¿y tu no quieres eso verdad?**_-

-_**No creo que eso de que su amor disminuya llegue a pasar **_- pensó seriamente el pálido detective mientras terminaba su helado haciendo las veces que estaba totalmente ajeno a la conversación -

- **No vas a olvidar mi cara Misa. Uhmmm... te digo algo, te voy a enviar una foto mía enmarcada ¿que tal? Así recordarás mi rostro cada vez que la veas**

**- ¡Light! ¡Que malo eres! **- Misa se sentó en el sofá a llorar muy ruidosamente. Matsuda y Mogi no sabían si reirse de la situación o apiadarse de la rubia - **¡Light no quiere a Misa-misa! ¡¡Buahhh!!**

- **Perdón. No era mi intención. Solo intentaba darle solución a tu problema y además... ¡¡aahhh!!**

Sin previo aviso Ryuuzaki se había levantado de su asiento y se dirigía a la salida de la oficina para encaminarse hacia una dirección desconocida por todos trayendo a rastras a un molesto universitario de cabellos castaños y dejando anonadados a dos detectives en la oficina, mientras que Watari que estaba observando todo desde su oficina lucía una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro.

- **Ryuuzaki-san, está perdiendo la pelea pero usted sigue peleando en vano **- fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca - **Ojala pueda cambiar un poco su actitud antes que sea demasiado tarde**

- **Ryuuzaki al menos me hubieras avisado que te levantarías. Sabes que el roce de las esposas con mi muñeca ha incrementado el escozor de las mismas y...**

Toc, toc, toc

Luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y un grito de sorpresa se dejó escuchar. Misa se encontraba en el alfeizar de la puerta tapádose la boca con sus manos, no lo podía creer: Light había ido a verla lo que significaba que iba a tener una cita con Light. Bueno... estaba Ryuuzaki pero... ¡¡era Light!!

- **¡Light! **- Misa saltó y se guindó del cuello del castaño -

- **Hola Misa **- respondió el menor totalmente inexpresivo y falto de emoción -

**- No voy a olvidar tu rostro después de todo. ¡Que linda sorpresa! Me hubieses dicho que venías así de rapido en lugar de hacerme enojar con tus tontas bromas**

**- En realidad fue idea de...**

**- Es que Light-kun te quiere mucho Misa-san **- interrumpió el pelinegro - **y por eso decidió darte esta grata sorpresa y no me pude negar. Después de todo ustedes se quieren mucho ¿no es así?**

**- **_**¿Qué estas diciendo Ryuuzaki? **_- pensó Light mientras escuchaba a Misa responder afirmativamente con un grito la pregunta que le hiciera el mayor y se sujetaba al mismo tiempo del cuello del castaño haciéndolo inclinar un poco por el peso pero él solo estaba viendo a Ryuuzaki quien luego de pronunciar sus palabras se dio media vuelta -

- **Yo que pensaba que eras un pervertido Ryuuzaki y en realidad apruebas nuestra relación y comprendes mi dolor al no poder ver a Light tan seguido como quiero**

**- Estas en lo correcto Misa-san **- comentó sin girarse. No quería encontrarse con la mirada de Light. Sabía que éste lo estaba escudriñando con sus ojos y por extraño que parezca él se sentía un poco nervioso por ello -

- **Pero vamos pasen y sientense. Ya traere algo de té, refrescos y dulces para compartir**

**- Sería exquisito si tienes pastel de fresa **- se giró inmediatamente colocándose el pulgar en su boca y adoptando una expresión infantil -

- **Si tengo **- justo en ese momento Misa se dio cuenta de algo - **Ryuuzaki... ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? Tienes un moretón aca en la mejilla muy feo y... tienes otro aca en tu brazo y... **- decía la modelo mientras seguía señalando y nombrando los moretones que tenía el moreno por su cuerpo - **Light ¿Te has fijado que Ryuuzaki tiene...? ¡¡Light!! **

Misa no se había percatado de lo lastimado que estaba Light por la emoción que le causaba el verlo allí con ella.

- **Light... ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué estas tan lastimado...? y Ryuuzaki también... No puede ser que... **- se llevó las manos a su boca asombrada - **¡Se pelearon otra vez! ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? **- preguntó visiblemente indignada -

**- Diferentes puntos de vista Misa-san. Eso es todo, pero no te preocupes solo son pequeños moretones que desapareceran con el tiempo. Ya Matsuda-san muy "amablemente" le consiguió un ungüento para aliviar el dolor y el moretón en sí **- Light percibió el tono que utilizó el mayor al hablar y sonrió para sí mismo con una pequeña aura de superioridad ligada con algo de egocentrismo -

**- Lo que sea, además de los pasteles traeré algo de hielo o... ya veré lo que traigo **- decía mientras salía del recibidor a toda prisa para traer lo que tenía en mente -

Light seguía mirando a Ryuuzaki inquisitivamente mientras que el pelinegro estaba sentado algo apartado del castaño pero en el mismo sofá. Seguía con su pulgar en la boca viendo hacia el techo como si en realidad hubiese algo interesante que ver allí

- **¿Por qué mentiste? **- preguntó Light al fin -

- **¿A que te refieres? **- preguntó inocentemente el pálido detective sin voltear a verlo -

- **¿Por qué le dijiste que fue mi idea venir a verla? Sabes que es mentira **- el menor hablaba en un susurro para que Misa no lo oyera en caso de regresar antes de tiempo -

- **Era necesario. De lo contrario lastimarías a Misa-san diciendo que yo te traje a tí. Solo obré para que su relación no tuviera problemas **- al parecer en el techo había encontrado algo que llamaba poderosamente su atención porque no había despegado su mirada del susodicho mientras hablaba. Light quizo golpearlo justo en ese momento pero se contuvo... ni él mismo supo como pudo hacerlo -

Justo en ese momento Watari llegaba a la oficina informándole a los detectives presentes de unos nuevos asesinatos y a la vez, muy disimuladamente, distraía a los muchachos de estar viendo lo que ocurría entre los dos mejores detectives en la habitación de la rubia modelo. Watari era muy eficaz y protegía a Ryuuzaki en cualquier momento y bajo cualquier circunstancia.

- **Aquí no hay relación alguna Ryuuzaki, yo no la quiero y lo sabes bien **- sus puños estaban apretados fuertemente -

**- Si la quieres y ella a tí también**

**- No es así. Yo no la quiero**

**- Entonces aprende a hacerlo **- dijo volteándose al fin enfrentándose a la castaña mirada -

- **Pero tu sabes que...**

**- ¡Ya regresé! Aquí están los postres **- colocó la bandeja en el centro de la mesa - **y algo de pomada para los moretones **- continuó mientras se sentaba en el centro del sofá -** Ryuuzaki si quieres, cuando termine de ponerle a Light te puedo poner algo de pomada a tí también**

**- Muchas gracias Misa-san pero no. Con los pasteles estoy bien. Sobreviviré**

**- jejeje que raro eres Ryuuzaki, como quieras. Y ¿de que hablaban? **- preguntó mientras comenzaba a colocarle pomada a Light sobre los moretones de su cara y brazos pero Light se lo impidió delicadamente -

- **Gracias Misa pero creo que lo puedo hacer solo **- Misa se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de Light pero asintió tranquilamente -** Hablabamos del caso **- mencionó escuetamente el menor -

- **¡Ay no! No quiero que hablen del caso. Hay cosas mejores de las que hablar como... tu y yo Light **- dijo melosa la muchacha mientras se acercaba mucho más a su novio -

- **Lo que digas **- respondió Light -

- **Ryuuzaki espero te guste el pastel que te traje**

**- Gracias Misa-san eres muy atenta y considerada. Serás una buena esposa**

**- De nada. Y gracias, yo seré la mejor esposa para Light **- respondió sonriendo la rubia - **Light, ¿sabes que? Me llamaron para hacer unas audiciones para un papel en una película que...**

Misa continuó hablando muy entusiasmadamente sin cesar acerca de las próximas audiciones y sesiones de foto en las que participaría. Light por su parte se mostraba interesado solo para no desanimar a la joven respondiendo de vez en cuando cosas como: ¿en serio?, Que interesante, me imagino y asintiendo afirmativamente cuando la frase lo ameritaba. Sin embargo sus pensamientos estaban a años luz de distancia de lo que la rubia le contaba. A decir verdad, no estaban tan lejos; sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en la persona que tenía al frente justo detrás de la joven modelo, dandole la espalda a ambos.

- **¿Qué rayos estas planeando Ryuuzaki? Todo lo haces por una razón. Tú nada lo improvisas y además ¿Por que te muestras celoso?**

No podía comprender la manera de actuar del mayor. Ryuuzaki podría negarle siete quintillones de veces que lo que pasó entre ellos no tenía importancia pero él sabía de sobra que eso no era cierto. Bueno estaba 65 seguro de eso. Ryuuzaki era la persona más compleja y menos expresiva que jamás había conocido. Su mirada y sus actos durante aquel "ejercicio extra" le decían algo diferente a lo que el pelinegro profesaba pero aún no estaba seguro. Había algo que lo frenaba con respecto al pálido detective y ese algo comenzaba con R y terminaba en yuuzaki. Si, el mismo Ryuuzaki lo frenaba porque irónicamente Ryuuzaki se frenaba a sí mismo también. La paradoja se formaba cuando en ocasiones, como ahora, él lo empujaba a los brazos de Misa y en otras ocasiones lo intentaba apartar de la compañía de Matsuda sin razón válida aparente.

Ryuuzaki se obligaba a concentrarse en su pastel. Fue un impulso el haberse levantado así de su silla y luego dirigirse a la habitación de Misa. En realidad eso no había sido fríamente calculado sino que por el contrario había ocurrido por una imprudencia de sí mismo. Por impulso se había levantado de su asiento para escapar de la empalagosa situación en la que el castaño y Misa estaban. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue encerrarse en su habitación por horas como hacía cuando era un niño y se molestaba, pero luego recordó que otro cuerpo estaba atado a él y pensando rápidamete resolvió dirigirse a la habitación de la modelo, sin dejar de sentir plomo en sus pies. Decidió ignorar todo aquello y seguir con lo que había decidido tan intespectivamente porque de lo contrario Light podría decir que él estaba tratando de huir de la situación, cosa que en realidad estaba haciendo pero no permitiría que el castaño lo supiera. Tenía que... no... DEBÍA concentrarse en sus prioridades y una de ellas no era el averiguar la razón del cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que el castaño lo rozaba o porque se estaba enojando al ver que Misa y el castaño estaban entablando una conversación, ni tampoco el porque el subconciente le estaba jugando sucio con sus sueños, ya que luego de aquel episodio en la oficina sus sueños se habían vuelto más... explícitos.

Podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación que llevaban los jovenes a su espalda pero luchaba por concentrarse solo y exclusivamente en el postre que tenía frente a él pero quisiera o no estaba cerca de ellos por lo que era inevitable no escucharlos. El pastel se vio desplazado porque solo tenía en la mente la bendita conversación y en como Light estaba interesado en la misma. Imágenes referentes a lo que escuchaba comenzaron a formarse en su mente que estaba de humor para hacerle una jugarreta a su poseedor:

- **Light me llamaron para realizar un casting para una película **- decía la rubia mientras su mano acariciaba la pierna del castaño y éste se dejaba tocar mientras dulcemente pasaba sus dedos por la faz de la modelo -

**- Que interesante **- comentaba Light mientras tomaba entre sus manos la mano derecha de su novia y la besaba -

**- Será dentro de dos días y estoy muy emocionada **- sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y estaban fijados a los ojos de su novio quien la miraba con una bella sonrisa en sus labios -

**- Me imagino **- Light acariciaba los rubios cabellos de Misa muy dulcemente -

En su mente podía ver todo eso y más: mirándose dulcemente, acariciándose, planeando el futuro, apoyándose mutuamente, siendo asquerosamente lindos el uno con el otro... Meneó su cabeza un poco. Se le antojó un poco de té para pasar el rato amargo que su mente le estaba brindando. Mala suerte: se había acabado el té que tenía en su taza. Intentó tomar la tetera que estaba en el centro de la mesa frente a él y se inclinó para tomarla, agarrando el asa de la misma con dos de sus dedos. Volteó un poco hacia los muchachos disimuladamente. La curiosidad lo estaba matando muy lentamente. Quería ver con sus propios ojos que, lo que su cruel mente le había mostrado no estaba sucediendo en realidad.

Sin embargo lo que vio le quitó todas las ganas de tomar té que tenía: era incluso peor que lo que había imaginado. Su mente se había quedado corta: Light estaba besando a Misa. Sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal y sus órganos internos se habían reducido considerablemente de tamaño. Meneó nuevamente su cabeza pensando que su mente le seguía jugando sucio, pero no era así, en realidad estaba sucediendo. Un segundo después el sonido de la tetera cayendo abruptamente a la mesita derramando su contenido sobre ella se dejó escuchar en la habitación. Light y Misa se separaron de inmediato al escuchar el ruido.

- **Ryuuzaki... ¿Qué...?**

**- Yo... eh... Se... me resbaló la tetera. Disculpen la interrupción **- contestó tratando de sonar lo más normal posible y regulando su respiración tanto como podía -

- **¿Cómo no se te va a resbalar? Si todo lo agarras solo con dos dedos, como si te diera asco tocar los objetos **- comentó Misa -

Light jamás había golpeado a una mujer pero justo en ese momento deseó poder abofetear a Misa para ver si así cerraba la boca antes de decir semejante comentario, a ella nadie le decía nada acerca de su sempiterno look dark-lolita. Sin embargo se logró controlar a sí mismo respirando profundamente.

- **¡Misa por favor! Trae algo para poder limpiar esto**

**- Si Light. Ya regreso**

Misa salió a buscar algún paño con el que limpiar el té derramado mientras que Light aprovechó el breve momento a solas para interrogar a Ryuuzaki

- **¿Qué sucedió Ryuuzaki?**

**- Ya lo dije Light-kun, se me resbaló la tetera al intentar tomarla**

**- No lo creo. A pesar de tener una peculiar manera de tomar los objetos, no creo que sea posible que solo se te haya resbalado**

**- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo Light-kun**

**- ¿Fue que te quemaste... o estaba muy pesada la tetera?**

**- Light-kun cualquiera que no te conozca diría que te estas preocupando por mi**

**- Justamente eso...**

**- Ya regresé**

**- **_**¿Podría ser un poquito más inoportuna?**_- pensó Light con amargura -

Misa arregló el desastre presente y por ello la cita terminó antes de lo previsto para desgracia de Misa y para alegría de Light.

Los muchachos se dirigieron a la oficina sin saber que toda la escena había sido observada, disimuladamente, por un alocado pelinegro que se quedó algo extrañado por la actitud de los jovenes. Desde ese día procuró observar más atentamente a los detectives mientras estuviesen cerca el uno del otro.

Luego de unos minutos, cada uno de ellos se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones. Light estaba mantuno desde que salió de la habitación de Misa, hundido una vez más en sus pensamientos. Cuando ambos se hallaban acostados de espaldas el uno del otro, Light cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante y comentó en un susurro sin previo aviso

- **Nos viste**

**- ¿Perdón?**

**- Nos viste **- repitió el castaño ahora buscando la cara de su interlocutor pero fue en vano porque el detective seguía de espaldas a él - **Cuando Misa me estaba besando... nos viste y por eso se te cayó la tetera**

**- Eres el mejor estudiante de todo Japón y has sido de mucha ayuda durante el desarrollo de este caso pero ya creo que te estás imaginando cosas Light-kun**

**- Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, no evadas la cuestión con análisis de comportamiento barato. Eres muy cuidadoso como para dejar que algo se te resbale. La única manera es que algo te impresione sobre manera**

**- Tengo dos teorías: 1. Eres un ególatra de primera porque quieres que todo gire en torno a tí y 2. Necesitas tomarte un par de días de descanso porque ya estás al límite**

**- ¿Por qué no la detuviste así como detienes a Matsuda? **- Ryuuzaki no respondió. Seguía de espaldas a Light en posición fetal - **Ella me besó, hablaba sin parar y yo no le estaba prestando atención por eso no me di cuenta cuando se acercó a mí para besarme. Yo no la hubiese besado **- continuó excusándose Light -

- **No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones Light-kun y tampoco las necesito. Buenas noches**

**- Yo no sentí nada con ese beso** - continuó hablando el menor haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho por el pelinegro. Esperó un momento antes de continuar, esperando una respuesta por parte del mayor pero en vista que la añorada respuesta no llegó continuó con lo que estaba diciendo -** Debiste haber hecho algo: halar la cadena, llamarla, pedir más pastel, no sé... algo. **

**- No tenía razones para hacer eso**

**- Yo creo que si**

**- Pues no es así Light-kun **- comentó volteándose al fin y encarando al menor -

**- ¿Por qué no?**

**- ¡Porque no! Además yo no confío en ti **- se maldijo internamente. Había hablado demasiado. A él nadie le estaba preguntando si confiaba o no confiaba pero su estúpida mente estaba en su contra -

**- ¿Por qué no? **- la confesión lo extrañó un poco pero la curiosidad era muy grande y siguió preguntando -

**- Porque no confío en alguien que engaña a todos los que le rodean**

**- Yo no estoy engañando a nadie**

**- Lo acabas de hacer al decir esa frase **- una vez más le dio la espalda al castaño dando a entender indirectamente que la conversación había acabado, pero terminarla allí no estaba en los planes del menor -

**- Ryuuzaki por favor, ciertamente en algunas oportunidades he mentido ¿pero crees que haya alguna persona que en su vida no lo haya hecho nunca? No hay un ser humano tan perfecto: todos mentimos. Sin embargo no he dicho mentiras que puedan lastimar a las personas que quiero.**

**- ¿Tu quieres a Yagami-san? **

**- Claro que lo quiero, es mi padre**

**- Entonces la respuesta que me acabas de dar es otra vil mentira porque si dices que quieres a tu papá pero también dices que a las personas que quieres no les mientes entonces es una mentira porque le estás mintiendo a tu papá, a quien supuestamente quieres**

**- No pongas en duda mis sentimientos Ryuuzaki, porque de ellos no tienes ni idea y además que pienses que soy un asesino en masa no significa que lo sea o que tenga las características de quien crees que soy **_**aunque en realidad si tengo algunas de esas características **_- admitió el castaño para si mismo -

- **No es que solo lo crea Light-kun, es que además lo eres**

**- ¡MALDICIÓN RYUUZAKI! Siempres embarras la situación **- gritó el castaño dándose la vuelta y templando la cadena con la acción halando un poco al pelinegro hacia él sin querer -

**- Solo soy realista Light-kun**

**- No eres realista... bueno en parte si lo eres pero lo que más eres es un mentiroso**

**- Yo no miento Light-kun **_**al menos no miento muy a menudo **_- admitió el pelinegro internamente -

- **Claro que si. Te mientes a ti mismo porque no aceptas nada de lo que te está... de lo que nos está pasando**

**- No está pasando nada entre nosotros Light-kun **- se encontró con los marrones ojos de su interlocutor al darse la vuelta, sus ojos querían dar a entender lo que de su boca salía, pero a veces los ojos engañan -

**- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que fue aquel episodio en la oficina?**

**- Ya te lo había dicho varias veces Light-kun: extra ejercicio, algo para matar el aburrimiento, no teníamos más nada que hacer... **- decía mientras colocaba su pulgar dentro de su boca inocentemente -

**- Ok, ok, ya entendí el mensaje de tu mentira **- alzó su mano y se retiró de manera cansina algunos rebeldes mechones de pelo que caían en su rostro -

**- Si crees que es una mentira eso es asunto tuyo Light-kun**

**- ¡Exacto! Un asunto en el que estoy trabajando**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**- Eso es asunto mío. Hasta mañana Ryuuzaki**

**- Uhmmm... Hasta mañana Light-kun**

Sin decir más, ambos jovenes se dieron la espalda y se dispusieron a dormir. Tres horas después un par de ojos yacía abierto admirando la oscuridad presente en la habitación, las sombras creadas por la luz de la luna y escuchando el silencio que se extendía por toda la edificación. Dicho silencio era perturbado solo por el sonido de sus propios pensamientos.

Ryuuzaki ya había descansado lo suficiente pero no había encendido su laptop como era su costumbre sino que se había dado la vuelta y pensaba, solo eso, solo pensaba: en todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida y en lo que nunca había pensado que le pasaría.

- _**Desde pequeño mi sueño fue ser un famoso detective para que los crimenes no quedaran impunes, para ayudar a la justicia a ganar más puntos y que los criminales supieran que existiría una persona que les impediría cometer el crimen perfecto, una persona que los haría pensar dos veces antes de querer violar la ley. Ya logré mi sueño; estuve y estoy totalmente complacido por haberlo alcanzado pero no tomé en cuenta, jamás, una de las cosas más importantes que tiene el ser humano pero que yo los tenía renegados en un frío lugar de mi ser: los sentimientos. **_

_**Pensé que ignorándolos no interferirían con ningún caso porque el órgano que razona es la cabeza y no el corazón. Todos los casos los he resuelto sin sentir empatía por ninguno de los involucrados y eso me había servido... hasta ahora**_

Los pensamientos de Ryuuzaki lo estaban llevando a un camino denominado por los mortales: sinceridad. Lenta y cuidadosamente se dió la vuelta para poder mirar a su acompañante, a su enemigo, a su primer amigo, a su principal sospechoso. Light seguía de espaldas por lo que solo podía verle su amplia espalda y la parte posterior de su cabeza.

- _**Admitir que fuiste mi primer amigo fue el primer error. Tratar de analizar cada una de tus palabras y de tus actos para tratar de ver a Kira en tí fue el segundo error; estar presente en tu vida casi las 24 horas del día a distancia fue el tercero; pero encadenarte a mí fue el cuarto y más grande error que pude haber cometido bajo la premisa "Todo es en pro de la investigación". Caí en mi propio juego, quería hacerte confesar de alguna manera pero me salió mal lo que había planeado y quien resultó confundido y perdido fui yo en lugar de tu persona. Debo tomar nota de esto para que cuando esto se acabe, y si aún estoy con vida, en el próximo caso complejo que tenga no pueda yo cometer los mismos errores que he estado cometiendo en este.**_

_**Aunque no se si llamarlos errores o... si, creo que es mejor si los llamo causas. Esas fueron las 4 causas de la fractura de mi, hasta ahora, fuerte "yo no-empático".**_

La cita con Misa, o mejor dicho el beso que Light le dio a Misa afectó al detective mucho más de lo que él mismo sospechaba. Mucho más de lo que jamás podría admitir. Su necio orgullo se lo impedía y su fuerte "yo no-empático" también. Light se giró y ahora descansaba boca arriba. Ryuuzaki podía observar como su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración. Por alguna extraña razón mientras más se sinceraba con él mismo menos podía dejar de verlo.

- _**Es muy probable que no salga vivo de este caso. Es el más complejo que he tenido en toda mi existencia y es el que ha puesto en peligro mi vida desde el comienzo pero una cosa es morir y no sentir nada más y otra diferente es seguir viviendo pero sintiendo un agujero en el corazón, un vacío espantoso que me deprimiría por días, semanas e incluso meses y hasta años. No lo demuestro pero odio el dolor. Mi profesión no me permite demostrar mis sentimientos pero el dolor es, para mí lo peor; y sentir dolor por causa de otra persona es horrible. Lo se. Por eso no puedo Light-kun. Así me lo preguntes mil veces siempre te responderé lo mismo; que se trató de ejercicio extra, no quiero sentir dolor por tu culpa**_

Sintió unos irremediables deseos de poder tocar esos labios que estaban desprotegidos en ese momento y aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche y que el dueño de los labios estaba dormido decidió robar un pequeño beso. Juntó sus dedos índice y medio y los llevó a sus labios imprimiendo en ellos un pequeño beso luego los dirigió a los labios del castaño y los posó sobre ellos un segundo. Comprobó que el joven detective seguía dormido y muy lentamente se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su boca sintiendo su respiración, con la noche como testigo Ryuuzaki le robó un beso a su principal sospechoso muy tiernamente, un beso rápido, corto, inocente. Se incorporó en su sitio notando que Light comenzaba a moverse un poco pero sin despertarse. Por un momento creyó que el joven le respondería el beso, internamente era lo que quería pero se alegró al notar que él seguía dormido y que jamás se enteraría de lo que allí había ocurrido.

- **Contrario a lo que piensas Light-kun, yo no me miento a mí mismo. Yo estoy muy claro en lo que siento pero no lo voy a exteriorizar para que luego tu bailes sobre mí pisoteando todo lo que siento. Solo miento cuando es estrictamente necesario. Y para evitar que pase eso es necesario mentir... mentirte a tí porque yo estoy claro en todo este asunto y lo he aceptado.**

Light seguía dormido plácidamente, pero si se hubiese despertado en ese momento hubiese escuchado cierto tipo de confesión por parte del pelinegro con la que hubiera estado muy feliz ya que el pelinegro, sin darse por enterado, comenzó a pensar en voz alta.

Suspirando y resignándose tomó su laptop de la mesa de noche y comenzó a trabajar. Después de todo ya había descansado lo suficiente. En la oficina de Watari, en el tablero principal de las camaras, todos los botones de grabación estaban encendidos.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter 10. **

Que les pareció? Les gustó? Eso espero de corazón. Me costó un poco escribir el final de este capítulo pero al fin lo pude escribir y también...

**L: **Me parece q estoy más pensativo de lo normal

**K: **Tu eres así normalmente, todo lo piensas, todo lo analizas; en ese aspecto eres igualito a Light

**Light: **Como? Nada que ver! Compara pero no ofendas por favor. Yo no me parezco en nada a este androide azucarado

**K: **Si claro

**Light: **Claro que si, es más no me provoques porque mira que ya estoy en terapia por todo lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior. Me molesta que escribas ese tipo de cosas sin consultarmelo antes

**K: **Quien está escribiendo la historia? tu o yo? Además si es que te molesta tanto lo que sucedió en el capítulo anterior. ¿Por qué estas tan rojito? Que yo sepa no tienes fiebre

**Light: **Es que... es que... está haciendo calor, si... eso

**K: **¬¬ si claro, lo que digas. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ok?

**L: **Se cuidan mucho, tomen bastante te y coman bastante pastel de fresa. Los hará dulces y lindos como yo /

**K: **Que lindo!! abraza posesivamente a L

**Light: **Me voy... se me revolvió el estomago

**K y L: **Matta ne!! 3


	11. Se celebra el día del padre

Hello! Heme aquí una vez más. Que rápido estoy actualizando verdad? Alégrense

Bueno, este capítulo lo ideé como celebración del día del padre. Aquí en Vzla lo celebramos tal día como hoy: el segundo domingo de Junio, no se como será en otros países. Si alguien me dice que chevere sería. Y bueno, trata de como Ryuuzaki le prepara una sorpresa a Watari.

Es un capi así todo tierno y lindo que me encantó. Hasta los momentos es el que más me ha gustado. Espero a ustedes también les guste. Mis humildes agradecimientos a: lupitasnape, hermi20, kiri no maria, kyoko himura, Vegen Isennawa (se lo dedico en las dos páginas ), lains, sumeragi-cha, neferura, kim, loki-chan, nebula, coptesita, tari nagisa, kari hiwatari, maya, kitsune saki, mana1989, Naomy y a V4lkyr14 por su apoyo y lindos reviews. A ustedes va este capítulo. También le agradezco profundamente a los lectores anónimos

Las dejo entonces con el capítulo 11. Esto pasa cuando se celebra el día el padre.

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Faltaban dos semanas para que se cumpliera el plazo dado por Coil y la tensión cada día se hacía más palpable en la oficina, nadie lo decía pero todos lo sentían.

Sin embargo, en uno de esos pesados y silenciosos días de trabajo, una visita inesperada alegró a todos y cada uno de los detectives que trabajaban en el caso Kira.

- **Buenas tardes **- se escuchó una voz grave haciendo eco en las cuatro paredes de la habitación que funcionaba como cuartel general -

- _**Esa voz **_- pensó Light y volteando poco a poco, como previniendo que no se tratara de una cruel broma, el joven pudo ver a su papá que era saludado por los demás detectives muy eufóricamente - **¡Papá! **- llamó por fin, acercándose a su padre arrastrando tras de sí al muchacho de cabello azabache - **¿Cómo estas? ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí! ¿Quién te trajo? ¿Cómo viniste? ¿Por qué no te notamos al entrar? ¿Estás cansado?**

Sus preguntas salían atropelladamente de su boca, quería preguntarle de todo a su padre y al mismo tiempo que él le respondiera todo. Parecía un niño pequeño preguntando el por qué de todo lo que le rodea. Después de todo tenía más de una semana y media sin ver a su padre, sin saber de él, sin verlo en vivo y directo a todo color y ahora que podía hacerlo estaba eufórico de alegría y no controlaba la velocidad de sus palabras por ello.

Tal actitud hizo que naciera una punzada de ternura en el corazón de dos jovenes detectives de cabellera oscura como la noche presentes en la oficina y que, como los demás, presenciaban el atropello de palabras de Light para con su padre.

- **Light, Light **- habló Soichiro tranquilizando a su hijo o al menos intentando hacerlo - **Cálmate por favor; si sigues hablando tan rápido te podría dar algo y serías tú quien ahora necesite descanso y no creo que eso nos guste**

Todos rieron por el comentario, inclusive Light rió con ganas. El mismo Ryuuzaki dejó que una sonrisa se asomara en su rostro. Sonrisa que Light no se perdió por haber volteado a mirar al mayor en ese justo momento. Matsuda por su parte, también volteó en ese momento a ver a Light disimuladamente y notó al castaño observando al pelinegro. Se había vuelto un muchacho muy observador últimamente.

- **Estoy bien, vine solo **_**aún a expensas de saber que tu mamá no quería que lo hiciera**_**, me vine en taxi, no me notaron porque estaban muy concentrados en el trabajo que cada uno estaba haciendo y no, ya no estoy cansado. Al menos no tanto como hace días.**

**- Me alegro papá pero aún así creo que no debiste venir solo, al menos pudiste haberle dicho a mamá que te acompañara a llegar al edificio**

**- Lo mismo dijo ella Light **- Soichiro sonrió internamente: estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo -** pero no la quería molestar mucho porque después de todo tu hermana está en casa y no me gusta dejarla sola allí**

**- Entiendo papá **- respondió resignado el castaño pero aún feliz por ver a su padre -

**- Bienvenido Yagami-san **- mencionó con sinceridad el detective adorador de dulces -

- **Muchas gracias Ryuuzaki **- respondió amablemente Soichiro -

- **Siéntese por favor debe estar cansado... o tal vez no**

**- Gracias Ryuuzaki pero estoy bien por ahora**

**- Un momento **- interrumpió Light - **Ryuuzaki ¿Qué quieres decir con "bienvenido"?**

**- Quiero decir que me alegro verlo y que es bien recibido a la oficina nuevamente. Bienvenido se le dice a las personas que son bien recibidas en algún sitio Light-kun**

**- Ya se para que se usa la palabra Ryuuzaki pero no fue eso lo que quise decir. Cosa rara: tergiversas mis palabras para tratar de humillarme en frente de todos **- en su voz había una mezcla de ira e ironía - **Pero en fin tú...**

**- Yo no traté de humillarte Light-kun, yo trato de hacerte confesar y eso es completamente diferente**

**- **_**Tenía días sin interrumpirme, ya se me hacía extraño que no lo hiciera. **_**Pasaré por alto lo que acabas de decir porque no estoy de ánimos para discutir. El asunto es que esto solo es una visita ¿verdad, papá? Aún te falta descansar**

**- Ya he descansado lo suficiente Light **- respondió Soichiro sinceramente mientras recordaba internamente la escena que acababa de presenciar, ya comenzaba a extrañar esos pequeños shows - **Si no trabajo pronto me enfermaré de aburrimiento y eso si es peligroso**

**- Pero... **- Light iba a replicar nuevamente cuando Ryuuzaki por segunda vez en una misma tarde lo interrumpía -

- **Ya escuchaste a tu papá Light-kun. Él ha decidido que eso es lo mejor para él. ¿Acaso no te alegra tenerlo de regreso en la oficina?**

**- Claro que me alegro Ryuuzaki eso no lo pongas en duda pero también me preocupa su salud, eso es todo**

**- Estoy bien Light, tranquilo y gracias por preocuparte pero créeme cuando te digo que ya estoy totalmente recuperado y que quiero comenzar a trabajar nuevamente para poder ayudarlos a todos con el caso**

La siguiente parte del día, el equipo puso al jefe Yagami al tanto de todo lo que había pasado desde el día que se fue de reposo hasta el actual cuando regresó.

Seguidamente visitó a Misa en su habitación quien estaba demás de contenta por tener a su suegro adorado de vuelta. Le comentó todo y nada al mismo tiempo; por lo menos hizo reir repetidas veces al jefe Yagami con sus anécdotas encerrada en la habitación. Lógicamente el pelinegro estaba presente porque el castaño estaba dispuesto a soportar a Misa si con ello pasaba un poco de tiempo con su papá alejado del mundo de las investigaciones. Los dos jovenes detectives se sentaron en el sofá con Misa sentada entre ellos, el jefe Yagami, Matsuda y Mogi se sentaron en los sillones del frente.

Mientras ellos charlaban alegremente Ryuuzaki se acercaba peligrosamente al coma diabético comiendo uno a uno los diversos postres que Watari había dispuesto para él en una bandeja de plata. En cierto momento Misa, cansada de la actitud del detective se decidió a incluirlo en la conversación halando la cadena que lo unía a su novio e impidiéndo que la cucharrilla que sostenía en su mano llegara a su destino: su boca.

- **¿Se te ofrece algo Misa-san?**

**- Más o menos Ryuuzaki**

**- ¿Cómo que sería? Si se puede saber **- inquirió tranquilamente el pelinegro quien por dentro sentía como la llama de la ira se encendía de a poco debido a que lo habían interrumpido en el momento más sagrado para él: comer dulces -

- **Pues que estas allí come que come sin intervenir en la conversación que estamos teniendo por aquí. A veces eres pedante lo se muy bien pero al menos por una vez, y para celebrar el hecho de que el suegro ha regresado a la oficina, deberías tratar de conversar un poco con nosotros.**

Padre e hijo habían intentado que la rubia desistiera de su absurdo plan pero no lo lograron, ahora se encontraban a la espera de la ácida respuesta del pelinegro pero se sorprendieron al ver que el mayor bajaba su cucharilla y volteba parsimoniósamente para responder.

- **Tienes razón Misa-san, mis disculpas Yagami-san **- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia - **es que estaba hundido en mis pensamientos pero ya que lo pones en tela de discusión tienes toda la razón Misa-san, debemos celebrar por un momento esta noche en honor a Yagami-san**

Light estaba doblemente sorprendido: por una parte Ryuuzaki había respondido amablemente y por la otra le había dado la razón a Misa y eso si que era una verdadera sorpresa. Sin embargo, internamente le agradeció a la rubia el haber dicho lo que había dicho para que el detective se uniera a la conversación.

Misa y Ryuuzaki se encontraban enfrascados en una charla acerca de las modas juveniles mientras que Matsuda, Mogi y el jefe Yagami estaban en medio de otra charla totalmente diferente.

- **Misa-san tienes que aceptar que las modas son lo más efímero que existe en la actualidad**

**- Claro que no Ryuuzaki, ellas pueden durar mucho tiempo pero no caen en el olvido, todo lo contrario: evolucionan**

**- Eso es lo mismo que decir que una moda ya pasó y llegará otra exactamente igual pero con diferente color y textura pero que será un boom porque es lo más nuevo**

**- No es eso Ryuuzaki, ¡Argghh! No entiendes nada, yo no se porque te consideran un genio **- replicó molesta la rubia modelo cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y haciendo un puchero mientras que Soichiro estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reirse a carcajadas -

Light estaba que se moría de aburrimiento, de paso no le estaba gustando mucho que Ryuuzaki se hiciera tan íntimo de Misa. Con un movimiento que se caracterizó por el uso de fuerza innecesaria Light intentó tomar la tetera que tenía frente a él sintió que algo le impedía tener la movilidad de siempre, como si la cadena estuviese atascada y se decidió a halarla. Lo que Light no sabía, o no recordaba era que Misa estaba semi-sentada encima de la cadena, ésta se estiró haciendo que Misa diera una respingo por la tensión y en el mismo segundo Ryuuzaki se venía sobre ella. Misa profirió un pequeño grito que milagrósamente silenció al instante. Light volteó a ver lo que pasaba gracias a él y se quedó de piedra.

Allí en el sofá estaba Ryuuzaki sobre Misa en una posición muy incómoda pero a la vez muy comprometedora que hizo que a Light lo recorriera una onda de tibia rabia por todo su cuerpo que luego identificaría como su primer vestigio de celos. Ryuuzaki tenía sus mejillas coloradas pero no tanto como Misa quien estaba roja como un tomate, sus narices estaban juntas y podían sentir la respiración del otro. Dos segundos después Light tironeba nuevamente de la cadena para poder separar a Misa de Ryuuzaki. Soichiro y Mogi identificaron el movimiento como parte de la idea de Light de no permitir que Ryuuzaki pudiera besar a su querida novia pero Matsuda tuvo otra idea totalmente opuesta.

Ayudaron a Ryuuzaki a sentarse nuevamente liberando a Misa de su peso. Ésta al sentirse liberada saltó hacia Light abrazándolo hasta hacerlo perder el aire aún con sus mejillas rojas y sintiendo un extraño frio en sus manos.

Un par de ojos azules que se escondían tras unos delicados lentes dejaron entrever un pequeño brillo y en su envejecido rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Las luces del tablero general que indicaban que las camaras estaban grabando se hallaban encendidas y él desde su oficina podía ver todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nuevamente sonrió, esto se había convertido en una especie de distracción para su persona.

Las disculpas no se hicieron esperar. Toda la culpa recayó en el castaño quien admitió que no tenía porque haber utilizado la fuerza que utilizó. Para compensar el pequeño percance se abrió una botella de vino. Ryuuzaki solo lo probó una vez para no despreciarlos pero en realidad lo que evitaba era que sucedieran cosas "extrañas" cuando estuviera a solas con el castaño en la habitación que compartían.

Ryuuzaki se sentía ahora un poco fuera de lugar por lo que había pasado. Habría jurado que vio a Light con los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa con un claro brillo de rabia pero lo descartó de inmediato. Lo más probable era que se sintió molesto porque él había casi besado a su novia, o sea que la rabia no era por él era CON él. Los chicos mencionaron escuetamente que el día del padre se acercaba y básicamente, aprovechando la leve ingesta de alcohol, le estaban pidiendo a Ryuuzaki que los dejara celebrar la festividad con su familia ya que posiblemente esa sería la última vez que pasarían tiempo de gracia con sus respectivas familias. Sin pensarlo mucho, el pelinegro aceptó y eso sorprendió a más de uno pero no dijeron nada por temor a hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Luego de muchas anécdotas brindis y risas compartidas todos decidieron esperar el amanecer durmiendo en sus respectivas camas para al día siguiente partir a sus hogares por espacio de 24 horas aproximádamente. Despidiéndose entre sí y contentos por tener de vuelta al jefe Yagami, y por haber logrado un permiso especial por parte de Ryuuzaki, los detectives partieron a sus habitaciones con la alegría y esperanza renovadas, dejando atras por completo la tensión que en la mañana sentían.

- **¡IMBECIL! Si tan solo me hubieras hecho caso y te hubieras pasado a mi lado no estarías aquí. Pero fuiste un maldito egoísta que solo pensaba en sí mismo y que lo único que quería era ser un maldito heroe. ¡Idiota! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! Nunca me escuchaste, nunca lo hiciste ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?**

Gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. La rabia, el dolor y la impotencia se mezclaban en su ser creando un nuevo sentimiento para él: Un sentimiento que lo hería en lo más profundo de su alma sin compasión. Continuaba arrodillado golpeando salvajemente la tierra de aquel camposanto una y otra vez, pensando que con ello lograría sanar la herida que tenía en su interior.

- **¡IDIOTA! Pudiste haber sido un genio pero eso no te quitó lo imbecil que fuiste **- sus gritos se ahogaban en el silencio de aquel cementerio. Su cabeza descansaba sobre sus manos que yacían abiertas sobre aquella tumba. Seguía arrodillado - **No pensaste bien, no tomaste la mejor decisión de tu vida y eso me hizo actuar de esa manera Ryuuzaki. Tú me obligaste a hacerlo. ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Yo te di opciones pero no me quisiste escuchar! Tú y tu estúpido sentido erróneo de la justicia. Estuvieras aquí Ryuuzaki, estuvieras conmigo y no allí acostado y frío. ¡¡AHHH!!**

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y un poco más que eso con su mirada clavada en el cielo y con sus puños levantados llenos de tierra sagrada. Sentía que su garganta le ardía por el esfuerzo pero eso no le importó. Probablemente el dolor que sentía se le iría con aquel grito, que se abriera el cielo, que se partiera la tumba, que huyeran las aves, que las nubes desaparecieran solo por la fuerza de aquel grito, eso no importaba. Algo tenía que hacer para poder alejar ese inmenso dolor que sentía. Ese dolor que era mucho más grande que él, que lo estaba controlando en ese momento y al que él no ponía resistencia alguna.

- **¡Te odio! No tienes la más remota idea de como te odio Ryuuzaki. No pensaste en más nadie solo en tí. No pensaste ni un momento en como sería todo esto sin tí. ¡Diablos! Como te odio. Todo lo que alguna vez sentía por tí se transformó en odio **- nuevamente golpeaba la tierra; ya sus manos estaban rojas y con varios rasguños - **odio no verte, odio no tenerte, pero lo que más odio de tí es... quererte **- un nuevo golpe seco cayó sobre la tierra cuando pronunció la última palabra y un hilillo de sangre comenzaba a salir de las heridas que tenía en sus manos pero eso era lo que él menos sentía en ese momento -

Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, en algún momento dejarían de hacerlo pero mientras tanto él no las detendría porque si lo hacía sería mucho peor.

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo. Sus lágrimas y sangre se confundían con las gotas de lluvia. El seguía arrodillado frente a aquella tumba con su traje negro ahora enlodado y sus puños lastimados pero eso no era nada en comparación con lo que sentía en su interior. Las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo cada vez más fuerte y ya todo se veía borroso. La gran letra L que adornaba la tumba ahora estaba siendo lavada por la lluvia y apenas se veía.

Rabia. Indignación. Impotencia. Dolor. Rabia. Todo se veía borroso.

Light despertó sobresaltado, jadeando y nervioso. Pequeñas gotas resbalaban por su frente. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la misma y llevó su mano derecha a su cabeza tratando de aminorar un poco la marcha furiosa que tenían sus pensamientos y recuerdos en ese momento. Volteó a ver al pelinegro que yacía - increíblemente - dormido a su lado pero dándole la espalda y en posición fetal con varios mechones de rebelde cabello negro cubriéndole las facciones. Trató de calmarse un poco y recordar algo de la pesadilla que acababa de tener y que al mismo tiempo comenzaba a olvidar.

- **¿Acaso escuché bien? Esa persona había mencionado uno de los seudónimos de L **- volteó nuevamente a mirar a su compañero tratando de encontrar una respuesta - **¿Quién era esa persona arrodillada? Traté de acercarme y... **- Light hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para obligarse a recordar lo que acababa de soñar - **cuanto más me acercaba más alejado me sentía. Para cuando me logré acercar, comenzó a llover y... desperté.**

Puso sus pies en el frío piso sentándose en la cama y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

- **¿Por qué rayos estoy teniendo estos sueños? Todos los sueños dicen algo: por mínimo que sea pero lo dicen y éste no puede ser la excepción.**

Sintió a Ryuuzaki moverse un poco en búsqueda de algo más de sábana para cubrirse y espantar un poco el frío de la noche. Tomando la susodicha sábana que reposaba a su lado, la estiró bien y arropó al pelinegro quien al instante dejó de moverse cual niño pequeño y le robó a Light una sonrisa con esa acción. Él, por su parte, se arropó con la misma sábana y acostándose nuevamente continuó pensando y re-pensando en ese extraño sueño que acababa de tener mirando hacia el techo como si allí encontraría una clara respuesta a su pregunta.

Poco tiempo después, y sin que siquiera él mismo se diera cuenta, se entregó a los brazos de Morpheo hasta el día siguiente.

La oficina estaba casi solitaria. Todos los detectives estaban con sus familias celebrando el que podría ser su último día del padre, exceptuando claro está, Ryuuzaki y Liht quienes se encontraban sentados frente a sus respectivos computadores haciéndole frente a la investigación. Inclusive Soichiro se encontraba en su hogar por pedido explícito de su hijo quien le impidió que trabajara en su día y que de paso le arruinara la celebración a su familia. Por lo que ahora estaban ellos dos solos y Watari en su oficina haciéndose cargo de sus obligaciones.

- **Light-kun **- llamó el pelinegro - **Light-kun**

**- Dime Ryuuzaki, ¿sucede algo? **- inquirió el castaño quien a decir verdad no se encontraba de muchos ánimos ese día ya que si no fuera porque el detective que tenía encadenado a un lado creyera ciegamente que él, el estudiante número uno de Japón, era un asesino en masa él estuviera en su casa celebrando con los demás -

- **Nada en particular es solo que no haz dicho palabra alguna desde hace ya un buen tiempo**

**- No tengo nada que decir Ryuuzaki eso es todo **- respondió cansinamente -

- **Por el contrario Light-kun **- comentó el pelinegro colocándose un dedo dentro de su boca - **siempre hay mucho que decir pero si nos quedamos en silencio es porque no nos hemos decidio por el tema a tratar**

**- Si es así, entonces tú siempres estás decidiendo temas a tratar ¿cierto?**

**- Uhmmm... se podría decir que sí Light-kun **- una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro -

Nuevamente se produjo el silencio pero ahora Ryuuzaki estaba mirando fijamente al castaño con un pequeño brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

**- Pero creo que tienes ganas de hablar ¿no?**

**- Si Light-kun, me alegra que hayas propuesto la idea de hablar**

**- **_**Pero si yo no propuse nada**_

_- _**A decir verdad quiero preguntarte algo**

**- ¿Más o menos como que?**

**- Bueno Light-kun quería saber las costumbres que tiene la familia Yagami para celebrar el día del padre**

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al universitario ya que se esperaba uno de los cientos de intentos del mayor de hacerlo confesar que era el asesino que tanto quería capturar. Luego de unos segundos pensando la respuesta contestó.

- **Nunca había pensado en eso, a decir verdad, pero lo que hacemos básicamente es salir todos a disfrutar del día: papá escoge el sitio y al llegar la noche regresamos a casa y preparamos su platillo favorito. Luego de cenar cada uno de nososotros le entrega su obsequio y nos disponemos a cerrar la velada viendo una película **- imágenes de ese día pero de años pasados se colaron por la mente del castaño haciéndolo sonreir en más de una oportunidad recordando lo que había disfrutado en esas celebraciones -** En ocasiones variamos y pasamos el día en la playa o en el río, dependiendo del clima y de la disponibilidad. Incluso hay veces en las que nosotros...**

**- No, gracias Light-kun pero ya es suficiente, me gustó mucho la segunda idea**

**- ¿Idea? **- se extrañó el jioven - **¿Qué estas planeando Ryuuzaki?**

**- ¿Sabes Light-kun? **- Light miró al pelinegro a los ojos y notó que una pequeña nube gris se plantaba en ellos - **Yo nunca he celebrado el día del padre. Por razones que prefiero dejar enterradas en el pasado nunca pude hacerlo **- Light lo escuchaba atentamente y no pudo dejar de notar un dejo de tristeza un poco más fuerte en su mirada y en su tono de voz pero no comentó nada al respecto - **Watari ha estado junto a mí cuidándome, apoyándome y protegiéndome desde que tengo uso de razón. Él es más que un padre para mí y ya que estoy en medio de una peligrosa investigación de la que no se si saldré con vida **- Light sintió una punzada en su interior, iba a interrumpirlo pero decidió esperar a que el pelinegro terminara de hablar - **entonces quiero aprovechar la ocasión para poder retribuirle algo de todo aquello que él me ha dado durante estos años**

**- Tu vas a sobrevivir al caso Ryuuzaki, a este y a muchos más. Así que deja de decir tonterías. No te vas a morir**

**- Yo no me voy a morir Light-kun**

**- Exactamente Ryuuzaki**

**- Todo lo contrario: me van a matar**

**- Ni lo uno ni lo otro Ryuuzaki, saldrás vivo de esta como todos los demás **_**Tú no puedes morir Ryuuzaki, no puedes hacerlo**_ - pensó el joven, estuvo a punto de decirlo pero se contuvo a tiempo para poder decir -** Me agrada la idea que tienes en mente pero lo que no me gusta es que lo estas haciendo o lo piensas hacer en modo de despedida**

**- Ya he dado mis razones**

**- Pues no son valederas. Son... son... **- buscaba las mejores palabras, aquellas que no le dieran una idea muy clara al pelinegro de lo que pasaba en su mente y en su corazón pero en vista que no las encontró - **no son valederas y ya**

**- Light-kun yo...**

**- Te diré que, ya que no quiero comenzar a golpearte por toda las zartas de estupideces que estas diciendo, he decidido que te voy a ayudar a preparar lo que quieras preparar para Watari**

**- ¿Me quieres golpear Light-kun? **- su dedo estaba dentro de su boca una vez más utilizando una de sus expresiones más inocentes al momento de formular una pregunta -

- **Mejor cierra la boca antes que comience a hacerlo Ryuuzaki y manos a la obra **- desvió su mirada de la del mayor y se enserió, quería ayudar al detective y lo iba a hacer -** Primero: ¿Dónde está Watari?**

**- Está haciendo unas compras: la comida de la semana y mis dulces **- completó sonriendo pícaramente -

- **Bien, ahora... ¿Qué quieres hacer?**

**- Uhmmm... **- comenzó el mayor con su dedo aún preso entre sus labios - **a mí me gustó la idea que dijiste de cocinarle algo**

**- Entonces será comida, muy bien. ¿Qué te parece si le preparas sashimi como entrada y continúas con un plato de ossonimono y como plato fuerte tempura o teriyaki? Claro que todo tiene que estar acompañado por una buena botella de sake **- Los castaños ojos brillaban de emoción, hablaba como si fuera un verdadero chef y el mayor lo veía y se emocionaba también, solo que había un pequeño detalle -

- **Uhmmm... Light-kun, verás... a pesar de que estamos viviendo aquí en Japón y hablamos el idioma perfectamente no somos japoneses. Somos británicos. A pesar de que le gusta la gastronomía japonesa me gustaría prepararle algo que le haga recordar el sabor de nuestro país.**

**- Por un momento lo pasé por alto Ryuuzaki, tienes razón **- ¿el castaño dándole la razón al mayor? eso si fue sorprendente para el ojinegro, pero aún así no lo demostró - **entonces ¿Qué le cocinarás?**

**- Estaba pensando en un Sunday Roast porque además es domingo**

**- Uhmmm, podría ser... sí es buena idea. Busquemos los ingredientes entonces, necesitaremos: carne, papas, salchichas y especias para el asado y huevos, harina y leche para el yorhshire pudding**

Se encaminaron hasta la cocina a revisar que tenían todo lo que necesitarían pero al abrir el refrigerador notaron que faltaban algunos.

- **Ryuuzaki, creo que tendremos que salir a comprar los ingredientes**

**- ¿Salir? ¿Afuera?**

**- Ni modo que salgamos adentro Ryuuzaki. Faltan ingredientes y si quieres hacerle el banquete a Watari debemos apurarnos**

**- Light-kun, ¿Recuerdas que estamos encadenados?**

**- Claro que lo recuerdo Ryuuzaki eso es algo que no se puede pasar por alto muy fácilmente**

**- ¿Entonces como quieres que salgamos si estamos así? Las personas nos verán con cara de pocos amigos**

**- ¿Ryuuzaki de cuando a aca a tí te preocupa lo que diga la gente? Me sorprendes**

**- En realidad pensé que te molestaría a tí que te vieran con malos ojos. Sabes que a mí no me importa porque perfectamente salgo a la calle así como me ves ahora pero ya que no representa un problema para tí **_**cosa que me sorprende **_**entonces vamos a comprar. Solo tengo una duda Light-kun **- dijo de repente cuando ya Light estaba cerca de la puerta -

- **¿Cúal sería Ryuuzaki?**

**- ¿Tengo que usar zapatos?**

El castaño no sabía si debía molestarse o reírse. Decidió permanecer calmado y responderle amablamente.

- **Por supuesto Ryuuzaki, ni modo que vayas descalzo. Vamos a la habitación **- el universitario pudo ver la mueca de desagrado que puso el detective cuando le confirmó que debía usar zapatos y esto hizo que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro -

Salieron del edificio portando una chaqueta negra en sus brazos que medianamente escondía la presencia de la cadena. Fue todo un espectáculo cuando en medio del supermercado una niña haló de la chaqueta y la mamá de ésta vislumbró la cadena, se alejó rápidamente llevándose a su hija con ella murmurando cosas como: pervertidos, degenerados y otros sinónimos parecidos. A Ryuuzaki todo le parecía cómico: pocas veces había ido a un supermercado porque todas la compras las hacía Watari, por ello veía todo con entusiasmo y sorpresa. Light observaba atentamente cada una de sus reacciones y respondía cada una de las preguntas que el mayor le hacía.

- **Light-kun ¿Por qué las personas no pueden simplemente enviar a su mayordomo a hacerle las compras o es que todos decidieron salir a escondidas como nosotros para cocinar una sorpresa?**

Al castaño le dió gracia la ingenuidad del pelinegro. La inocencia e ingenuidad de un niño salían por los poros del adulto que tenía al lado y que lo hacían querer acercarse aún más a él como si ambos fuesen polos magnéticos de distinta carga.

- **Ryuuzaki, no todas las personas gozan de los servicios de un mayordomo. Simplemente salen al supermercado a hacer sus propias compras.**

**- Uhmmm... comprendo **- dijo distraídamente con su dedo en la boca mientras volteaba a ver con sus ojos bien abiertos a una joven que pasaba por su lado. A Light no le gustó que hiciera eso -

De regreso al edificio y con todos los ingredientes en la mesa.

**- Ok Ryuuzaki, aquí tienes todo. Comienza a preparar la comida**

- **Uhmmm... Light-kun **- luego de un minuto de silencio, Ryuuzaki continuó - **yo no se cocinar**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces como se supone que le vas a cocinar a Watari? **- preguntó sorprendido el castaño -

- **Pensé que me ayudarías a hacerlo, después de todo eres el estudiante número uno de todo Japón ¿no? **- una vez más hacía uso de su mirada ingenua y su sonrisa gatuna -

- **Y tu eres el mejor detective del mundo ¿Qué te puedo decir? **- comentó irónicamente y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no seguir viendo esa carita que Ryuuzaki le estaba regalando en esos momentos. Lastimósamente no lo logró y al ver la susodicha cara del mayor terminó aceptando - **De acuerdo, te ayudaré**

Mientras cocinaba, Ligth le explicaba a Ryuuzaki lo que estaba haciendo; éste solo ayudaba a cortar las verduras y mariscos, cosa que resultó todo un show porque como el mayor tomaba el cuchillo como si le diera asco se tardaba mucho cortando los alimentos que el castaño le pedía y eso lo hacía rabiar. Pero era una rabia que no le duraba porque al ver atentamente al palinegro luchar con el cuchillo se le hacía muy cómico. Por alguna extraña razón que aún no entendía no podía estar molesto con Ryuuzaki más de 5 minutos.

Luego de unas cuantas horas la comida estuvo lista. Al probarla pudieron darse cuenta que todo estaba exquisito. Watari aún no había regresado de hacer sus respectivas compras así que decidieron darse un baño y arreglar todo para cuando el agazajado regresara.

Watari regresó una hora después y se fue a su oficina directamente. Buscó a su protegido usando las cámaras del edificio y lo encontró en su habitación justo al lado del castaño saliendo de la susodicha recamara. Se sentó bien en su silla y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

- **Ryuuzaki, es la primera vez que te veo así. Si no fuera por tu orgullo y porque estamos en medio de una peligrosa investigación, es posible que las cosas fueran diferentes **- silencio nuevamente - **No lo creo, de repente sería igual... o peor porque así no tendrías razones para encadenarlo a tí. Al menos es lo que pienso yo **

Se escucharon varios golpes suaves en su puerta y luego de dar el debido permiso vio entrar a Ryuuzaki a la habitación. Se sorprendió al no ver al joven Yagami entrar pero notó que la cadena estaba tensa y la puerta entreabierta. El castaño no quizo pasar para darle algo de privacidad al mayor.

- **Watari yo... **- el joven detective se encontraba parado frente a él descalzo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus pies - **hoy... **

**- Dime Ryuuzaki**

**- Feliz día del padre Watari **-dijo por fin alzando la mirada viendo al anciano que tenía al frente a la cara -

Sin pensarlo mucho, Watari se acercó a su "hijo" y lo abrazó fuertemente. Sobraban las palabras, ese abrazo lo decía y resumía todo. Luego de un par de minutos Ryuuzaki pudo articular una palabra:

- **Gracias **- sintió un nudo en su garganta, luchó contra él un momento para poder completar la frase - **por todo **- ya no pudo decir más porque el nudo había vuelto, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos intentando escapar mientras que estrechaba aún más fuerte a la persona que siempre había estado con él desde que tenía uso de razón. Quién lo cuidó y protegió, sanó y aconsejó, la persona que lo comprendió, acogió, alimentó, mimó y amó. Watari era más que un padre para él y ese abrazo y ese "gracias por todo" se lo decía -

Watari estaba haciendo uso del más grande autocontrol que jamás hubiese utilizado. Se sentía muy feliz por el hecho de que su "hijo" lo hubiese felicitado de esa manera. Siempre lo había hecho en años anteriores pero no de esta manera tan especial, tan verdadera, tan sentida. De repente era porque sabía que el peligro se cernía sobre ellos y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de demostrarle a él todo su agradecimiento y cariño, aunque solo haya sido con un abrazo. El mejor abrazo que jamás hubiera recibido.

Como pudo le contestó un dulce **de nada **para seguir fundido en ese abrazo que tanto amor y agradecimiento le ofrecía. El autocontrol no fue suficientemente fuerte cuando sintió que una gota caía en su pecho: el pelinegro había dejado escapar una lágrima y él también dejó escapar una. No lo consideró despedida; por el contrario lo consideró una bienvenida. Una bienvenida a los días que aún les quedaban por vivir, porque al saber que todo se puede acabar de un momento a otro comenzamos a disfrutar y a agradecer más todo lo que tenemos.

Se separaron levemente y Watari le quitó las lágrimas a su pequeño con sus dedos brindándole la más cálidas de las sonrisas al detective.

- **Todo estará bien **- le dijo Watari para calmarlo -

- **Si Watari, algún día todo estará bien **- afirmó mientras sonreía también -

Light no fue testigo de nada de esto, pero se imaginó exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Si no fuera por la existencia de las cadenas él también le haría lo mismo a su papá. Suspiró resignado y siguió esperando. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Ryuuzaki salía de la oficina con Watari siguiendole los pasos con rumbo hacia la cocina.

Todo estaba listo y dispuesto en el comedor. Watari, llegó después de los muchachos porque estaba haciendo un par de llamadas. Estaba que no cabía de felicidad en la habitación por todo lo que Ryuuzaki había preparado para él. Invitaron a Misa para que los acompañara en la cena, bajó super emocionada y contenta, saltando de felicidad. Durante la cena, un muy sonrojado Ryuuzaki escuchaba lo que Light le comentaba a Watari y a Misa: todos los pormenores del proceso de elaboración de los alimentos que ahora degustaban la mayor parte de ellos, ya uqe Ryuuzaki comía los pasteles que Watari había comprado con anterioridad. Las risas no faltaron en la cena pero luego de un par de horas la nostalgia también se hizo presente, al menos por parte de light quien recordó que había pasado lejos de su padre la celebración de su día.

Misa lo intentó animar un poco teniendo un poco de éxito luego de unos intentos. Watari se excusó por un momento y salió del comedor para regresar a los minutos acompañado de

- **¡Papá! **- gritó Light emocionado - **Ryuuzaki tu...**

- **Si Light-kun, sabía que te gustaría tener a tu padre cerca este día, por eso le dije a Watari que por favor hiciera los arreglos para que él pudiera venir esta noche **- Misa lloraba en su asiento de la emoción -

**- Así es Light. También me dijo que me tienes una sorpresa y estoy ansioso por verla**

**- ¿Sorpresa? **- preguntó el castaño extrañado -

**- Si Light-kun, la que dejaste en la oficina del cuartel general**

No quizo arruinarlo así que Light le siguió la corriente al pelinegro y cuando llegaron a la oficina una larga mesa adornaba la habitación y sobre ella varios platos de sashimi, ossonimono, tempura y teriyaki con dos botellas de sake. Luego de la impresión y del fuerte abrazo que Soichiro le dio a su hijo se sentaron a degustar los mencionados manjares.

Luego de haber comido, bebido y reido lo suficiente todos y cada uno se despidieron y se dispusieron a irse a dormir. Ligth y Ryuuzaki regresaron a la cocina llevando los trastos sucios y colocándolos en el lavadero. Cuando todo estuvo en su sitio menos los ingredientes que sobraron Ryuuzaki trastabilló con sus pies y tropesó con el mesón de la cocina, llevando sus manos hacia adelante para prevenir un golpe lanzó el paquete de harina que yacía en el mesón y haciendo que una gran nube blanca cubriera toda la cocina y a ellos mismos. Cuando la nube desapareció pudieron ver los fantasmas en los que se habían convertido y las risas de Light no se hicieron esperar, a los segundos Ryuuzaki lo acompañó. Parecía que alguien los estaba guiando, reían al unísono, era una risa encantadora y contagiante.

Les tocaba bañarse nuevamente para reparar el desastre que habían hecho y al día siguiente disculparse con la persona que hiciera el aseo, al parecer el mismo Watari. Luego de haberse bañado y cambiado de ropa los chicos caminaban hacia su cama cuando Light sintió que Ryuuzaki se había detenido de repente.

- **¿Qué pasa Ryuuzaki? **- preguntó el castaño -

Ryuuzaki estaba allí parado sin hacer o decir nada, con su mirada fija en un punto ciego entre la pared y Light. Luego de unos minutos Ryuuzaki dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

**- Gracias Light-kun **- y sin decir más se acostó en el lado de la cama que le correspondía con un leve rubor cubriéndole las mejillas -

Light no hizo, ni dijo nada, seguía en el mismo sitio. Un segundo después ya se había acostado pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado: Ryuuzaki le había agradecido ¡dándole un beso! No fue un beso apasionado ni demandante sino más bien uno pequeño, dulce y tierno. Se acercó a él y unió sus labios a los suyos, se hizo dueño de su labio superior por un segundo y le luego le agradeció lo que había hecho. Se dio un pequeño pellizco. Auch, eso le dolió. Entonces no era un sueño, en realidad había sucedido. Estaba alegre, muy alegre y además se había dado cuenta de algo. Le gustaba Ryuuzaki.

Lo pensó un poco: los pro y los contra. Se dio ánimo a sí mismo hasta que al fin pudo hablar

- **Ryuuzaki **- llamó quedamente -

- **Dime Light-kun**

Ryuuzaki no pudo decir más. Sus labios estaban secuestrados por los labios de Light y él no estaba poniendo ningún tipo de rechazo. Al contrario, por primera vez se estaba dejando llevar por lo que sentía. Esa noche el corazón le ganaría la batalla a la razón.

Watari mientras tanto estaba en su habitación, recordando lo que había sucedido ese día. Siempre lo recordaría, hasta el día que muriese. Sonrió abiertamente aunque con un dejo de duda ¿Habría hecho bien al apagar las cámaras de seguridad de la habitación de los chicos? Sonrió más ampliamente, de una u otra manera se enteraría después.

* * *

**End of chapter 11.**

Que tal? No fue una lindura? A mí me encantó ahhh q lindo Watari es el mejor, y L también y... no más nadie

**Light:** Y yo?

**K:** Tu no eres el mejor pero... pasas por.. porque L te quiere mucho más nada

**Light:** solo por eso?

**K:** Ay si y bueno porque te ves bien con sweteres oscuros

**Light:** Lo sabía

**K:** Ya callate.

Por cierto chicas y chicos no se crean que yo me se todo lo referente a la gastronomía japonesa y británica (que más quisiera yo pero no es así ¬¬) lo saqué todo de internet, pero de igual manera aquí les dejo la descripción de los platos que los niños mencionaron en el capítulo de hoy.

**Sashimi **son bocadillos de pescado crudo acompañado con brotes jóvenes de rábano (daikon), con algas (wakame) y con laminillas de jengibre servidos con limón y una salsa de soya fermentada (tamari) sazonada con mostaza de rábano blanco (wasabi).

**Ossonimono **es una sopa que se presenta en tazas de madera y que se prepara con algas, huevos, carne y legumbres.

**Tempura **consiste en una variedad de mariscos y vegetales rebozados en huevo y harina y luego fritos en aceite muy caliente durante poco tiempo.

**Teriyaki **es pollo, pescado o carne macerados con la salsa del mismo nombre y adornados con sésamo. Se acompaña con arroz blanco.

**Sake** es el licor de arroz que se bebe caliente. Muy popular en el país nipón.

**Sunday Roast** es un plato típico de la comida anglosajona que se relaciona con la celebración del día domingo. El plato consiste en una especie de asado con patatas.

**Yorhshire Pudding **es una especie de pasta con forma de magdalena elaborada con huevos, harina y leche todo ello metido en el horno.

La información de comida japonesa la obtuve en estas páginas:

/index.php?titlecocinayjapon&more1&c1&tb1&pb1

/temas/2dotrimestre03/sushi.html

Por otra parte la información acerca de la gastronomía británica la obtuve de la página:

es./wiki/Cocinainglesa

Y bueno, nada, los espero en el próximo capítulo ok? Se cuidan mucho que Kira los acompañe jiji no... mejor que L los acompañe, si mejor así

Nos leemos 3


	12. Los ojos hablan

Hello darlings! Nuevamente estoy aquí con ustedes con un nuevo capítulo de mi primogénito D no me tardé tanto como esperaba... es que cuando me llega la inspiración no puedo desperdiciar el momento 8D escribo sin parar y en un día ya tengo listo el capi, este me tomó más de 3 días porque entre pulir detalles, seguir el plan que ya tengo pautado, revisar que no haya mucho Ooc y no salirme de la línea de tiempo pues... las horas reales pasaban entre rápido y lento por eso me tardé tantito en terminarlo. Pero aquí está! alégrense que ya lo podrán leer y no tuvieron que esperar mucho para...

**Light: **Claro, prefiere ir a los partidos de la vinotinto que estar trabajando en nuestras vidas

**K: **Light darling, tengo que apoyar a la selección y el juego del jueves pasado estuvo de un emocionante que... K se aclara la garganta pero el punto es que NO debes ser tan salido Light querido acuerdate que el titiritero aquí soy yo y puedo hacer que terribles accidentes ocurran a los personajes que sean universitarios, jovenes y de cabello castaño.

**Light: **Insinuas que me podrías hacer colapsar en un accidente?

**K: **Yo no he dicho tu nombre querido, solo di caracteristicas de un personaje ¬¬ no eres lo más importante en este mundo

**Light: **Y casualmente esas características son exactamente las mismas que las mías, wow que casualidad! ¬¬ Además para muchas personas yo SI soy lo más importante en este mundo

**K: **Para muchos descerebrados querrás decir, la prueba de ello es Misa ¬¬

**Light: **Déjame decirte que...

**K: **Bueno, bueno tapa fuertemente la boca de Light con su mano en este capítulo se desarrolla la batalla que quedó sin desenlace el capi pasado: la batalla que perdió la conciencia de Ryuuzaki, muy interesante capi dejenme decirles porque hay algo que determinará la situación de los chicos, vamos a ver si alguien se da cuenta de dicho "algo" entre tanto lemon que hay hoy.

En fin... No los molesto más nos leemos al final, disfruten el capítulo número 12 de: Esto pasa cuando los ojos hablan

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Ryuuzaki se dejó llevar. Por alguna razón no pudo poner resistencia a ninguno de los besos y caricias que el joven universitario le prodigaba. Perfectamente sabía que lo que hacía estaba en contra de todo lo que pensaba ¿Pero que importaba todo eso en ese momento cuando tenía a ese joven sobre su cuerpo besándolo y tocándolo de esa manera? Que mierda que quien lo hiciera sentir todo eso era justamente Yagami Light, precisamente su principal sospechoso de ser Kira pero ¿Acaso es pecado sentir placer y disfrutar? Apenas era el preliminar de todo lo que se avecinaba pero aún seguía conciente, perfectamente podía zafarse del agarre del universitario, tumbarlo a un lado de la cama y acabar con todo eso pero no podía... ¿o no quería?

Fuera lo que fuera, le daba lo mismo porque a esta hora exacta afirmaba: ¡Que se fuera todo a la mismísima mierda! Tenía que admitir que el castaño era muy bueno besando, que sabía moverse bien, que había recordado el incidente anterior más de una vez pero a pesar de todas esas razones... el cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago lo estaba volviendo loco y la única manera de acabar con el era terminar lo que ya estaba empezado.

Light estaba navegando en las furiosas aguas de las emociones: la adrenalina la tenía a millón, no podía creer que nuevamente tenía ese delicado pero fuerte cuerpo bajo el suyo. No quería abrir los ojos porque pensó que si lo hacía despertaría de un sueño y se daría cuenta que todo era un sucio truco de su mente por eso seguía besando aquellos dulces labios suavemente sin siquiera abrir sus ojos y para también sentir mucho más intensamente todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sus lenguas se tocaban dentro de sus bocas. Mordían levemente sus labios mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del contrario con toda la delicadeza que existía. Ryuuzaki se alejó un poco y acarició el rostro de Light quien seguía con sus ojos cerrados, cuando sintió aquel suave toque abrió sus castañas orbes pausadamente y se encontró con que un par de profundos y brillantes ojos negro ébano lo miraban fijamente. Ryuuzaki no desapareció ni él mismo se despertó confundido. No era un sueño después de todo, estaba pasando en realidad. Deseaba tanto que se repitiera lo que en días pasados había acontecido que ya se había hecho a la idea de conformarse con lo que les había ocurrido esa única vez y la atesoraría por siempre. Increíblemente allí estaban los dos con las respiraciones agitadas, los ojos brillándoles y sus labios con destino directo a la hinchazón.

- **¿Por qué Light-kun? **- ya había mandado todo a la propia y reverenda conchinchina pero de igual manera aún estaba dentro de él la una de las preguntas más necias y corta nota que se pueden hacer a la hora de tener sexo así que preguntó al fin sin dejar de acariciar el rostro del contrario -

- **¿Por qué que Ryuuzaki? **- se extrañó el menor -

- **Todo esto... - **mencionó sencillamente el detective -

**- Todo pasa porque tiene que pasar Ryuuzaki y esto era inevitable. Lo quisieramos o no iba a suceder**

**- Pero igual va en contra de muchas cosas **- Light delineaba los brazos de su amante con la punta de sus dedos haciendo que éste temblara un poco por aquellas caricias -

- **Puedo ir en contra de cualquier cosa Ryuuzaki menos en contra de lo que siento y esto es lo que quiero hacer y contigo es con quien quiero estar y tú también sientes lo mismo porque lo veo en tus ojos pero eres tan necio que aún lo sigues negando **- Ryuuzaki iba a replicar a su favor pero Light no lo permitió y continuó con lo que estaba diciendo - **los ojos no engañan Ryuuzaki, no mienten. Los ojos son la ventana del alma, todo eso que no quieres decir lo veo en tus ojos cada vez que me miras, cada vez que te beso, cada vez que te toco pero insistes tontamente en negar algo que es cierto y ahora quiero que me lo digas. Quiero oirte decir lo que gritan tus ojos**

**- Light-kun yo... **- el silencio que le siguió a estas palabras fue acompañado por el freno de las caricias por parte del castaño hasta que el detective se decidió a continuar - **no me puedo involucrar sentimentalmente con un sospechoso**

**- Yo no soy cualquier sospechoso Ryuuzaki **- luego de suspirar profundamente el universitario comentó sin inmutarse pero por dentro quizo golpear al mayor con todas sus fuerzas para ver si así entraba en razón y se sinceraba consigo mismo -** Soy el único que tienes, bueno aparte de Misa pero eso es diferente. Además una cosa es que no puedas involucrarte y otra cosa muy diferente es que no quieras hacerlo**

**- Yo...**

**- No digas más, solo quiero escucharte decir una sola cosa: di que lo deseas Ryuuzaki **- comenzó a besarle el cuello y a predigarle leves mordiscos por la suave y nívea piel - **di que me deseas tanto como yo a tí, que quieres estar conmigo **- los movimientos de cadera de Light en vaiven sobre el vientre del detective estaban dando resultados óptimos - **dilo Ryuuzaki, quiero oirlo de tus labios **- delineó sus labios con su lengua, le dio un pequeño beso y hacía a morderlo pero retrocedía para provocarlo y por el simple placer de verlo ansioso por un beso -

- **Light-kun yo... si deseo... **- Light contuvo la respiración un momento esperando el desenlace de la frase: si venía del detective adorador de dulce podía esperar cualquier cosa - **terminar este caso de una vez por todas **- Light lo miró perplejo - **sacarlo de mi sistema y a todo lo que al caso implica**

**- ¿Con "todo" te refieres a que también quieres sacarme a mí de "tu sistema"? **- ironizó el menor -

- **Dije a todo Light-kun y eso... sí, eso te incluye a tí también**

Un fuerte golpe se dejó escuchar en la habitación. Light había golpeado a la pared para evitar darle de lleno en la cara al detective. Sentía una furia inmensa dentro de su ser, sabía que tratandose de él tenía que esperar una respuesta totalmente furea de contexto pero eso si que no se lo esperaba... o al menos no quería admitir que justamente eso era lo que, internamente, no quería escuchar de sus labios. Su puño lo había dirigido a la cara del mayor pero a último momento lo redirigió hacia la pared, Ryuuzaki sintió como algunas rebeldes hebras de su cabella se movían por la acción del viento que levantó la rapidez del movimiento del puño del castaño.

La rabia que sentía era intensa, le recorría todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que Ryuuzaki no sintiera nada? ¡Maldición! Hasta él mismo lo había aceptado pero él era más terco que una mula y de paso le encantaba engañar a todos y en especial a él mismo. Su furia se basaba en que Ryuuzaki quisiera eliminarlo de sus recuerdos. ¡Eso es imposible! No se pueden borrar los recuerdos como se formatea un computador, y si acaso Ryuuzaki sabía como olvidar así de sencillo a las personas entonces que le dijera el secreto para que él también lo pudiese hacer al terminar todo ese soberano lio en el que estaban metidos. Era terco, era endemoniadamente terco, pero eso no podía seguir así.

**- **_**Triste por ti Ryuuzaki pero tu jueguito se acaba aquí o aceptas lo que está pasando o aceptas lo que está pasando una de dos. Se te acaba el teatrito en este momento así tenga que... así yo mismo tenga que soltar la lengua **_- se dijo a sí mismo el castaño antes de comenzar a hablar - **Pues aun y cuando este caso se termine yo no podré sacarte de "mi sistema" ni de mi vida ¿me oyes? Porque te metiste aquí **­- decía mientras se tocaba repetidamente la sien - **muy profundamente y **- se detuvo un momento a pensarlo ¿lo diría? -

Ryuuzaki se sorprendió por la súbita paralización de palabras del castaño pero no tanto como se sorprendió cuando el menor continuó.

**- Y aquí **- dijo finalmente señalando el lado izquierdo de su pecho. El lugar donde protegido por su caja torácica yacía su corazón - **te metiste aquí y no se como ni cuando pudiste hacerlo pero lo hiciste y ahora no se como rayos sacarte**

Se separó de Ryuuzaki e hizo ademánes de levantarse, estaba totalmente ruborizado. Lo había dicho, en realidad lo había dicho: lo que tantas veces se negó a aceptar, a pensar, a analizar lo había dicho de buenas a primeras justamente al causante de todo ese caos en su interior y ahora ya no sabía con exactitud que era lo que iba a hacer, no encontraba la manera de subir la mirada. Se estaba comportando como un adolescente enamorado, los sentimientos pueden hacer que las personas se transformen totalmente. Maldijo internamente el poder que tienen los sentimientos sobre los seres humanos. Pero en realidad eso era lo de menos, la cuestión ahora era como reaccionaría el detective de ahora en adelante porque no era que podían separarse mucho entre ellos que se diga. El castaño las veía grises. Peor, lo veía todo negro.

Tenía que abrir los ojos y ver al pelinegro pero no pudo pensar mucho en eso porque en cuanto tuvo la intención de levantarse sintió como Ryuuzaki tironeaba de la cadena haciendo que cayera de bruces en la cama y el pelinegro haciendo uso de una magnifica agilidad lo volteó colocándolo boca arriba y sentándose encima de él comenzó a hablar. Todo había sucedido tan rápidamente que cuando el pelinegro comenzó a pronunciar palabras él seguía con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

- **Yo si lo sé. Todo fue por un caso, una investigación que fue utilizada como transporte, ¿cuando? cuando comenzó Kira a actuar ¿Por qué? no tengo idea, así como tampoco tengo idea de como pudiste traspasar y romper a su vez el muro que había construido a mi alrededor para que nadie pudiera entrar ni nadie pudiera perturbar mi tranquilidad **- sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez más - **fuiste mi primer sospechoso, mi primer amigo, el primero que me hace sentir algo extraño que jamás había sentido, el primero que me hace desear un beso, un roce, un encuentro, el primero que...**

No tuvo que decir más porque Light se había levantado de la cama y tomó la boca del pelinegro como rehen con ansias locas y el detective le correspondía de igual manera.

- **Al fin Ryuuzaki. Al fin hablaron tus ojos. Finalmente habló el propio Ryuuzaki y no L **

Nuevamente las camisas pendían de la cadena mientras que el menor lamía, mordía y acariciaba el níveo pecho. Se entretuvo con sus pezones: pequeños y rosados mientras su mano viajaba al pantalón que ocultaba la fuente de las más grandes sensaciones. Hizo endurecer aquellos pezones con lamidas, succiones y mordidas que hacían gemir al pelinegro y arquear su espalda. Light al escucharlo dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, le fascinaba oirlo gemir y jadear por su causa.

Se alejó un poco de su amante y horriblemente lento comenzó a desabotonar el mencionado pantalón. Ryuuzaki estaba ansioso y a Light le gustaba torturarlo de esa manera, ya se le estaba volviendo costumbre hacerlo. Desabotonó y bajó el cierre pero el pantalón seguía en su lugar, el pelinegro bajó sus manos para quitarselo de una maldita vez pero el castaño no se lo permitió. Con un rápido movimiento tomó ambas manos de su amante las juntó encima de su cabeza y pasó la cadena sobre ellas: atándolas sutilmente. Esto le cortaba un poco la libertad de movimiento a él mismo porque la cadena estaba ahora más corta de lo normal pero le gustaba el morbo de la situación: ver al detective semi imposibilitado y totalmente ansioso por todo lo que vendría a continuación. Ryuuzaki se sorprendió por la acción pero se dejó llevar, algunas veces era mejor decir que si a las cosas porque cuando decimos que no tan seguido es posible que nos perdamos de muchas buenas sorpresas.

El castaño estaba sobre el pelinegro chocando sus caderas contra las del mayor por encima de la ropa de éste haciendo que sus miembros se tocaran y ambos sintieran el grado de excitación del otro. El mayor no había podido protestar porque sus labios y lengua estaban ocupados hinchando los labios del contrario por la acción de los desenfrenados besos. Light soltó el amarre y haciendo un camino desde la punta la nariz hasta el pantalón de su amante con la punta de sus dedos apartó la molesta prenda de la vista. Ambos estaban muy excitados, no cabían en sí mismos; por lo que Ryuuzaki al sentir que ya no había amarre ni pantalones en su cuerpo, aunque si la ropa interior, llevó la cabeza del menor hasta su entrepierna.

La mejor tortura comenzó para él cuando el joven Yagami lo acarició por encima de su ropa interior y lo sintió duro: prueba fehaciente que estaba supremamente excitado. Nuevos gemidos salieron de su garganta al sentir la mano del menor en su entrepierna, impulsivamente llevó sus caderas hacia adelante mientras arqueaba la espalda. Light sonrió, como le encantaba verlo así. Finalmente su miembro era liberado de aquel martirio de estar apresado bajo la ropa interior: Light se maravilló y besó al pelinegro mientras lo masturbaba entre rápido y lento, fuerte y suave.

Las manos del mayor dejaban marcas rojas por toda la espalda del universitario y alborotaban su perfecto cabello, sus caderas se movían al ritmo de las manos del joven Yagami quien al notar la llegada del líquido preseminal comenzó a bajar haciendo un nuevo camino de besos y lamidas que lo llevara hasta el níveo vientre pero evitando a toda costa tocar el pene de su amante. Lo rodeó de pequeños besos aún sin tocarlo hasta que con la punta de sus dedos lo detalló, sintió sus palpitaciones y eso lo excitó aún más. Dio un leve mordisco en el glande haciendo gemir al pelinegro por la repentina acción y sin meditarlo lo introdujo en su boca succionando esporádicamente haciendo que el detective viera estrellas a su alrededor. Las manos del mayor agarraban las sábanas fuertemente mientras marcaba el ritmo con sus caderas y pronunciaba el nombre de su sospechoso entrecortadamente entre gemidos y jadeos.

Sintió que iba a estallar, que tocaría el cielo y luego bajaría pero aún era pronto para eso. Haló la cadena y besó al menor con lujuria atrayéndolo aún más hacia sí mismo colocando su mano en la nuca del menor, explorando aquella cavidad que tanto placer le había brindado. Dejó su boca para dedicarse a su cuello y susurrarle al oído muy seductoramente **ahora es mi turno. **Mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo estremecer a su dueño y lo sentó al borde de la cama mientras él se arrodillaba frente a él. La lujuria se dibujaba en el rostro del menor y ésto solo encendió mucho más al mayor. Light estaba agradablemente sorprendido por la actitud que estaba tomando el detective: se estaba dejando llevar por la lujuria, el sexo, el placer. ¡Por Dios! Ahora el detective le encantaba mucho más, no le conocía esa faceta.

El joven de cabellos oscuros no esperó mucho para recorrer desde la base hasta la punta el miembro del universitario con su lengua. Introdujo solo el glande y jugueteó con su lengua. Daba pequeñas succiones al pene del menor y luego lo introducía lo más que podía en su boca mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba los testículos del joven. Light, sentado en el borde la cama, echaba su cabeza hacia atras y de su boca se dejaban escuchar gemidos de placer y con su mano puesta en la cabeza del mayor marcaba el ritmo de la felación. La cadena le molestaba al detective de a ratos, ya que como las camisas pendían de ella y el castaño al momento de marcar el ritmo de las embestidas tiraba un poco de ella, las mencionadas camisas se rodaban hasta llegar a él y le incomodaba su presencia y en ocasiones su peso. Estaba comenzando a pensar que la cadena era una verdadera molestia para esa situación en particular.

Al castaño le excitaba sobremanera ver al detective en esa actitud sumisa, haló la cadena y besó al mayor, lo sentó sobre sí con las piernas abiertas y sin dejar de besarlo un momento y luego de haberlos lamido previamente introdujo un dedo en la entrada del detective. Como la primera vez el pelinegro hizo amago de abandono ante la intromisión pero Light lo miró a los ojos y negó con su cabeza, al oído le susurró que se tranquilizara y éste así lo hizo... en parte. Las manos del mayor dejaban muchas más marcas de propiedad en la espalda del castaño mientras un segundo y un tercer dedo se introducían en su cuerpo. Los besos continuaban, sentían que sus labios se romperían de tanto besar que ya no podrían sentir nada después de tanto besar pero eso no les importaba ahora. Lo único importante era partir esa boca a besos para que si otros labios diferentes los llegasen a tocar no pudiesen sentir nada por el simple recuerdo de este momento que podría ser el último o el primero de muchos otros.

Light sacó sus dedos del interior del mayor y comenzó a introducir su pene muy lentamente. Al sentir la nueva intromisión el pelinegro se apoyó de la punta de sus pies y se logró levantar un poco alejando así al castaño de su interior.

- **Tranquilo Ryuuzaki, solo es por un momento y ya después no dolerá **- le susurró quedamente -

No hubo respuesta sino que muy pausadamente el pelinegro fue bajando haciendo muecas de dolor en el trayecto pero a cada una de estas muestras Light le daba un beso en sus labios. Ya se hallaban como un solo ser: dos cuerpos unidos sin saber con exactitud donde comenzaba uno y donde terminaba el otro. Se quedaron viendo mutuamente a los ojos. Se abrazaron aunque no por mucho porque ésta posición en particular no les era del todo cómoda. Ryuuzaki se estaba acostumbrando a la intromisión y al placentero dolor, al masoquismo presente en el sexo. Buscó la cara del menor y éste le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

El detective amante de los dulces comenzó a subir y bajar sintiendo su hinchado miembro que estaba en contra del vientre del menor. Ligth se acostó en la cama y Ryuuzaki apoyó sus rodillas en la misma a ambos lados del castaño subiendo y bajando medianamente rapido. Las manos del castaño se dirigieron a sus caderas para marcar el ritmo: un poco más rapido. Los gemidos del pelinegro no se hicieron esperar: lo estaba disfrutando mucho más que la primera vez.

- **Eso se escucha estupendo que salga de tus labios **- dijo de manera entrecortada el universitario -

El joven solo pudo sonreir y sonrojarse ante tal comentario . Light frenó sus movimientos y aún sin salirse del interior del detective le dio la vuelta; así quedó Light aún acostado y el pelinegro sobre él pero dándole la espalda. Tomó las caderas de su amante y las detuvo mientras él daba fuertes y repetidas embestidas que hacían gritar al pelinegro. Ambos agradecieron internamente que las habitaciones estuvieran insonorizadas. Una fuerte y última embestida dio Light antes de salir del mayor buscar el respaldo de la cama e incorporarse para sentarse apoyado en el mismo, haló la cadena y sin ningún tipo de miramiento introdujo su miembro en la ya dilatada entrada del detective. Ambos profundieron un grito de adolorido placer: Ryuuzaki por sentir nuevamente aquella irresistible invasión en su organismo y Light por sentir la estrechez del cuerpo del detective que lo envolvía en su totalidad.

El castaño llevó su mano derecha al miembro del pelinegro y lo masturbaba firmemente mientras éste hacía movimientos circulares de cadera que ponían a mil al castaño. No podían más, estaban sudados y ya comenzaban a sentirse agotados. Sin embargo querían seguir así hasta quedar inconscientes en los brazos del otro. Luego de unos minutos Light notó que Ryuuzaki estaba a punto de venirse en su mano así que agilizó los movimientos y luego de algunos momentos el semen del mayor se esparcía en su mano y sobre las sábanas blancas. Ryuuzaki gritó con todas sus fuerzas luego de prevenir a su amante que se vendría de un momento a otro. Echó su cabeza hacia atras apoyándola en el hombro del menor, éste lo siguió masturbando hasta que la última gota de semen salió haciendo que el detective sufriera de espasmos involuntarios y contracciones de algunos músculos de su cuerpo.

El castaño subió su mano, la observó un segundo e introdujo dos de sus dedos en su boca probando el elixir de su amante; Ryuuzaki giró su cabeza y Light lo besó dulcemente compartiendo su sabor en ese beso y sin dejarlo de embestir de forma lenta en ningún momento. Light se sintió venir: tomó a Ryuuzaki por la cintura y lo dirigió hasta el respaldo de la cama llevando sus níveas manos para que se apoyara en el, se dispuso detrás suyo y embistió con rudeza al mayor haciendo mover y sonar la cama de manera peligrosa, ella que era una de los tantos testigos mudos de aquella noche de pasión y entrega desbordada.

- **Te deseo tanto Ryuuzaki **- susurró entre jadeos el castaño para luego gritar mientras expulsaba su esencia dentro del detective -

Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro aún sin salirse de él. Luego de unos minutos salió de aquella cálida entrada y dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás cayendo en la cama. Ryuuzaki se acostó a su lado pero un poco alejado de él, al parecer los mismos pensamientos tontos de la primera vez se estaban arremolinando nuevamente en su ser.

- **No sabes como deseaba esto Ryuuzaki. No sabes cuanto **- decía mientras halaba al pelinegro haciendo que su cabeza descansara en su formado pecho -

- **Light-kun, sabes que esto no pue... **- no pudo terminar porque el castaño lo interrumpió -

**- No Ryuuzaki, no quiero hablar de eso, no quiero pensar en eso tampoco **- decía mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos de su acompañante muy dulcemente - **acabo de tener el mejor sexo de mi vida, con la persona con quien quería tenerlo y me siento... me siento... aún no he regresado del cielo**

Ryuuzaki sonrió por el comentario, él sentía más o menos lo mismo. Después de todo el corazón le había ganado la batalla a la razón. Se incorporó un poco y alcanzó los labios del castaño, luego de un par de besos le dijo mirándolo a la cara.

- **Esto será un verdadero problema Light-kun**

**- Si es así **- comenzó el castaño mientras pasaba su mano por la nívea y suave espalda del contrario ­- **este problema me va a encantar **- terminó de decir de manera muy seductora -

Sonrieron por el comentario hecho, se besaron nuevamente y se abrazaron. Así se quedaron dormidos: desnudos, abrazados, con las pruebas de sexo por doquier... pero felices.

Que buen sueño había tenido, hasta podría jurar que había sentido todo lo que había pasado, lo había disfrutado como nunca y además de eso justo ahora comenzaba a creer que era verdad lo que Misa pensaba de él: que era un pervertido. Sonrió por ello y se abrazó más a la almohada. Había dormido toda la noche y eso si era algo sorprendente, tenía años que no lo hacía. Pero ya era hora de despertar e ir a desayunar porque sentía un apetito atroz, del tipo de apetito que aqueja a las personas luego de haber tenido un entrenamiento físico muy exigente. Cuando abrió los ojos suprimió el grito de sorpresa que subió como relampago a su garganta, tenía sus ojos desmezuradamente más abiertos de lo normal: no era ninguna almohada la que abrazaba sino más bien el cálido y fornido cuerpo del castaño que tenía a su lado y por las pintas su cabeza había estado apoyada en el pecho del universitario, quien por cierto estaba semi-desnudo y decía semi-desnudo porque la sábana lo cubría desde la cintura hasta abajo.

Quizo levantarse y alejarse lo más posible de aquella escena pero recordó la cadena _**¡Rayos! **_renegó de su presencia nuevamente. Alzó la sábana un poco, tenía que buscar más pruebas: después de todo era un detective ¿no? _**¡Nuevamente rayos! **_él estaba desnudo y no solo del pecho sino completamente y al espiar un poco a su acompañante notó que estaba en iguales condiciones. Entonces no había sido un sueño, había sucedido en realidad. Se sentó en la cama pero de manera normal y al hacerlo sintió un pequeño dolor en la parte baja de su espalda: una prueba más de que todo había sucedido, se acomodó de tal manera que el dolor no le molestara mucho.

Ahora ¿como actuaría, qué se dirían? Era la primera vez que estaba en este tipo de situación y no tenía ni idea de como salir de ella o al menos afrontarla, de repente no encontraba muy bien como salir de la que estaba metido porque su capacidad analítica había disminuido debido a la postura en la que ahora se encontraba sentado. Sintió que el menor se movía un poco, volteó a verlo sin evitar el sonrojo en su rostro y lo que vio le gustó: su amplio y fuerte pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, sus castaños cabellos estaban un poco alborotados y sus ojos le devolvían una brillante y cómplice mirada. Un momento... ¿Sus ojos le devolvían una mirada?

- **Buenos días Ryuuzaki ¿Tienes mucho tiempo despierto?**

Dos gritos suprimidos en menos de media hora era un record. Ryuuzaki si que era un as a la hora de esconder sus sentimientos.

- **No mucho Light-kun, buenos días a ti también.**

- **¿Nos levantamos o nos quedamos en cama alegando enfermedad? **- le preguntó al pelinegro mientras le guiñaba el ojo en complicidad -

- **Si alegamos enfermedad todos vendrán a vernos Light-kun**

- **Entiendo y si vamos a hacer lo que queremos hacer necesitaremos privacidad y no dar una función para todos**

- **Me... me malentendiste Light-kun, yo no quise decir eso, tergiversaste mis palabras - **el pelinegro rápidamente tiñó de rojo su rostro -** me refería a que todos vendrán a vernos para saber de nuestra salud no para presenciar... presenciar...**

- **jajajaja **- rió con ganas el universitario al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenía el detective ahora - **te entendí perfectamente Ryuuzaki solo quería jugarte una broma **- y sin decir más se acercó a la boca del mayor y le dió un pequeño beso en sus labios -

- **No fue gracioso **- dijo secamente luego que el beso terminara - **vamos a desayunar porque ya tengo apetito Light-kun**

- **De acuerdo Ryuuzaki **- Light lo miró extrañado pero no dijo nada, al parecer se había molestado -

Solo faltaban días para que el plan de los chicos se pusiera en marcha. Faltaban solo horas para capturar al Kira de Yotsuba y averiguar al mismo tiempo como mataba a tantos criminales, cual arma utilizaba para poder controlar tanto las acciones de la victima antes de morir como la hora de la muerte. Estaban ansiosos por ello, todo debía ocurrir como estaba planeado para poder acabar con el caso de una vez por todas, por lo menos para la mayoría de los detectives era así; excepto para uno de ellos quien a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas entre él y su principal sospechoso seguía creyendo empesinadamente que el verdadero Kira yacía a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia de su persona con una cadena que pendía de su muñeca y que lo mantenía irremediablemente atado a él.

Ryuuzaki casi ni dormía por la expectativa, ahora más que nunca estaba metido en la investigación porque ahora su opinión estaba dividida: una parte de él, específicamente un 7 le decía que Yagami Light era Kira pero que había olvidado todo lo que había hecho al traspasar sus poderes a otra persona para probar su inocencia y luego recuperarlos al tener el voto de confianza de todas las personas que lo conocían e investigaban; por otra parte también pensaba que Yagami Light era Kira pero que había sido poseído por los poderes de éste haciéndolo actuar sin el pleno control de sus facultades, ya que de acuerdo a esta teoría era el poder de matar lo que era malvado no la persona que lo poseía. En otras palabras Light estaba poseído por su propio poder, esta teoría representaba un 2; sin embargo en los últimos días y luego de los acontecimientos sucedidos entre ellos un ínfimo 1 de su ser pensaba que Yagami Light en realidad no era Kira. Ese porcentaje había nacido luego de las tantas veces que el joven le había dicho que no lo era, eso por supuesto que no le confirmaba nada pero él era un ser humano, un sencillo ser humano y a pesar de ser el mejor detective del mundo (los mejores tres detectives del mundo) seguía siendo un mortal que como en todos los efímeros humanos la confianza crece en ellos desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento y luego de su último encuentro... algo en el detective había cambiado con respecto a su sospechoso.

He allí otra razón por la que no quería involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie de la investigación y muchísimo menos con el principal sospechoso porque de esa manera su sentido de la parcialidad se vería afectado. Pero lamentándolo mucho... o no, ya no había mucho que hacer al respecto: a lo hecho pecho y justo en eso estaba pensando: en sacarle provecho a lo que debía mostrarle pecho, es decir algo de esta relación tenía que ser provechosa. _**Todo pasa porque tiene que pasar**_ había dicho el castaño, ahora él tenía que averiguar porque había pasado todo eso que había pasado y cual era el provecho que tenía que salir de allí.

La mayoría de sus teorías tenía como culpable a Yagami Light, hasta sus corazonadas desde un principio le decían, no... le gritaban que él era el culpable de los asesinatos masivos y sus corazonadas nunca se equivocaban, al menos no en un 99 de oportunidades. Pero esa maldita manía de los seres humanos de estar dependiendo emocionalmente de otra persona le crispaba los nervios. A veces se sentía un tanto solo y a veces incomprendido e incluso le faltaba alguien con quien hablar ya que Watari también tenía sus asunto que atender eso no lo podía negar pero... a pesar de todo eso se sentía... bien, por decirlo de alguna manera.

No podía negar que el joven universitario había llenado un vacío en su alma que no sabía que tenía pero aún así era dificil y confuso todo esto que pasaba. Si, es contradictorio pero así era como lo sentía: Light había llenado un vacío que él no sabía que tenía. Es ese tipo de sentimiento que no se sabe como explicar pero que está allí latente, presente pero confuso. Y a pesar de ser confuso solo irradia alegría. Maldito Freud y sus ridiculeces psicológicas, ¿por qué no se enfocó en esto tan extraño que él sentía ahora? Que alguien se lo explique, ¿Pero qué clases de tonterías son esas?

Que horrible y cruel ironía: el grandioso L podía entrar en la mente de los peores criminales alrededor del mundo y anticipar sus movimientos analizando sus acciones pasadas y no puede entender algo que a él mismo le está sucediendo. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro que tiñó de cansancio y continuó en lo que estaba: sentado frente a su computador endulzando su taza de té con cubos de azúcar.

- _**¡Rayos! **_- pensó el pelinegro al ver lo que había hecho: estaba tan ensimismado en lo que estaba pensado que había puesto muchísimos cubos de azúcar a su té y éstos ya se habían salido de la taza - _**estoy desperdiciando azúcar **_- mordió su pulgar levemente - _**ahora tendré que "sacrificarme" y comer todo este azúcar**_ - una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y lentamente y sin prisa comenzó con el "sacrificio" -

Matsuda se hallaba muy callado, más de lo normal y no dejaba de ver a los chicos de reojo para inmediatamente bajar la mirada hundido en sus pensamientos tratando de decidirse. Lo estaba pensando muy seriamente, estaba casi decidido a hacerlo, pero siempre las dudas aparecen en el último momento. Nadie le garantizaba que obtendría una respuesta si lo hacía, pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía soportar seguir con esa duda dentro de sí. Por algo siempre lo defendía, por algo estaba siempre cerca de él y hasta varios juegos habían compartido juntos, todo eso tenía que tener una razón de ser, una razón de peso porque nada sucede así por así, siempre hay algo más y él tenía que saber cual era ese algo más. Ya no podía más, estaba decidido: lo haría y así saldría de dudas. Esperaba al menos ser digno de recibir una respuesta.

Light estaba ansioso, también feliz, pero a la vez ansioso. Feliz por todo lo que había pasado el día anterior con Ryuuzaki pero ansioso porque ya quedaba menos tiempo para que se venciera el plazo de Coil. Cuando despertó en la mañana y sintió el calido cuerpo de su amante a su lado y su níveo brazo alrededor de su cintura y su negra cabellera sobre su pecho suspiró profundamente. Lo dejó donde estaba e intentó dormirse nuevamente hasta que sintió que Ryuuzaki se sentaba con algo de dificultad en la cama y pudieron tener una charla más o menos decente. Suspiró profundamente, no podía creer todo lo que le había pasado en estos meses:

Su vida era soñada, un tanto aburrida pero era soñada y era su vida después de todo. Se esforzaba en los estudios para llegar a ser tan buen policía como su papá. Tanto así que era el mejor estudiante de todo Japón, era un excelente deportista, buen amigo, gran hijo y espectacular hermano. Yagami Light era asquerosamente perfecto. Pero aún así se sentía algo distanciado de los demás porque no podía sostener una conversación decente con alguien sin aburrirse a mitad de camino ya que su interlocutor siempre escogía un tema que rayaba en el bodrio y nacía en el aburrimiento. Era popular entre las chicas pero no le interesaba ninguna en realidad, en ocasiones escogía a una de las tantas y luego de estar con ella unos días y convencerse que se aburría le soltaba el discurso de "no eres tu, soy yo" que hasta asco le estaba dando.

De un día para otro aparece un asesino en serie, él ingresó en la universidad e inmediatamente conoció a un peculiar personaje que no le dio buena espina desde el primer día que lo conoció pero que luego le cambió el mundo totalmente porque ese mismo personaje lo acusaba de ser el mencionado asesino y se autoproclamó como "L" el mejor detective del mundo, muchas veces trató de probarle que él no era quien L decía pero él no le creía ni media palabra. Pasó más de un mes encerrado en una celda por pedido propio y ahora estaba encadenado a él. Sin saber como pasó, algo más que repulsión y rabia hacia el pálido acusador comenzó a nacer en él confundiéndolo hasta más no poder, haciéndolo tener sueños subidos de tono con él, hasta que finalmente sucmbió a lo que la carne le pedía a gritos y cayó en la tentación del placer carnal: exquisito para el ser humano y pecado para los dioses, pero como él no creía mucho en ningún ser omnipotente, omnipresente y omni-lo-que-sea se quedaba más con la definición de los mortales: placer carnal exquisito.

Y ahora, luego de haber pasado por todas y cada una de aquellas altas y bajas de su vida; justo en este momento y más que nunca quería encontrar a Kira, demostrar que él no lo era y así poder estar con el pelinegro, gritarle que él tenía la razón y apartarlo de ese caso de una buena vez por todas y decidir que era lo que iban a hacer con ellos y lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Pronto todo acabaría, dentro de pocos días todo terminaría. Aún quería intercambiar algunas palabras con el pelinegro porque desde que despertaron y luego de esa mini charla no se habían dirigido mucho la palabra, no es que eso sera raro sino que esperaba una reacción diferente de parte del detective para variar, además seguía pensando que Ryuuzaki se había molestado por la pequeña broma que le gastó y quería aclarar eso con él. Por supuesto que no tenía claro que le diría exactamente pero era algo que sentía como irrefrenable dentro de sí, quería hablar con Ryuuzaki, ¿Acerca de que? Ni él mismo lo sabía, cuando llegara el momento lo decidiría. Lo que le importaba ahora era la manera con la que podría hablar con él antes de la hora de dormir y sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Light intentó llamar la atención del mayor de diversas maneras pero éste lo ignoraba olímpicamente: al parecer si estaba molesto. Pero eso le parecía increíble: tanto revuelo por ua pequeña bromita, Ryuuzaki se tomaba todo muy a pecho. Haló la cadena innecesariamente en un par de ocasiones y el mayor no lo notó, cuando él se acercó a su monitor para hacer unas aclaraciones en cuanto a unos gráficos no le pudo decir nada porque el detective no se lo permitió ya que habló todo el rato y no le dio oportunidad alguna. Cuando lo llamó para que viera una fragmento de una de las reuniones de Yotsuba y así poder hablar con él, Ryuuzaki solo le dijo que ya había visto esa grabación muchas veces y que en ella no había nada que él no supiera de antemano.

Light se dio por vencido, pero no por mucho tiempo. Ya casi era la hora del almuerzo y todos tendrían que comer para reponer fuerzas, irían al comedor, degustarían la comida y regresarían a trabajar. Tendría que aprovechar ese momento: justo después que los chicos salieran él podría hablar con Ryuuzaki y si eso no resultaba entonces... entonces... si tendría que hacerlo entonces lo haría: hablaría con él en frente de todos, ya no le importaba nada de nada. Total, algún día los chicos y su padre se iban a enterar de todo.

Mogi estaba ingresando a la edificación junto a Misa luego de haber estado filmando un comercial para una reconocida empresa de labiales. Misa se veía muy emocionada y daba saltitos en lugar de caminar, Mogi esbozaba una sonrisa: aquella chica era muy entusiasta y alegre.

- **Mogi-san ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?**

- **Claro Misa ¿Qué se te ofrece?**

- **Bueno, yo quería saber si tu podrías...**

- **Ryuuzaki **- llamó Light -

**- Light-kun **- llamaron desde la entrada -

Ambos nombres se dejaron escuchar al mismo tiempo haciendo voltear la mirada a todos los presentes.

- **Dime Mogi**

**- Ah... no, bueno si tienes que decirle algo a Ryuuzaki hazlo Light-kun tranquilo**

**- Despreocupate, no es nada... **- modificó sus palabras antes de echarle más leña al fuego o sea, antes de molestar más al pelinegro - **es algo que puede esperar**

**- Ah, bueno si es así **- comentó Mogi - **quería decirte que Misa quiere hablar contigo antes del almuerzo si es que eso es posible claro esta**

Light buscó a Ryuuzaki con la mirada pero éste estaba frente a su computador tecleando sin parar. Ahora si que tendría que hablar seriamente con el pelinegro: se estaba comportando como todo un niño.

**- Ya voy para allá Mogi, gracias por decirme**

**- De nada**

**- Ahora si vamos a almorzar que me muero de hambre**

**- Matsuda tu y tus comentarios **- Matsuda bajó su rostro en señal de vergüenza ante el comentario de Soichiro - **pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, vamos a almorzar **- dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros del joven haciendo que éste sonriera también y así salieron con rumbo al comedor ya que los chicos encadenados se dirigirían a la habitación de Misa -

Light comenzó a caminar arrastrando a Ryuuzaki en el proceso porque ni se molestó en avisarle, después de todo estaban en la misma habitación y a pocos pasos de distancia cuando Mogi le avisó por lo que era comprensible que él le hubiera escuchado también. Ryuuzaki se levantó de la silla al sentir la tensión y el leve halón y comenzó a caminar detrás del castaño. Al estar cerca de la puerta Light sintió como su espalda pegaba fuertemente contra la pared y era salvajemente besado por el detective. Un minuto después sus pulmones querían seguir sintiendo aire pasar por ellos y se tuvieron que separar.

- **Pensé que estabas molesto**

-** ¿Molesto? ¿Por qué lo estaría? **- respondió extrañado el joven de ojos color ébano mientras dirigía sus manos a la espalda del universitario -

- **Me evitaste durante toda la mañana **- sus besos estaban siendo depositados en el pálido cuello -

- **No tenía nada que decir... Mentira... **- hablaba en un susurro casi imperceptible y entrecortadamente por lo bien que se sentía todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento - **No sabía que decirte. ¿Qué me querías decir?**

- **Lo iba a decidir cuando estuvieramos hablando **- le besó los labios nuevamente mientras una mano bajaba al pantalón para poderlo desaparecer de allí -

- **Estamos hablando ahora **- comenzó a imitar al castaño y desabrochó el pantalón el castaño -** Aprovecha y dime lo que me quieres decir**

- **Lo que menos quiero ahora es hablar Ryuuzaki **- terminó de desabrochar el molesto pantalón y con la ayuda de quien lo portaba llegó al suelo, lo mismo sucedió con el propio -

Nuevamente tomó sus labios con desespero mientras introducía su lengua con furia y pasión, cuando se acordó de algo.

- **Un momento Ryuuzaki **- el contrario estaba a punto de quejarse por la interrupción - **las cámaras**

- **Las acabo de apagar **- el castaño lo miró extrañado y alzó una de sus cejas, ¿se había atrevido a apagar todas las cámaras por esto? Su ego estaba a punto de sobrepasar el tamaño del planeta cuando el pelinegro continuó - **se lo que estás pensando y te digo que no, no estan todas apagadas. Solo apagué 10 de ellas para crear un punto ciego: justo donde estamos ahora**

- **¿10 cámaras? ¿Cuántas cámaras hay aquí?**

El pelinegro sonrió antes de responder

- **Muchas más que las que habían en tu habitación**

- **De acuerdo... mucha charla hasta ahora ¿En qué estábamos?**

Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro hizo que el mayor lamiera sus dedos con lentitud mientras apretaba sus nalgas de manera lujuriosa y las palmeó un par de veces dejándolas levemente rosadas, el detective jadeó quedamente por ello. El castaño alzó una de las piernas del mayor y la ponía alrededor de su cadera, éste entedió y abrazó el cuerpo de su amante con sus piernas; Light introdujo uno a uno sus dedos sin dejar de besarse y luego de algunos minutos y de prepararse a sí mismo comenzó el vaivén. Ryuuzaki se apoyaba de la pared y con sus manos entrelazadas tras el cuello del joven Yagami seguían en la posición con que todo empezó ese día. Light tenía las nalgas del detective en sus manos y con ellas lo impulsaba hacia arriba mientras que el mayor movía sus caderas cuando los movimientos del contrario lo permitían.

Unos minutos después Light sentó al mayor en una de las mesas de apoyo que cerca del punto ciego se hallaban, esta era lo suficientemente alta como para permitirle llevar a cabo lo que planeaba, aún sin salirse de su interior acomodó al mayor sobre dicha mesa y viéndolo directamente a la cara comenzó a embestirlo de nueva cuenta. El castaño masturbaba al pelinegro de manera frenética y sus embestidas eran rápidas, los gémidos no se pudieron escuchar ese día: todos eran acallados con besos. Sentían los pasos de los demás detectives en el comedor cercano y oían partes de la conversación que llevaban. En dos oprtunidades pensaron que estaban al descubierto al escuchar pasos que se acercaban peligrósamente a la oficina pero que se devolvían justo antes de acercarse más.

En lugar de dejar el trabajo a medias lo continuaron porque el saber que estaban a punto de ser descubiertos les proporcionaba más emoción y excitación a todo el cuadro. Ambos sintieron que estaban a punto de venirse, las embestidas se volvieron más ansiosas de ocupar más espacio, Ryuuzaki sintió como Light tocaba su próstata y luego de unos segundos se vino en la mano del menor dejando escapar un pequeño gemido que no pudo evitar. El castaño se excitó mucho más al escuchar el gemido de su amante y sentir su esencia entre sus manos y luego de unos segundos se vino en el interior del detective y permanecieron abrazados así como estaban: el uno dentro del otro.

Ambos se incorporaron y comenzaron a subirse sus respectivos pantalones cuando Ryuuzaki comentó sin previo aviso.

- **Ahora si lo estaré**

- **¿Ahora si estarás qué Ryuuzaki?**

- **La respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste hace un momento Light-kun**

- **¿Cuál pregunta?**

- **De si estaba molesto. Te respondo que ahora si lo estaré**

- **¿Por qué ahora si lo estarás?**

- **Porque dentro de poco tendrás a una loca encimándosete, toqueteándote y capaz hasta besándote y no quiero que sientas esos besos sin recordar estos **- dijo Ryuuzaki mientras terminaba de abotonarse su pantalón y adoptaba su máxima expresión de inocencia con el dedo dentro de su boca -

- **¿Celoso Ryuuzaki?**

- **Yo no me llamaría celoso, sino más bien... uhmm **- pensó un segundo hasta que encontró la palabra que buscaba - **posesivo. Es gracioso pero ni yo mismo sabía que era así hasta el día de hoy**

- **Que bueno que te diste cuenta y mucho mejor que me lo hayas dicho porque de lo contrario me hubiese aprovechado de Misa hoy mismo si seguías molesto**

Ryuuzaki le dirigió una mirada profunda que el castaño entendió como de reproche y sonrió ante el hecho. El pelinegro al verse descubierto decidió hablar.

- **Aún sigo sin entender porque creías que estaba molesto Light-kun**

- **Ya te lo dije Ryuuzaki **- ya ambos lucían como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos ya que sus prendas de vestir ya estaban sobre sus cuerpos pero sus respiraciones se notaban aún un poco aceleradas y las mejillas se notaban algo sonrojadas - **me estabas ignorando fuertemente, no me hablaste durante toda la mañana**

- **Eso no es del todo raro Light-kun**

- **Ya lo se Ryuuzaki pero ridiculamente pensé que me dirías algo para que nos alejáramos o...**

- **No podemos Light-kun porque estamos encadenados y el alejarnos no es una opción**

- **También lo se Ryuuzaki pero si me dejaras terminar te enteras por completo **- el pelinegro asintió y el menor continuó - **pensé que me dirías que esto no podría seguir pasando porque interferiría con el caso**

- **No podemos interferir con el caso más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho Light-kun**

- **¿Entonces que significó todo lo que acaba de pasar?**

- **Ya te lo dije Light-kun. Es posible que te besen **- dijo antes de besar rápidamente a su sospechoso larga y apasionadamente - **y no quiero que sientas esos besos. **

- **Eres posesivo ¿no?**

- **Exacto Light-kun soy posesivo**

- **Prefiero que me digas eso a que me digas nuevamente que solo querías "ejercitarte" un poco antes de comer para poder engullir muchos más dulces **- el castaño hizo hincapié en la palabra "ejercitarte" dejando en claro la ironía de sus palabras por lo que una vez le había respondido el pelinegro luego de su primera y memorable sesión de sexo -

- **Al menos tú tampoco me dijiste que estabas "aburrido" por estar toda la mañana viendo el monitor **- atacó el pelinegro utilizando la misma táctica que su amante había usado con anterioridad -

Riendo por las ocurrencias de ambos y dándose un fugaz beso en los labios se encaminaron hasta la habitación de la modelo quien tenía ya varios minutos esperando la llegada de su gran amor.

* * *

**End of chapter 12**

Que tal? Les gustó? L resultó todo un pervertidin 8D y Misa tenía razón sobre él xD

**Light: **Ese lado de Ryuuzaki no lo conocía... Me gusta

**K:** Si, me lo imaginé de repente así de salvajito y creo que me quedó bien, el lemon me sigue costando un poquito, pero esta vez fue menos dificil que el anterior D y bueno ahora resulta que tú, Light, eres el que mejor conoce ese lado "perversito" de L porque fue contigo con quien se desató ¬¬

**Light:** Si, ya lo veo. No se pudo resistir a mis encantos

**K: **No seas ridiculo muchacho del carrizo! Ya te la estas dando de sobrado. TÚ no te pudiste resistir a los encantos de Ryuuzaki mirada perdida mientras imagina a Ryuuzaki sonriendo

**Light:** Si, claro... lo que sea ¬¬. Por cierto ¿Donde está? No lo he visto por aquí desde que comenzó el capítulo

**K:** se seca con una servilleta, que salió de la nada, la saliva que había salido sin permiso pues no se. Se habrá molestado porque no lo dejé ver el capi antes de publicarlo

**Light: **A veces se comporta como un niño

**K:** Tienes razón. Pero no vas a negar que es el niño más bello que jamás hayas visto

**Light: **Tendré que ir a consulta médica

**K: **¿Por qué?

**Light:** Se ha hecho recurrente el hecho de que se me revuelve el estómago cada vez que te veo hablando de Ryuuzaki

**K: **¬¬ deja la envidia tonto. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Gracias a las personas que dejaron su opinión, a quienes han seguido la historia desde el principio, a quienes están saliendo del anonimato y a quienes leen en silencio. Molto gracias a todos ustedes.

Nos leemos 3

Que un lindo panda o un sexy universitario (el que prefieran) cuide esta noche de sus sueños ok? Bye bye

**Postdata:** No se si alguien se habrá dado cuenta que utilizé la frase de una canción de un famoso cantautor guatemalteco en este capítulo. ¿Alguién sabe de cual cantante hablo y cual fue la frase que utilizé?

**Postdata2: **Por cierto, para aquellos que no lo sepan la conchinchina es un lugar muy popular aquí en Venezuela, nuevamente no se si lo será así en los demás países latinos U, y lo mencionamos cuando queremos hacer notar la graaaaaaan distancia que ahi entre dos puntos. Viene siendo lo mismo que decir: _Te voy a mandar al carrizo viejo _Son frases viejíiiiiisimas pero que aún usamos, muy esporádicamente XD

Ahora si. Matta ne!


	13. Necesitan de tu ayuda

Hello!! Heme aquí una vez más después de tanto tiempo. Disculpen la tardanza pero estuve nuevamente en el hospital y esta vez no pude escribir nada por eso no pude adelantar nada pero bueno aquí estoy nuevamente para complacerlos a ustedes y para que las amenazas disminuyan un poco xD

Bueno en este capítulo se desarrolla la reunión que quería tener Misa y ya se enterarán de lo que la niña rubia le pidió a Light jejeje espero les guste. No los molesto más para que disfruten del 13er capítulo de esto pasa cuando necesitan de tu ayuda.

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Se sentía... se sentía... ¿Cómo se sentía? Si se ponía a buscar una palabra era... era... ¿Cual era? Ah, si...nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa para ser realidad. Quería hablar con Light, su único y verdadero amor para poder plantearle la idea que desde hacía días le rondaba en la cabeza. Después de todo era lo más normal que sintiera todo lo que estaba sintiendo porque ella estaba atrapada en ese edificio sin poder salir a su antojo y bueno... necesitaba algo más de atención y de cariño, era de lo más normal porque al fin de cuenta ella era un ser humano y el ser humano es así por naturaleza. Además iba a aprovechar lo de las audiciones, si le decía esa parte también él de seguro aceptaría sin chistar porque de eso estaba segura al 100 que Yagami Light la quería tanto como ella a él.

Light tenía una sonrisa idiota en su rostro, en la que mezclaba la alegría, el placer y la autosuficiencia de que Ryuuzaki se estuviera comportando de la manera que él siempre soñó. Ryuuzaki mandó a pedir que la cena se las subiera a la habitación de Misa ya que no sabía cuanto se podría tardar dicha reunión con la chica. Analizando su comportamiento, lo más probable era que Misa dedicaría más de media hora al arte de manosear, besuquear y apretujar a Light o simplemente lo haría hasta darse cuenta que no conseguiría más nada de parte del castaño. El solo pensar en el hecho de los apapachos que le daría al universitario le hacía sentir un rayo de celos en la boca del estómago.

Ambos seguían caminando hacia la habitación de Misa en estricto silencio. Todo lo que sucedía entre ellos acontecía en la privacidad de su habitación cuando por "x" o por "y" las cámaras "dejaban de funcionar". Cualquiera que revisara las grabaciones se podría dar cuenta que estaban siendo tal como en la oficina central: totalmente fríos el uno con el otro, si alguien se llegase a enterar de lo que había sucedido entre ellos el escándalo se sentiría al otro lado del mundo y el reproche sería general. Cada uno de ellos había pensado en eso por separado pero no se habían atrevido a comentarlo con el otro por temor o simplemente por ignorar el tema y darle largas a la cuestión.

Ryuuzaki lo había pensado pero en realidad decidió que era muy pronto como para estar pensando en esas cosas ya que solo habían tenido pocas sesiones de sexo y bueno... tampoco era que lo que sentían era tan fuerte como la muralla china. Era algo que sucedía solo por la cercanía causada por la presencia de las cadenas que los ataban y los sentimientos crecieron por eso también pero nadie aseguraba que luego de cerrar el caso todo eso iba a continuar. Pensaba en eso y una onda fría acariciaba su cuerpo como si resintiera de ese pensamiento, se mordió su pulgar y trató de poner su mente en blanco. No era tiempo de estar pensando en eso, no era tiempo de pre-ocuparse sino de ocuparse, era tiempo de disfrutar.

Todo en este mundo es efímero y lo único que podemos hacer los seres humanos es disfrutar la efimeridad de la vida y de todo aquello que nos sucede porque no sabemos cuando llegará a su fin. Un poco más contento logró colocar su mente en paz consigo mismo... solo por unos momentos.

Light no tenía muchos problemas con ese tipo de situación. Estaba pensando seriamente en decirle a su familia y compañeros de trabajo lo que estaba sucediendo con Ryuuzaki en tanto el caso hubiese sido dado por cerrado. Obviamente a Misa también se lo tendría que decir pero eso era justamente la parte que le incomodaba un poco porque se notaba que la chica lo quería un tanto más de lo que ella decía que lo quería y a pesar de tener varios años de experiencia rechazando sutilmente a las chicas que siempre le habían confesado tener fuertes sentimientos hacia él, este caso en sí era difícil porque Misa era... ella era... ella era un tanto diferente de las demás. De repente era porque ella también estaba siendo tratada como sospechosa del caso en el que él era el principal sospechoso pero de igual manera, el tema le estaba dando leves dolores de cabeza que esperaba no pasaran a ser migraña.

Lo que si a veces lo ponía a pensar un poquito era el hecho de reflexionar un poco acerca de lo que pasaría cuando el caso se terminara. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Ryuuzaki querrá continuar con todo esto ó el simplemente regresaría a Inglaterra a seguir trabajando en otro caso? Tendría que hablar con Ryuuzaki de eso más pronto que tarde.

Ambos iban perdidos en el laberinto de sus pensamientos, que si sí, que si no, que si tal vez, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?, preguntas que jamás faltan en una relación pero que demuestran la inseguridad y tal vez algo de desconfianza de la persona que las formula. Claro que en esta relación en cuestión, la inseguridad y la desconfianza eran el pan de cada día. Sin embargo allí seguían ellos dos tratando de tumbarlas con todo lo que tenían.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación y luego de tocar el timbre Misa apareció y les abrió la susodicha invitándolos a pasar y a ponerse cómodos. Sentados como la última vez que estuvieron allí: Misa en el medio de los dos chicos, se dispusieron a esperar que la chica tomara la palabra y dijera de una buena vez lo que quería decir pero siguieron esperando por espacio de diez minutos y la muchacha no decía nada.

Sonó el timbre nuevamente y Watari hacía acto de presencia con la cena de los muchachos, en la mesa se colocó la cena y comenzaron a comer luego de agradecer por sus alimentos. Light y Ryuuzaki estaban sorprendidos por el hecho de que la rubia no le hubiese saltado al cuello al castaño, ni lo hubiese besado, ni dicho cuanto lo amaba ni nada de lo que normalmente hacía. Claro que el más sorprendido era Light porque Ryuuzaki estaba pensando que si la muchacha no había hecho nada de eso era porque de seguro le pediría a Light que pasara la noche con ella o cualquier otra propuesta indecente. De parte de esa niña el detective esperaba todo.

Si Light se hubiera enterado de todo lo que pensaba el celópata que tenía atado a él hubiese brincado de felicidad por eso y le hubiese saltado encima para calmar las ganas que aún tenía de sentirse dentro del cuerpo del pálido detective.

Terminaron de cenar y nuevamente se encontraban sentados. Misa jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos mientras que Light se limitaba a verla, por su parte Ryuuzaki se entretenía ampliamente con una ración de pastel y una taza de té frío. Light no lo soportaba más, ya le había preguntado a Misa la razón por la que lo llamó y ella solo respondía con monosílabos que no se entendían y seguía jugando con sus manos. Si en cinco minutos no comenzaba a hablar se iría de la habitación de inmediato.

Cuando hizo ademanes de levantarse escuchó a Misa que pronunciaba su nombre. Señal inequívoca de que comenzaría a hablar. Disimuló el movimiento que hizo: se estaba poniendo más cómodo en el sofá y se dispuso a oír lo que la rubia modelo le tenía que decir. No tenía idea de la sorpresa que se llevaría.

* * *

Mientras caminaba hacia su lugar de destino no dejaba de pensar en las razones que lo motivaban a realizar lo que estaba a punto de realizar. Quiso convencerse a sí mismo que todo era por el bien de la investigación pero algo le hacía flaquear, sabía perfectamente que esa no era la razón principal pero de igual manera lo tenía que hacer, lo quería hacer. Llegó al lugar que quería, titubeó un poco pero estaba decidido a hacerlo. Colocó su mano sobre la manija de la puerta que lo separaba de lo que estaba buscando pero escucho algo de ruido dentro de la habitación, probablemente alguien estaba adentro. Suspiró cansinamente y dio media vuelta para dirigirse de nueva cuenta a su habitación, lo haría al día siguiente: tenía una noche para crear una muy buena excusa. Las respuestas estaban cerca.

* * *

Light abrió su boca tanto como pudo por la sorpresa. No sabía realmente como reaccionar luego de haber escuchado lo que había escuchado. ¿Misa se lo decía en serio o era solo una broma? Definitivamente la rubia necesitaba terapia ¿Cómo se le ocurrió decir eso? Como deseaba en ese momento que Freud no hubiese muerto para que hubiese continuado con sus investigaciones acerca del comportamiento cambiante de los seres femeninos. Le dolía la cabeza y necesitaba un beso de Ryuuzaki con urgencia. Cuando hay stress presente ¿Qué mejor manera de quitarlo que con un buen beso?

Ryuuzaki no reaccionó de la misma manera que Light pero al fin y al cabo sintió extraño cuando escuchó a Misa decir lo que dijo. Él no es del tipo de personas que demuestran sus sentimientos de buenas a primeras. Solo lo hacía con una muy fuerte impresión pero de resto era casi totalmente indiferente por lo que luego de presenciar aquella conversación necesitaba pensar un poco acerca de lo que había pasado y más que todo en lo que había escuchado y ahora que estaban en su habitación tenían que hablar de ello.

**FLASHBACK**

**- Light **- habló Misa por fin haciendo que Light se detuviera de sus planes de huir de la habitación muy elegantemente -

- **Dime Misa, ¿Para que me llamaste, ahora si me lo vas a decir?**

**- Si Light, es que Misa-Misa estaba... un poco nerviosa. No sabía como ibas a reaccionar, bueno aún no lo sabe**

**- Si sigues dándole más vueltas al asunto es probable que me moleste así que por favor habla**

**- Bueno es que... **- Misa veía hacia donde estaba Ryuuzaki temiendo que este escuchara lo que estaba a punto de decir, cosa que en realidad era imposible ya que estaban solo a centímetros de distancia - **lo que pasa Light es que... bueno... tu sabes que Misa-Misa ha tenido una serie de castings en estos últimos meses y bueno... varios productores le han dicho que tiene futuro en este área del arte y le ofrecieron a Misa-Misa hacer una película**

**- ¿Era eso lo que me querías decir Misa? ¿Que te ofrecieron un papel en una película?**

**- Más o menos Light pero falta más. La película no se realizará aquí sino en... Canadá **- Misa se mostraba mucho más nerviosa ahora que cuando comenzó a hablar. Ella lo que temía era que Light se molestara y le formara una escena porque su novia no debía salir del país sin él como su acompañante formal, muy en el fondo era eso justamente lo que esperaba la rubia que el universitario hiciera -

**- ¿Canadá? **- se extrañó el joven detective, no estaba para nada molesto por eso sino más bien molesto por el hecho de que la muchacha pusiera tanto misterio a lo que le tenía que decir que al fin y al cabo era una ¿Cómo decirlo sin herir susectibilidades?... era una tontería -

**- Si Light, Canadá pero eso no es todo. El papel que interpretará Misa-Misa será el de una joven madre soltera que pasará penurias para poder sacar adelante su embarazo ella sola y bueno... Misa-Misa ha sabido de actrices famosas que cuando van a interpretar a un personaje pues, ellas investigan mucho y se meten de lleno en la vida del personaje que encarnarán y yo quiero hacerlo de ese modo. Si Misa-Misa lo va a hacer lo quiere hacer bien ¿Qué opinas?**

**- Bueno si es así entonces felicitaciones Misa, yo te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites y te ayudaré también así que si necesitas de mi ayuda para cualquier cosa pues solo dime y allí estaré tan pronto y tan lejos como las cadenas me lo permitan para poder brindarte mi ayuda**

**- Me alegra que le hagas ese ofrecimiento a Misa-Misa Light, porque en realidad Misa-Misa si necesitará de tu ayuda para desarrollar este personaje **- estaba comenzando a hablar rápido y seguía jugando con sus manos de manera frenética sin mirar a la cara a su adorado Light -

- **¿Ah si? Dime entonces en que podría servirte y te ayudo**

**- Bueno en realidad es algo muy sencillo, Misa-Misa ha visto varias películas en las que aparecen mujeres embarazadas y su barriguita no es muy natural que se diga**

**- Claro Misa porque son postizas. Son muy pocas las mujeres que aceptan trabajar mientras están embarazadas**

**- Bueno, después de pensarlo mucho **- Ryuuzaki que estaba escuchando la conversación mientras degustaba su ración de pastel de fresas dejó escapar un leve bufido cuando escuchó que Misa decía la parte que ella pensaba, se estaba aburriendo considerablemente en esa habitación a causa de tan insípida conversación - **Misa-Misa ha decidido que Light la ayude a dar una mejor interpretación de su papel **- levantó su mirada y tomó las manos de Light entre las de ella y dijo rápidamente - **embarazándola para hacer un personaje más natural**

Light abrió la boca lo más que pudo de la impresión. Todas las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Misa estaban agolpadas en su cerebro aplastándose entre sí. La cara de sorpresa no desaparecía de su faz y pudo escuchar a lo lejos el distintivo sonido de una cucharilla caer sobre un plato de porcelana.

Misa por su parte seguía hablando con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos creyendo que Light había aceptado todo de buenas maneras.

**- Que bueno que te agrade la idea Light es que como es lógico que nosotros somos novios y tú quieres tanto a Misa-Misa pues no sería impedimento alguno el hecho de que en lugar de que Misa-Misa quede embarazada de cualquier persona yo lo estaría de ti, a parte que no tendría que utilizar esas feas y antiestéticas barriguitas de mentira. Después de todo eso iba a pasar de un momento a otro ¿no crees? Así Misa-Misa haría su actuación mucho más natural porque estaría naturalmente embarazada.**

**- Misa espera un momento **- comenzó Light, la rubia se calló y se enjugó las lágrimas que aún corrían libremente por sus mejillas sin imaginarse que tendría que quitarse más lágrimas de su rostro dentro de poco pero éstas serían de todo menos de felicidad - **escucha no podemos... no puedes... **- dejó escapar un suspiro dándose valor para continuar diciendo lo que tenía que decir - **te dije que te apoyaría en lo que quisieras pero no pensé que el tipo de ayuda que pedirías sería... este **- Misa tenía los ojos brillantes por acción de las lágrimas que estaban luchando por salir pero su mirada estaba fija en sus rodillas donde descasaban sus manos que lucían apretadas y temblorosas - **Yo no podría... en realidad no podría...**

Misa no pudo contenerse más tiempo y rompió a llorar muy ruidosamente mientras trataba de hablar entrecortadamente por acción de sus continuos hipidos.

- **Light no quiere a Misa-Misa, nunca la ha querido y nunca lo hará. Ni siquiera la quiere ayudar a cumplir dos de sus sueños. Light es un malvado. ¡¡Light no quiere a Misa-Misa!!**

Light no sabía que hacer, nunca había sido su fuerte el tranquilizar a mujeres en medio de una crisis de llanto, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue darle unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda a Misa para tratar de calmarla pero no obtenía los resultados esperados. Sorprendido pudo observar como Ryuuzaki se daba la vuelta y abrazaba posesivamente a la rubia mientras le sobaba su suave cabello y le susurraba al oído palabras para reconfortarla. Lentamente el llanto comenzó a ceder así como los hipidos y los gritos. Cosa que el castaño agradeció pero de igual manera eso no le dejó pasar por alto los celos que sintió cuando el pelinegro se estaba portando tan cariñoso con la muchacha, ya sabía que ella no se encontraba en su mejor momento pero no creía que era necesario a los extremos de estar acariciando de esa manera a la que a los ojos de los demás era su novia y que quede entendido que él no estaba celoso por ella justamente.

Misa se sentía extrañamente tranquila en los brazos de Ryuuzaki, su pecho era calido y todo lo que le dijo la ayudó a calmarse un poco y pensar las cosas con la mente fría. Sus suaves caricias también estaban surtiendo efecto y se sentía un poco somnolienta. Si lo pensaba bien y era honesta consigo misma no estaba en condiciones para seguir hablando con Light después del drama que había creado así que lo mejor era que se retirara a dormir y al día siguiente con mejores ánimos y más dispuesta al no-drama, podría hablar con el castaño. En estos momentos se sentía muy dolida y un poco molesta por la actitud tomada por el muchacho de no quererla ayudar con su trabajo después que ella lo había ayudado tanto durante el caso a no caer en la desesperación por estar preso en ese edificio.

Teniendo todo eso en mente, se disculpó con Ryuuzaki y con Light de la mejor manera posible y se dirigió a su habitación para poder descasar después de una ajetreada velada, no sin antes pedirle a cierto pelinegro que la acompañara en su habitación hasta que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Light no cabía en su sorpresa por lo que le estaba pidiendo la rubia y si el pelinegro se sorprendió no lo demostró porque casi sin pensar respondió afirmativamente y le siguió los pasos a la rubia. Al llegar a la habitación de ellos, tendría una charla muy seria con Ryuuzaki.

- **¿Podría acompañar a Misa-Misa solo tu Ryuuzaki? Si Light entra no creo que sea posible dormir rápido**

**- Pero Misa las cadenas que nos unen, no podemos estar separados más de lo que la cadena lo permite **- comentó Light con una leve sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios: de seguro la chica desistiría de querer q Ryuuzaki que la acompañara solo por el hecho de que él también estaría presente -

**- Ah, bueno... si es así entonces **- comenzó a decir la rubia. Se notaba la desilusión en el tono de voz que utilizó -

- **Un momento Misa, yo se una manera en la que Light no podrá entrar a tu habitación mientras yo esté contigo acompañándote**

Misa lo miró sorprendida y agradecida y se dejó guiar dentro de su habitación seguida por el pelinegro quien antes de entrar le susurró su idea al castaño y éste con mucho trabajo tuvo que aceptar.

La modelo ya se encontraba acostada en su cama y al ver entrar al detective alzó un poco su sábana invitándolo a acostarse junto a ella. Un castaño que se encontraba cerca al ver la escena echó humo por los oídos. Ryuuzaki se acercó con algo de dificultad y se acostó al lado de la muchacha.

- **¿Y Light?**

**- Está del otro lado de la puerta**

**- ¿Cómo hicieron con las cadenas?**

**- Eso es un secreto Misa **- Ryuuzaki hablaba y le acariciaba el largo cabello a la muchacha al mismo tiempo para hacerla dormir más rápido -

- **Light no quiere a Misa-Misa Ryuuzaki**

El detective ya se había imaginado que la chica comenzaría a hablar del tema, lo que ella no sabía que los consejos que le daría los daba con mucho pesar ya que lo que menos quería era que lo apartaran de su joven universitario.

**- No es eso Misa, lo que pasa es que la ayuda que le pediste es... un paso importante. No es como si le hubieses pedido que te ayudara a repasar el libreto**

**- Misa-Misa lo sabe, pero Misa pensó que sería más compresivo y no le diría que no de esa manera tan evasiva como si para él la sola idea de tener un bebé con Misa-Misa fuera algo inconcebible**

La muchacha iba a comenzar nuevamente y Ryuuzaki se dio cuenta de ello.

- **Mejor dejemos de hablar de eso ¿si? Mañana, si quieres, seguimos hablando los tres juntos de todo lo que tú quieras y muchas cosas más, pero ya es tarde y las niñas deben dormir**

**- Misa-Misa no es **- la rubia interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo por un bostezo - **ninguna niña**

**- Y supongo que tampoco tienes sueño ¿verdad? **- preguntó irónico el pelinegro -

- **Eso si no te lo voy a negar. Gracias Ryuuzaki, de verdad me sorprendes. Pensé que eras diferente, pero estaba equivocada**

**- De... de nada Misa**

Ryuuzaki se llevó su mano libre hasta su mejilla en el lugar donde Misa le había dado un beso de agradecimiento. Un leve color carmesí adornó su pálido rostro. Se sorprendió también por el hecho de que la muchacha había hablado en un tono que jamás le había escuchado: adulto y segura de sí además que habló en primera persona.

En el suelo de la habitación un universitario, que estaba acostado para que cierta rubia no se percatara de su presencia, escuchó lo que podría ser el sonido de un beso y si no se calmaba un poco y comenzaba a confiar un poco en su pareja una pequeña tormenta de celos se formaría en su interior. Solo esperaba que lo que había escuchado no fuera en realidad lo que se había imaginado.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ya en su habitación, los muchachos tenían una conversación pendiente. Uno de ellos quería conversar tranquilamente y el otro estaba tratando de calmarse. Ambos querían explicaciones aunque no lo admitiera públicamente pero uno de ellos no se pudo contener más y reventó.

- **¿Qué significó todo eso?**

* * *

**End of chapter 13. **Que tal? Les gustó? Espero de corazón que si, estoy aquí en pie de lucha con el fic y no lo he olvidado, pero por razones ajenas a mi voluntad bueno... no me dio tiempo de nada esta vez. Pero ya estoy de vacaciones y eso es bueno porque tendré más tiempo de actualizar y más seguido, eso es seguro.

Bueno los dejo entonces, cuídense mucho ok?

Matta ne!! 3


	14. Se descubre un secreto

Sorry, gomen nasai, disculpen, desculpe, désolé, bekümmert... ay ya no se en que otro idioma decirlo :D de pana lamento la tardanza pero tenía un bloqueo mental de infarto! Mis vacaciones me las redujeron a dos semanas (quería esmoñar a mi jefa ¬¬') me fui de viaje y donde estaba pues me llegó la inspiración pero no podía transcribir nada de nada porque no estuve sola ni un momentico! Cuando regresé a mi casita pues... la inspiración le dejé en el camino T.T así que me obligué hoy a escribir ya casi es la una de la mañana aún no he dormido y mañana tengo q ir a trabajar pero todo sea por ustedes ;D

Bueno, en este capítulo los niños una vez más se pelean porque los celos que ambos soportan son más grandes que ellos y entre dimes y diretes, golpes y patadas la sinceridad sale a flote: dolorosa y fria como ella sola. El desenlace de la pelea la tendrán que leer ustedes misms pero al final el secreto que tanto se han preocupado en mantener se tambalea en una cuerda floja.

**Enjoy! **

* * *

- **¿Qué significó todo eso?**

Justamente luego de haberse cerrado la puerta de la habitación que compartían resonó la pregunta por las cuatro paredes. Así lo quisiera no la podía contener más tiempo porque todas las palabras de la pregunta le estaban quemando la garganta, pidiendo a gritos que las dejara salir y si las reprimía más tiempo corría el riesgo de que salieran en forma de grito y eso no era lo que quería... ¿o si?

Después de haber presenciado todo lo que había acontecido en la habitación de la modelo tenía muchas ganas de pedirle explicaciones a su contraparte: que se las explicara desde la A hasta la Z para que las pudiera entender, si era preciso que le hiciera un gráfico porque en ese momento su capacidad de razonamiento estaba nublada en demasía. Tuvo que respirar profundo antes de formular la pregunta que hizo porque tampoco era el caso armar un escandalo para que todos los que habitaban el edificio se enteraran de aquello que hasta los momentos habían tratado de mantener como uno de los mejores secretos guardados. Tenía que serenarse primero y luego tratar de entender a su compañero, dejarlo exponer sus puntos sin atosigarlo, ni ahogarlo y mucho menos hacerle ver el estado en el que estaba; porque eso si era seguro: se estaba muriendo de celos.

- **¿Qué quieres que te explique? Porque yo tampoco entiendo nada de lo que acaba de pasar y si tu lo entendiste por favor explícame porque aún estoy en shock **- el joven se dejó caer en uno de los muebles que estaban en la habitación cerró sus ojos y comenzó a masajear sus sienes con los dedos en señal de agotamiento -

- **Al contrario quien debe explicar eres tú después de todo eres el mejor alumno de todo Japón **- el pelinegro seguía de pie viendo fijamente al castaño esperando que éste comenzara a relatar "su versión de los hechos" -

- **Si vamos al caso tu eres los tres mejores detectives del mundo por lo que debo deducir que entendiste todo de "pe" a "pa" ¿o no? **- Light en realidad no se sentía de ánimos como para estar dando explicaciones a algo que para él no tenía explicación alguna porque lo mirara por donde lo mirara veía toda la situación como un cuadro abstracto -

- **Si te pido que me expliques Light-kun es porque no entendí mucho que digamos ¿no crees? **- su tono de voz era calmado... relativamente, seguía de pie frente a su principal sospechoso sin siquiera inmutarse por la respuesta sarcástica del menor, de allí no lo movía nadie hasta que le dieran una razón valedera del porque de la decisión de la chica de salir embarazada tan de repente -

En la mente del pelinegro, el castaño tenía ganada una buena tajada de culpa porque era él quien no la había terminado todavía pero eso sería, a largo o corto plazo, algo contraproducente ya que después de todo la chica era sospechosa del caso que estaban manejando en ese momento y tenía impuesta cierta clase de medida privativa de libertad y que Light terminara con ella podría desencadenar cierto tipo de acontecimientos que podrían enturviar la investigación.

La investigación. Aún cuando estaba muriéndose de celos la bendita investigación allanaba su cerebro sin compasión, su nivel de justicia era algo serio. No lo dejaba quieto ni siquiera cuando estaba en medio de una pelea con su amante.

- **No hay nada que explicar Ryuuzaki. Misa está loca **- mencionó escuetamente el universitario, su cabeza iba a estallar de tantas cosas que tenía en ella -

- **Podría ser pero tampoco significa que permitiré que la insultes cuando ella no está presente para defenderse Light-kun **- Light abrió sus ojos por fin cuando escuchó lo que su contraparte dijo -

- **Si, claro porque para eso estás tu ¿no? Para defender a tu querida "Misa-san" **- comentó levantándose de su sitio - **después de todo estabas muy a gusto con ella mientras la estabas consolando ¿cierto? **

**- Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te estoy preguntando Light-kun **- se defendió el pelinegro, en realidad no sabía a donde quería llegar el castaño -

- **No, claro que no tiene nada que ver que mientras la loca de "mi novia"...**

**- ¡Yagami-kun! Ya te dije que no permitiré que insultes a Misa-san **- le advirtió el detective -

**- Claro, claro, se me olvidaba que defiendes a tu preciosa Misa-san. Es más, ya llegamos al punto donde me vuelves a decir Yagami-kun, ok. No importa **- ambos corazones sintieron una punzada cuando esta frase salió de los labios del castaño, a uno de ellos le dolió escucharla y al otro le dolió decirla porque en realidad no era verdad, claro que le importaba; es más, le había dolido que nuevamente le llamaraasí pero no se lo diría. De alguna manera tenía que hacer que a él le doliera también, que sintiera algo de lo que él sintió al verlo tan a gusto con la modelo - **Pero regresando al punto, que hayas estado tan chevere con Misa no tiene nada que ver ¿verdad? Que la hayas abrazado y acariciado en mi presencia no tiene importancia, como tampoco que la hayas besado "solo para que se calmara un poco", aquí lo importante es que ella quiere tener un hijo conmigo y yo tengo la culpa ¿no?**

- **Técnicamente si, algo de culpa debes tener para que ella haya salido con eso así tan de repente **- el pelinegro ya estaba comenzando a dudar, después de todo ya el universitario lo había atacado y... le había dolido - **Algo le habrás dicho como para que ella saliera con el tema de un bebé así de buenas a primeras Yagami-kun**

- **¡No lo se Ryuuzaki! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que en un momento de locura le dije lo espectacular que sería tener un hijo mientras estamos siendo juzgados por un maniatico de los dulces que jura y perjura que somos el peor asesino de masas de todos los tiempos? ¡Claro! eso sería una estupenda idea, tu también deberías buscarte una mujer a quien encasquetarle un muchachito ¿no te parece? **- su tono de voz estaba aumentando y el cinismo con el que hablaba ni él mismo lo controlaba -

- **¿No lo sabes entonces? Pues algo le habrás tenido que decir como para que ella se hiciera ilusiones de esa manera**

- **¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo? ¡Te digo que yo no tengo nada que ver! si vamos al caso quien le dio la idea fue ese director con la maravillosa propuesta de la película pero ¡yo no tuve nada que ver en este problema! **- ya estaba molesto pero había logrado moderar su tono de voz, lo último que quería era comenzar a gritar como un desquiciado para que el necio de su amante le entendiera de una maldita vez que él no tenía nada que ver con ese asunto -

- **Sigo pensando que de alguna manera la has animado a pensar de esa manera Yagami-kun y ella vio en la película la excusa perfecta para poder tener un hijo contigo, casarse y ser felices comiendo perdices**

- **Bienvenido sea el sarcasmo **- pensó en voz alta el universitario de manera cansina -

- **No estoy siendo sarcastico estoy en estos momentos hablando muy en serio -** el detective se giró al terminar su frase, lo que tenía en mente no era algo que le llamara mucho la atención - **después de todo sería lo normal ¿no?**

-** ¿De que estás hablando? **- lo interpeló el mayor buscando sus ojos pero no pudo mirarlo porque éste le había dado la espalda de repente -

- **Hablo de la normalidad, de como la sociedad está formada, de lo que el Dios de muchos dictaminó cuando creó al hombre**

- **¿Seguro que no estás siendo sarcástico Ryuuzaki? **- preguntó el universitario, de alguna manera este tema se le estaba saliendo de las manos y eso no auguraba un buen final, la preocupación por las palabras del pelinegro estaba creciendo poco a poco en su pecho, pero así esa preocupación creciera tan fuerte como un roble o tan alta como un pino él tendría que dejar que el moreno terminara de decir lo que quería decir -

- **Me refiero a la normalidad del mundo Yagami-kun, así como el planeta tiene sus movimientos de rotación y traslación y solo esos dos, así también son los seres humanos: los hombres con las mujeres y las mujeres con los hombres no hay más nada que eso. Allí es donde entra la normalidad, sería por demás de común que tu tuvieses un hijo con Misa-san, se casaran y vivieran su vida en paz cuando todo este caso de Kira termine **-el detective seguía hablando de espaldas al castaño -

**- Ryuuzaki ¿Me estás diciendo que no crees que yo sea Kira? Por que si dices que cuando esto acabe yo me casaré con Misa y tendré una casita y un perrito de nombre Yoko entonces eso significa que en realidad has dejado de pensar que soy Kira ¿cierto? **- Light intentaba darle un tono gracioso a la situación ya que estaba tomando un rumbo que a él particularmente no le gustaba para nada pero aún y cuando él mismo lo estaba intentaba ni él le encontraba gracia a lo que acababa de decir, todo lo contrario las palabras que pronunció le dejaron un mal sabor de boca, que decir de aquel que las escuchó -

- **No estoy jugando Yagami-kun, estoy siendo lo más serio posible **- el pelinegro se volvió y le dio la cara al joven universitario. Negro con castaño se enfrentaban y en ambos pares de ojos se observaba un dejo de desolación porque aunque lo quisieran negar o darle más largas al asunto ambos sabían lo que pasaba con la situación en la que estaban - **Sabes muy bien que esto es un error, y uno bien grande. He estado pensando en lo que pasaría si alguien además de nosotros se entera de lo que hemos estado haciendo a espaldas de los demás**

**- Nadie a excepción de nosotros dos lo sabe Ryuuzaki y no se enterarán si nosotros no se lo decimos**

**- Yagami-kun... **-dudó un momento lo que iba a decir pero al final lo soltó -** Watari lo sabe**

**- ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo es posible que él lo sepa? ¿Porqué se lo dijiste? **- el universitario estaba verdaderamente sorprendido por la noticia -

**- No fue necesario que se lo dijera, él lo supuso. Watari me conoce mejor que nadie, me conoce incluso mejor que yo mismo. Solo necesitó mirarnos para darse cuenta, a decir verdad ni yo mismo se desde cuando lo sabe, yo solo se que él sabe**

**- ¿Tan obvio somos? **- inquirió el castaño -

**- No es que seamos obvios Yagami-kun, es solo que él tiene como especie de un sexto sentido o algo así que hace que él sepa cosas que para los demás no es muy fácil saber **_**por eso es que es tan buen compañero en cualquier investigación **_- pensó el pelinegro -

**- Entiendo, me imagino que todo padre sabe eso **- se sorprendió por lo que acababa de decir - **o sea que... ¿Mi padre también lo sabe?**

**- Creo Yagami-kun, que si Yagami-san lo supiera ya nos hubiese dicho un par de cosas en un muy elevado tono de voz y me disculpas que piense así de la reacción de tu padre si se llegara a enterar de lo que pasa entre nosotros **- Light debió poner cara de incertidumbre para que el detective continuara -** Él está enfocado exclusivamente en el caso Yagami-kun, él solo quiere demostrar tu inocencia por eso no ve otra cosa que no sea la investigación: cualquier otro asunto que no sea referente a tu inocencia Yagami-san no lo tomará mucho en consideración. Pero regresando al tema, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Misa, claro que ahora no me parece el mejor momento para tener un bebé debido al caso y que además los futuros padres son mis principales sospechosos pero a la larga deberías escuchar a Misa, después de todo es lo normal ¿no?**

**- No quiero seguir escuchando tus ridiculeces Ryuuzaki, estabas hablando muy bien hasta que mencionaste eso de la propuesta de Misa **- Light se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse de nueva cuenta al sillón que lo había sostenido minutos antes -

**- Deberías pensarlo Yagami-kun, te lo digo en serio. Este jueguito que tenemos se va a acabar de un momento a otro y si terminas con Misa solo por este tonto juego cuando el caso acabe y yo me regrese a Inglaterra...**

**- ¿Vas a regresar a Inglaterra? **- ninguna de las frases que había dicho el pelinegro hasta los momentos lo había impresionado tanto como esa última que había pronunciado, estaba a punto de sentarse en el cómodo sillón cuando escuchó esta frase que lo hizo desistir de la idea de sentarse y por el contrario enfrentar al pelinegro -

- **Por supuesto Yagami-kun, creo habertelo comentado en otra oportunidad, si salgo vivo de esta regresaré a Inglaterra a entrenar a más detectives**

**- Entonces cuando dices que esto es un juego y un error estas hablando en serio ¿no? **- su cara estaba totalmente seria así como el tono de voz que utilizó -

**- Eso no importa Yagami-kun**

**- No importa **- susurró más para si mismo que para el otro -

- **Por eso Yagami-kun tu...**

**- Debería aceptar la propuesta de Misa ¿cierto? **- recitó de manera cansina -** ¿Y si te digo que no lo haré? ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que no voy a aceptar esa propuesta? Así eso signifique que tu dejarás de sospechar de mi. ¿Dices que esto no es normal? ¡Define normalidad entonces Ryuuzaki! **- nuevamente estaba perdiendo el control de sus actos y su tono de voz comenzaba a subir -

- **Yagami-kun...**

**- Suficiente no necesito estar escuchando tantas tonterías en un solo día. Me basta y me sobra con las que escuché de parte de Misa**

**- Yagami-kun creo que aún no hemos terminado de hablar**

**- Crees mal Ryuuzaki, porque yo ya terminé de hablar. Además ¿De que querrías hablar? Después de todo, esto no es normal **-Y sin decir más se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en ella apoyándose en el espaldar de la misma colocando sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos. Estaba molesto con el pelinegro y no tenía ganas de seguir escuchándolo porque de lo contrario le podría soltar un mal golpe sin previo aviso -

Ryuuzaki también estaba molesto, pero más que por la situación estaba molesto consigo mismo por dejar que sus emociones le ganaran a su razón y hubiese protagonizado la primera escena de celos ¡de su vida! Nunca pensó que algo así podría pasar y mucho menos con su principal sospechoso pero de cualquier manera los celos y el enfado seguían allí y el "culpable" de todo era Yagami Light, después de todo él lo acababa de dejar con la palabra en la boca así que tenía que hacerlo pagar un poco por lo que se encaminó hacia su lado de la cama halando a su vez la cadena "intencionalmente" cuando pasaba por el frente de la misma, lo que tomó de imprevisto al castaño e hizo que éste se precipitara hacia adelante frenando su cuerpo usando sus manos. Frunció el ceño al mirar molesto al pelinegro quien únicamente le dijo:

- **Lo siento Yagami-kun, yo también necesito recostarme un poco**

**- Claro Ryuuzaki **- respondió tranquilamente el joven universitario mientras veía de reojo a su compañero como se sentaba en su lado de la cama adoptando su particular pose -

Cuando el pálido y delgado cuerpo se hubo sentado sobre la cama, de repente se ladeó súbitamente hacia el lado de Light cayendo en la cama con estrépito debido a la fuerza que había utilizado su compañero al levantarse.

- **Lo siento Ryuuzaki, tengo sed**

**- Entiendo Yagami-kun, tranquilo**

Hasta en Canadá se podía sentir que el ambiente estaba por demás tenso pero las sutiles sonrisas que se dedicaban seguían apareciendo. El universitario se acercó a la mesita que estaba dentro de la habitación donde reposaban una jarra llena de agua y dos vasos de vidrio, tomó uno de ellos lo llenó a la mitad con el líquido y se dispuso a llevarselo a los labios cuando escuchó que su compañero pronunciaba su nombre.

- **Yagami-kun **- el castaño se volvió para ver al mayor sin dejar de beber agua - **yo también tengo sed **- y sin decir más haló fuertemente la cadena lo que ocasionó que la mano del castaño se alejara de su boca bruscamente y por consiguiente el agua se derramara un poco tanto en el piso como sobre él -

Light se estaba molestando más de lo que ya estaba: ¡el gran detective L se estaba comportando como un niño! Pero entonces si era así...

- **¿Tienes sed Ryuuzaki?**

**- Un poco Yagami-kun, pero no te preocupes yo mismo podré servirme mi vaso de agua**

**- No es molestia Ryuuzaki ­ **- decía mientras llenaba nuevamente el vaso con agua - **ten **- le ofreció amablemente - **calma tu sed **- y le volcó el contenido del vaso encima al detective -

Ryuuzaki estaba mojado, de su cabello se desprendían varias gotas de agua que recorrían su pálido rostro y seguían su camino inexorable al suelo. Ryuuzaki sacudió su cabeza eliminando el exceso de agua en él y salpicando a su compañero en el proceso quien estaba en actitud de defensa ya que si se trataba del famoso detective podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con unos casi cerrados ojos castaños no pudo hacer más nada sino propinarle una patada en su rostro como castigo por haberlo hecho rabiar, haberlo hecho sentir celos y por haberlo mojado: ¡todo en un solo día! Light instintivamente tomó la cadena para que el pelinegro cayera con él y no estuviera tan lejos al momento de regresarle el golpe en la cara.

Una nueva pelea se estaba desarrollando dentro de esa habitación, los jovenes estaban golpeándose con todas sus fuerzas tratando de disminuir la ira que los estaba consumiendo.

Uno de ellos se encontraba en una verdadera encrucijada por sus sentimientos: el que dirán y lo que sucedería luego de finalizado el caso y el otro... bueno, al otro solo lo estaban guiando los celos.

Los celos en su máxima expresión ya que nunca los había experimentado y justo ahora luego de un cuarto de centenario de vida después viene él a sentir esto tan extraño que hace que su razón se nuble por completo y no pueda siquiera coordinar sus pensamientos y acciones con naturalidad sino que son "controladas" por la sutil fuerza de los celos.

Aquella batalla campal parecía interminable ambos estaban cansados pero aún así seguían teniendo energía para seguir golpeando. Los golpes no acababan, la ira no aminoraba y la sangre comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia.

Dos fuertes golpes fueron dirigidos a ambos estómagos al mismo tiempo lo que los dejó sin aliento por un par de minutos obligándolos a encogerse de dolor, aunque no lo quisieran, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. Sus labios estaban partidos, tenían varios moretones en sus brazos, piernas y cara, el cuerpo totalmente adolorido y las muñecas rojas y rasguñadas por el roce de las cadenas. Aún así estaban sentados en el piso mirándose con resentimiento puro separados por la cadena que irónicamente los mantenía unidos.

No se decían nada y tampoco pensaban hacerlo. Pasaron los minutos y seguían en la misma situación aún cuando ya ambos habían recuperado el aliento: ninguno de los dos quería perder la batalla de miradas que infantilmente había iniciado.

Diez minutos después la situación se mantenía. Finalmente Ryuuzaki suspiró largamente y con resignación se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió al cuarto de baño sin decir ni una sola palabra a su compañero. A Light no le quedó de otra más que seguirlo en silencio aunque aún se sentía molesto por todo lo que había pasado, al parecer la conciencia estaba ganando terreno y comenzaba a susurrarle las cosas que NO debió haber hecho, pero lastimosamente ya era demasiado tarde como para ponerse a pensar en las cosas que no debió haber hecho sino que más bien era el momento de pensar en las cosas que debería hacer.

Ryuuzaki estaba frente al espejo, tomó unas cuantas toallas húmedas y comenzó a quitarse la sangre seca que tenía en el rostro. Ardía un poco pero igual tenía que hacerlo después de todo el dolor era lo que nos recordaba a los humanos que estamos vivos. El único problema del dolor era que... dolía. A nadie le gusta el dolor, al menos a nadie que no sea masoquista, pero el caso es que referente a dolor físico o dolor por una relación... el segundo dolía más y tardaba mucho más tiempo en dejar de doler.

Mientras estaba en medio de sus cavilaciones miró a través del espejo que el castaño estaba como en especie de una lucha interna porque veía con claridad que en tres oportunidades abrió la boca para decir algo pero al final no decía nada.

- _**De repente esta buscando las palabras más hirientes para dedicarmelas solo a mi y continuar con la pelea **_- pensó el pelinegro... cuan equivocado estaba -

Light sabía que tenía que decir algo pero más allá del abecedario no se le venían más palabras a su mente. Ryuuzaki se tardó un poco limpiando su rostro en espera de lo que el castaño iba a decir pero como no se decidía a decir o hacer nada entonces él decidió regresar a la habitación y seguir trabajando en el caso en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo allí en el cuarto de baño. Justamente cuando hacía ademanes de irse Light comenzó dirigirse a él.

- **Ryuuzaki, no se de donde sacó Misa la idea de que yo aceptaría facilmente la propuesta que me hizo de dejarla embarazada, tu sabes muy bien como están las cosas entre ella y yo específicamente porque supuestamente, de acuerdo a lo que yo creo las cosas entre tu y yo estan bien, o por lo menos estaban bien porque después de lo que me has dicho hoy pues... parece que esto extraño que siento cada vez que te beso o la razón por la que me excito cada vez que te veo es unilateral entonces sería mejor si... uhmm... si nos concentráramos solo en el caso. A mi, particularmente no me agrada la idea de tener un bebé en estos momentos y mucho menos con Misa porque el amor que siento por ella no es el mismo que... **- se detuvo un momento a pensar en lo que diría - **no es el mismo que el que ella siente por mí. Si tu sigues insistiendo que esa idea se la di yo pues chevere, ya no te diré nada que te haga cambiar de opinión pero entiende que en eso estas 100 equivocado**

Espero un momento la respuesta del pelinegro pero en vista de que esta no llegaba, suspiró con resignación. Cuando comenzó a limpiarse las heridas y la sangre seca que aún seguía en su cara, escuchó al detective adorador de dulces que comenzaba a hablar.

- **Entiéndeme tu también Yagami-kun, que esto no entra en el renglón de lo que las personas llaman "normalidad" **- Light quizo interrumpirlo pero decidió dejarlo finalizar, lo estaba viendo a través del espejo: el pelinegro tenía la mirada gacha - **dos hombres juntos es... todo menos normal. Ni siquiera me puedo imaginar lo que tu familia dirá, ni los demás muchachos. Esto es extraño y entiende que solo está sucediendo porque nos vemos todos los días y todo el día, nunca nos perdemos de vista debido a la cadena por eso nos embriaga esta sensación: solo por el hecho de estar cerca a una persona por tanto tiempo nos da la impresión que sentimos algo más que un simple deseo sexual no más que eso. Creeme cuando te digo que lo que menos quería cuando decidí implementar este método tan "sofisticado" era que nuestro acercamiento fuera más alla de lo estrictamente necesario pero las cosas tomaron un giro diferente debido a las emociones cambiantes del ser humano. Tu tienes a Misa, una hermosa mujer que te ama con todo su corazón y con quien, pienso yo, deberías formalizar la relación para que después que termine todo esto, en caso de que tu tengas razón y no seas Kira después de todo, puedas trabajar en esa relación y darle a tus padres los nietos que de seguro desean Yagami-kun**

Nunca lo aceptaría y mucho menos se lo diría al castaño pero lo que en realidad preocupaba a Ryuuzaki era el hecho de continuar con esa relación y en algún momento el joven Light quisiera formar una familia pero se viera incapacitado debido a la imposibilidad del detective de poder concebir vida en su vientre, ya que después de todo seguía siendo un hombre. De alguna manera, ya estaba pensando en un futuro con el castaño aún a sabiendas de sus arraigadas sospechas en contra de la persona que tenía frente a él.

- **Ryuuzaki, las personas hablarán hasta de la mosca que está volando frente a sus narices **- el joven se dió la vuelta para encarar al pelinegro que estaba con él, le alzó la vista con la ayuda de su mano tomándole la barbilla - **Jamás dejarán de hablar, no hacerlo sería como quitarles el oxígeno. Cuando un hombre y una mujer se unen hablan de que la mujer no tiene buena reputación o de que el hombre es un flojo de primera, que la familia de ella no tiene buena pinta o que la familia de él no está bien constituida. Querer que las demás personas no hablen es querer que el Mar Muerto albergue peces de todo tipo en sus aguas. Sencillamente no es posible Ryuuzaki. Las personas que nos apoyen es porque de verdad se preocupan por nosotros, que nos aprecian y las que no... bueno... tampoco que esta es una noticia así de sencilla como la noticia que nació un perrito en la casa de la esquina pero luego de un tiempo, después que pase el shock lo podrán aceptar. De cualquier manera todo podría pasar, para bien o para mal... aunque preferiría que fuera para bien, **- el pelinegro esbozó un sonrisa al escuchar la última frase lo que hizo que el castaño se alegrara un poco -** las cosas se van a dar. Todo pasa porque tiene que pasar ¿no?**

**- Pero Misa-san...**

**- Bueno, lo de Misa es delicado... a decir verdad no debí haber reaccionado del modo en que lo hice pero es que la noticia me tomó de sorpresa y no pude hacer más nada sino negarme rotundamente. Bueno... tendré que hablar con ella mañana y comentarle que este no es el mejor momento para tener un bebé debido al caso y que además si acaso lo permitiera no dejaría que la futura madre de mi hijo esté dando tumbos por todo Canadá poniendo en peligro la tranquila gestación del infante.**

**- Creo que si le dices lo último ella lo tomará como una esperanza de que algún día tendrán un bebé Yagami-kun.**

**- ¿Ya estas celoso otra vez Ryuuzaki? No deberías porque después de todo tu eras quien estaba de más de acaramelado con ella, yo no **- el pelinegro frunció sus labios en clara muestra de desagrado al comentario hecho por el menor - **jajajaja tranquilo Ryuuzaki le diré a Misa cualquier cosa menos que hay posibilidades de tener un "encuentro casual" de una noche porque de lo contrario tu me vas a moler a golpes**

Dicho como hecho Ryuuzaki le dirigió un golpe al estómago pero Light fue rápido y le atajó el agravio.

- **Si vas a castigarme por mi impertinencia no lo hagas con golpes ni patadas sino con tus labios**

Terminó la frase y acercó su rostro al del detective y lo besó dulcemente mientras lo llevaba lentamente a la pared y el beso se volvía más demandante y mucho más apasionado, puso su pierna entre las del mayor y comenzó a moverla sutilmente mientras sus manos se perdían una entre el cabello del pelinegro para acercarlo más hacia él y hacer a su vez el beso más profundo, y la otra subía delicadamente por el costado del joven.

Ryuuzaki besaba y se dejaba besar. Acariciaba y se dejaba acariciar. Light tenía razón, no le sentaba muy bien el admitirlo pero tenía que hacerlo: él tenía razón, las cosas para bien o para mal iban a suceder y solo el tiempo diría que era lo que iba a pasar y como resultarían las cosas por el momento estaba demás el hecho de preocuparse. Solo tenía que disfrutar el momento, nadie le aseguraba a él que iba a salir vivo de ese caso por eso tenía que disfrutar de cada día como si fuese el último porque era muy posible que su final estaba cerca. Después de todo ya había comenzado a soñar con campanas y de acuerdo a su experiencia... las campanas no le auguraban nada bueno.

Ambos estaban muy duros y Light seguía con su pierna entre las de Ryuuzaki, subió la camisa de éste y comenzó a lamer uno de sus pezones mientras que con su mano libre pellizcaba y retorcía el otro haciendo que el detective comenzara a gemir y a hacer movimientos de vaiven con sus caderas al igual que el castaño. Light nuevamente se adueñó de los labios del mayor mientras que con sus manos comenzaba a deshacerse de sus pantalones pero el pelinegro, sin dejar de besarlo, tomó la iniciativa y esta vez fue él quien le quitaría al castaño sus pantalones y haría lo que el joven pensaba hacerle a su persona.

Luego de haberse deshecho del molesto pantalón y mordisquear por un momento los pezones de su principal sospechoso dirigió su boca hasta el ya despierto sexo del menor, recorrió toda su longitud con la punta de su lengua haciendo con esto que el universitario echara su cabeza hacia atrás y dejara escapar un gemido ronco. Se introdujo el pene, ya dispuesto, en su boca tanto como pudo y comenzó a succionar mientras que se ayudaba con su mano, su lengua juguetona envolvía el sexo de su amante mientras lo tenía dentro de la boca, Light por su parte comenzó a marcar el ritmo de las embestidas tomando la cabeza del pelinegro entre sus manos.

- **Ryuuzaki **- hablaba de forma entrecortada por la excitación - **ya basta... voy... a venirme**

**- Aún no puedes hacerlo Light-kun **- decía mientras apretaba firmemente el miembro del hijo de Soichiro con su mano -

Subió y nuevamente besó a Light tomando su lengua y succionándola un poco haciendo sentir al castaño un abanico de sensaciones excitantes. El castaño desabrochó el pantalón del mayor y se deshizo de éste y de su ropa interior, el palpitante y erecto miembro de su amante estaba ante si pero antes que pudiera hacer algo el pelinegro se acercó mucho más a él y juntó ambos penes: practicando una masturbación conjunta.

Sentían que explotaban: el roce eterno de ambos sexos los ponía a mil, mientras sus caderas seguían moviéndose acompasadamente sus lenguas seguían jugando dentro de sus bocas, cuando ya no podían soportarlo más Light se apartó un poco para poder calmarse un poco si quería hacer lo que quería hacer con su amante. Sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento llevó su mano al trasero del pelinegro y luego de apretarlo entre sus manos subió dos de sus dedos a la boca del detective, éste los envolvió con su lengua ensalivándolos de manera terriblemente sensual. Light los sacó de imprevisto y lo besó con furia, demostrándole en ese beso lo mucho que lo deseaba y lo mucho que éste lo excitaba. Mientras sus lenguas seguían luchando sus dedos buscaban entrar en el cuerpo que tanto deseaba.

Lentamente se abrieron camino y con movimientos circulares preparaban el terreno para lo que luego vendría. Ryuuzaki gimió de placer al sentir la intromisión y comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma circular haciendo que los nervios de Light se crisparan de excitación.

- **No aguanto más Ryuuzaki... voy a... entrar**

El pálido joven asintió y Light lo hizo darle la espalda apoyó sus manos en la pared y sintió como poco a poco el hinchado pene de su amante entraba en su anatomía. Estaba demasiado excitado como para pensar en dolor por lo que apenas lo sintió adentro dirigió sus caderas hacia atrás haciendo que todo el miembro de Yagami Light en su totalidad entrara en él haciendo que dejara escapar un grito de dolor y placer. Light estaba un poco sorprendido por como se estaba portando Ryuuzaki en esos momentos pero la excitación le nubló el pensamiento, de todas maneras le estaba encantando que se portara de ese modo.

Comenzó a embestirlo, los gemidos de ambos se confundían. Sudor, saliva, sangre, fluido pre-seminal, todo se estaba uniendo en ellos, en el piso... no importaba. Lo único importante allí era que estaban teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida. Dejó las embestidas a un lado para poder masturbar a Ryuuzaki, solo se movía de manera circular mientras le daba placer manual a su amante, éste giró su cabeza para que lo pudiera besar mientras tanto.

El castaño se separó un momento del pelinegro, tanto así que se salió de su interior, le dio la vuelta y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente llevándolo poco a poco hasta el retrete, se sentó sobre la tapa de éste y muy sensualmente le susurró al oido

- **Siéntate **- y luego de decir esto pasó su lengua por toda la superficie de la oreja del pálido joven haciendo que este sintiera escalofríos por tal acción -

Ryuuzaki se acercó a él, le dio la espalda y tomando el pene de Light entre su mano libre lo guió hasta su entrada y se sentó sobre él ahogando un gemido, nuevamente echó su cabeza hacia atrás para poder besar a su amante y comenzó a subir y bajar frenéticamente. Ambos estaban cerca de su punto climax. Light giró a Ryuuzaki sobre sí mismo, sin siquiera salir de él y se encontró con la cara sorprendida del pelinegro por la acción tan repentina.

- **Quiero... ver tu cara... cuando te vengas**

Sin decir más comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza sabiendo que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo mientras que masturbaba al pelinegro. Éste gritó el nombre de su amante cuando alcanzó el climax, sus pálidas mejillas tomaron un sutil color rojizo cuando sus musculos comenzaron a tensarse y esa tensión fue la que hizo que Light llegara al climax dentro del detective gritando su nombre tal como segundos antes lo había hecho el detective.

Ryuuzaki se dejó caer en el hombro del castaño mientras éste lo abrazaba posesivamente descansando igualmente su cabeza en el hombro del contrario esperando que sus respiraciones regresaran a la normalidad.

**- Si esto es un error Ryuuzaki **- comenzó el castaño luego de unos minutos sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba -** yo quiero seguir equivocándome **- Ryuuzaki se incorporó y buscó la mirada del castaño -** No me importa lo que digan los demás, estamos en esto juntos ¿cierto? **- el menor esperaba la respuesta del pelinegro pero éste no pronunciaba palabra seguía mirándolo directamente a sus ojos por unos segundos pero luego desvió su mirada a un lado, el castaño redireccionó su cara ayudándose con su mano para que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse y el mayor pudiera responderle aquello que le preguntaba - **¿cierto? **- una leve onda de temor recorrió su espina dorsal, temía que el pelinegro le respondiera de manera negativa, el miedo lo estaba agobiando pero hasta que su amante no le respondiera no tenía planeado levantarse de donde estaba -

Luego de unos minutos de angustia por parte del menor, el pelinegro respondió vacilando un poco.

- **Supongo que si Light-kun **- contestó tratando de formar una sonrisa en sus labios -

- **No supongas Ryuuzaki, quiero que seas seguro sobre esto. En este barco nos embarcamos los dos no solamente uno ¿ok?**

**- Entiendo Light-kun **- sin decir más nada castaño y pelinegro se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo -

**- ¿Sabes? Estoy feliz por dos cosas Ryuuzaki**

**- ¿Se puede saber cuales son esas dos cosas Light-kun? **- el detective nuevamente buscó la mirada de su principal sospechoso -

**- Número uno **- besó rapidamente los dulces labios que tenía a su disposición - **ya aclaramos este engorroso asunto que casi hace que nos matemos a golpes **- comentó sonriendo mientras se sobaba el mentón graciosamente -** y número dos - **besó dos veces al detective - **ya volviste a llamarme Light-kun**

Ambos rieron por las ocurrencias del castaño y nuevamente se fundieron en un largo beso, lentamente el castaño salió del interior del detective para luego de ello darse un largo baño juntos y dirigirse a la cama a tratar de descansar un poco después de tantas cosas que les habían sucedido en ese día tan agitado. Además al día siguiente tendrían que intentar hablar con Misa para aclarar el asunto que tantos dolores de cabeza les había causado.

Al día siguiente se presentaron muy campantes en la oficina y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

- **Ryuuzaki... Light... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? **- preguntó Soichiro a los jovenes cuando los vió entrar con sendos moretones en la cara y los labios rotos y un tanto hinchados aún, aunque la hinchazón no era por causa de los golpes precisamente -

- **Nos caimos por las escaleras papá **- respondió Light mirando a Ryuuzaki disimuladamente, éste tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no romper a reir en ese preciso instante -

- **Si claro y yo nací ayer. ¡Se volvieron a pelear!**

**- Solo tuvimos diferentes opiniones Yagami-san **- intervino el detective -

**- Será mejor que dejen de estar teniéndolas porque un día de estos se van a venir matando**

No se habló más del tema. Mogi estaba igual de sorprendido que Soichiro pero no quiso pecar de inoportuno y regañar a Light justamente después que su propio ya lo había hecho. Matsuda llegó un poco tarde por lo que se perdió de la interesante conversación-regaño que habían tenido los Yagami y cuando le preguntó a Light que le había pasado éste solo respondió escuetamente que no había pasado nada extrañoni nada fuera de lo normal, que se encontraba bien y que esa clase de errores, como caerse de una escalera, le pueden suceder a cualquiera. Al escuchar esto, Soichiro quiso desmentir a su hijo pero prefirió esperar para poder contarle la verdad al mismo Matsuda durante el almuerzo.

Por su parte, Matsuda estaba más que listo para llevar a cabo el plan que tenía rato maquinando: entraría al cuarto donde estaban todas las grabaciones guardadas y descubriría algo importante. Así fue que momentos antes del almuerzo se excusó de los demás y sin dejar que nadie lo viera llegó a la videoteca privada del edificio y buscó el video que quería: la habitación que compartían los muchachos con la fecha del día anterior.

Lo encontró rápidamente lo escondió en la parte de atrás de su camisa y lo sujetó con ayuda de la correa de su pantalón y salió nuevamente como si nada hubiese pasado.

Cuando todos estaban almorzando, Matsuda se dirigió a la oficina central: encendió el televisor y el aparato reproductor de video, le bajó todo el volumen al televisor para que nadie escuchara lo que él estaba a punto de ver porque después de todo aquello que él estaba haciendo era un secreto para todos los demás.

Presionó el botón que rezaba play y comenzó a mirar el video, adelantando un poco las partes en las que el dormitorio se mostraba solo y agudizando al mismo tiempo su oído por si acaso alguien regresaba al salón porque si eso sucedía él tendría que esconder todo de manera super rápida. Cuando de repente observó algo en la pantalla que no era justamente lo que estaba buscando pero que igualmente lo dejó muy sorprendido.

Matsuda había descubierto el secreto que mantenían Ryuuzaki y Light.

* * *

**End of chapter 14.** Tons? que talco? les gustó?

**Light:** Insisto que me gusta esa personalidad salvaje de L

**K:** si verdad? me fascina drools por cierto Light querido

**Light:** que pasa ahora?

**K:** Que no sabes lo que significa normalidad. No y que eres un genio pues? ¬¬

**Light:** Era un metáfora, estaba siendo sarcástico. No lo dije literalmente. Eso es algo que tú no entenderías ni con un gráfico

**K:** Lo que sea Light ¬¬ Al fin y al cabo no sabes lo que significa normalidad. Ryuuzaki querido, amor mío corazón de otro por favor cuando tengas dos minutos se lo explicas si?

**Light:** Te dije que no lo estaba diciendo en serio!

**K:** Lo que sea ¬¬ En fin, espero les haya gustado este capi, le ruego a los dioses y a Kira-sama que no me tarde tanto para el próximo capítulo porque sino ustedes me van a matar jejeje menos mal no recibí ningún tipo de amenaza ni sobres extraños en mi casa jejeje

**L:** K-san si quieres para el próximo capítulo te ayudo

**K:** Kyaaaa!! Por eso te amo mi vido bello!! -salta sobre L abrazándolo-

**Light:** Oh por Dios! voy a vomitar

**K:** envidioso ¬¬

**K y L:** Ja ne!!


	15. Se mezclan malentendidos y celos

Hola!! este capítulo tenía semana y media escrito en mi cuaderno pero no lo había digitalizado por dos razones: 1) el mundo conspiró para que no lo pudiera hacer -siempre me estaban pidiendo q hiciera algo o q fuera a alguna parte ¬¬ - y 2) me atacó la pereza fuertemente suspiro

Pero para compensar la espera, hoy no hice nada de mi trabajo por estar transcribiendo el capítulo de hoy (ya va... eso es bueno o es malo??) ya es de madrugada, tengo que levantarme temprano para arreglar las cosas q utilizaré el lunes con mis piojitos pero aquí estoy por ustedes. Deberían agradecer al menos! XD

Bueno, no las molesto más con tanta chachara, los dejo leyendo el capítulo 15 de Esto pasa cuando... se mezclan malentendidos y celos

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Light estaba anonadado. Nunca en su existencia se hubiera imaginado que Matsuda descubriría algo acerca de lo que pasaba entre Ryuuzaki y él. Ahora más que nunca tendría que andarse con cuidado... aunque eso no sería del todo necesario ya que lo más seguro era que Matsuda le diría a su papá y a los demás integrantes del equipo con premura, aún cuando en realidad no estaba seguro de eso.

- _**Probablemente Ryuuzaki no haya escuchado la pequeña conversación que sostuve con Matsuda porque él estaba muy ocupado comiendo pastel y finiquitando con mi padre ciertas tácticas que podría llevar a cabo el cuerpo policial el día de la aprehensión de Kira, aunque no me debo confiar porque el sentido auditivo de Ryuuzaki está increíblemente desarrollado.**_

Light se hallaba inmerso en sus pensamientos decidiendo si estaría bien o no el comunicarle a Ryuuzaki que Matsuda sabía algo acerca de lo que ellos escondían a los demás integrantes del cuerpo detectivesco.

Esa mañana cuando bajaron a la oficina central, todos los demás detectives los veían asombrados ya que sus rostros, otrora perlados y delicados se apreciaban ahora con diversos rasguños, uno que otro moretón y una leve pero notable hinchazón en sus labios. Aunque esta última no haya sido precisamente por los golpes que se habían propinado con anterioridad. Luego de la pequeña reprimenda que Soichiro le diera a su hijo mayor todos se dispusieron a regresar a sus respectivos trabajos dentro de la investigación que los ateñía.

A mitad de mañana Matsuda se excusó repentinamente y desapareció momentáneamente de la vista de todos reapareciendo varios minutos después adoptando una actitud seria.

Los niveles de azúcar en la sangre del detective estaban alcanzando niveles normales por lo que solicitó a Watari que le dispensara una ración de pastel para nivelar su glicemia a los niveles que solo para él eran considerados normales pero que para cualquier especialista médico ameritaba hospitalización inmediata debido a un inminente coma diabético.

Mogi se encontraba en la habitación junto a Matsuda y este lucía un tanto nervioso, Misa en su habitación hablaba sola... al parecer estaba practicando las líneas de algún libreto o cantando alguna de sus canciones favoritas, mientras que Soichiro y Ryuuzaki discutían un asunto muy serio que involucraba al cuerpo policial y a la aprehensión de Kira. Por su parte, Yagami Light releía el último informe de los movimientos de Yotsuba... todo estaba casi listo para el gran y esperado día.

Matsuda se puso de pie de repente soprendiendo un poco a Mogi pero sin extrañarlo por completo. A paso firme se dirigió al encuentro del primogénito de Soichiro y al estar frente a él se inclinó un poco para que solo él pudiera escucharlo, sin notar a su vez que un joven de ojos azabaches y melena desordenada notó este delicado cercamiento con el rabillo de su ojo pero seguía hablando con el padre de su amante tranquilamente aunque en su interior un león miniatura se colocaba al acecho.

Matsuda, sin embargo, sin ningún preámbulo ni mucho menos rodeo, frente a un sorprendido Light pronunció una sola pero poderosa y calante frase.

- **Light, descubrí algo importante sobre Ryuuzaki y tu... algo que me imagino no todos saben**

El estudiante número uno de todo Japón quedó anonadado por lo que acababa de escuchar y solo atinó a asentir levemente y pronunciar una escueta y nerviosa frase que hizo asentir y marchar a su interlocutor.

- **De acuerdo, pero ahora no Matsuda**

De haber sabido que esa frase le traería otro gran problema no la habría pronunciado... y mucho menos haberla pronunciado en un susurro como lo había hecho.

Silencio total. Solo el sonido de varias teclas siendo presionadas en un teclado de computador rompía la sombría tela que el silencio había cernido sobre aquella oficina ese día. De todos los presentes, cinco en total: dos de ellos estaban tensos... muy tensos, otros dos estaban totalmente indiferentes a lo que sentían los otros tres y se podría decir que eran los únicos que estaban pensando en el caso al 100 mientras que el otro personaje, tal como su pequeño león interior, estaba al acecho esperando por el momento adecuado para atacar a su presa.

Suspiros ahogados tal vez de cansancio, tal vez de resignación o incluso de desesperación o impaciencia.

El día estaba pasando lento... muy lento. Mogi notó que algo extraño le sucedía al principal estratega principal del equipo: estaba degustando más dulces de lo normal, pensaba que tal vez algo le inquietaba pero se lo terminó adjudicando a la inminente captura de Kira y al fin de una era signada por asesinatos y el temor que solo una persona había infundido en la mayoría de la población tanto nipona como internacional.

Pasar tanto tiempo junto a un reducido grupo de personas hace que se lleguen a conocer un poco, aunque así no lo quieran, y lo que notó Mogi fue precisamente eso: que la cantidad de dulces que Ryuuzaki comía aumentaba considerablemente cuando algo le inquietaba.

Sin previo aviso, para variar, Ryuuzaki se levantó de su asiento con parsimonia y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos caminó desgarvadamente hasta la puerta no sin antes avisar a los demás integrantes del equipo su lugar de destino. Light religiosamente iba caminando detrás del detective pensando en una innumerable cantidad de cosas pero en especial en una que involucraba a Matsuda.

El universitario temía lo que el detective podría decirle a los demás. No era que no pensaba decirle a todos sus conocidos lo que sucedía entre Ryuuzaki y él sino todo lo contrario: le alegraría muchísimo el poder decirlo a vox populi porque eso de estar escondidos no le apetecía mucho que se diga aún a sabiendas de que al momento del sexo el morbo y la excitación aumentaban. El estar a escondidas no era su estilo. El asunto era que no le parecía apropiado que en mitad del caso más importante de la historia saliera a la luz un tema como ese que pondría a todos un tanto nerviosos.

Por estar pensando tanto, no pudo notar que se dirigían a la habitación de Misa. El recuerdo de la discusión que sostuvo con Ryuuzaki el día anterior aterrizó en su cabeza sin contemplación así como el sonido del beso que la modelo le había obsequiado al pelinegro en señal de agradecimiento por las molestias que se había tomado con ella.

- _**Agradecimiento o no eso fue un beso y nadie más que yo puedo besar a Ryuuzaki y punto **_- pensó el castaño -

Ya se encontraba en actitud defensiva mas sin embargo no le comentó nada al pelinegro por llevarlo allí sin previo aviso. Después de todo, tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar.

Matsuda se sorprendió cuando Ryuuzaki les dijo a donde irían, después que se enteró de lo que se enteró no podía estar tranquilo observando como Light y Ryuuzaki se dirigían a la habitación de la novia del primero. Cualquier cosa podría pasar: escena de celos, gritos, llanto, golpes. Estaba sumamente nervioso pero esperaba que no pasara nada, además que tenía que aclarar ciertas cosas con el universitario.

Con disimulo Matsuda observaba el monitor que transmitía lo que sucedía en la habitación de la modelo mientras que Mogi y Soichiro le explicaban una vez más lo que él tendría que hacer al día siguiente cuando el máximo show policíaco diera inicio.

Nada fuera de lo normal sucedió en aquella habitación: Misa se sorprendió al verlos allí, los invitó a ponerse cómodos y charlaron acerca de lo que había acontecido en ese mismo escenario horas antes.

- **Misa **- comenzó a hablar el joven de ojos castaños viendo a la rubia a los ojos -

- **¿Misa-san cómo has estado? ¿Descansaste bien? **- lo interrumpió el pelinegro -

Un momento: ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Descansaste bien? ¿En cual cuadro bizarro se encontraba? ¡Esto no era la realidad! Ryuuzaki nunca trataría a Misa de ese modo. Eso tenía que ser un sueño... uno muy malo cabe acotar.

- **Si Ryuuzaki muchas gracias ¿y tú? Veo que tuviste ciertos problemas **- mencionó la rubia señalando la cara del detective -

- **Ah, ¿Te refieres a esto? **- inquirió el muchacho tocándose el labio levemente - **nada que no se pueda reparar **- finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible -

- **¿Podría ayudarte?**

- **Si te apetece **- y al decir esto la joven salió en busca de alguna pomada que untarle al detective en las heridas mientras éste esperaba sentado en el sofá en su peculiar manera de sentarse jugando con sus pies -

Al menos ya eso le demostraba al castaño que lo que estaba viviendo no era una mal sueño sino que por el contrario... ¡era una pesadilla! Era eso o alguno de los golpes que le dio Ryuuzaki la noche anterior le afectó seriamente el cerebro.

Misa regresó con el ungüento en sus manos y con extrema delicadeza la untó donde era requerida su acción. Hablaron de temas al azar mientras que Light seguía pensando que se encontraba atrapado en otra dimensión o que al menos estaba dentro de las pesadillas de algún niño con temor a Freddy Krueger porque que esos dos personajes se llevaran tan bien era ¡casi imposible! Además que ya se le estaba formando una úlcera gastrica, sus brazos estaban muy rojos debido a las decenas de pellizcos que se hubo autoinflingido en un vano intento de despertar de aquel, considerado por él mismo, sueño bizarro.

A decir verdad, el detective notó al instante de llegar que la modelo se tensó por la presencia de Light por ello comenzó su charla casual para que ella no estuviese aterrada a la hora de abordar el tema que tenían que abordar: el supuestro futuro bebé.

Ella estaba perfectamente conciente que en algún momento tendría que hablar con su novio y aclarar todo el asunto que, gracias a la valiosa ayuda de Ryuuzaki y de otra persona muy importante para ella tenía las cosas claras, ahora entendía muy bien. Se dio cuenta a tiempo lo importante que era el dar un paso tan grande como el de tener un bebé. Lo que ella no se imaginaba era que tendría que hablar con él a tan solo horas de haber formado aquel papelón.

Ryuuzaki se había dado cuenta que el universitario quería decir algo a la modelo con respecto al asunto de quedar embarazada de una vez pero estando tan nerviosa como estaba ella, mínimo el castaño la hacía llorar una vez más y a él no le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar: he allí la razón de su comportamiento actual y el que tomó el día anterior.

- **Ryuuzaki... muchas gracias**

- **Yo debería agradecerte por tomarte las molestias que te acabas de tomar Misa-san**

- **Eso no fue nada **- la muchacha se sonrojó un poco - **te agradezco por todo lo que sucedió anoche **- comentó por fin aunque un poco apenada -

- **No te preocupes Misa-san, no fue nada. Pero justamente hay algo de eso que debemos aclarar**

La muchacha dio un leve respingo al escucharlo, reunió un poco de su valor y habló

- **Lo se Ryuuzaki **- respondió - **Light...**

El castaño no prestaba atención a ninguno de los dos porque de repente se mostró muy interesado en la blancura del techo de la habitación. En realidad estaba escuchando que ambos: detective y modelo, lo estaban llamando pero...

- _**Si vamos al caso ellos me han estado ignorando desde el mismo momento que ingresamos a la habitación así que ahora se la calan, les estoy pagando con la misma moneda porque ahora me toca mi ignorarlos **__- _pensó muy tranquilamente el castaño mientras que con sus piernas cruzadas seguía observando el blanco techo -

Lastimosamente para él no los pudo ignorar por mucho tiempo ya que su compañero de cadenas haló la susodicha para sacarlo de su supuesto "ensimismamiento".

- **¿Qué pasa Ryuuzaki? **- preguntó molesto el muchacho -

- **Te estamos llamando Light-kun y no contestabas **- respondió simplemente el pelinegro mientras que la modelo asentía levemente -

- **Pensé que estaban muy ocupados hablando entre sí **- contestó ironicamente -

- **No es lo que crees Light-kun**

- **¿Ah no? ¿Qué puedo pensar entonces cuando mi pareja y otra persona estan tan acaramelados y yo paso a ser la lamparita?**

Solo Light pudo entender lo que dijo porque él mismo lo dijo pero los otros dos lo malentendieron: Ryuuzaki pensó que Light al decir "mi pareja" se refería a Misa y que "la otra persona" era él... nada más alejado de la realidad, los sentimientos son algo serio.

Por su parte Misa pensó lo mismo y eso la alegró un poco, en cambio cierto pequeño león interno se acurrucó temblando luego de haber sido bañado por un balde de agua fría. Que sentimientos tan molestos los que sentía en ese momento... en definitiva no le servían para nada, solo para sentirse como un verdadero idiota.

- **No Light no pienses eso Misa-Misa te ama solo a tí pero es que Ryuuzaki solo ayudaba a Misa-Misa a tranquilizarse**

Light comprendió lo que había dicho justo después de haberlo dicho, por suerte Misa no se dio cuenta del verdadero enfoque que tenían sus palabras porque si no hubiese sido un desastre total. En cambio, estaba seguro que Ryuuzaki había entendido todo a la perfección porque después de todo, y aunque no habían oficializado nada aún, él consideraba al mayor como su pareja. Lo que si tendría que hacer de ese momento en adelante, era tener cuidado con sus celos y el control desmedido que estos ejercían sobre él.

- **Luego de mucho pensarlo MisaMisa llegó a la conclusión de que no es un buen momento para tener un bebe Light, porque después de todo seguimos siendo sospechosos ¿cierto? Además que MisaMisa no quiere que su bebe crezca con el temor de poder ser asesinado por Kira, **_**aunque MisaMisa sabe que Kira no mataría a su propio hijo **_- pensó la chica - **además que, como tu lo dijiste podría ser peligroso para el bebe en medio del rodaje. Por otra parte, tal como Ryuuzaki le recordó a MisaMisa: ella no podría asistir a la filmación de esa película porque como sospechosa del cargo de "posible asesina en masa" no puedo abandonar el país, así MisaMisa quiera hacerlo; por lo que esta mañana ella llamó al director y declinó su oferta; estaba un tanto triste porque le quería dar el papel a MisaMisa pero como le dije que estaba algo enferma. Una mentirita blanca no va a matar a nadie ¿verdad? **- paró un momento su monólogo para acotar en forma de broma y picándole el ojo a sus interlocutores - **aún así le deseó buena suerte a MisaMisa, le pidió que se cuidara mucho y que al próximo proyecto que tuviera entre manos llamaría a MisaMisa ¿Que te parece Light?**

- **Bueno, yo... me parece muy bien Misa, justamente las razones que me diste te las iba a explicar yo porque...**

- **Lo se Light, tu te preocupaste por MisaMisa **- mencionó la muchacha con lágrimas en sus ojos y tomando al mismo tiempo las manos de su novio entre las suyas - **por eso MisaMisa te quiere tanto **- y sin decir nada más atrapó sus labios en un apasionado beso que tomó desprevenido al joven de cabellos castaños quien solo atinó a abrir sus ojos en clara señal de sorpresa y posicionando sus manos en los hombros de la chica para separarse de ella lo más delicadamente posible -

- **Misa, uhmmm... Ryuuzaki está aquí**

- **¡Oh! **- se sorprendió la chica - **disculpa**

Ryuuzaki les daba la espalda; escuchó todo pero no vio nada, no quería... no podía. Desde que Light hizo el comentario de su pareja y el tercero se encontraba cayendo en un profundo abismo que incluso le impedía probar el suculento pastel que lo esperaba sobre la mesita desde que llegaron a la habitación de la modelo. Ahora los papeles estaban invertidos en vista de que ahora eran Light y Misa quienes hablaban de manera casual mientras que el gran detective L seguía perdido dentro de sí mismo.

- **Debemos irnos Misa **- anunció el castaño media hora después - **me alegra que todo se haya solucionado**

- **MisaMisa también se alegra mucho Light**

Light ya se había levantado del sofá lo mismo que Ryuuzaki, aunque éste lo hubiese hecho más por inercia que por otra cosa, cuando la rubia habló nuevamente.

- **Light... **- el susodicho la miró - **lo siento **- acto seguido la muchacha hizo una pequeña inclinación hacia adelante con su cuerpo -

- **¿Por qué? **- preguntó el castaño -

- **Por... por todo lo de ayer... el problema, el malentendido, el beso que le di a Ryuuzaki **- la última parte la dijo muy rápido pero el castaño entendió -

Light sintió una punzada de celos cuando la modelo mencionó lo del beso.

- **No te preocupes Misa ya todo eso está arreglado **- dicho esto besó la frente de la chica de forma paternal y se encaminó hacia la puerta -

- **Gracias Light y a ti también Ryuuzaki**

- **¿Ah? Si, claro... de nada Misa-san **- respondió escuetamente el pelinegro -

- **Nos vemos Misa. Que tengas buen día **- se despidió el castaño -

- **Buen día para ustedes también **- respondió la muchacha muy contenta -

Caminaban en silencio. Ya se estaba volviendo costumbre eso. Light lo rompió bruscamente al detenerse y encarar al pelinegro antes de entrar a la oficina central.

- **¿Y bien?**

**- ¿Uhm? **- preguntó el detective volteándose al notar que el castaño no avanzaba -

**- ¿Cómo que uhm? ¿Qué rayos te pasa? **- preguntó el menor mirando a la cara al pálido muchacho -

**- Nada Light-kun **- comentó simplemente dandose la vuelta nuevamente dirigiéndose hacia la oficina central -

**- No estas actuando como el Ryuuzaki normal **- dijo el castaño sin moverse del sitio haciendo tensar la cadena que lo mantenía unido a L -

**- ¿Y cómo actúa el Ryuuzaki normal según tu Light-kun? **- ya se estaba imaginando por donde venía toda la conversación pero eso no significaba que se la iba a poner fácil al castaño -

**- Come cualquier postre que se le atraviese: esa es su principal "cualidad" **- comentó el menor haciendo enfasis en la última palabra que pronunció -

**- Aja, entonces Light-kun ¿Cúal es tu punto? **- preguntó sin darse la vuelta aún -

**- Mi punto es que en la habitación de Misa dejaste tu ración entera de pastel. ¡Ni la miraste siquiera! **- el castaño estaba perdiendo la paciencia, estaba un poco irascible y la indiferencia de Ryuuzaki lo ponía peor por lo que al terminar de hablar le dio la vuelta al detective tomándolo de la muñeca -

**- Y... ¿Eso es extraño Light-kun? **- inquirió el pelinegro llevándose uno de sus dedos a su boca, ni se inmutó por la acción del menor -

- **¡Claro que es extraño! En tí si lo es **- dijo soltando un poco el agarre que le tenía al muchacho de ojos azabache -

- **A mi no me parece extraño Light-kun, regresemos a la oficina **- sin terminar de hablar se dio media vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la puerta que los separaba de la oficina central cuando sintió que el catsaño tomaba nuevamente su muñeca con fuerza y lo guiaba hacia otro sitio diferente al que en un principio tenían planeado ir -

- **Aún no hemos terminado de hablar**

Solo se dejó llevar, no tenía ánimos de nada, por eso no puso resistencia alguna. Al llegar a la habitación que compartían y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, el castaño comenzó a hablar luego de situarse en el punto ciego que previamente había sido creado por el mayor. Light pegó a Ryuuzaki de la pared impidiendo que éste se moviera al colocar sus manos a los lados de la cabeza del detective.

- **Desde que estabamos en la habitación de Misa has estado raro**

**- No se de que hablas Light-kun **- comentó el pelinegro sin verlo -

- **No pusiste resistencia cuando te traje hasta acá. Eso también es raro porque mínimo me hubieras pateado la cara**

**- Mi cuerpo sigue adolorido Light-kun **- Ryuuzaki se llevó su dedo a la boca cuando terminó la frase, su voz reflejaba una calma infinita, calma que por supuesto hacía molestar mucho más a cierto joven universitario -

- **¡Maldición Ryuuzaki! ¡Quiero hacer esto bien y tu no me dejas! **- gritó el universitario dandole un fuerte golpe a la pared -

- **La violencia no conduce hacia nada bueno Light-kun, pensé que sabías eso **- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos -

- **¿Y me lo dice alguien que adora entrarme a patadas? **- No obtuvo respuesta alguna, el pelinegro solo desvió la mirada interesándose por el techo de la habitación - **escucha, ya lo de Misa está arreglado, mañana atraparemos a Kira, tu dejarás de sospechar de mí y así los dos podremos decirle a todos que...**

**- Que tu continuarás tu vida con Misa-san y yo me ire del país Light-kun**

**- ¡Ya me tienes harto con esa maldita idea Ryuuzaki! Parece que el único que está dispuesto a mandar todo a la mismísima mierda soy yo porque tú sigues con tu imbecibilidad y mente obtusa para con lo nuestro **- explotó el castaño dando un nuevo golpe a la pared -

- **¿Lo nuestro? **- preguntó el pelinegro desviando su mirada lentamente desde el puño de Ligth al lado de su cabeza hasta la cara del universitario - **¿Cómo puede haber un "lo nuestro" cuando te estás besando con Misa-san? Es normal porque es tu novia legal pero...**

**- Tu también te estabas besando con Misa si mal no recuerdo **- lo interrumpió el castaño -

- **Eso fue un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla Light-kun y eso ya lo sabías, como decía antes que me interrumpieras, es perfectamente normal que beses a tu novia pero es un poco maleducado que la beses en frente de "otra persona" **- comentó el pelinegro haciendo un leve hincapié en las dos últimas palabras que utilizó -

**- Si claro, un beso en la mejilla **- ironizó el joven - **y eso de la "otra persona" como dices tu, no lo dije por ti, a decir verdad pensé que lo habías entendido al instante pero ya veo que no fue así**

**- Si, claro Light-kun como tampoco has estado hablando con Matsuda en susurros y planeando citas con él **- dijo el pelinegro - **lo que me parece de mal gusto para con Misa-san porque se que ella te quiere mucho**

La información le cayó de golpe a Light, se quedó impactado: acababa de recordar que Matsuda sabía lo de ellos y lo que él le había dicho _**"de acuerdo, pero ahora no Matsuda"**_, lo peor del caso no era que aún no se lo había dicho a Ryuuzaki sino que éste malentendió lo que él le había dicho al alocado detective.

- **No tengo más nada que agregar Light-kun **- esperaba que le refutara lo que acababa de decir, que le dijera que era un malentendido pero al quedarse callado le daba la razón: el que calla otorga ¿no? Y eso justamente era lo que acababa de pasar: Yagami Light le estaba dando la razón -

Se agachó un poco para poder pasar por debajo del brazo de su captor y salir de allí de una buena vez. Ya lo había logrado y caminaba encorvado hacia la puerta cuando sintió que el universitario se pegaba a su cuerpo con fuerza y algo de rudeza rodeándolo con sus brazos.

- **No es lo que piensas **- susurró al oido del mayor mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente -

- **Sueltame Light-kun o comienzo a entrarte a patadas como dices tu**

**- Matsuda sabe lo nuestro **- soltó sin rodeos. El detective se quedó en shock solo por un par de segundos -

- **¿Cómo? **- pudo articular luego de un par de segundos -

- **No lo se, solo me dijo que lo sabe**

**- Entonces...**

**- Voy a hablar con el para...**

**- Hablaremos con él. Esto es algo que nos concierne a los dos **- mencionó el detective volteándose y mirando al otro. Light sonnrió levemente al escucharlo decir eso pero su intento de sonrisa desapareció cuando el moreno continuó hablando - **por eso te dije Light-kun que esto no tenía porque haber pasado**

- **¡Maldición Ryuuzaki! Eres un verdadero corta nota **- dijo suspirando cansinamente el castaño -

Y sin darle tiempo a responder tomó sus labios en un apasionado beso mientras se pegaba mucho más a él y sus manos se enredaban en aquel negro y revoltoso cabello. Ryuuzaki quería pero su cuerpo no respondía a las ordenes que le mandaba, él simplemente respondió el beso con la misma intensidad.

- **Debemos... regresar** - pudo mencionar el mayor sin apartarse mucho de los labios del menor -

- **¿Regresar? **- preguntó el primogénito de Soichiro sin dejar de besar al detective - **¿Cómo me pides regresar cuando me pusiste así? **- tomó la mano libre del pelinegro y la llevó hasta su entrepierna, al instante el de ojos azabaches sintió su sexo despierto y palpitante mientras una ola de calor lo inundaba por dentro - **no creo que tu seas de hierro **- y llevó su mano a la entrepierna de su amante pero éste al ver las intenciones del joven pegó más su cadera a la del castaño haciendole sentir el notable bulto que se escondía bajo sus jeans -

- **No, no soy de hierro Light-kun **- decía mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas contra las del joven universitario - **pero insisto que debemos regresar**

**- ¿No crees que sospecharían un poco si llegamos así de... de despiertos? **- comentó con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras acariciaba los pálidos y delgados brazos que tenía a su entera disposición y al mismo tiempo mantenía el vaiven de caderas -

- **Si no sospechan con esto creo que lo harán cuando Matsuda cuente todo Light-kun**

**- Puede ser pero aún así no quiero, ni puedo permitir que me dejes así como estoy **- decía mientras introducía dos de sus dedos en la boca de su amante y éste los lamía con lujuria ensalivándolos por completo - **esos celos que te carcomen me excitan **- le susurró al oido con voz ronca - **entérate que solo yo puedo tocarte **- pellizcó sus pezones - **solo yo puedo lamerte **- lamió su cuello - **solo yo puedo besarte **- secuestró sus labios con un beso y lo finalizó modiendo un poco su labio inferior - **solo yo puedo hacerte de todo y así sea por agradecimiento o lo que sea, nadie más tiene permiso de acercarse a este cuerpo y para que quede constancia de ello... **- no dijo más y comenzó a succionar un sitio estratético en el cuello del mayor dejando una manchita morada - **ahora si quedó constancia de que eres solo mío **- comentó admirando su obra -

- **Mis sospechas de que... eres Kira... aumentaron... **- el mejor detective del mundo dejó escapar un leve gemido al sentir como su cuello era atacado con besos y lamidas - **un dos por ciento Light-kun **

**- Y ahora ¿por qué?**

**- Por que eres un lujurioso **- y sin más lo besó con fuerza -

- **Eso no tiene nada que ver con el caso **- comentó mientras ambos desabrochaban los pantalones de ambos que estorbaban -

- **Lo se Light-kun, pero estaba a punto de perder la costumbre de aumentar ese porcentaje - **lo callaron con un beso en su máxima expresión -

- **Muy gracioso **- concluyó el castaño -

Light lo tomó de sus nalgas lo levantó del piso y lo recostó de la pared, el pelinegro se abrazó al cuerpo del castaño mientras el otro empezaba a prepararlo.

**- Cuando Misa me besa no siento nada, no siento lo mismo que siento cuando te beso a tí, porque es a ti a quien deseo**

Al escuchar esto, un pequeño león interno ronroneó con alegría y se acostó contento.

- **Los demás... se pueden... empezar a preguntar... donde estamos... **- un gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir el avance del dedo del universitario - **debemos... darnos prisa Light-kun **- el castaño sacó sus dedos del interior del ojinegro y lo besó mordiendo levemente sus labios -

- **No te aseguro nada **- y sin decir más lo penetró -

Gemidos y jadeos ahogados así como besos quedos era lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación en la que dos chicos danzaban el baile más antiguo de todos los bailes de la humanidad.

Regresaron a la oficina central varios minutos después mucho más calmados de como habían salido de ella. No lo pensaron mucho y llamaron a Matsuda para poder conversar con él con calma.

- **Matsuda **- comenzó el universitario - **acerca de lo que descubriste**

-** Light yo no soy quien para meterme en tus asuntos pero creo que los demás deberían saberlo**

-** Y lo sabrán Matsuda-san pero a su debido momento, que se enteren justo ahora podría afectar el rumbo de la investigación **- intervino el pelinegro -

- **Con todo respeto Ryuuzaki pero yo no lo creo así. Después de todo esto que pasa entre ustedes es debido a la investigación**

**- Lo sabemos Matsuda pero entiende que...**

**- Light, lo he pensado durante todo el día y ahora estoy más que decidido a hacerlo**

**- No Matsuda, espera un momento... **- Light comenzaba a desesperarse mientras que Ryuuzaki lucía impasible como siempre -

- **Si después de esto Ryuuzaki, crees que me debo marchar lo haré pero yo voy a decirselo a todos. Esto no puede seguir siendo un secreto**

**- Matsuda-san espere un momento...**

**- Lo siento Ryuuzaki**

Ambos detectives veían como Matsuda se alejaba de ellos y abría su boca para comenzar a hablar mientras que ellos estaban soldados al piso sin poder moverse.

- **Yagami-san, Mogi-san **- los mencionados alzaron la vista dejando de lado por un segundo lo que estaban haciendo hasta ese momento - **tengo algo que decirles**

Para Yagami Light y el gran detective L todo pasaba en cámara lenta. Los mencionados prestaron atención al joven Matsuda.

- **Ryuuzaki y Light les han estado ocultando algo **- dijo sin más -

**- Matsuda ¿Qué significa esto? **- Soichiro interpeló al joven pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna - **¿Light? **- sucedió lo mismo: Light estaba en shock -

- **Yo se lo que ha estado pasando entre Light y Ryuuzaki**

Los involucrados presintieron que la tercera Guerra Mundial acababa de estallar.

* * *

**End of chapter 15.**

tons?? les gustó?? q talco con el final del capi??

**Light:** Por qué permitiste que pasara eso?? O.O

**K:** Por que si, es mi fic, yo hago lo que quiero

**Light:** si pero...

**K:** L eres tan lindo que provoca comerte -abraza a L de forma posesiva- no te gusta ver a una mujer llorar. q hermoso! Nunca lloraré L bonito, jamás! para que siempre estés contento, lindo y dulce igual que un pastel de fresa

**Light:** entonces ese pastel esta rancio

**K:** Bobo! Deja la envidia. si tu fueses un pastel serías un pastel de noni! Totalmente asqueroso

**Light:** ¬¬' lo que sea, no importa lo que digas q yo sea pero ese ser que tanto abrazas hasta cortarle respiración me seguirá amando

**K:** Que? L? -mira a L-

**L:** sonrie

**K:** Bueno, nada es perfecto lo abraza de nuevo

**Light:** rayos! deja de amapucharlo tanto que lo vas a desgastar! -lo despega de K-

**K:** celoso Light?

**Light:** Celoso? ó.O' para nada, solo lo protejo de ti ¬¬'

**K:** aja ¬¬'

**L:** :3

**K:** Por cierto Light eres vengativo

**Light:** yo? no lo creo

**K:** Hello sarcasmo!

**Light:** ¬¬ en fin... ellos me ignoraron ¿no podía hacer yo lo mismo?

**K:** ese es un comportamiento bastante infantil Light querido

**Light:** lo que sea, yo se que no lo fue

**K:** L?

**L:** Litgh-kun eso fue infantil

**Light:** Tu tambien? ahora estas de parte de ella?

**L:** Pero ella tiene razón, es más, justo ahora estas siendo infantil

**Light:** suficiente! Primero Misa y ahora la necia esta?

**K:** Epa!

**Light:** ahora tendras que escoger L

**L:** Light-kun...

**Light:** elige... es Misa o es esta necia?

**L:** o.O y tu?

**Light:** porque yo? después de todo más te importan ellas no?

**K:** -cantando- celos malditos celos porque me matan si no hay razón XD creo que así es la canción no recuerdo XD

**Light:** CALLATE!

**K:** Sie cara... que le pasa al amigo? Ni mi mamá me manda a callar

**Light:** -suspira- necesito calmarme... voy a escribir algo... "necesito" escribir algo -se va teniendo en mente cierto cuaderno negro-

L y K se miran

**Ly K:** LIGHT!! corren tras él

El escenario queda solo. Solamente se escucha un gruillito que pasaba por ahí.

**K:** -gritando- L SIGUE CORRIENDO! ALCANZALO QUE YO AHORITA TE ALCANZO A TI -se pone las manos en las rodillas- uff! q carrera! Antes de impedir que Light empiece a matar gente como desquiciado -incluyendome- voy a dejar unas pregunticas al aire: ¿quien hizo entrar en razón a Misa?, ¿Por qué Light es tan tonto?, ¿Como se tomarán los demás lo que va a decir Matsuda?, ¿Que va a decir Matsuda?, ¿Por qué Light es tan tonto? ah! ya va... ya había preguntado eso XD bueno ya, creo que eso es todo

**L:** K-SAN APRESURATE!!

**K:** Nos leemos luego, no puedo dejar que Light me mate siendo tan joven y hermosa

**Light:** ¬¬'

**K:** Ja ne!!


	16. Termina un ciclo y comienza otro

Hello! Lamento infinitamente el haberme tardado tanto para subir este capítulo pero mi computadora estuvo en terapia intensiva por tercera vez este año ¬¬ pero ya esta mejor que nunca, al fin le quite le virus más grande que tenía: el Windows Vista ^^ estoy feliz, feliz como una lombriz por eso. Tuve que escribir este episodio en mi death note personal, que no es negro sino azul claro ^_^U y bueno me daba de todo cada vez que lo veía y pensaba en todo lo que tenía que transcribir y me desalulilaba toda por eso.

A ver… bueno, en este capítulo se enterarán de las reacciones de los detectives al saber lo que Matsuda les contó. Todo cambiará: los personajes, sus reacciones, sus acciones… todo se verá influenciado por los nuevos planes que tendrá uno de los más notables personajes de la serie. Ryuuzaki sufre un retroceso a su etapa de negación pero solo para alejarse de Light, haciendo lo que él cree correcto sin consultar con más nadie.

Ya no los molesto más con tanta palabrería, aquí les dejo el capítulo 16 de esto pasa cuando termina un ciclo y comienza otro.

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

La cara de Soichiro y Mogi eran de película. Ni hablar de cómo se encontraban Ryuuzaki y Light cuyas caras se encontraban indescifrables: como un rompecabezas al que le hace falta una buena parte de sus piezas. ¿Cómo era posible que Matsuda comentara aquello que los demás ya habían sospechado desde el principio pero que no habían comentado por simple respeto a los involucrados?

Mogi esperaba la reacción del mejor detective del mundo. Para todos era sabido que Matsuda no era santo de devoción de Ryuuzaki y luego de escuchar aquello, el genio podría dar alguna de sus inesperadas sorpresas verbales que dejaban a todos con urgencia de operación mandibular.

Por otra parte, Mogi también sabía que existían dos personas en el planeta que podían "calmar" a Ryuuzaki… aunque uno lo podía calmar más que el otro y en caso de que Ryuuzaki actuara intempestivamente una de esas personas se encontraba allí presente.

**- Matsuda** – Soichiro rompió el incomodo silencio que se había formado repentinamente – **¿Cómo es que dices esas cosas así tan de repente?**

**- Si no era ahora no era nunca Yagami-san. Ya era hora de que todos lo supieran así podremos ser capaces de detener esta locura **– puntualizó Matsuda muy serio mientras señalaba a los dos genios que permanecían completamente anonadados –

**- Pero Matsuda eso es algo que en realidad no nos incumbe**… **mucho **– comentó el jefe Yagami tratando al mismo tiempo de convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello que acababa de escuchar de labios del joven detective no le importaba mucho aunque sabía que en realidad le importaba muchísimo –

**- Lamento no concordar con usted jefe pero si nos incumbe porque si esto continúa de este modo alguno podría salir lastimado. Las peleas entre Ryuuzaki y Light-kun deben parar. Así ellos lo intenten negar no podrán desmentirlo porque en los videos tomados por las cámaras de seguridad del edificio se puede observar con claridad que estos golpes **– acusó Matsuda mientras señalaba con fiereza a los dos jóvenes involucrados – **son el resultado de un fuerte pelea que tuvieron hace pocos días como les acabo de decir hace unos momentos**

Light y Ryuuzaki no podían creer que todo aquel rollo era porque Matsuda había descubierto que se habían peleado. Justo en ese momento se encontraban alabando la idiotez de Matsuda. Voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo e intercambiaron una cómplice sonrisa de alivio por un microsegundo antes de comenzar a admitir eso tan "importante" que Matsuda había descubierto.

Admitieron que los golpes y moretones que tenían en sus cuerpos eran a causa de una pelea que habían tenido con anterioridad, lógicamente los demás no se sorprendieron al escuchar aquella revelación porque ya lo sabían de sobra. Aún así se mostraron un tanto comprensivos por haber presenciado una más de Matsuda.

A pesar de toda la angustia que les hizo pasar, Light le agradeció verdaderamente por haberse preocupado por la integridad física de los dos genios y por el camino que tomaría la investigación si esa peleas continuaban. Internamente agradecía profundamente el hecho de que Matsuda en su rapidez al momento de tomar furtivamente el video, tomó solamente aquel donde se desarrolló la pelea y no aquel que mostraba lo que sucedió luego, cuando se llevó a cabo la reconciliación.

Matsuda sentía que había salvado el día. Una sensación de alivio lo embargó al quedarle demostrado que pudo hacer algo a favor de las relaciones interpersonales de los investigadores ya que Light finalmente prometió que intentarían dejar las peleas hasta nuevo aviso. Aún sintiéndose de ese modo, un sentimiento intruso se estaba colando dentro de su ser: la intranquilidad. Se sentía algo inquieto por no haber dicho todo lo que en realidad quería decir.

_**- Tal vez **_– pensaba Matsuda – _**y solo tal vez era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y es probable que algún día… **_- dejó escapar un largo suspiro de sus labios mientras veía el techo – _**tal vez algún día.**_

**- Matsuda **– escuchó como el jefe Yagami lo llamaba –

Se dirigió a donde lo solicitaban y decidió enfocarse en su trabajo y dejar de pensar en esos sentimientos extraños que tanto se empeñaban en hacerse notar.

Matsuda prestaba atención a todo lo que le decían pero no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que no dijo. Verdaderamente había descubierto el video con la pelea y se sintió ansioso pues sabía que esas constantes peleas no eran buenas para nadie y mucho menos para los dos principales involucrados. Así que luego de ver el video decidió regresarlo al sitio de donde lo sustrajo pero un segundo video le movió la curiosidad y al verlo, su respiración se detuvo por dos segundos: Light y Ryuuzaki en realidad mantenían una relación que iba más allá de una simple y sencilla relación de trabajo.

_**- ¿Lo sabrán los demás? **_–fue lo primero que pensó luego de ver el video – _**¿Será posible que ya todos lo sepan y yo haya sido el único que no lo sabía? No, no lo creo. Yagami-san hubiese dicho algo al respecto, después de todo Ryuuzaki está acusando a su hijo de ser el mayor asesino en serie de la historia. ¿Y Mogi-san, lo sabrá? Aquella vez en la que me comentó que yo supuestamente sentía algo por Light-kun… ¿Se estaría refiriendo a esto, a que yo no tendría oportunidad porque Light-kun ya tiene a una persona especial? No, tampoco lo creo. Esto lo tienen que saber los demás… **_

Matsuda pasó dos noches enteras sin poder dormir por estar pensando si debía decir o no lo que había descubierto. ¿Estaría bien el estar ventilando la vida privada de los demás? Después de todo ese era un asunto que solo le atenía a los implicados y a nadie más, pero también los involucrados se encontraban viviendo bajo el mismo techo y además de eso… ¡estaban encadenados! Nada más y nada menos eran el principal sospechoso y el jefe de la investigación más importante del siglo que estaban teniendo un affaire en el sitio de trabajo, cosa que también era una falta de respeto. De una cosa si estaba seguro, solo se trataba de un affaire porque no creía que Light-kun pudiera pensar en tener una relación seria con alguien como Ryuuzaki. Después de todo, aquello sucedía por la cercanía diaria a la que estaban sometidos. Además, hasta donde sabía Light-kun era heterosexual ya que era el novio de MisaMisa, tal vez esto con Ryuuzaki sucedió solo por pura y mera curiosidad.

Matsuda pensaba y pensaba en esto y muchas cosas más, tratando al mismo tiempo de convencerse a sí mismo. Pero mientras más cavilaba sus pensamientos se dirigían a la relación que mantenían los detectives y no al decidirse si contarlo o no a los demás. El joven policía se sentía un poco mal ya que, aunque se lo hubiese negado a Mogi e incluso a si mismo, en realidad él sentía algo por el hijo primogénito de Yagami Soichiro. Por esa y otra razón no habló al momento de aquella particular confesión de secretos guardados.

La idea principal era decirlo todo ya que al estar Light con Ryuuzaki, él quedaba fuera de la fotografía pero si todos se enteraban se armaría un caos y esa relación también acabaría pero al mismo tiempo también sucumbiría el caso… lo que no era algo muy bueno. Todos tenemos un lado oscuro y el de Matsuda salió a relucir en ese instante.

Sin embargo, recordó lo bueno que Yagami Light había sido con él y a pesar de los constantes malos tratos que recibía por parte de Ryuuzaki, éste le había permitido trabajar a su lado y además de eso le había salvado la vida. Por esos motivos, a último minuto decidió hacer el ridículo y relatar algo que incluso él mismo sabía con anterioridad… pero ese detalle no lo sabían los demás. Así que si soltaba algo tan obvio como lo de la pelea haciendo parecer que él no lo sabía no resultaría sospechoso porque después de todo, le gustara o no, se trataba de él.

Luego de esos angustiosos minutos la oficina volvió a estar en relativa calma. Ryuuzaki devoraba pastel tras pastel. Light no despegaba la mirada de su computador no precisamente por estar analizando algo referente al caso sino más bien porque todo el asunto de revelar el secreto que mantenía con Ryuuzaki lo llevó a pensar en ciertos asuntos.

Imaginaba sin parar la reacción de sus padres y de sus compañeros de trabajo si les dijese que estaba sosteniendo algo que podría llamarse "relación sentimental" con Ryuuzaki, pero por más que lo imaginaba las imágenes cesaban justo en el momento cuando le tomaba la mano a su amante y empezaba a hablar: "tengo algo que decirles"

No negaría jamás y nunca que se sintió infinitamente aliviado cuando Matsuda habló sobre la pelea y solo sobre la pelea pero en su interior una pequeña e ínfima parte de su ser se desilusionó porque esa habría sido la oportunidad perfecta para decírselo a todos y aprovechar al mismo momento encarar a Ryuuzaki y que, de una buena vez éste enfrentara a sus demonios internos y terminara de aceptar aquello que solo había aceptado a medias hasta los momentos. Que lo que sentían era mutuo y recíproco. Se encontraba ahora el joven Yagami midiendo las opciones que tenía: confesar o no confesar, he allí el dilema.

Seguía el castaño con sus reflexiones sin notar que su amante se encontraba inmerso en cientos y cientos de pensamientos parecidos que trataba de ahogar con glucosa. El pelinegro se encontraba 80% seguro que de seguir con el "jueguito" que mantenía con Light, el mismo le ocasionaría a su persona problemas mayores de los que hasta los momentos le había causado – como por ejemplo el haber pasado uno de los sustos más grandes de su vida –, y a Light por igual, ya que tendría grandes problemas con sus parientes cuando la familia Yagami representaba la idea perfecta de la familia ideal. No le parecía buena idea el estar todo el tiempo con la incertidumbre de si alguien pudiese descubrirlos y contase todo a todos.

La seguridad en los casos era su fuerte pero en situaciones personales… pendía en un hilo tal como los objetos que él tomaba entre sus dedos aunque no con tanto afiance.

Solamente una vez se permitió el pensar que Matsuda diría todo y luego de la sorpresa, en el mejor de los casos, llegaban las felicitaciones o en cambio llegaba aquel sentimiento medio fastidioso: la resignación. Sabía perfectamente que eso solo podía pasar única y exclusivamente en esos programas dramáticos de televisión que a las mujeres tanto les encantaban, pero en ese momento sufrió de una leve baja de azúcar por lo que su cerebro le jugó sucio y se imaginó tal escena. En vista que su cerebro le hizo esa cruel jugada decidió imaginarse la otra cara de la moneda, así que pasó a conjeturar el escenario en el peor de los casos: gritos de sorpresa e incredulidad, repudio, señalamientos, insultos, golpes y demás.

_**- Estudiando la situación **_– caviló Ryuuzaki – _**soy un adulto de 25 años de edad cuya vida está en peligro el 65% del tiempo y ahora al 80%. Mi existencia se basa en descubrir delincuentes y hacerlos pagar su deuda con la sociedad lo antes posible. No tengo amigos verdaderos con clara y lógica excepción de Watari… **_– su mente le jugó sucio una vez más y la imagen del rostro de Light apareció clara en su memoria – _**solo Watari es mi amigo, mi padre, mi maestro, mi familia. Light-kun solo es mi amigo por conveniencia para sus intereses… sean sexuales o no **_– una punzada se dejó sentir en su pecho – _**y yo porque necesito tenerlo cerca ya que me dejo llevar por aquel dicho que reza "los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca pero a los enemigos aún más". Si en algún momento se deja saber que Light-kun y yo hemos… **_– no lopudo ni pensar así que evadió la frase llevando a su boca una nueva probada de pastel – _**su reputación estaría arruinada y no lo volverían a ver igual nunca más. A pesar de ser el siglo XXI y todo lo demás, solo el 45% de las personas les parece normal la homosexualidad, un 20% le es indiferente, al otro 20% le parece una de las cosas más absurdas de la existencia y el otro 15% es totalmente homofóbico. No me sentiría muy a gusto conmigo mismo si la vida profesional de Yagami Light se ve truncada solo por este desliz que… que mantiene conmigo. Bueno, eso llegándose al caso que sea inocente y pueda desarrollar su vida profesional. No negaré que el dejar de esconderse es una buena opción pero ahora no, ni mañana, ni… no, este asunto se tiene que aclarar lo antes posible **_– finalizó dándole un sorbo a su azucarada taza de té como dando por finiquitado el asunto –.

Todos estaban deseosos de que llegara el día siguiente cuando por fin apresarían a Kira pero más que eso, Yagami Light estaba ansioso de poder hablar con su amante. Una idea inesperada se implantó en su mente y quería dejársela saber. Llegaron a la habitación en completo silencio, para no perder la costumbre, y en cuanto se adentraron un poco más Light empezó a hablar.

**- Ryuuzaki tengo algo que comentarte **– pero antes que pudiera continuar, Ryuuzaki habló y lo que dijo lo dejó en shock por espacio de 2 segundos –

**- Este juego se acabo Light-kun **– mencionó secamente el pelinegro –

**- ¿Cómo? ¿De que hablas? **– preguntó atónito el castaño –

**- Que este juego se acabó Light-kun. Ya no vale la pena que esto continúe porque perdimos el interés**

**- ¿El interés? Pero si yo no… **– ya no le estaba gustando el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, comenzó a imaginar que Ryuuzaki tenía una vez más otro de sus ataques para terminar con todo cuando justamente él quería lo contrario –

**- Tal vez tu no Light-kun pero yo si perdí el interés en tratar de demostrar que eres Kira mediante este juego físico porque a partir de mañana todo pasará a ser de un nivel diferente **– hablaba seriamente mirando a la cara a la persona que tenía frente a él, sin jugar con sus pies pero siempre en su particular manera de estar de pie. Light lo veía fijamente tratando de entender bien todas las, para él, tonterías que el mayor estaba diciendo y que minuto a minuto lo hacían molestar más y más –**. Volveremos a ser dos personas con marcadas diferencias y mis sospechas aumentarán significativamente a pesar de no estar encadenados. Llegará el día en que estas esposas y esta cadena ya no serán de utilidad y por ende podrás regresar a tu hogar y al estar allá no podrás regresar acá a pernoctar debido a que seguirás con tu vida, con tus estudios, con tu novia mientras que yo seguiré con mi vida, con mi trabajo, tratando de atraparte de una vez por todas y demostrarle a todos que tengo la razón en cuanto a la identidad del verdadero Kira.**

Ryuuzaki continuó relatando las impresiones verdaderas o falsas que tuvo en sus pensamientos acerca de toda la situación pero Light en realidad no las estaba escuchando porque estaba muy ocupado tratando de calmarse.

**- ¿Eso es todo? **– preguntó cuando el mayor terminó de hablar –

**- Me parece que si Light-kun**

**- Ya veo **– respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar –. **Son** **idioteces ¿sabías? Pero de las buenas. Perdiste… ¿Qué… toda la tarde para preparar ese discursito?**

**- No es un discurso Light-kun, deberías descansar ya estas confundiendo las cosas **– apuntó con total calma el pálido joven mientras se daba la vuelta –

**- O sea que yo si te pude escuchar a ti completico pero tú a mí no ¿verdad? **– indagó el menor evidentemente molesto sin moverse del lugar donde estaba haciendo que la cadena se tensara –

**- Supongo que no tienes nada que decir Light-kun **– comentó simplemente Ryuuzaki mientras volvía su cara para ver a su interlocutor –

**- Más que decir, quiero es hacer y precisamente quiero romperte una costilla a golpes, pero no lo haré por todo lo que pasó el día de hoy y por la promesa que hice**

**- Interesante Light-kun. **_**Cierto, la promesa que le hiciste a Matsuda **_– caviló el detective mientras se volvía a colocar cara a cara con el joven Yagami –

**- Siempre has dicho que esto comenzó solo como fachada porque soy Kira ¿cierto?**

**- Uhm… Exacto Light-kun **– manifestó mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos en su boca –

**- Pero ahora, sinceramente creo que Kira eres tú Ryuuzaki, porque eres el único que ha tratado de destruir esto aún y cuando ambos lo disfrutamos**

**- Primero Light-kun, una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra y segundo esto solo fue un pasatiempo**

**- Primero Ryuuzaki, si tienen que ver… y mucho y segundo a mí no me vengas con esas idioteces porque ya pasamos esa etapa hace poco**

- …

**- Y tu parece que regresaste a ella con tu bendita negación. ¡Rayos! Yo que estaba pensando en decirle todo a todos **– esta información hizo que Ryuuzaki se sorprendiera un poco pero por supuesto no lo demostró en su rostro ni con su cuerpo –**,** **no me importa lo que piensen los demás ¿sabes? Ya no vale la pena seguir teniendo esto en secreto puesto que ambos somos adultos conscientes de todo y responsables por nuestras acciones.**

**- Justamente es lo que no quiero Light-kun. Déjame aclararte algo… A mí si me importa lo que piense la gente**

**- Si claro y el mundo se creó en un solo día. No seas mentiroso Ryuuzaki. ¡Maldición! Tú eres la persona a quien menos le importa lo que piensen los demás; por eso justamente estaba pensando en decirlo todo porque a mí tampoco me importa. **

- … – el detective permaneció en silencio, impávido tal como había estado desde que comenzó a hablar con Light –

**- ¿Por qué esto se tiene que acabar según tú? **– preguntó al ver que el detective se había quedado en silencio –

- … – Ryuuzaki continuaba sumergido en el mutismo –

**- ¡Di algo!**

**- ¿Para que Light-kun? Si vas a refutar todo lo que digo. Como el genio que eres, crees saber que es lo que siento y lo que diré**

**- No entiendes nada Ryuuzaki **– expresó pesadamente el menor mientras pasaba su mano libre por su rostro –

**- Eres tú quien no entiende Light-kun y creo que es mejor así**

**- ¡****Maldición**** L! **– gritó el castaño. Ryuuzaki se impresionó un poco al escuchar que lo llamaba L y no Ryuuzaki, lo que significaba que de verdad estaba molesto – **me enamoré de la persona más complicada del universo **– susurró muy bajo y aún así su interlocutor lo logró escuchar. Ryuuzaki se sorprendió tanto al oír esto que no reparó cuando Light se aproximó a él y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos pero Ryuuzaki no hacía lo mismo, tenía la vista fijada en un punto ciego entre el castaño y la pared –

**- Si no quieres que esto acabe al menos deja que el tiempo pase Light-kun **– comentó Ryuuzaki luego de unos segundos mientras introducía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón –

**- No, yo no confío en el tiempo Ryuuzaki. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque el tiempo es traicionero y en cualquier momento da una puñalada por la espalda. ¿Tanto te desagrada mantener esto que tenemos? ¿Te es tan difícil luchar por esto que tenemos?**

**- Estaríamos luchando por algo que es más fuerte que nosotros mismos Light-kun, mejor dejemos que las cosas se tranquilicen**

**- Las cosas jamás estarán tranquilas Ryuuzaki **– decía Light mientras tomaba por los hombros a su amante –

- …

**- Si estamos juntos seremos más fuertes que todo lo demás, incluso más fuertes que el mismísimo Kira**

**- Esperemos Light-kun… A partir de mañana todo será diferente porque atraparemos a Kira y todo será un caos entre interrogatorios y demás. No creo posible mantener esta… **– calló por un segundo – **esto que tenemos en momentos como esos. **_**Aunque siga pasando el tiempo siempre te diré la misma mentira, que esta relación no me parece bien **_– pensó sintiendo un ligero dolor en la boca de su estómago –_**. **_**Solo espera Light-kun… esperemos a ver que pasa **

**- Hay un solo problema Ryuuzaki, yo no quiero esperar**

Light lo besó súbitamente, con furia, con pasión, tanta que hizo que los delgados labios del empalidecido muchacho se hincharan un poco. Ryuuzaki no se resistió porque él también lo deseaba por lo que sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo de su amante. Light se sintió morir de alegría al sentir como Ryuuzaki respondía a sus besos y caricias, como le gritaba con sus acciones que lo que acababa de decir acerca de terminar con todo lo que tenían era solo un grupo de palabras vacías.

Las manos viajaban rápidamente por ambos cuerpos, tratando de deshacerse desaforada y torpemente de la ropa que los cubría sin lograrlo. Los besos se repartían sin orden ni control por labios y cuellos, el cabello se enredaba entre los dedos mientras daban pasos atropellados que, con fortuna, los guiarían hasta la cama pero no fue así y tocaron suelo sin inmutarse o detenerse siquiera. Los movimientos de vaivén comenzaron por encima de la ropa, ambos estaban ansiosos y deseosos por dar y recibir placer. Los jadeos y gemidos comenzaron a dejarse sentir con intensidad sin importarles nada ni nadie.

La lujuria llenaba sus cuerpos, tenían hambre de ellos mismos. La mano de Light viajó al pantalón de Ryuuzaki y comenzó a acariciar su miembro por sobre la tela haciendo que el pálido joven arqueara su espalda y luego éste llevara sus manos al cuello de su amante para que le diera atención inmediata a su boca. El castaño introdujo su mano por debajo de la camisa blanca del detective para poder acariciar más aquella piel que lo volvía loco. Ryuuzaki sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo y los lugares que su joven amante tocaba le quemaban cual colilla de cigarro. Estaban desesperados el uno por el otro, Light posicionó su pierna entre las de Ryuuzaki y comenzó a pasarla sutilmente sobre la entrepierna de L, ambos sintieron que estaban excitados. Estaban esperando esto lo aceptaran o no, un beso, una caricia, una tarde de sexo, gritar, jadear, hacer sudar al otro, compartir el éxtasis de llegar al clímax, ser partícipes de uno o varios round de placer. Se detuvieron al mismo tiempo sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo, se vieron a los ojos por un par de segundos y se dieron uno de los más suaves y delicados besos que jamás se hubiesen dado. Como pudieron se sentaron sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento, se abrazaron fuertemente mientras sus cabezas iban de derecha a izquierda buscando el mejor ángulo para seguir besándose. Sus lenguas ya estaban a punto de cansarse pero así quedaran destruidas e inútiles seguían besándose porque había algo intangible que los hacía continuar, era algo que inconscientemente sabían pero que no admitirían jamás.

Un nuevo intento de Light por deshacerse de los pantalones de su amante se puso en práctica dando resultados positivos, cuando ya el cierre se encontraba bajo y Light introducía su mano dentro de la ropa interior del detective, éste cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo que había dicho minutos antes; por lo que, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y con todo el pesar de su alma detuvo sus manos y sus labios haciendo que el castaño se extrañara por esa acción y se apartara un poco de él para poder verlo mejor.

**- El juego se acabó Light-kun **– repitió el detective aún con la respiración algo acelerada y visiblemente excitado –

**- ¿Cómo que se acabó después que me besaste así?**

**- Fue un impulso Light-kun **– comenzó a hablar el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie quitándose al joven Yagami de encima –**. Como sabes el cuerpo sigue los impulsos. El cerebro tiene millones de neuronas por eso es tan difícil controlar el cuerpo por los impulsos. Difícil pero no imposible porque como acabas de ver me pude detener.**

**- Impulso ¿eh? **– comentó el castaño mirando al suelo sin levantarse siquiera –

**- Si Light-kun **

**- Ahora es que me estoy dando cuenta de lo mentiroso que eres Ryuuzaki **– explicaba el menor mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba su mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azabache que lo hipnotizaban –**. Así sea por impulso sabes muy bien que solo se besa a una persona con tal intensidad solo si se desea hacerlo. Si, tal vez un impulso este involucrado en esto pero tú muy bien sabes que no es así**

- …

**- Nunca seremos más que simples compañeros de trabajo ¿cierto? **– inquirió luego de suspirar de manera cansina –

**- Colaboradores en una investigación Light-kun**

**- Exacto… colaboradores **– comentó negando con su cabeza –

**- ¿Sabes las posibilidades que hay de que seamos más que eso Light-kun? ¡Nulas! No las hay. Tú tienes tu novia y yo… yo tengo mi vida **– se sinceró el pelinegro –

**- Cierto Ryuuzaki, es imposible **– comentó irónico –

**- Siento algo de ironía en tus palabras Light-kun** – comentó de manera inocente el detective –

**- Para nada**

**- Estoy 99% seguro de eso Light-kun**

**- Pues entonces será. Porque después de todo tú eres un genio y nunca te equivocas **– concluyó dándose la media vuelta para retirarse a descansar o al menos a intentarlo –

**- Básicamente estas en lo cierto Light-kun. "Aunque me encantaría equivocarme con respecto a todo esto" **– murmuró el mayor lo más bajo que pudo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz –

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por no ser escuchado Light pudo hacerlo con claridad, volteó a mirarlo sorprendido pero no dijo nada. Dando un largo suspiro se acostó sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa y sin mirar a su colaborador de investigación. Al fin y al cabo el día siguiente sería un largo día. Sintió cuando Ryuuzaki se sentó en la cama adoptando su peculiar manera de sentarse pero le extrañó que no tomara su laptop para continuar trabajando.

Amaneció rápidamente. Durante el día todos tenían la adrenalina a millón en sus cuerpos, repasaban lo que tenían que hacer y como lo tenían que hacer. Pronto comenzaría todo: el programa de televisión donde aparecería Matsuda y el show daría inicio. Ahora todo estaba listo.

Acción. Higuchi lo vio todo, una llamada telefónica lo alertó de lo que estaba sucediendo en vivo y directo en una televisora, el nerviosismo recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo, pensó que ese imbécil estaba muerto, que se había suicidado ¡pero no! Allí estaba y a punto de contar todo acerca de su identidad.

Razonamiento. Necesitaba matarlo, terminar con su existencia, acabar con su presencia, terminar con todo porque de lo contrario terminarían con él y esa definitivamente no era una opción. Pero no tenía su nombre, el que utilizó aquella vez lógicamente era falso si es que aún sigue vivo, necesitaba saber su nombre a como diera lugar… MisaMisa, ella debe tener su nombre ya que él solía ser su manager, pero la tonta no contesta su teléfono y el idiota del nuevo manager no le puede conseguir su nombre a tiempo. En las oficinas de Yoshida debe estar su nombre y allá tenía carta libre de ir cuando le placiera pero al dar con el nombre de su, en ese momento, némesis se dio cuenta 40 segundos después que también era falso. Entonces no le quedaba de otra sino pactar lo antes posible, no tenía otra opción. Ya no razonaba, su razón se agotó; tal vez se agotaba rápidamente en aquellas personas que usaba un Death Note.

Hecho. Ya tenía lo que quería. Ahora solo faltaba verlo a la cara y se despediría de su patética y metiche existencia. Su cara se estaba deformando con una extraña y maniaca sonrisa, sudaba copiosamente por los nervios que sentía. Se sentía cada vez más y más poderoso porque ya tenía los ojos que le hacían falta. Terminaba con ese maldito hombre y sería invencible, esta situación no se repetiría una vez más.

Desesperación. Faltaba poco para que dijera todo al aire, había que apurarse y el maldito trafico lo detenía de a momentos. Aumentó la velocidad considerablemente y adelantaba los vehículos que tenía en el camino. No había tiempo que perder. Un imbécil policía de caminos lo detuvo pero no le importó en lo más mínimo deshacerse de él utilizando el cuaderno rápidamente mientras aceleraba nuevamente y se encaminaba hacia Yotsuba.

En marcha. Ryuuzaki y los demás llegaron a la conclusión de que Higuchi sabía los nombres de las personas solo con verlas a la cara, un helicóptero los esperaba en la azotea del edificio mientras que Soichiro y los demás se pusieron en camino por tierra.

Alegría. Lo asesinaba frente a millones de personas, y éstas reconocerían que con Kira no hay que meterse, que todo aquel que le quisiera hacer una mala jugada se iría de este mundo sin chistar lo que significaría que muchas más personas le temerían y con temor las personas eran mucho más manipulables.

Sinsabor. En Yotsuba no estaban los videos de seguridad de aquel día cuando ese imbécil fue a la empresa, ahora tenía que llegarse hasta la televisora y terminar con eso de una maldita vez.

Certeza. Todo volverá a la normalidad cuando ese tal Matsui o como se llame salude a Buda en el más allá.

Regocijo. Todo será muy fácil ya que no hay testigos presenciales que lo hubiesen visto ingresar a la televisora. Dios estaba de su parte.

Desconcierto. Tampoco hay público en el show a pesar de que es en vivo y directo. La situación se estaba volviendo un poco extraña pero eso no le importaba porque después de todo así tendría menos gente que matar al finalizar todo ese asunto.

Conocimiento. Solo eran muñecos. El muy bastardo osó a tenderle una trampa y ha caído como un verdadero idiota. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes?

Atrapado. Varios policías lo rodean, no tiene escapatoria sin embargo la crea haciendo uso de un arma de fuego.

Huida. Le ha disparado y con eso se dispersaron un poco, se debe dar prisa y manejar a toda velocidad para poder escapar con vida pero una barricada policial le impide el paso. Tiene que pensar rápido y ver como saldrá de esa. Parece que si hay una salida posible.

Acabado. La velocidad y el desespero no son buenos amigos y mucho menos cuando un proyectil de bala es lanzado hacia uno de los cauchos del vehículo que conduces cuando intentas desesperadamente pasar una barricada policial, varias vueltas y golpes después el vehículo se detiene por fin siendo rodeado al instante por varias patrullas policiales y por un helicóptero, donde un francotirador experimentado apuntaba directamente hacia su cuerpo.

Final. Con sus rostros cubiertos por los cascos pudieron apresar a Higuchi con esposas y casco incluidos y éste, luego que le preguntaran como mataba, respondió con voz clara como le era posible asesinar a las personas dejando atónitos a varios de los presentes con sus palabras. De acuerdo a su confesión con solo escribir el nombre de una persona en el cuaderno negro que tenía guardado dentro de su maletín ésta moría en el transcurso de los siguientes 40 segundos. Para comprobar lo que decía, Yagami Soichiro buscó el mencionado maletín para tratar de corroborar lo que Higuchi había dicho.

**- Todo cambiará a partir de ahora según tu ¿cierto Ryuuzaki? **– los jóvenes detectives se encontraban aun dentro del helicóptero observando todo lo que se desarrollaba afuera –

**- No es simplemente porque yo lo diga Light-kun sino porque así será **– respondió simplemente mientras se servía una taza de té –

**- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?**

**- Tengo una corazonada Light-kun **– comentó antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de té –

**- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con esa idea que tienes de que los poderes de Kira son transferibles? **– inquirió el castaño volteándolo a ver por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar –

**- Bueno Light-kun…**

**- ¡AHHH! **– escucharon un grito que provenía del exterior e interrumpieron su charla –

Ambos observaron como Soichiro gritaba sin cesar y señalaba hacia un mismo punto con sus ojos desorbitados y desgarrando su garganta con un grito. Al tratar de calmarlo Mogi tocó el cuaderno y se unió al grito al ver lo mismo que su superior. Ryuuzaki ordenó que le llevaran el cuaderno, Soichiro lo tomó en sus manos y se lo entregó, al instante Ryuuzaki dirigió su mirada hacia el vehículo de Higuchi y pudo ser consciente del porque de los gritos y la histeria ocasionada por el cuaderno: delante ellos yacía Rem, la shinigami, de pie observando la algarabía sin ápice de emoción. Justo en ese momento Ryuuzaki pudo ver con sus propios ojos que en realidad los shinigamis existían y además comenzó a atar cabos sueltos que lo llevaron a la conclusión que en la Tierra no solo estaba un solo cuaderno, aparte las sospechas de que Yagami Light era Kira aumentaron en un 3%.

Light pidió tener entre sus manos el extraño cuaderno para poder hojearlo. Sus gritos no se hicieron esperar al contacto con la negra portada. Sus gritos resonaban dentro del helicóptero y duraron un poco mas de tiempo que los de los demás que habían tocado el cuaderno con anterioridad.

**- ¿Light-kun… estas bien? **– preguntó el pelinegro un tanto preocupado –

**- Si Ryuuzaki, estoy muy bien **– respondió el castaño sin mirarlo. Una media sonrisa de satisfacción enmarcó su rostro y un tono rojizo bañó su mirada – _**jaque mate **_– pensó el menor –

Kira había vuelto.

**- Te sorprendiste bastante al ver al shinigami **– comentó el detective sin dejar de verlo analizado internamente su comportamiento –

**- Si, jamás pensé que vería algo como eso en mi vida **– el cuaderno seguía en su poder porque estaba cotejando los nombres presentes en las páginas de la negra libreta con los nombres de las victimas que tenían en la base de datos policial, aunque él ya sabía de sobra que si concordaban necesitaba una excusa para poder jugar con su reloj por unos segundos –

**- Si yo tampoco lo pen**…

**- ¡AHHH!**

Inesperadamente Higuchi había muerto y los allí presentes no pudieron hacer nada por evitarlo, solo verlo retorcerse de dolor y morir muy sorprendidos. Un joven, sin embargo, ni se inmutó, por el contrario: le parecieron los 40 segundos más largos de su existencia. Su compañero no apartaba la mirada de él mientras una frase recorría su mente sin cesar.

_**- Te lo dije Light-kun… todo cambiará a partir de hoy**_

De vuelta a la oficina, cada uno de los detectives comenzaron a dar sus opiniones acerca de lo que acababa de suceder y a interrogar al shinigami para ver si podían obtener información de ella pero resultó casi imposible porque todo lo que decía ya lo sabían con anterioridad o solo daba la información a medias ya que ella no estaba de su parte y por ello no se sentía en la obligación de brindarles ayuda.

Ryuuzaki solo preguntó acerca de la existencia de otro cuaderno en el mundo terrestre y algo acerca de las reglas que tenía impresa el cuaderno y al leer una de ellas en particular se llegó a la conclusión de que tanto Misa como Light podrían quedar libres ya que seguían vivos. De acuerdo a esa regla la persona que haya utilizado el cuaderno y no haya escrito un nombre en el transcurso de 13 días entonces perecería, por lo tanto Misa y Light podrían salir al fin de su confinamiento y ya no serían vigilados. Yagami Soichiro y los demás presentes estaban muy felices al escuchar la noticia, como siempre Ryuuzaki no mostró ninguna emoción.

**- Lamento las molestias que les he causado. Al ya no ser sospechosos son considerados unos extraños **– dijo seriamente sin mirar a nadie –**. **_**Podrás salir libre hoy Yagami Light pero ahora más que nunca tengo la certeza de que tú eres Kira y que Misa-san es la segunda Kira **_

**- Ryuuzaki, esto no termina aquí. Voy a soltar las cadenas pero aún así déjame ser parte de la investigación, ya sabemos que es posible que un segundo cuaderno esté en este mundo **– decía mientras abría las esposas que lo mantenían unido a su principal enemigo –

**- Esta bien Light-kun pero hay que despedirse de Misa-san**

**- Eso quiere decir que si quiero verla tendría que ser afuera**

**- ¿Ahora te nacen las ganas de verla? **– preguntó el detective un tanto escéptico mientras sentía una extraña opresión en su pecho y garganta –

**- Ryuuzaki ella nos ayudó bastante en el caso y además no se cansa de profesarme amor cada dos de tres**

**- Cierto Light-kun **– finalizó, mientras la misma frase le seguía dando vueltas en su mente – _**todo cambiará a partir de mañana**_

Al día siguiente Light y los demás detectives, con excepción de Ryuuzaki, se encontraban en la puerta del edificio despidiendo a Misa. Mogi, Aizawa, Soichiro y Matsuda se despidieron de la rubia y subieron mientras que Light se quedó con ella unos minutos más. Soichiro y los demás llegaron a la oficina, Mogi pudo ver como Ryuuzaki estaba observando la despedida de Light y Misa por el monitor de su computador así que sin previo aviso lo apagó.

**- Ya deberías dejar de observarlos tanto ¿no crees Ryuuzaki? **– la acción tomó totalmente desprevenido al detective en vista que no estaba 100% seguro del porque los estaba viendo: ¿sería para continuar con lo de la investigación solo por si acaso ó porque quería ver las acciones que tomaría Light para con Misa ya que ella se iba del edificio? –

**- Tienes razón Mogi-san**

Light le dio un fuerte abrazo, un beso en la frente y dejó marchar a la muchacha prometiéndole que se verían pronto. Su plan funcionó casi tal como había pensado: él era demasiado inteligente como para no descubrir pronto a la persona que tendría el cuaderno de Rem pero su magnífico plan tuvo un pequeño desvío pues increíblemente no tomó en cuenta la naturaleza humana. Apretó sus puños con furia, ese pequeño error que hizo de su perfecto plan un casi perfecto plan tendría que corregirlo. En realidad esperaba poder conseguirlo y tal como era él… estaba seguro de que lo lograría con la nueva idea que se le acababa de instalar en su mente.

Tarde en la madrugada, el detective de negros cabellos y ojos azabache abrió sus ojos de repente, notablemente sorprendido primero porque se había quedado dormido y segundo porque había tenido una pesadilla, lo malo era que no recordaba nada de lo que había soñado exceptuando solo una cosa: el repicar de unas campanas.

* * *

End of chapter 16.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Ya se dieron cuenta del porque del titulo del capítulo de hoy ¿cierto? Ya entramos en la recta final de esta historia, ya me está dando la nostalgia por ello. Light recuperó sus recuerdos y volvió a ser malito ahora la vida de mi preciado L está en peligro una vez más

**L: **Tú eres Kira

**Light: **Si, eso lo se

**L: **Tú eres Kira

**Light: **Ya deja de repetirlo ¿quieres?

**K: **No lo trates así Light feo, no ves que estas a punto de destrozarle el corazón

**Light: **Es otra cosa lo que quiero reventarle 3

**K:** Light! Asqueroso pervertido!!! *K le tapa los oídos a L con sus manos para que no escuche*

**Light:** De que te espantas? Sabes que a él le gusta y él lo sabe también

**K:** Espero que L te atrape y te mate

**Light:** No creo que lo haga porque después de todo él se enamoró de mí ¿cierto?

**K:** Después te voy a echar un cuentico, ya vas a ver. Ojala y recibas una puñalada trapera.

**Light:** o.O ¿puñalada trapera?

**K:** Dejando a este idiota que trate de pensar en algo que no sea un par de cucarachas jugando dominó con el juego trancado, yo me voy despidiendo de ustedes hasta el próximo capítulo que espero sea pronto porque sino me va a agarrar la temporada de boletines escolares y estaré súper ocupada por eso. Como ya les dije se acerca el final… *lloro* pero bueh… aún no se cuantos capítulos faltan pero si les puedo decir que la cosa se va a poner un poco dramática y algunos personajes se volverán un poco más cabeza dura de lo que ya son ¬¬u

Gracias a todas las personas que muy amablemente me escribieron un review el capítulo pasado: espero que les haya gustado este capítulo porque fue para ustedes especialmente. Gracias también a mis lectores anónimos y a mis amigos invisibles que desde hace varios capítulos dejaron de trabajar conmigo porque y que yo no les pagaba ni les daba los beneficios de acuerdo a la ley.

En fin, recuerden portarse mal pero se cuidan, coman pastel, beban té, amen a L y formemos el club "Mataré a Light lenta y dolorosamente para que sufra por hacer sentir mal a mi L"

Matta ne!


	17. Los sentimientos son inútiles

Hola! Actualizé rápido verdad? Lo que pasa es que no se cuando podré subir un nuevo capítulo y para no tenerls en ascuas tanto tiempo decidí subir este pequeño capítulo.

Aún estoy trabajando en la continuación pero como ya les dije no sabré cuando podré subir porque ya estoy en las dos semanas finales de clases y tengo que preparar boletines, acto de navidad, etc, etc, etc.

Bueno, no los molesto más y los dejo para que disfruten el capítulo 17 de esto pasa cuando los sentimientos son inútiles

**Enjoy =3**

* * *

No podía dormir. Por más que lo intentaba no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía muchas cosas que planificar y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo. Estaba desesperado, necesitaba acabar con L ahora que había recuperado sus recuerdos. Casi todo marchó como él lo había planeado: Rem actuó magnifica al entregar el cuaderno a alguien tan idiota y ambicioso como Higuchi y él mismo actuó supremo como siempre al descubrirlo, claro que no podía negar que Misa lo había ayudado en esa cuestión. Tal vez tendría que "agradecerle" apropiadamente a la muchacha el haberlo ayudado.

Salió esa noche del cuartel general luego de despedirse de todos asegurando que regresaría al día siguiente. Todos se alegraron ya que sería la primera salida del muchacho luego de haber estado confinado a ese edificio por meses. Ryuuzaki no emitió juicio alguno ya que estaba muy ocupado hablando con Watari, quien le llevaba una porción de pastel junto a su infaltable taza de té bien azucarado.

**Ryuuzaki aquí está lo que me pidió **– anunció el anciano al dejar la bandeja que traía cerca de su protegido –

**Gracias Watari **– pronunció el detective mientras le servían su taza de té –

**Disculpe el atrevimiento pero… ¿Le ocurre algo?**

Ryuuzaki le dio un sorbo a su taza de té antes de responder sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

**No Watari. No me ocurre nada en absoluto. Gracias por preocuparte pero ¿Por qué la pregunta así tan de repente?**

**Sucede que lo he notado un poco más introvertido de lo normal**

**¿Más introvertido? ¿Es eso posible?**

**Al parecer si Ryuuzaki, porque es así como se ha estado comportando últimamente. He notado que solo responde con monosílabos**

**Justo ahora estoy hablando Watari y no estoy usando monosílabos precisamente **– decía mientras con uno de sus dedos tecleaba palabras en el teclado de su computador –

**Lo se joven Ryuuzaki, pero me refiero a que los usa con Soichiro-san y los demás detectives**

**Bueno, **– introdujo su pulgar dentro de su boca antes de comenzar a hablar y mirando hacia el techo continuó – **tomando en cuenta que hay otro cuaderno de esto suelto por allí; que el Kira original sigue libre; que mi vida peligra con cada segundo que pasa y que aún no me saco de la cabeza la teoría que tengo desde el principio, entonces comprendo porque he estado respondiendo con monosílabos **– en ese momento Ryuuzaki miró al anciano a los ojos y sacándose el pulgar de su boca pronunció –. **Me disculparé apropiadamente con los afectados. Gracias Watari **– al terminar se giró nuevamente –

**De nada Ryuuzaki. Pero el que se haya comportado de esa manera no es solo por las razones que acaba de enumerar ¿Ó me equivoco?**

**Watari… **– comenzó mientras se daba la vuelta una vez más y encarar a su protector por lo que éste acababa de decir, después de todo Watari lo conocía mejor que él mismo –

**Con su permiso **– mencionó mostrando una gentil sonrisa en su rostro –

No dijo más. El sabio y canoso anciano se marchó a su oficina dejando pensativo a su "hijo".

Light caminó por las calles de Kantou, aspirando profundamente el aire que llenaba sus pulmones, derrochando felicidad por todo lo que había planeado y como se había cumplido. Su mirada tenía aquel baño rojizo que empañaba la otrora cándida mirada castaña que hacía temblar a toda mujer que lo viera y a uno que otro hombre. Sabía perfectamente a donde se dirigía, lo sabía desde que salió del cuartel general.

Llegó al apartamento de Misa luego de haber caminado y disfrutado de su renovada libertad, la modelo lo recibió muy contenta cubriéndolo de besos y guindándose a él como si de un koala australiano se tratara. Solo con un pequeño toque bastó y sobró para que por primera vez después de tanto tiempo Yagami Light pudiese ver nuevamente a Ryuk el shinigami.

**Tiempo si verte Ryuk**

**Kukukuku **– rió el shinigami– **lo mismo digo Light**

Justo frente a él estaba el dios de la muerte que un día se aburrió y dejó caer "accidentalmente" su cuaderno en el mundo de los humanos. Su risa llenaba todos los recovecos de la habitación mientras que la rubia modelo daba pequeños saltos de felicidad por la labor que había hecho. El tono rojizo de la mirada del universitario se hizo aún más notorio lo mismo que aquella sonrisa que distorsionaba de momentos la belleza de su rostro.

**Veo que seguiste mis instrucciones al pie de la letra Misa **

**Si es por Light, MisaMisa hará lo que sea **– pronunció juntando sus manos en su pecho sin perder de vista a la persona objeto de su admiración con enamorada mirada –

**Me alegra mucho escuchar eso Misa **– dijo al abrazarla –

**Pero**…

**¿Pero qué Misa?**

**No recuerdo el nombre de Ryuuzaki, Light. He visto a tantas personas y tantas fechas que lo olvidé por completo. Lo lamento mucho Light, MisaMisa es una tonta**

**Tranquila Misa. Ya buscaré otra manera de dar con su nombre**

**No es necesario Light **– el castaño fingió incredulidad ante las palabras de la muchacha – **yo hice el trato**

**¿Hiciste el trato otra vez? Pero Misa… eso significa que tu periodo de vida…**

**No me importa nada Light, mientras MisaMisa pueda ayudarte en algo, MisaMisa estará muy feliz.**

Light la abrazó fuertemente mientras un brillo iluminaba su mirada. A decir verdad eso también lo había pensado, sin embargo no llegó a dar por sentado que la tonta muchacha haría el trato con el shinigami una vez más solo para complacerlo a él haciendo uso de aquel sentimiento tan inútil como lo era el amor.

Separó a la chica levemente y besó sus labios. La muchacha abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa pero dos segundos después los cerró para poder sentir a plenitud aquella caricia en sus labios por parte de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Ryuk no pudo aguantar la escena y riéndose estruendosamente desapareció de la habitación para poder buscar manzanas en la cocina, cosa que le parecía más interesante que presenciar el show que en breves momentos montarían los tortolitos.

Light llevó a la chica suavemente a la cama sin dejar de besarla y comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa mientras escuchaba como ella llamaba su nombre.

**Light… Light… Light **

Parecía un eco, la música de fondo para su muestra de agradecimiento.

**Light-kun **

Mientras más escuchaba su nombre siendo pronunciadopor la boca de la modelo, más urgencia tenía de besarla y hacerla suya.

**Light -kun**

Estaba muy excitado, Misa ya estaba sin ropas y tenía su cara sonrojada mientras que su voz sonaba un tanto más profunda de lo normal.

**Light-kun**

Su piel blanca y suave, sensible a su toque, su voz desinteresada, baja como un susurro sin llegar a ser ronca totalmente

**Light-kun **– el eco continuaba llenando sus sentidos –

Aspiraba su dulce aroma, sentía como sus dedos resbalaban por su piel. Su cabello y ojos compartían el mismo color: negro ébano.

**Ahhhh Light** – la verdadera voz de la modelo resonó en la habitación mientras él acariciaba sus senos –

Allí estaba él, Yagami Light, tocando a Amane Misa pero su subconsciente creyó que era Ryuuzaki: su piel, sus ojos, su cabello e incluso su voz al llamarle. Ese imbécil había hecho algo con él para que eso le sucediera pero no tenía tiempo para eso, estaba muy ocupado con Misa en ese momento ya luego se encargaría de matar a L: su enemigo jurado número uno.

El reloj marcaba las 11:30 minutos de la noche cuando salió del departamento de Misa, al final tuvo sexo con ella pero no fue como pensó que sería. No era que esperaba algún tipo de sentimiento de su parte para con ella pero al estar tanto tiempo sin tener actividad sexual con una mujer pensó que tal vez, una noche no le bastaría para saciar su apetito sexual pero sucedió todo lo contrario: al terminar la primera vez se excusó con la muchacha y partió de ese sitio. Ryuk no paraba de reír mientras él se excusaba con la modelo pero no estaba de humor como para estar preguntándole a ese shinigami las razones morbosas por las cuales él se reía. La rubia chica se mostró profundamente dolida con su novio porque llegó a pensar que esa sería la primera vez que despertaría al lado de la persona que amaba pero se equivocó. Sin embargo tuvo que entender que si quería estar con Light en un mundo profético y utópico tenía que sacrificarse un poquito en tanto su amado no terminara de finiquitar los asuntos importantes que lo llevaran a alcanzar su grandioso sueño y por ende podría estar con él por toda la eternidad.

Comenzó a vagar por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. Había imaginado a Ryuuzaki mientras tenía sexo con Misa y eso era algo que lo estaba preocupando profundamente. Tal como ya lo había sentido: su plan no resultó ser 100% perfecto porque no tomó nunca en cuenta el hecho de la existencia de la dependencia y de la costumbre. Porque era imposible que un sentimiento más allá de dependencia y costumbre sea lo que estuviese sintiendo por Ryuuzaki. Simplemente se acostumbró a estar encadenado al inadaptado social de Ryuuzaki y al no tener más escapatoria tuvo que acostarse con él.

Si lo veía desde otro punto de vista, ello resultaba incluso mejor para él ya que tendría un as bajo la manga al momento de jugar sus cartas. Era probable que el detective si desarrollara sentimientos de apego hacia su persona y por lo tanto sería una persona manipulable: tendría algo así como dos Misa a su disposición.

Sin embargo no podía dejar que ese apego creciera desmedidamente porque él mismo podría llegarse a ver involucrado y desarrollar sentimientos por otra persona no estaba contemplado en su plan ni de juego. Tal vez podría utilizar esos tontos e inservibles sentimientos para algo, pero primero tendría que pensar cuidadosamente su siguiente paso. No podía estropearlo todo de la noche a la mañana ahora que había vuelto a ser libre. Lo primero que tenia que hacer era vigilar a su enemigo, tenerlo bajo su mirada todo el tiempo. Había llegado la hora de intercambiar los papeles.

**Light-kun no pensé que regresaras hoy **– comentó el pelinegro apenas sintió la puerta abrirse, no fue necesario que se volviera a verlo porque ya lo había visto ingresar al edificio por las cámaras de seguridad –

A decir verdad ni él mismo pensaba regresar al cuartel esa noche pero sus pies se movieron solos al estar pensando tanto. Por suerte llegó a salvo y sin caerse ni una vez.

**Ya no es hoy sino mañana Ryuuzaki, ya es de madrugada. Técnicamente regresé cuando dije que regresaría**

**Tienes razón Light-kun pero lo que me sorprende es el hecho de que no te quedaste a disfrutar tu primera noche fuera del encierro al que te tenía inmerso **

**Tengo mis razones Ryuuzaki, pero por lo que veo estas muy interesado en lo que yo haga o deje de hacer**

**Me pregunto ¿Por qué será Light-kun?… **- preguntó irónicamente el pelinegro mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en su boca y miraba al techo distraídamente pero en ningún momento llegó a ver al castaño –

**No tengo ánimos de discutir contigo Ryuuzaki  **– el castaño se encaminó a las escaleras que lo conducirían a su nueva habitación –

…

**¿No vas a decir nada? **– se detuvo a mitad de camino al notar el silencio que guardó su enemigo –

**Dijiste que no tenías ganas de discutir por lo tanto guardé silencio Light-kun, además estoy trabajando como supongo ya lo has notado**

**Eres imposible ¿sabías?**

…

**Estás actuando extraño **– opinó el castaño mientras deshacía el camino andado –

**¿Por qué lo dices Light-kun? **– preguntó mientras tecleaba algunas palabras –

**Porque no estas respondiendo a nada de lo que te estoy diciendo**

**¿Acaso hay una ley que diga que tengo que hacerlo Light-kun?**

**No hay ninguna ley específica Ryuuzaki **_**pero en cuanto te mate proclamaré una que ordene no mencionar tu nombre jamás **_– pensó el muchacho – **pero como tu naturaleza es ponerme a prueba en todo momento y analizar cada una de las respuestas que doy para probar de alguna manera u otra que yo soy Kira, pero déjame decirte Ryuuzaki que ese jueguito ya se acabó porque está demostrado ampliamente que yo no soy Kira **– dijo mientras giraba la silla donde se encontraba sentado el detective e hizo posible el choque de sus miradas –

**Entonces Light-kun ¿Por qué estas haciendo tanta algarabía si respondo o no tus ataques si tú mismo me has dado las razones, las cuales por cierto ya son parte de mi conocimiento, por las que ya no puedo sospechar de ti?**

…

**Buenas noches Light-kun, deberías descansar y disfrutar de tu primera noche como un hombre "libre" **– comentó y volvió a girarse para quedar frente a su computadora –

Light no dijo nada más, solo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Estaba embarrando las cosas si seguía comportándose de esa manera. No era posible que planeara algo y con solo una frase dicha por ese imbécil desadaptado social no podría una idea con otra y formar a su vez una idea coherente e hiriente a la vez para podérsela escupir en su cara.

Ya era la décima vuelta o algo así que daba en su cama. De alguna manera se sentía un poco extraño: después de haber pasado tanto tiempo amarrado a una persona adoptó ciertas costumbres que ahora le estaban dando trabajo. Costumbres… no era nada más que costumbre. Tenía que re-acostumbrarse nuevamente a ser un hombre con plena libertad de uso de sus dos extremidades superiores. Tenia que encontrar la manera en la que Rem actúe y mate a Ryuuzaki antes que sus pensamientos se vieran contaminados por la sola presencia de ese despreciable ser a quien solo le interesaba la justicia y toneladas y toneladas de dulces. Ciertamente los sentimientos eran lo más inútil que se hubiese creado.

Ryuuzaki estaba atento a cada una de las palabras, acciones y emociones que destilara de su posible asesino. Ahora que era un hombre "libre" podría tener más campo de acción donde podría llevar a cabo la planificación de su asesinato. No importaba lo que los demás dijeran, no importaba lo que las reglas de ese infernal cuaderno rezaban, él no salía de la teoría que se alojó en su cerebro desde el primer día que conoció a Yagami Light: él era Kira.

Sabía que ese día, eventualmente, llegaría: que estarían por allí sin la cadena de por medio, que podría hacer lo que le placiera y que podría estar feliz con su novia. Desgraciadamente el último pensamiento era el que más se repetía en su mente desde que lo vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta con el destino predestinado: el apartamento de Amane Misa. Por eso en todos y cada uno de los casos en los que estuvo involucrado con anterioridad no mostraba su rostro a nadie y todo se llevaba a cabo a través de Watari y de las conferencias on line. Pero desde el primer momento supo que éste caso no sería un paseo como los demás: en este se tendría que involucrar mucho más… y de que manera.

Nunca, ni en sus más locas pesadillas, hubiese imaginado que para poder ayudar a avanzar la investigación de un caso tendría que acostarse con su sospechoso. Era una de las cosas más bajas que hubiese tenido que hacer en pro de la justicia pero todo valdría la pena si Kira era apresado de por vida. Todo era muy sencillo en teoría: intentaría sacar toda la información posible del sospechoso sin importar nada. Claro que, igual en otra persona, no tomó en cuenta la tendencia cambiante y el sentimiento de apego que nace en las personas con facilidad para con las personas que les rodean.

Dijo que regresaría al día siguiente, no por ello no podía dormir. Se lo adjudicaba al hecho de tener a Yagami Light libre por las calles de Kantou. Sería mejor que se enclaustrara en su habitación, nuevamente grande y vacía, hasta que el sol de la mañana le indique que tendría que bajar a desayunar y a comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de retirarse a su habitación no a descansar sino más bien a ver las horas pasar sentado en su cama, vio como su ex principal sospechoso ingresaba al cuartel general.

* * *

Qué les pareció? Les gustó? Eso espero de verdad. Estoy muy feliz porque vi la tercera parte de Death Note. The Last Name y OMG fue lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida y me enamoré de nuevo de L mi amor bello y precioso.

La han visto? Es lo más de lo más. Se que hay personas que han dicho que ya L les fastidia y que una tercera parte sería cansina pero no... nada que ver. La tercera parte es espectacular y a mí L no me va a cansar nunca jamás ¿cierto L?

**L:** =3

**K:** Tan bello *abraza a L*

**Light:** ¬¬

**K:** Nos leemos entonces, ok? Cuidense mucho


	18. Los sentimientos son inútiles parte 2

Hello! Lamento la tardanza, he estado un poco enferma últimamente y además este capítulo me dio trabajo porque tenía tantas ideas que no sabía como colocarlas para que el hilo de la historia no se perdiera. Lo chévere de todo es que ya estoy de vacaciones!!! La vagancia es buena después de tantos meses de trabajo, ahora si podre dedicarme a pensar en el final de esta historia que cada vez está más cerca. Si mis cálculos son correctos solo faltan dos capítulos para el gran final T^T de verdad que me entristece el saber que mi hijo ya esta a punto de marcharse de casa (me refiero al fic ¬¬) y bueno ya basta de chacharas, los dejo que disfruten la segunda parte del capítulo 17 de Esto pasa cuando los sentimientos son inútiles.

**Enjoy! =3**

* * *

Ingresó a su habitación y dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente sobre el colchón. Ahora que la libertad caminaba de su lado podía hacer lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, le incomodaba el hecho de que lo primero que quiso hacer, aunque inconscientemente, fue precisamente regresar al sitio donde lo habían privado de su deliciosa libertad y donde a diario compartía el techo con su enemigo jurado número uno.

Cuando no tenía sus recuerdos del Death Note llegó a nacer en su persona una clase de apego emocional para con el detective de orbes oscuros, solo por el hecho de haber permanecido con él en un mismo sitio por tanto tiempo y además de eso estar encadenado a él a todas horas. Nuevamente llegaba a la conclusión de que los sentimientos no le servían para nada porque ahora se encontraba él, Yagami Light, pensando en semejantes tonterías en lugar de estar decidiendo el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo los actos fúnebres del "mejor detective del mundo" luego que muriera, o mejor dicho, luego de que él lo matara.

Ahora que tenía sus recuerdos no podía darse el lujo de pensar en nimiedades. Cometer un error estaba fuera de discusión ya que Ryuuzaki solo estaba esperando ese único error para encerrarlo de por vida en una oscura y fría celda.

**- ¡Deja de pensar tonterías Light! **– se dijo a sí mismo – **Solo tengo que preocuparme por como hacer que Rem actúe y tiene que ser pronto**

Pero mientras más pensaba en su plan para el asesinato más importante de su existencia, la faz de una persona inundaba su mente y una leve punzada se dejaba sentir en la boca de su estómago. Sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba pasando, era un genio después de todo, pero no lo aceptaría en un millón de años. Su mundo perfecto, utópico, ideal, estaba a tan solo una muerte de distancia y no era posible que solamente por un maldito sentimiento todo se arruinara. Intentó convencerse a sí mismo que aquello que lo aquejaba era solo producto del ejercicio que hacía un par de horas había tenido.

**- Será mejor que intente dormir un poco, así mis ideas se aclararán un poco **– comentó para sí mientras se cambiaba de ropa –

Habían pasado dos largas horas desde que había regresado del apartamento de la modelo pero el joven universitario no lograba conciliar el sueño. Vuelta tras vuelta, tras vuelta no le ayudaban a caer en los brazos de Morpheo.

**- Ryuuzaki ¿Qué haces aún despierto? **– preguntó el castaño al ver al mayor en la oficina central trabajando –

Al dar por sentado que no dormiría mucho así lo intentara decidió bajar hacia la cocina y tratar de inducirse el sueño con un vaso de leche, pero al regresar a su habitación advirtió que las luces de la oficina central estaban encendidas y al espiar un poco notó que su enemigo estaba, para variar, desvelándose. Ya que no tenía ganas de descansar aún, resolvió charlar un poco con él y tal vez, de repente hacerlo molestar.

**- ¿Debería yo preguntar lo mismo Light-kun? **– respondió sin siquiera volver la mirada –

**- Es de mala educación el responder una pregunta con otra pregunta Ryuuzaki creo habértelo mencionado con anterioridad**

**- Tienes razón Light-kun, lo siento. Sigo despierto porque como ya sabes, no soy muy dado a dormir como todos los demás, a mí el dormir me cansa. No negaré que en ocasiones necesito dormir unas cuatro ó cinco horas para recargar energías pero no lo hago todos los días. Creo que, igualmente, ya te lo había mencionado con anterioridad Light-kun**

**- Si, creo recordar algo de ello **– respondió de mala gana el joven –**. Pero entonces ¿Tú no dormías mientras estábamos encadenados?**

**- Creo que durante el tiempo que estuvimos encadenados si dormí 12 horas estoy exagerando **– comentó tranquilamente el detective mientras introducía uno de sus dedos a su boca –

**- ¡¿Solo 12 horas?! ¡Estuvimos encadenados… semanas Ryuuzaki!**

**- No veo el porque de tu asombro Light-kun. No pretenderás que, sabiendo que mi posible asesino está acostado a mi lado a tan solo centímetros de distancia, yo iba a dormir tranquilamente cual bebé. Tenía que estar pendiente en todo momento y mucho más cuando estuviésemos solos. Ya que de seguro pensaste en atacarme mientras mi guardia estaba baja es decir, mientras dormía plácidamente.**

**- ¿Tan mala concepción tienes de mí que crees que te atacaría a traición? **

**- Uhmm… **– pensó un momento el pelinegro – **pues si**

Técnicamente el plan era hacer molestar a Ryuuzaki pero por como iban marchando las cosas, era él quien se estaba molestando. Sin embargo, decidió calmarse un poco. Entonar un mantra y no caer en las provocaciones que le hacía el pelinegro. Era difícil pero tenía que intentarlo y lo lograría.

**- Justamente ese es tu modus operandi: hacerte pasar por la persona comprensiva y gentil que podría ayudarte de alguna manera pero al final lo único que quieres es que la otra persona confíe en ti para así poderle arrancar la existencia de las manos si es que te está estorbando y considerando que yo soy esa otra persona, no podía bajar mi guardia**

_**- Te crees muy bueno Ryuuzaki, solo por estar conmigo ese corto tiempo haces como si me conocieras de toda la vida **_–pensó amargamente el muchacho – **Estas siendo injusto conmigo Ryuuzaki, la percepción que tienes de mi persona es errada**

No lo quería hacer ya que estaba intentando controlarse pero en esos momentos tenía muchísimas ganas de gritarle unas cuentas cosas a Ryuuzaki. Apretó sus puños con furia, le urgía el hacerle daño, de verdad que sentía una inmensa necesidad de hacer sonar su puño en contra de su mejilla, pero estaba calmado, se estaba calmando o al menos lo intentaba. Nuevamente entonaba un mantra para calmarse un poco pero en vista que no le daba los resultados que quería resolvió comenzar a contar hasta el número diez y contar de regreso. Eso de seguro lo ayudaría.

**- No lo creo así Light-kun. Si no creyera en lo que pienso de ti no fueras mi principal sospechoso**

No había terminado de llegar hasta el numero 3 cuando ya se encontraba volteando la silla del detective poniéndolo cara a cara y sin chistar le estrelló su puño cerrado en contra de la pálida mejilla, Ryuuzaki no se quedó atrás y correspondió el golpe con una certera patada dirigida al rostro. Una vez más los golpes iban y venían, la sangre comenzaba a fluir por los labios partidos y los moretones comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia.

Solo una cosa no estaba normal en esta pelea. Y era que por cada golpe que daban el dolor del golpe que enviaban era el doble de doloroso que el golpe que recibían. Ya las sillas estaban volcadas y los papeles habían volado hacía minutos atrás.

**- ¡Maldito Kira!**

**- ¡Maldito Ryuuzaki!**

_**- No descansaré hasta verte tras las rejas**_

_**- Voy a acabar contigo**_

**- Te odio**

**- Yo también**

No dijeron más, de todas maneras ya no era ni necesario ni posible porque sus labios estaban muy ocupados besándose. El metálico sabor de la sangre, el delicioso sabor de lo prohibido y el deseo se unieron en un apasionado beso que no daba tregua a nadie. Era un beso desesperado, rabioso, rudo, fuerte, sensual, erótico. Se mordían sus labios con furia hasta que la sangre fluyera una vez más y su excitación se incrementara por su sabor. Se halaban los cabellos con desesperación mientras Light tomaba a Ryuuzaki del suelo y éste ayudándose con sus piernas abrazadas al cuerpo de su amante se dejó llevar torpemente hasta la mesa donde a diario trabajaban todos y Light lo depositaba toscamente sobre ella Se miraron a los ojos, distinguiendo en las pupilas del otro el brillo del deseo y las ansias de devorarse mutuamente.

Con desespero se bajaron mutuamente los pantalones que los apresaban. Ambos estaban excitados, segregando líquido pre-seminal y sin medir palabra alguna Light penetró a Ryuuzaki con rapidez y éste logró callar el grito de dolor y placer mordiendo el hombro del castaño hasta hacerlo sangrar. Lamió la herida que acababa de crear haciendo que el menor dejara escapar un ronco gemido de placer ligado al dolor mientras que Light lo embestía con rapidez y fuerza, cuando al mismo tiempo besaba con premura su pálido cuello. Ryuuzaki aruñaba la espalda del castaño y movía sus caderas para incrementar el placer. El sentimiento era totalmente diferente a lo que sintió Light cuando estaba con la modelo, aquí había pasión, deseo, desespero y excitación pura en cambio con la rubia se sentía como si fuera algo que tenía que hacer y no algo que quería hacer.

Minutos después el castaño sintió que estaba a punto de venirse, sin salirse del interior de su amante hizo que se abrazara a su cuerpo con sus piernas y subieron hasta la habitación que hasta hacía unas horas habían compartido sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento. Ryuuzaki cayó en la cama y atrajo hacia sí la boca del menor para probar sus labios, su sangre, su sabor. Se separaron un poco solo para poder despojarse de las ropas que tenían puestas, y entre el desespero por desaparecerlas los besos furtivos no hicieron falta.

Se encontraban ambos detectives desnudos y Light comenzaba a inclinarse hacia el pelinegro pero éste lo detuvo y haciendo que el castaño se sentara en la cama y se apoyara en el respaldar de la misma pasó su pierna por sobre las del menor y se sentó sobre el erecto miembro de su amante. Light jamás se imaginó a Ryuuzaki tan activo, estaba pensando en brindarle placer a él primero antes de acabar pero el plan del pelinegro era hacerlo acabar a él. Con sus manos sobre los hombros del menor comenzó a impulsarse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, al llegar abajo y sentir como el pene del muchacho tocaba su próstata movía sus caderas en círculos aumentando la excitación y el placer de ambos para luego comenzar a cabalgar un poco más rápido.

Varios minutos después el menor eyaculó dentro del detective y tomándolo bruscamente por los cabellos lo atrajo hacia sus labios para besarlo desaforadamente. Ryuuzaki se levantó del regazo del joven, se acostó en la cama y tomando una de las manos del castaño lo acostó sobre su cuerpo y saboreó sus labios una vez más. Yagami Light bajó una de sus manos hasta el pene del pelinegro y comenzó a masturbarlo. Ryuuzaki no aguantaría mucho tiempo más así que con sus manos guió al castaño hasta su entrepierna. La lengua del mejor estudiante de Japón bajaba y subía lentamente por toda la longitud del pene del mayor mientras sus manos jugueteaban con las tetillas del detective haciendo que éste dejara escapar gemidos de delirio y goce y apretara las sabanas entre sus manos. Sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos, Ryuuzaki estaba guiándolo con su mano. Bruscamente el pelinegro detuvo al joven y lo tumbó en la cama para inmediatamente comenzar a hacerle una felación que al castaño le encantó. Dando pequeños mordiscos al glande y soplando levemente hacía ver estrellas a su principal sospechoso, su lengua jugueteaba con el pene mientras estaba dentro de su boca y en medio de todo introdujo un dedo en la entrada del menor haciendo que este reaccionara con un gemido más de sorpresa que de otra cosa y se incorporara levemente.

**- Ryuuzaki… tú…**

**- Shhh… tranquilo Light-kun**

No pronunciaron más palabras. Light se retorcía de placer al sentir los dedos de Ryuuzaki dentro de su cuerpo y su pene dentro de la boca del mayor. El goce era superior, infinito, grandioso. No podía controlar sus gemidos, estaba fuera de control, tal vez los demás lo oirían pero eso era lo que menos tenía en consideración en ese momento. Sintió como el detective lamía sus testículos, los chupaba y pellizcaba con sus labios mientras metía y sacaba sus dedos de su cuerpo. Con ambas manos superpuestas en la cabeza de su amante comenzó a guiar la velocidad de la felación brindada pero no lo hizo por mucho tiempo ya que el detective se incorporó en la cama y sentándose sobre él acercó su erecto pene al del menor y comenzó a hacer una masturbación doble.

Light ya no sabía lo que sentía. Sus caderas se movían solas, no tenía control sobre su boca o los gemidos que salían de ella y mucho menos del volumen de su voz. Todo lo sentía tan nuevo, como si jamás hubiese disfrutado del sexo como hasta ese momento. Totalmente diferente a lo que había sentido con Misa. Tan perdido estaba en el placer que no se percató cuando el detective se bajó de su regazo y abriéndole un poco las piernas lo penetró con cuidado haciendo que el joven gritara de dolor.

**- ¡Maldición… Ryuuzaki! ¿Qué estas… haciendo? **– mencionó entrecortadamente el muchacho mientras sentía como si se estuviera desgarrando por dentro, podía sentir la sangre fluir lentamente y como el pene de Ryuuzaki se abría paso lento pero seguro –

**- Lo mismo que tú me haces a mí Light-kun **– replicó el pelinegro tranquilamente al oído del joven mientras lo embestía haciendo que una onda fría recorriera el cuerpo de su amante al escuchar aquella seductora voz –

**- No se supone… que tiene… que ser así… ¡AHHH! **– a pesar de sentirse muy incomodo por la inesperada situación y posición en la que ahora se encontraba comenzaba a disfrutarlo notablemente –

**- ¿Quién estableció que no podría ser de este modo Light-kun? Además, por como te expresas no creo que te moleste mucho **– comentó el mayor mientras comenzaba a moverse quedamente –

**- ¡¡¡Ahhh!! **– un nuevo jadeo se oyó de su parte –

**- Pero si en realidad te molesta tanto entonces me detengo **– dijo mientras salía del interior de Light y un sonoro gemido se dejaba escuchar –

**- N… n… no lo… no lo saques Ryuuzaki **– habló por lo bajo, casi susurrando –

**- ¿Disculpa Light-kun? **– cuestionó divertido el pelinegro mientras pasaba lentamente su dedo por la longitud del pene de su contrario y dibujaba pequeños círculos en la punta –

- … – Light no contestó porque estaba muy ocupado arqueando su espalda y callando su propia voz mordiéndose el puño de su mano –

**- No escuché Light-kun **– mencionó mientras su dedo descendía hasta la entrada del castaño y hacía círculos alrededor si llegar a entrar haciendo que el muchacho se desesperara mucho más de lo que ya estaba –

**- ¡MALDITO SEAS RYUUZAKI! ¡¡Quiero que me empales otra vez y me hagas venir con tu verga!! **– gritó furioso –

**- Creo que las groserías e improperios están demás Light-kun pero ahora que lo dices**

No se hizo esperar más y sin contemplación alguna penetró al castaño arrancándole una decena de gemidos y jadeos que eran como música para sus oídos. Súbitamente se acostó sobre el muchacho y lo besó delicadamente mientras sus caderas se movían de forma circular alcanzando todos los rincones del interior de su principal sospechoso. Light aruñaba la espalda de su amante mientras lo besaba, chupaba su lengua, halaba sus negros cabellos y aferraba mucho más sus piernas al cuerpo del pelinegro.

Sin salirse de su interior, Ryuuzaki abrazó a Light y logró sentarlo encima de él y posando sus manos en sus caderas dirigía los movimientos y la velocidad de los mismos. Light luchaba por terminar con esa posición porque le parecía vergonzosa pero a la vez muy placentera sin embargo, dejó de luchar cuando el placer le ganó a la vergüenza. Los movimientos eran rápidos y vigorosos, el clímax se acercaba con cada embestida. Ryuuzaki se sentía venir, era inminente por lo que se incorporó en la cama sentándose y abrasándose fuertemente a su amante se vino en el interior del joven susurrando su nombre al oído. Un par de embestidas después Light también alcanzaba un orgasmo mientras aruñaba mucho más la espalda del mayor. Ambos cayeron en la cama, sudorosos y exhaustos pero con una nube de satisfacción que les servía de techo.

**- Nunca pensé que fueras tan violento en la cama Ryuuzaki**

**- Creo Light-kun, que yo tampoco lo sabía **– a decir verdad si lo sabía pero primero se moriría antes de confesarle que estaba así luego de saber que el castaño había estado con la modelo –

- …

- …

Una barrera de silencio creció entre ellos y no encontraban la manera de derribarla. No era que tenían que comentar lo bueno que fue el sexo hacía unos momentos ya que después de todo ninguno de ellos era una chica, pero se sentían algo extrañados de que no pudieran sacar un tema a relucir, ellos; que siempre tenían algo que decirse, algo por lo que insultarse. Algo estaba mal en toda la situación y no era precisamente el hecho de que ambos eran hombres y compañeros de trabajo. Era el hecho de que por primera vez ambos estaban en realidad nerviosos.

**- Ehh… **

**- ¿Uhm?**

**- ¿Dolió?**

**- No mucho**

**- ¿Seguro?**

**- Bueno… no sabía que dolía tanto**

**- Ahora lo sabes**

**- ¡Yo no te di permiso para que lo hicieras! **– replicó el moreno un tanto molesto por la impertinencia del mayor al hacer algo sin permiso, sin embargo se notaba que estaba un tanto ruborizado por recordar lo que había sucedido momentos antes –

**- Yo no te lo pedí… y tampoco iba a pedirlo Light-kun**

**- Pues debiste haberlo hecho **– habló un poco más calmado –

**- No estas siendo el mismo Light-kun que conozco. No estoy sintiendo tu ironía y prepotencia**

**- Estoy cansado debe ser por eso y ahora por tu culpa ¡También estoy adolorido!**

**- No me decías eso cuando lo estábamos haciendo Light-kun**

- …

- …

**- Creo que sufres de agonophília**

**- Yo llegue a esa conclusión primero pero no soy yo precisamente quien la sufre**

**- ¿Quieres decir que yo soy agonophílico?**

**- Es evidente Light-kun en vista que fuiste tu quien comenzó con este ejercicio justo en medio de una pelea**

- … – Light no supo que responder o más bien no quiso responder. Si lo pensaba bien Ryuuzaki probablemente tenía razón en eso, pero por otra parte él también sería un agonophílico por seguirle el juego a su persona. Mientras más lo pensaba más extraños parecían –

- … – Ryuuzaki pensaba en lo mismo pero no quería interrumpir los pensamientos de su compañero con uno de sus típicos comentarios, después de todo ambos eran extraños por estar donde estaban en ese momento –

**- Yo no soy prepotente **– dijo por fin Light trayendo a la mesa un tema que había sido sellado hacía unos minutos atrás, pero para poder quitar la barrera de incomodo silencio decidió comentar sobre algo distante de la agonophilia ­–

**- Kira es prepotente**

**- ¿Puedes dejar de traer el tema a colación aunque sea una vez?**

**- No puedo hacer eso**

**- ¿Por qué no? Se supone que estamos descansando**

**- Ya te dije que debo estar mas atento de lo normal cuando estoy contigo Light-kun**

**- No creo poder matarte ahora ya que me encuentro algo cansado como ya te dije**

**- Pero igual podrías intentarlo**

**- Estaba siendo sarcástico Ryuuzaki**

**- Yo no creo en el sarcasmo en lo que se refiere a ti y a Kira ya que al fin y al cabo ambos son la misma persona**

Hasta los momentos habían hablado sin mirarse a la cara solo observando el techo de la habitación, hablándole al viento y respondiéndole al mismo. Pero la última frase dicha por el detective hizo que el menor se colocara de costado para poder observar a su enemigo antes de contestar su evidente ataque.

**- Eso significa que estas teniendo sexo con la persona que seguramente te matará un día de estos**

**- Ya lo se Light-kun, no creas que ese detalle se me ha pasado por alto. Desde el principio lo he sabido pero cuando el impulso sexual se despierta es muy difícil retenerlo ¿no lo crees? Se muy bien lo que este tipo de ejercicio implica y las posibles consecuencias que traería consigo… y no estoy hablando de embarazos no deseados Light-kun**

**- Yo no iba a decir nada Ryuuzaki**

**- Pero lo pensaste Light-kun porque tu mirada de incredulidad lo dijo todo por ti**

_**- ¡Fantástico! Ahora es telepata **_– pensó irónicamente el castaño –

**- Por eso sigo pensando que esto no es lo mejor que podemos hacer y por lo tanto debe parar cuanto antes. Nosotros solo debemos tener contacto solo para asuntos profesionales y no para menesteres de índole sexual. Mientras más separados mejor**

Light no dijo nada solo posó su mano sobre el pecho desnudo del detective y comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta su sexo y subía nuevamente hasta el pecho haciéndolo despertar poco a poco con los masajes que le imprimía.

**- Light-kun ¿Estas escuchando? **– el menor estaba haciendo un camino con su lengua que iba desde el pecho del pelinegro hasta su bajo vientre y de a momentos se detenía en su ombligo y jugueteaba con el antes de continuar su camino hacia abajo –

**- Fuerte y claro Ryuuzaki **– respondió antes de introducirse el pene de su amante en la boca y comenzar una nueva felación –

**- Light-kun…**

**- ¿Uhm?** –Light detuvo la felación para poder mirarlo a la cara –

**- Cuando dije… que mejor estábamos separados… lo dije en serio **– Light le calló un momento besándolo suavemente –

**- Lo se… yo también opino lo mismo **– y volvió a besarlo –

La mañana estaba a punto de llegar. Luego de repetir el ejercicio un par de veces más estipularon descansar un poco, claro… eso si es que podían hacerlo. Se acostaron de costado dándose la espalda mutuamente pretendiendo dormir cuando en realidad los pensamientos que tenían en ese momento los agobiaban de una manera increíble mas no querían con ello quedar en evidencia con el contrario. Ambos eran muy orgullosos como para admitir ese tipo de cosas.

_**- Por primera vez en mi vida me siento nervioso y expectante por lo que va a pasar, si salgo vivo de este caso no volveré a involucrarme tan personalmente con una investigación. Esto cada día se pone más difícil y mi posible asesino me lo complica aún más. Estos inútiles sentimientos que ahora me atan a Japón pensé que los estaba ahogando en glucosa pero al parecer no es así. ¿Cómo podría ser que esta persona a mi lado sea uno de los asesinos más buscado de este siglo? Tan buen actor frente a su familia y amigos, e inclusive frente a mí, pero yo en cambio le descubrí su mentira y esa es una de las causas de esta insipiente molestia en el pecho. He tratado de detenerla, de desviarla pero no he podido por más que lo he intentado. Nunca se debe mezclar el trabajo con la vida privada pero esos dos aspectos han estado muy unidos desde el mismo momento que Yagami Light comenzó a "ayudar" en la investigación. Ni en mis sueños sentía esto que acabo de sentir, ni en mi niñez… pero llegó esta persona a voltear todo mi mundo, a trastornarlo para bien y para mal. **_

_**No me debe importar nada más. Ya lo he dicho: esto se tiene que acabar. Cuando por fin logre demostrar que él es Kira no se como reaccionaría al tener que oír la sentencia. El tener que presenciar algo que va más allá de mi imaginación no porque no lo sepa sino porque no lo quiero imaginar. Era más sencillo tenerlo a centímetros de distancia, escuchando su respiración pero sabiéndolo lejos al mismo tiempo. Me dejé llevar por los imbéciles sentimientos que crecieron sin mi permiso y ahora solo finjo que todo esta perfecto, que no ha pasado nada, que un desliz lo tiene cualquiera, que cuando llegue el momento lo haré caer y a decir verdad así será, con la diferencia de que ahora una punzada me estará molestando el pecho mientras lo vea caer. **_

_**Eso es lo que nos diferencia. Si yo lo atrapo primero no negaré que me dolerá un poco el poner en tela de juicio a la persona que me gusta a pesar de todo lo que nos ha sucedido pero si él pone sus manos sobre mi primero… **_-el pelinegro dejó escapar un suspiro involuntario – _**dudo mucho que él siquiera experimente el más leve sentimiento para conmigo contrario al de la gloria por verme vencido.**_

_**¿Cómo podría hacer yo para quitarle esa mascara de persona perfecta que se ha creado desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento? Tengo pruebas suficientes para hacerlo caer pero de una u otra manera siempre ha salido algo que lo excluye de mis deducciones aunque no al 100% porque yo sigo creyendo en su culpabilidad a pesar de todo. ¿Ó es simplemente que quien tiene las de perder soy yo y debo redimirme a sus demandas? ¡No! Jamás podría hacer algo como eso. Aceptar lo que Kira hace sería convertirme en su cómplice y estaría tirando a la borda todos estos meses de trabajo tratando de apresarlo.**_

_**Todo sería más sencillo si… si no nos hubiésemos acercado tanto. Si llega a ser posible que quien tiene las de perder sea yo, entonces comenzaré a dejar todo listo para que el próximo L se encargue de atrapar a Kira y vengar mi muerte al mismo tiempo e igualmente yo trataré de vivir un poco más antes que la muerte me alcance de manera anticipada.**_

_**- Esto cada vez se complica más y solo hay una manera de simplificarlo y es matándote Ryuuzaki, así haya pasado lo que haya pasado entre nosotros, así esta maldita punzada se me quede en el pecho durante el resto de mi vida no puedo dejar que arruines mi más grande sueño solo porque eres un fenómeno de la justicia. Si tan solo pudieras ver el mundo como lo veo yo, lo pútrido e inestable de la sociedad si solo pudieras entender mis razones olvidándote un momento de todo lo demás es posible que alcancemos mi sueño pero juntos y no sea del todo necesaria tu muerte.**_

_**Por suerte Ryuk no se encuentra cerca de acá porque de lo contrario sería muy difícil para mi concentrarme en mi siguiente paso con ese estúpido shinigami revoloteando alrededor y de paso burlándose de todo lo que Ryuuzaki y yo hacemos. Ryuuzaki **_– pensaba el castaño dándose la vuelta para quedar viendo la pálida espalda de su amante – _**si supieras cual es mi plan apostaría mi vida en decir que tu reacción no sería de sorpresa sino de alegría. Te emocionarías a más no poder por saber que en realidad yo soy Kira y que mi ejemplar plan de tener un mundo perfecto donde tú no existes podría hacerse realidad en cuanto tú desaparezcas de la fotografía. Si tan solo…**_

Light se incorporó en la cama y se sentó apoyándose en el respaldar. Ryuuzaki notó el movimiento al no estar dormido sino sumido en sus pensamientos pero no hizo notar su estado sino que continuó aparentando estar totalmente dormido.

_**- Cada vez que pensaba en mi mundo perfecto me veía a mi mismo como el gran Dios del planeta entero, un planeta donde no habían criminales, ni muertes violentas, existía el respeto a la autoridad, el respeto a Kira. **_**Mi mundo utópico era perfecto Ryuuzaki… hasta que llegaste tú. **_**Ahora cada vez que pienso en mi mundo perfecto tu cara es lo primero que se me viene a la mente **_– su mano se acercó al cabello del pelinegro pero no lo llegó a tocar, simplemente se conformó con rozar las negras hebras de su cabello – _**pero aún cuando te quiero como te quiero no puedo permitir que me prohíbas limpiar este mundo de la maldad en la que está sumido. Así llore lágrimas de sangre el día que tenga que matarte, te mataré. Pero antes de matarte me aseguraré de que te percates lo que se siente estar libre y feliz **_– apretó su puño y se dispuso a tratar de conciliar el sueño una vez, estaba algo cansado así que esta vez si lo lograría. Había tomado una decisión y ya nada podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer –_**.**_

Tan concentrado estaba Light en su monólogo interno que no se dio cuenta que en cierto momento dicho monólogo interno fue externo por un segundo, el detalle era que Ryuuzaki había escuchado claramente lo que inconscientemente Light dejó escapar de sus labios.

- "_**Mi mundo utópico era perfecto Ryuuzaki… hasta que llegaste tú.**__" _–recordaba el pelinegro las palabras exactas del castaño –_**Como pensaba… para él esto fue el más grande error cometido en su vida y aunque me cueste aceptarlo yo también opino lo mismo, pero no a tal grado de afirmar que mi mundo era perfecto hasta que él apareció **_– con un renovado vacio en el estomago limpió su mente de todo pensamiento y esperó pacientemente a que llegara el amanecer a sabiendas de la decisión que había tomado y que consideraba la mejor que había tomado hasta el momento –_**.**_

Amaneció para todos los seres humanos por igual, así algunos se sintieran tristes u otros se sintieran felices. Ryuuzaki bostezó un poco siguiendo con el papel del muchacho que logró dormir un poco durante la noche anterior mientras que Light seguía durmiendo. Se levantó de la cama y se dio una ducha, para cuando había terminado Light se había marchado a su habitación. Suspiró levemente y siguió vistiéndose. Ya estaba determinado a hacer lo que tenía que hacer y estaba seguro que de alguna manera le dolería pero ese era el único camino que existía.

Light sintió cuando Ryuuzaki se estaba levantando pero no tenía absolutamente nada que decir, así que esperó a que entrara a la ducha para él poder escabullirse de la habitación. Estaba un poco adolorido aún pero pudo levantarse de la cama y marcharse. Al llegar, recordó la resolución que había tomado en horas de la madrugada y regresó como pudo a la habitación del moreno. Lo encontró de espaldas colocándose su sempiterna camiseta blanca y tomándolo de los hombros lo giró y le dio un suave beso en los labios mientras le deseaba buenos días e inmediatamente después salía por donde había entrado dejando a Ryuuzaki un tanto confundido.

Le extrañó sobremanera el comportamiento de Light pero no quiso ahondar en ello, después de todo, tenía cosas que hacer lo antes posible que no necesitaban postergarse. Terminó de vestirse y bajó a desayunar, momento que aprovecharía para poder discutir unos importantes asuntos con Watari.

**- Buenos días**

**- Buenos días Light-kun **– se dejó escuchar por toda la sala –

Ya todos los detectives habían desayunado y se encontraban en medio del trabajo, se extrañaron un poco al ver al castaño tan temprano en la oficina pero no se atrevieron a preguntar hasta que su padre indagó. Light simplemente les contestó que no quería importunar a Misa con su presencia porque después de todo ella era una artista reconocida y los fans prefieren a sus ídolos solteros que en una relación y para no servirle de mala publicidad resolvió regresar temprano a la oficina. Todos quedaron fascinados con la respuesta, lo que hizo que la confianza y admiración que los demás detectives sentían por el hijo de Soichiro creciera un poco más. Solo Ryuuzaki sabía la verdadera razón de su regreso ó al menos estaba 80% seguro de ello: ahora Light lo vigilaba a él, los papeles se habían invertido. Matsuda por su parte también resintió un poco la respuesta dada por el muchacho y solo volteó a ver a L quien estaba de espaldas desayunando pastel con una taza de té. Mientras más pensaba en ellos, más se enredaba.

A los muchachos también les extrañó un poco el poder ver que ambos jóvenes tenían los labios partidos, naturalmente se imaginaron una pelea mañanera y por eso no se preocuparon tanto como para preguntar la causa de la nueva pelea, ya lo tomaban como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Ryuuzaki se encerró en la oficina de Watari con él y discutieron asuntos que se mantuvieron en secreto para los demás detectives. Algún avance importante en la investigación, fue lo que pensaron los demás. Light se extrañó un poco pero no lo evidenció.

El clima no se apreciaba muy bueno: había fuertes vientos y pronósticos de lluvia para ese día. A la hora del almuerzo comenzó a llover torrencialmente, las gotas golpeaban los cristales de la oficina sin contemplación alguna mientras que las grises nubes seguían arremolinándose entre sí. Todos seguían trabajando… todos menos uno. Yagami Light notó que el líder de la investigación no se encontraba con ellos en la oficina central. Sigilosamente llegó a la salida y decidió salir en busca del pelinegro. Recorrió todas las habitaciones conocidas donde pensaba se podía encontrar el mayor, inclusive la cocina, pero no lo halló. El muchacho se estaba cansando de buscar al detective cuando un trueno lo sacó de sus pensamientos y a su vez le brindó una idea de la ubicación del pelinegro.

Tal y como lo había pensado, allí estaba Ryuuzaki en la terraza del edificio… mojándose. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero su cabeza estaba en alto dejando que las cientos de gotas de lluvia recorrieran su rostro haciendo que su rebelde cabello se pegara a su cara. Estaba empapado y su ropa se pegaba sensualmente a su cuerpo, la blanca camisa se transparentaba dejando ver su delgado pero bien formado torso.

**- Ryuuzaki**

- … – el muchacho no le contestó, ni siquiera volteó a verlo ni dio señales de que lo había escuchado –

**- ¡Ryuuzaki! **– el joven dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz y sonrió – **¿Qué estas haciendo allí? **– Light seguía resguardándose de la lluvia –

- … – Ryuuzaki le sonrió nuevamente y volvió a cerrar sus ojos y dejar que la lluvia jugueteara en su rostro –

Light no tuvo más opción sino la de acercarse al mayor.

**- Te pregunté que qué haces aquí **

**- Siento la lluvia Light-kun **– respondió sin abrir los ojos –

**- ¿Sientes la lluvia?**

**- Si**

**- Y ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque se siente bien, es algo que me tranquiliza. Siento que el agua se lleva los problemas, los enjuaga y los aleja**

**- ¿Tienes problemas?**

**- Si Light-kun. Tú eres mi problema**

**- ¿Yo? **– se extrañó Light, sabía que era así pero no esperaba una respuesta tan directa –

**- Si, tú.**

**- Pe…**

**- Lo sabes bien Light-kun, ambos lo sabemos **– dijo mientras bajaba su mirada y ahora la dirigía a los ojos de su enemigo y amante –.** Pero pronto acabará**

**- Ryuuzaki…**

**- No es necesario en lo absoluto que digas algo, al fin y al cabo solo estoy diciendo lo que viene a mi mente para que el agua se lo lleve lejos de mí**

**- ¿Te estas despidiendo?**

**- ¿Eso quiere decir que no sabes si vas a matarme o no?**

**- Yo no voy a matarte Ryuuzaki **

**- ¿Ah no?**

**- Kira lo hará**

**- Deberías considerar hacer carrera como actor. Eres muy bueno**

**- Sabes bien que…**

**- Shhh… déjame disfrutar la lluvia no se cuando pueda volverla a sentir de este modo. Inténtalo tu también Light-kun, verás como si funciona**

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos dejando que el agua de lluvia, literalmente, se llevara sus problemas y preocupaciones. Comenzaba a hacer frio, éste se calaba en sus huesos pero Ryuuzaki no tenía intenciones de retirarse del lugar. Light lo notó.

**- Ryuuzaki ya está haciendo frío, nos podemos resfriar. Será mejor que entremos a secarnos**

**- Entra tú si quieres, yo me quedaré un poco más**

**- No seas idiota Ryuuzaki, vamos a entrar porque vamos a entrar esa es mi última palabra y no aceptaré un no como respuesta. No permitiré que te resfríes solo porque estas siendo malcriado **– amenazó el castaño y tomando al pelinegro por un brazo comenzó a llevarlo a la fuerza dentro del edificio –

**- Siempre quieres que las cosas se hagan a tu manera ¿cierto?**

**- ¿Acaso quieres morir resfriado?**

**- Eso te ahorraría mucho trabajo ¿no? **– susurró el detective –

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Nada importante. **_**Que gran actor eres Light-kun, si no fuera porque se quien eres podría llegar a creer que de verdad estas preocupado por mí.**_

**- No podemos entrar así al edificio, mojaríamos todo y supongo que tu te viniste directo hasta acá sin siquiera pensar en una toalla ¿cierto?**

**- A decir verdad no tenia pensado ingresar hasta después que terminara de llover pero tu hiciste que mis planes cambiaran, como siempre**

**- No vayas a comenzar Ryuuzaki… Tenemos que pasar así, no nos queda de otra… Mejor aún yo voy a buscar una toalla, no vamos a crear un desastre mayor solo por ir los dos. Espérame aquí **

Así Light dejó a Ryuuzaki esperando que él regresara con algo que les sirviera para secarse. Su mente estaba en blanco, la lluvia había servido de verdad.

_**- Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. La única manera de que se esté comportando de ese modo es que tenga pensado acabar conmigo antes de lo previsto**_. _**Creo que ya está todo listo: Kira… espera solo un poco más porque te voy a atrapar así me cueste una lágrima. Disfruta tus últimos momentos de libertad Kira porque a la paloma blanca de la paz la acaban de capturar**_

Light regresó con un par de toallas en su mano y comenzó a secar el negro cabello de su compañero recordándole lo importante que es el secarse el cabello porque de lo contrario se resfriaría y que como él tenía abundante cabello tenía más posibilidades de enfermarse. Ryuuzaki de repente tomó la otra toalla que Light tenia al cuello y con sus manos sobre los hombros del castaño lo sentó a los pies de la escalera que guiaba a la azotea y sin decir palabra comenzó a agacharse y secar los pies del menor.

**- ¿Qué… Qué se supone que estas haciendo Ryuuzaki?**

**- ¿No me acabas de decir que es importante secarse bien porque de lo contrario uno puede resfriarse Light-kun?**

**- Pues si, pero no lo dije para que hicieras esto **– el castaño estaba sumamente avergonzado por la súbita acción de Ryuuzaki pero luego comenzó a verlo desde una perspectiva diferente y al mismo tiempo su mirada se bañaba de un color rojizo – _**Si Ryuuzaki, así es como deberías verte siempre: arrodillado frente a tu Dios, rindiendo pleitesía a alguien que es superior a ti, sirviéndome a mi, a Kira, al Dios del nuevo mundo. Pronto podrás ver en lo que el mundo se convertirá pero lo verás desde el otro mundo porque tu y yo no cabemos en este **_– pensó sonriendo pero se detuvo antes de comenzar a reír por todo lo que se estaba imaginando, además la maldita punzada hacía su aparición una vez más pero un poco más fuerte – **Basta Ryuuzaki **– dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie – **tu también debes secarte**

Light secaba nuevamente el cabello de Ryuuzaki y éste lo veía fijamente a los ojos.

**- ¿Qué pasa Ryuuzaki, tengo algo en la cara?**

**- Si, un gran cartel que dice "Soy Kira" **– comentó sonriendo levemente –

**- Dios me ayude a soportarte **– dijo mientras suspiraba cansinamente –

**- Pronto no tendrás que soportarme**

**- ¿Qué di…?**

No terminó de formular la pregunta porque el pelinegro lo estaba besando apasionadamente y luego de dos segundos, tiempo que le tomó sobreponerse a la sorpresa, comenzó a corresponder el beso.

- … **Gracias Light-kun**

**- ¿Por qué me agradeces? Es medio extraño**

**- Por… por retarme a hacer algo que nunca pensé hacer**

**- ¿Te refieres a tener una relación como la que tenemos?**

- … **Sí, a eso **– mintió el mayor –**. Nunca había estado en una situación así**

**- Eso es porque no me conocías Ryuuzaki**

**- Hablaba en serio Light-kun. A veces no se que pensar**

**- Entonces no pienses y solo dedícate a disfrutar lo que ahora tienes**

**- Lo mismo te digo Light-kun**

Comenzaron a besarse nuevamente y con la excusa de tener que irse a cambiar de ropa subieron a su habitación y nuevamente dejaron salir sus más bajos instintos por un corto periodo de tiempo hasta que tuvieron que bajar nuevamente a continuar trabajando. Ambos a la expectativa porque sabían perfectamente que la existencia de uno de ellos iba a acabar dentro de poco y lo que era peor a ambos les iba a doler esa perdida pero no por ello iban a dejar que solo por un estúpido sentimiento todo lo que habían soñado se viniera abajo.

Por algo ellos mismos opinaban que los sentimientos eran totalmente inútiles: hacían cambiar de parecer a los humanos. Pero no a ellos… ellos seguirían con lo que tenían planeado así tuvieran que acabar con la persona que más amaban.

* * *

Que tal? Les gustó la sorpresa? Este capítulo está dedicado a la niña Kiri no María, ya sabes el porque te lo dedico cierto? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Como ya les dije se acerca el desenlace de esta historia que me ha gustado muchísimo escribirla desde el primer momento que comencé a imaginarla y de la que no tenía ni idea que llegara a ser tan aceptada como lo es. Se los agradezco infinitamente nn( - . - )nn

**Light:** Si claro y a nosotros que nos pise un camión

**K:** Nada de eso Light mi vida, a ustedes también se los agradezco porque ustedes fueron la fuente de inspiración

**Light:** Gracias por darnos algo de crédito al fin

**L:** Gracias K-san

**K:** A la orden mis amores. Por cierto Light ¿Por qué estas parado como Ryuuzaki? Estas… encorvado

**Light:** No pasa nada! *se ruboriza*

**K:** Ohhhhh!!! XD

**Light:** Cállate freaky del demonio! Por tu culpa estoy así

**K:** Mi culpa? Por si no lo sabias yo soy mujer y nosotras no podemos hacerte eso *lo señala* de manera natural

**Light:** Pero tú eres quien escribe la historia! Por eso es tu culpa

**K:** Mi vida, no te podía dejar toda la diversión a ti cierto? Sería bueno que te dieras unos baños de inmersión, tal vez eso te ayude un poco =D

**Light:** (¬¬#)

Se me cuidan mucho, bastante, lo suficiente y si por si acaso no nos leemos hasta después de navidad (cosa que es probable) les deseo una feliz navidad al lado de sus familias y amigos. Y recuerden… si beben no manejen

Un besazo a todos, se les quiere

Karajita


	19. se hace lo que se tiene que hacer

m(_ _)m Gomen nasai. De verdad lamento mucho el no haber podido actualizar con anterioridad pero es que mi inspiración se fue de paseo sin mi, me abandonó por semanas y la muy desgraciada ni siquiera me enviaba una postal para decirme que estaba bien. Finalmente apareció la muy muergana y bueno la tuve que utilizar de a poquito por varios días por falta de tiempo. Pero ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capítulo de mi hijo que espero disfruten mucho y que les guste de paso. No los entretengo más entonces y les dejo disfrutar del capi de esta oportunidad: esto pasa cuando se hace lo que se tiene que hacer.

**Enjoy! =3**

* * *

Seguían con el cuaderno que poseía Higuchi en sus manos y cada vez se les hacía más interesante, escalofriante y peligroso. Con tan solo escribir el nombre de una persona en sus páginas ésta moriría irremediablemente pero además de eso el cuaderno poseía su propio manual de instrucciones para evitar equivocaciones al momento de utilizarlo. Compararon los nombres escritos con los de los criminales fallecidos y todos coincidieron a la perfección pero aún así a Ryuuzaki, el modus operandi de Higuchi no le parecía similar al del primer Kira que apareció, en otras palabras a Yagami Light.

Ya había llegado a esa conclusión innumerable cantidad de veces pero seguía teniéndola en la mente, sabía que al pronunciar su teoría todos los presentes caerían en contra de él ya que con anterioridad había quedado demostrado que ni Yagami Light ni Amane Misa podrían ser el asesino en cuestión debido a la regla de los trece días, pero justamente esa regla le llamaba bastante la atención por la sencilla razón de que desarticulaba toda su teoría. Si, no estaría tranquilo hasta que se demostrara que Yagami Light era en realidad Kira.

"Es mejor esperar que desesperar".

Solo necesitaba un prueba contundente que le hiciera quebrar de una vez por todas la mascara que lucía el joven universitario para poder entregarlo a la justicia pero esa única prueba le estaba siendo difícil de conseguir y ahora más que estaba seguro que solo le quedaban días de vida y en vista que estaba un 90% seguro de ello, el arriesgar un poco más su vida no significaría nada pues de todas maneras moriría y eso tampoco le importaba mucho en vista que la persona que hacía a su corazón latir con fuerza tenía la convicción de que comenzar con todo eso que pasó entre ellos fue el error más grande de su vida. Él también pensaba que todo aquello hubiese sido mejor evitarlo pero no pensaba que era lo peor que había cometido en su vida debido a que gracias a esa "relación" pudo saber momentáneamente lo que se siente el ser abrazado con cariño, con pasión, con lujuria… aún cuando todo haya sido fingido por sus contraparte.

De alguna manera tendría que probar la veracidad de esa regla, si lo lograba los demás detectives tendrían que replantearse la teoría que él había estado defendiendo desde el comienzo de las averiguaciones.

**¿Entendiste todo Watari?**

**Si joven, todo esta claro**

**Me alegro. ¿Cómo van los preparativos con los chicos de la Wammy's House?**

**Esta todo casi listo, solo estamos esperando la madurez de algunos para hacerles la prueba final y así puedas escoger a tu sucesor**

**Espero que no se tarden mucho en madurar porque después de todo no gozo de mucho tiempo**

**Más que madurar es solo una cuestión de edad Ryuuzaki **– un momento de silencio sepulcral siguió luego de que estas palabras fueran dichas. El anciano parecía librar una batalla entre decir algo o callarlo irremediablemente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el pelinegro –

**¿Te sucede algo Watari?**

**No, joven, todo esta bien.**

**Si tu lo dices, aunque noto que estas un poco decaído**

**Bueno… a decir verdad, esperaba tener esta conversación con usted dentro de mucho tiempo y no justamente ahora cuando se encuentra en la plenitud de su vida **– confesó el mayor –

**Todos nosotros nos encontramos en la plenitud de nuestras vidas en cualquier momento de nuestra existencia Watari, pero entiendo perfectamente lo que intentas decir**

**Lo siento Ryuuzaki**

**No te preocupes Watari, sabíamos que esto pasaría de un momento a otro y desde un principio sabíamos que este sería un caso totalmente diferente a los anteriores que había tenido. **

**Lo se Ryuuzaki **

**De cualquier manera, ya que todo esta arreglado no queda más sino esperar a que ocurra lo que tiene que ocurrir**

**Comprendo**

**Aunque de todas maneras… me hubiese gustado poder vivir un poco más en este mundo**

**Ryuuzaki…**

**Muchas gracias por todo Watari. Eres como el padre que nunca tuve aunque a decir verdad eres mucho mejor que un padre**

**Gracias Ryuuzaki, yo… también te considero un hijo muy querido**

Un último, largo y profundo abrazo selló esa conversación y luego de unos minutos ambos salieron de la habitación donde se encontraban. Luego de pasar tantos años juntos habían desarrollado un sentimiento fuerte y sincero que los unía más allá del deber y el trabajo, un lazo familiar más fuerte que la sangre. Watari en realidad se sentía triste por saber de la pronta partida de uno de sus más queridos hijos y aunque no lo demostraba en el exterior su pecho le dolía increíblemente solo con saberlo. El pelinegro también se sentía algo decaído por ello, pero no lo lograba definir el porque de su tristeza, sabía perfectamente que quería infinitamente a su protector y que la muerte es tan solo una etapa más de la vida que como todas las demás hay que vivirla ó morirla de acuerdo a como se vea pero había algo más dentro de sí mismo que ni toda la inteligencia que poseía le permitía descifrar la fuente. Mientras caminaba notó que el cielo se estaba nublando y en la lejanía pudo percibir un sonido que no escuchaba desde hacia mucho tiempo.

_**¿Qué clase de sentimiento es aquel que tienes cuando no puedes dejar de pensar en alguien? Al principio no me gustaba pero sin siquiera notarlo se fue convirtiendo en alguien cercano a mí, competíamos el uno contra el otro y luego me di cuenta que se había convertido en el centro de mi mundo. El único detalle es que en ocasiones no se de quien estoy hablando… si de Yagami Light ó del asesino en masa Kira. **_

Las pantallas de los computadores mostraban a una delgada rubia ataviada con falda de pliegos color negra, body de encaje, medias altas y zapatos del mismo color, zarcillos de cruces negras y su lacio y blondo cabello sujeto por dos colitas negras decoradas con una pequeña calavera al mejor estilo lolicom. La chica se acercaba al intercomunicador y alegremente solicitaba hablar con su novio Yagami Light. Los demás chicos se sorprendieron por la visita ya que el día anterior el joven universitario había pasado la noche con la modelo pero al fin y al cabo, razonaron ellos, el amor al principio, necesita mucho de la presencia de los involucrados. Light se dirigió a la entrada del edificio y pudo hablar con Misa de las trivialidades con las que ella comenzaba cada una de sus conversaciones.

Al encontrarse presente todo el tiempo en la oficina central y antes que, muy a su pesar, Ryuuzaki apagara la cámara que enfocaba a los tortolos recordando lo que le había dicho Mogi la última vez, Rem pudo percatarse de la llegada de Misa y se alegró mucho al poderla ver sana y salva. Sentimiento que le duró muy poco luego de reparar en otros dos detalles: que Ryuk acompañaba a la rubia y que el periodo de vida de la muchacha era más reducido que la última vez que la vio.

_**Ya veo **_– pensaba la shinigami – _**por esto era que Light hizo aquel cambio extraño de cuadernos, para que yo me quedara con el tercer Kira y Ryuk con Misa así Yagami Light podría hacer que yo… no, no voy a saltar a conclusiones de buenas a primeras. Esperaré un poco más para ver como se desarrollan las cosas aunque tengo un presentimiento sobre lo que va a suceder y de la decisión que posiblemente tenga que tomar**_

Mientras tanto, la joven chica abrazaba a su novio hasta casi quitarle el aliento profesándole interminablemente el amor que sentía por él y éste con expresión asqueada se dejaba hacer solo por el hecho de saber que la chica era pieza clave para que su plan se diera con supremo éxito.

**Misa **– comentó Light sin dejar de abrazarla – **estamos muy cerca de cumplir con mi sueño… uhmm… nuestro sueño de un mundo perfecto libre de cualquier escoria criminal y para ello necesito que me hagas otro favor**

**Lo que quieras Light, sabes que por ti Misa hasta daría su vida **– respondió la muchacha con ojos soñadores separándose un poco de su adorado para verlo a la cara –

**Gracias Misa. Necesito que continúes juzgando a los malvados. Cuanto antes mejor. Estuvimos mucho tiempo sin juzgar y los criminales le han perdido el respeto a Kira, no podemos dejar que eso ocurra**

**Claro que no Light, Misa te comprende perfectamente. Apenas Misa llegue a casa comenzaré a juzgar a los malvados que se atreven a desafiarte a ti y a tus reglas**

**Si Misa, gracias y luego de esto podríamos vivir juntos y comenzar a gobernar los dos en un mundo perfecto**

**Light …**

Los ojos de la rubia se empañaron al escuchar lo dicho por el castaño, la emoción y alegría no cabían en su pecho: comenzaría a vivir junto con el amor de su vida, ¡su existencia no podría ser mejor! Abrazó una vez más a su amado con todas sus fuerzas sin notar la mueca que mostraba la cara de su novio ni tampoco como el muchacho rodó sus ojos cuando ella se colocó de puntillas cerrando sus ojos en clara y evidente espera de un beso de su gran amor. Esas eran cosas, se decía Light a sí mismo, que por alcanzar un sueño se tienen que hacer así que no le quedó de otra sino responderle a la chica y besarla con fingido cariño, inconscientemente notó la diferencia que había entre esos labios y otro singular par que deseaba grandemente.

Veinte minutos después de la llegada de la modelo, ésta se despidió de su novio y se dirigió a su apartamento para comenzar a juzgar a los traidores de la justicia. Yagami Light regresaba al cuartel general como si nada hubiese pasado, Rem lo miró de reojo al notar que estaba entrando y sintió como la persona con la que hablaba o mejor dicho, la persona que lo interrogaba se tensaba un poco por la presencia del castaño. Sabía perfectamente que el pelinegro que tenía sentado de manera extraña frente a ella era extremadamente inteligente y razonaba las situaciones de la misma manera que lo hacia Ryuuzaki pero no pudo entender el porque de su repentina tensión. Sin embargo, ella no estaba allí para averiguar ese tipo de cosas sino para salvar a Misa de ser encarcelada.

Las grises nubes se siguieron arremolinando y encontraron el punto perfecto para vaciar su carga en gran parte de la ciudad de Kanto. La tarde se volvió friolenta, las personas comenzaban a sacar a relucir sus paraguas para no mojarse y por ende enfermarse. Una simple lluvia no impedía que la población siguiera trabajando. El viento se hacía cada vez más fuerte, los árboles se mecían al compás de la música que el viento les tocaba y las gruesas gotas de lluvia chocaban contra todas las superficies que encontraban. Las aves buscaban refugio desesperadamente tratando de evitar que sus preciosas alas se mojaran, tratando de evitar el frio que calaba en lo más profundo de sus huesos. El azul claro que reinaba en el cielo le cedió el trono a un gris oscuro que teñía a la ciudad entera, mientras las gotas seguían cayendo refrescando a la ciudad, limpiando la atmosfera. El cielo seguía llorando.

Las frías gotas de lluvia continuaban resbalando por su cuerpo. Era una persona joven con solo un cuarto de siglo sobre este mundo y jamás en su existencia había sentido la necesidad de equivocarse en sus razonamientos, no era que la idea de morir lo asustara sino que sabía perfectamente que ambos no estarían en el mismo sitio cuando él muriera ya que las almas de las personas con graves acciones a cuestas las dirigían a un lugar totalmente diferente a donde se dirigían las almas bienhechoras y sosiegas. En este mundo no pudieron estar juntos por estar jugando en bandos diferentes y al parecer la situación se repetiría en el otro mundo.

"Amar, ser amado, eso es todo.

Es la única regla, por esa razón existimos.

Una persona que encuentra comodidad en el amor no le teme a nada".

Bososal

_**¿Acaso mi vida estuvo signada por la ausencia desde mi nacimiento? Padres, familia, amigos… la ausencia ha formado parte de mi vida como mi única compañera. La ironía es increíble en este mundo**_ – un suspiro salió de su boca – _**posiblemente sea el hecho de saber lo que ocurrirá dentro de unas horas o tal vez días no lo se, que me hace pensar en todas estas cosas. Él es la única persona a la que puedo llamar amigo y a la vez es la persona a la que mientan Kira así lo niegue las veces que quiera. No solo esta el hecho de que es una persona perteneciente a mi mismo género sino que además es el asesino más despiadado de todos los tiempos. ¿Será alguna clase de castigo?**_

**¡Ryuuzaki! ¿Qué estas haciendo allí? **– escuchó que lo llamaba la persona culpable de sus pensamientos pero no se dignó a responderle inmediatamente –

**Te pregunté que qué haces aquí **– le preguntó al acercársele –

**Siento la lluvia ****Light**** -kun **– respondió sin abrir los ojos –

**¿Sientes la lluvia?**

**Si**

**Y ¿Por qué?**

**Porque se siente bien, es algo que me tranquiliza. Siento que el agua se lleva los problemas, los enjuaga y los aleja**

**¿Tienes problemas?**

**Si ****Light****-kun. Tú eres mi problema**

**¿Yo? **– se extrañó Light, sabía que era así pero no esperaba una respuesta tan directa –

**Si, tú.**

**Pe…**

**Lo sabes bien ****Light****-kun, ambos lo sabemos **– dijo mientras bajaba su mirada y ahora la dirigía a los ojos de su enemigo y amante –.** Pero pronto acabará**

**Ryuuzaki…**

**No es necesario en lo absoluto que digas algo, al fin y al cabo solo estoy diciendo lo que viene a mi mente para que el agua se lo lleve lejos de mí**

**¿Te estas despidiendo?**

**¿Eso quiere decir que no sabes si vas a matarme o no?**

**Yo no voy a matarte Ryuuzaki **

**¿Ah no?**

**Kira lo hará**

**Deberías considerar hacer carrera como actor. Eres muy bueno**

**Sabes bien que…**

**Shhh… déjame disfrutar la lluvia no se cuando pueda volverla a sentir de este modo. Inténtalo tú también ****Light****-kun, verás como si funciona **– cerró sus ojos y alzó su vista al cielo para que las gotas de lluvia siguieran jugando sobre su cuerpo – _**Estos imbéciles sentimientos lo único que consiguen es que los humanos erren, que no razonen, que utilicen el corazón en lugar de la lógica. Se perfectamente que mi existencia para ti es un obstáculo y que sin mi en este mundo las cosas se te harán más sencillas pero no creo que cuentes con los planes que ya tengo adelantados a pesar de que estoy caminando por la cuerda floja en estos momentos. **_

_**Entonces disfruta de la lluvia lo mejor que puedas porque ya no te escapas Ryuuzaki. Morirás pronto y todo gracias a mí, desaparecerás de este planeta y me dejarás el camino libre para crear lo que siempre he soñado **_– la punzada en el pecho que lo venía asaltando por momentos comenzó a molestarlo en ese momento con insistencia – **Ryuuzaki ya está haciendo frío, nos podemos resfriar. Será mejor que entremos a secarnos**

**Entra tú si quieres, yo me quedaré un poco más**

**No seas idiota Ryuuzaki, vamos a entrar porque vamos a entrar esa es mi última palabra y no aceptaré un no como respuesta. No permitiré que te resfríes solo porque estas siendo malcriado **– amenazó el castaño y tomando al pelinegro por un brazo comenzó a llevarlo a la fuerza dentro del edificio –

"Las personas se atontan con las relaciones

Y se vuelven miserables por las cicatrices del amor,

Pero aún así seguimos amando".

Miunse

Regresaron a la oficina como si nada hubiese pasado. Los demás detectives notaron que ambos regresaban con el cabello húmedo pero no quisieron comentar nada ya que como buenos japoneses no eran muy condescendientes a ser tan familiares entre ellos a menos que los enlace una grandiosa confianza. La shinigami Rem ni se inmutó pero si le pareció extraño el hecho que el castaño estuviera tan al pendiente del pelinegro, no le dio mucha importancia ya que su trabajo allí no era opinar sobre la vida de los humanos sino impedir que Ryuuzaki pensara en Misa como la posible asesina y para ello debía permanecer donde estaba, jugar las cartas como fuese necesario y vigilar bien de cerca a Yagami Light para que éste no pudiese utilizar alguna treta que pudiese hundir a Misa. Y para lograr todo eso debía fijarse muy bien en lo que decía y a quien se lo decía porque solo un paso en falso podría significar la pena de muerte para la modelo y eso era lo que ella menos quería.

La ciudad de Kantou atravesaba una jornada de relativa calma, el asesino en masa más grande de los últimos tiempos no había actuado y tanto el temor como la incertidumbre incrementaban con el paso de los días entre la población en general.

Las grises nubes que habían bañado a la ciudad con anterioridad se encontraban alejándose y dándole paso a un hermoso cielo azul. Las personas con paraguas en mano como precaución regresaban a su rutina, por momentos interrumpida por la presencia del temporal. La humedad seguía presente y una brisa fresca pero friolenta acariciaba los cuerpos de las almas que transitaban la ciudad por una u otra razón. Los grandes edificios donde se vislumbraban gigantescas pantallas mostraban en ese momento un avance informativo de carácter urgente: Kira había vuelto a atacar.

Sesenta criminales habían muerto con un espacio de tres minutos de diferencia entre cada muerte y todos murieron de ataque al corazón. Las almas circundantes detuvieron su andar para poder atender a la noticia que era transmitida en ese momento; en algunos el temor renació por la presencia de ese ser y en otros la alegría resurgía en sus corazones puesto que la persona que los protegía de los criminales había regresado después de un cese momentáneo de operaciones. Las emociones eran encontradas: le querían o le temían, pero eso al mismo Kira le tenía sin cuidado por los momentos, se alegraba con que reconocieran su presencia, prefería que los criminales le temieran para que así lo pensaran dos veces antes de cometer alguna fechoría pero no disfrutaba mucho el saber que existían personas que aún le temían, con el tiempo, todas los habitantes del planeta terminarían aceptándolo, a él y sus reglas, a él y a su mandato, a él, a su nuevo Dios.

"Es posible ir más allá del límite pero nadie lo puede hacer fácilmente".

Gete.

Inmediatamente casi todos se sobresaltaron en la oficina. ¡Kira había vuelto a atacar, había reaparecido! Cinco minutos habían transcurrido luego de las primeras cuatro muertes cuando dos criminales acusados de fraude y violación fallecieron en sus celdas de un ataque al corazón de manera simultánea. Los ánimos comenzaron a caldearse en la oficina debido a que los detectives no esperaban un renacer tan grande de parte de su presa, nerviosamente le preguntaron al shinigami si era posible que eso fuese obra de un shinigami y ésta lo negó porque ese no era el estilo de un shinigami. Por lo que les quedó demostrado que había un segundo cuaderno rondando por el mundo humano. Sin embargo el pelinegro los hizo sosegar solo un segundo con solo una frase que salió de su boca y que luego de procesarla elevó aún más sus estados de ánimo.

**Kira ha regresado. Que casualidad que lo haya hecho justamente después de haber liberado a Amane Misa**

**¡Ryuuzaki por favor! **– estallaron los demás – **¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso?**

**Ha quedado demostrado plenamente que ni Light ni Misa pueden ser Kira por la regla de los trece días, si lo fuesen entonces ellos estarían muertos por no haber utilizado la libreta en ese periodo de tiempo, ya deberías desistir de esa teoría **– explicó Soichiro lo más calmado que pudo aunque interiormente su presión arterial estaba disparada –

**Tienen razón, lo siento por eso. De todas maneras si por allí esta caminando libremente una persona con otro cuaderno pues voy a capturar a esa persona. **

**En eso te apoyamos Ryuuzaki, después de todo ya sabemos como funciona el cuaderno y en cuanto tengamos aunque sea la más mínima sospecha de alguien lo encarcelaremos y buscaremos su cuaderno **– Rem escuchaba atenta a todo lo que decían los detectives y se sorprendía por lo que oía, estaba empezando a desconfiar del hecho que Yagami Light quisiera proteger a Misa – **pero si lo llegásemos a capturar, no creerían que el cuaderno es el arma homicida** – opinó Matsuda sabiamente – **¿No sería mejor ocultarlo?**

**No sería ético ocultarlo **– reaccionó Mogi – **pero es probable que la justicia pida pruebas para poder juzgar a Kira**

**Ya había pensado en eso con anterioridad **– comentó Ryuuzaki – **he estado estudiando las reglas del cuaderno y además de peligroso me parece muy intrigante y he llegado a una conclusión**

**¿A cual decisión llegaste Ryuuzaki? **– preguntó Soichiro –

**Bueno, acordé… pero es solo que… Watari **– le habló el pelinegro al anciano a través de su computador – **por favor comienza a negociar un permiso internacional con los países que reúnan el perfil para poder probar la autenticidad del cuaderno. No importa cual, solo necesitamos uno solo**

**Enseguida L **– se oyó desde el intercomunicador de la computadora –

**¿CÓMO? **– gritaron sorprendidos los detectives –

**Necesito verificar que las reglas del libro sean verdaderas **– comentó tranquilamente el pelinegro ojeando por enésima vez consecutiva las reglas del cuaderno –

**Pero Ryuuzaki, todos sabemos que el cuaderno en realidad funciona**

**No es eso precisamente lo que quiero averiguar. Me quiero asegurar que todas y cada una de las reglas allí escritas son irrefutables. **_**Si acaso es cierto que el cuaderno funciona incluso al escribir el nombre de una persona en un trozo de sus hojas entonces perfectamente Light-kun pudo haber asesinado mientras lo vigilábamos en su casa y cuando salía fuera de esta lejos del alcance de la vigilancia. Tengo que atraparte Light-kun **_– pensaba el ojinegro –

**Pero si alguna persona llegase a escribir un nombre en ella, tendría que hacerlo al menos una vez cada trece días para poder seguir viviendo **– argumentó Matsuda totalmente preocupado –

**Eso lo tengo entendido pero de cualquier manera será utilizada por dos criminales que están a punto de ser ejecutados. Actualmente se les está ofreciendo un trato para ver si de esa manera aceptan hacerlo y en caso que alguno de ellos no lo acepte pues seré yo quien escriba el nombre del otro criminal**

Light no pronunció palabra mientras se desarrollaba el debate, solo que notó que por la decisión de Ryuuzaki éste le demostró que aún seguía pensando en él como Kira, pero eso no le importaba mucho ya porque pronto todo se acabaría.

Rem escuchaba todo con atención y se sorprendía por todo lo que escuchaba. No le costó mucho comprender que había caído magistralmente en el cuidadoso y estratégico plan del joven Yagami y si las cosas seguían marchando de la manera en que lo estaban haciendo, eventualmente Ryuuzaki terminaría descubriendo que la regla de los trece días era falsa y tendría nuevamente las pruebas suficientes para inculpar a la modelo de ser Kira y la pondría tras las rejas una vez más pero por mucho más tiempo a no ser que la ejecutaran. Todas las pruebas apuntaban a Misa y por las acciones que estaba tomando, quedaba demostrado que Ryuuzaki buscaba inculparla y si lo llegase a hacer, esta vez no tendría escapatoria porque la regla de los trece días se volvería en su contra.

_**No puedo matarte Yagami Light porque desgraciadamente tu existencia se ha vuelto vital para la subsistencia de Misa, si algo te llegara a ocurrir Misa no podría soportarlo. Está tan ciegamente enamorada de ti que no se da cuenta como es utilizada cual títere por ti. Lastimosamente tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer porque de lo contrario ella podría… lo que menos quiero es ver a Misa herida. Ya suficiente ha sufrido en su vida como para que sufra también por ti. No me has dejado escapatoria Yagami Light, sabes que por mis ojos conozco el verdadero nombre de ese detective y que si quiero salvar a Misa tengo que escribirlo en mi libreta. Pero si quiero salvar a Misa de ser encarcelada tengo que matar a Ryuuzaki, tal como de seguro lo pensó Light, pero de todos modos aún queda riesgo para Misa con solo una muerte… tengo que aprovechar muy bien esos cuarenta segundos. El señor Watari no puede quedar con vida porque él es la mano derecha de ese detective, de esa manera si la estaré salvando casi completamente porque de lo que la quiero proteger, que es ser cruelmente utilizada por el desgraciado de Yagami Light, no la puedo salvar apropiadamente. El muy desgraciado sabía perfectamente que en algún momento dado alguna de las dos caería: o Misa o yo**_

_**¿Qué vas a hacer Rem? ¿Dejarás que inculpen a Misa? Se que te preocupas mucho por ella a pesar de que eres un shinigami. Después de ver que su periodo de vida se ha reducido ¿Dejarás que la atrapen y que pase lo que queda de vida pudriéndose en una celda?**_– el flequillo de su cabello ocultó la sonrisa de regocijo que se dibujó en su cara pero la misma desapareció en el mismo momento en que volteó a ver al pelinegro que yacía sentado en su silla frente al computador con una cucharilla de postre entre sus dedos y el ya conocido dolor en el pecho hizo su aparición pero lo ignoró completamente – _**lo siento Ryuuzaki… yo tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer y no por sentir lo que siento dejaré de alcanzar el sueño más grande que jamás he tenido, todo fuese diferente si estuvieses de mi lado pero supongo que jamás lo aceptarías**_

Rem desapareció de la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta al estar pendientes de las muertes recién ocurridas y tomando su mortal libreta empezó a escribir rápidamente los verdaderos nombres de Watari y Ryuuzaki. Al terminar de escribir cayó de rodillas sintiendo como comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente convirtiéndose en polvo. A su lado, la libreta que le había pertenecido ardía en llamas azules pero estas no le hacían daño alguno, una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla y el último pensamiento que tuvo aquella shinigami fue el de la radiante sonrisa de una joven y rubia modelo. Había hecho lo correcto, ella quería muchísimo a esa alegre rubia y por ese cariño que la ataba a la chica haría lo que fuera por ella, tal como en su momento lo había hecho Jerasu, dio su vida para alargar la de la persona que quería.

Un repentino y fuerte dolor de pecho le hizo perder las fuerzas que lo habían mantenido durante tantos años y cayó de la silla donde segundos antes había estado sentado tratando de lograr el consentimiento internacional que Ryuuzaki le había encomendado con anterioridad, su mano la llevó instintivamente al lugar donde provenía el dolor, se imaginó el porque del dolor, no le quedaba duda alguna que todo era obra de Kira. Reuniendo las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban a su cuerpo se levantó unos centímetros de donde había caído y presionó el botón de borrado general. Aquel botón que solo presionaría en caso de que le ocurriera algo a su persona. Nunca pensó que podría llegar el día cuando tendría que hacerlo. Inmediatamente luego de presionarlo se desplomó en el suelo tomando su última bocanada de aire y con la nítida imagen en su mente de un grupo de niños alegres que corrían a reunirse a su alrededor saludándolo y clamando por su atención haciéndolo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Los detectives se sorprendieron al admirar en todas las pantallas las palabras "all data deletion" voltearon a verse los unos con los otros pero no notaron la ausencia de la shinigami.

**¿Por qué la información ha sido borrada?**

**Le di órdenes específicas a Watari que borrara toda la información recabada hasta los momentos en caso que algo le ocurriese. **_**Tuvo que haber sido el shinigami porque Amane Misa no conocía el rostro de Watari, Yagami Light debió haber hecho algo **_

**¿Eso significa que…?**

**¿Dónde está la shinigami? **– preguntaron –

**Escuchen, la shiniga…**

15 segundos después del fallecimiento del anciano, el pelinegro más inteligente del mundo, el mejor detective del planeta, soltaba la cucharilla de postre que sostenía entre sus dedos y caía pesada y lentamente al suelo con sus ojos bien abiertos mientras los demás presentes observaban la escena totalmente absortos y perplejos pero antes de llegar a caer completamente, el culpable de su muerte lo detuvo de tocar el suelo y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Sintiendo como el pecho le apretaba increíblemente pero no solamente por el hecho de estar sufriendo un paro cardíaco sino por el hecho de darse cuenta a última hora que no estaba equivocado, que nunca lo estuvo con respecto a la teoría que siempre tuvo. La persona que lo sostenía era Kira, por un segundo pudo ver un tinte rojizo que bañaba su mirada pero luego éste cambio para mostrarle una mirada llena de tristeza y asombro.

_**Al menos**_ – pensó L – _**me hizo creer al final que de verdad se preocupaba por mi**_

Y susurrando su nombre quedamente cerró sus ojos lentamente para siempre. Teniendo en mente los mejores momentos de su corta vida que incluían a un bondadoso par de ancianos y a un muchacho de cabello castaño.

Light no creía lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, su archienemigo estaba cayendo lentamente al suelo y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Rem había hecho su trabajo, increíblemente lo hizo mejor de lo que él mismo esperaba porque jamás imagino que ella mataría también a Watari.

Sin embargo, al tener a Ryuuzaki entre sus brazos, su peso, su desvaneciente calor corporal y sus hermosos ojos negros que lo miraban fijamente, la alegría por su muerte se desvaneció por completo y la realidad que tenía frente a él, esa que le decía que jamás volvería a estar con esa persona le golpeó fuertemente. Nunca sería capaz de verlo nuevamente, de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de mantener una conversación con él que no lo aburriera, de hacerlo molestar, de pelear con él, de verlo sonreír…

"A veces lo que tanto deseas es lo que no tienes

Y ese deseo te desgarra el alma y hasta puede matarte.

Pero el sufrimiento del que desea algo no es tan grande

Como el que no sabe que es lo que quiere".

Quiso llorar, gritar, golpear, quiso hacer algo… lo que fuera necesario para poderlo salvar pero no había nada que hacer: una vez que el nombre está escrito en el Death Note no hay nada que se pueda hacer para revertir lo escrito. Le dedicó una última mirada a la persona que más quería y suavemente le acarició el rostro y pudo escuchar claramente cuando Ryuuzaki pronunciaba su nombre en un leve susurro. Su vida se partió y solo atinó a gritar su nombre con todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento, un grito desgarrador, triste, desesperanzado, verdadero.

**¡¡¡RYUUZAKI!!! ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!! ¡¡¡RYUUZAKI!!! AHHHHHH**

No lloró en ese momento, solo gritó nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas porque era lo que le apetecía, quería sacar el dolor que tenía en su pecho y lo único que le pedía su alma era desgarrarse la garganta gritando la perdida de la persona que más quería.

Luego de gritar tan fuerte como pudo se acordó de Rem, tenía que ver si en verdad había muerto y luego de llamarla y buscarla en las habitaciones circundantes la encontró: un montón de cenizas en el cuarto de las grabaciones y sobre éste la Death Note de la shinigami. La tomó en sus manos y sin decir nada salió de allí para encontrarse con los demás cargando a L hacia una clínica, los detectives se llevaron rápidamente al muchacho a la mencionada clínica pero Light al ver esto se detuvo en seco y tomando el camino contrario al de los demás subió a encerrarse en su habitación. Ya sabía lo que dirían los doctores.

Se recostó en la cama que había compartido con el pelinegro durante un tiempo y golpeó la almohada fuertemente hasta que se cansó, se levantó y aventó todo al piso, rompiendo todo lo que tenía a su paso, maldiciendo por doquier a todos y a todo, maldiciendo a Ryuuzaki por ser tan obstinado, por ser tan terco e inflexible. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse enamorado de un ser tan extraño como Elle Lawliet. Cayó de rodillas luego de lanzar un florero contra la pared y éste estallara en cientos de pedazos de cristal.

**Maldito Ryuuzaki, como te odio. ¡¡¡MALDITO!!! ¿Por qué coño me tuve que enamorar de ti? Se supone que debería estar celebrando tu muerte. ¡TE ODIO! Si tan solo te hubieses pasado a mi bando esto no hubiese ocurrido pero solo fuiste un maldito egoísta que solo pensó en si mismo y en la estúpida idea de la justicia. ¡Con eso me obligaste a hacerlo Ryuuzaki! ****Pudiste haber sido un genio pero eso no te quitó lo imbécil que fuiste al no cambiar de ideales. Tú y tu estúpido sentido erróneo de la justicia. Estuvieras aquí Ryuuzaki, estuvieras conmigo y no frío e inmóvil en una camilla. ¡¡AHHH!! ¡Te odio! No tienes la más remota idea de como te odio Ryuuzaki. No pensaste en más nadie solo en ti. No pensaste ni un momento en como sería todo esto sin ti. ¡Diablos! Como te odio. Todo lo que alguna vez sentía por ti se transformó en odio. Odio no poder verte, odio no poder tenerte, pero lo que más odio de ti es... quererte.**

El castaño seguía golpeando con fuerzas el piso, como si de esa manera drenara el dolor que sentía por dentro. En la lejanía se escuchaba claramente el repicar de unas campanas.

"No llenes una tumba de flores, llena corazones de amor".

* * *

**K:** ¿Por qué hiciste que lo mataran desgraciado? ¿De que me sirven esas lágrimas ahora? ¡Imbécil desgraciado! *golpea a Light repetidamente en el pecho*

**Light: **Disculpa pero se supone que quien esta escribiendo la historia eres tú es decir que quien decide el destino de los personajes eres tú y no yo *detiene a K con sus manos*

**K:** Me importas tú y tu análisis barato, en la historia fuiste tú quien mató al amor de mi vida *solloza*

**Light: **Repito que todo esto fue causa tuya ¬¬ además yo no toqué a Ryuuzaki fue Rem quien escribió su nombre

*K llora desconsoladamente*

**K: **Si, bueno… lo se. Ryuuzaki murió, pero comprendan que lo tenía que hacer para que la historia continúe de la manera en que siempre pensé que continuaría. Aún esto no termina señores. Discúlpenme de verdad m(_ _)m espero tenerlos de vuelta acompañándome en el próximo capítulo que es posible sea el final. Aún no ha cantado la gorda y ya saben que la obra no se acaba hasta que acaba la obra

**L: **¿Me mataste?

**K:** Mi vida, yo no te maté. Verás que no porque…

**L:** Me importas tú y tus razones ¡me mataste! *solloza*

**Light:** *consuela a L abrazándolo*ya, Ryuuzaki tranquilo

**K:** ¡No lo abraces!

**Light:** Si, esta claro que te lo voy a dejar a ti para que lo mates otra vez

**K:** ¡Yo no lo maté!

**Light:** Si, claro

**L:** El nombre del club va a cambiar por: "Mataré a Kokoro lenta y dolorosamente para que sufra por haber matado deliberadamente a Ryuuzaki"

**K:** NOOOOOOO!!!!!!

**Light:** Nos vemos jóvenes, los esperamos el próximo capítulo. No se desilusionen por todo lo que ha pasado. Si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia o sobre bomba por favor dejar review. Hasta la próxima

**K: ***en un rincón meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante entonando un mantra con la mirada perdida*** **yo no maté a L, yo no maté a L, yo no maté a L…


	20. se toman decisiones

* * *

*kokoro mira a los lados para cerciorarse que no hay nada ni nadie peligroso cerca de ella* Hola! m( _ _ )m perdónenme la increíblemente larga ausencia, muchas cosas han pasado desde la última vez que pude subir un capítulo tanto buenas como regulares pero eso no viene al caso. La cuestión es que hoy me propuse concluir el capítulo que hacia meses había comenzado pero que por causas ajenas a mi voluntad no había podido terminar. Espero me puedan disculpar, lo importante es que regresé de entre los muertos y que ahora si podrán dormir tranquilos (al menos eso espero) con lo que suceda en el capítulo de hoy que espero disfruten. Nos leemos en las notas finales.

Enjoy! =3

* * *

Light se sentía pesado. No quería levantarse de la cama, sus ojos ardían, había logrado dormir solo un poco durante toda la noche pero aún así se sentía muy cansado, el cuerpo lo sentía increíblemente pesado. Su despertador comenzó a sonar y de un golpe seco hizo que se callara, abrió sus ojos levemente y se dispuso a levantarse sin en realidad desear hacerlo. En su mente revoloteaban cientos de imágenes que no podía descifrar con claridad pero cuando intentaba hacerlo sentía una presión extraña en el pecho y un sinsabor que no le agradaba nada por ello dejó de intentar averiguar que eran esas imágenes. Las atribuyó tan solo a un recuerdo lejano, alguno que de seguro estaba escondido en lo más recóndito de su memoria y que ahora se esmeraba en regresar.

Se dio un baño rápido y bajó directo a la oficina central, no tenia el más mínimo apetito, sentía que si consumía algún alimento lo devolvería al instante. Malditos sentimientos agonizantes. Entró decaído a la oficina y saludó tristemente a los demás detectives quienes le devolvieron el saludo un tanto extrañados de ver al joven en esas fachas. El castaño no tenía ni rastro de su siempre perfecto peinado y bajo sus ojos se podían apreciar unas leves sombras oscuras que hacían distraer un poco lo irritado de su mirada.

Con su cabeza gacha tomó el respaldar de su silla y haciéndola voltear para desplomarse en ella cual peso muerto dando un suspiro se sentó al fin. Miró a su derecha y se encontró con la inocente mirada del excéntrico detective líder de la investigación que lo miraba de manera divertida con el dedo dentro de su boca y esbozando una leve sonrisa, al ser esa la primera vez que lo veía de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo, jamás pensó ver a su principal sospechoso en esas fachas y la situación le parecía un tanto divertida. Enfrentó con desgano la mirada de la persona que había logrado despertar en él el sentimiento que jamás pensó experimentar.

Light se sorprendió un poco por la misteriosa sonrisa que apreciaba en la faz de su enemigo jurado numero uno pero en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de discutir con nadie así que solo lo saludo como a todos los demás y se dispuso a trabajar. Su padre y los demás detectives lo miraban perplejos porque al igual que Ryuuzaki nunca esperaron ver a Light de la manera en que lo estaban viendo así que su padre decidió preguntarle el porque de su estado.

**Hijo ¿dormiste bien?**

**Pensaba que si papá, pero de alguna manera mi cuerpo se siente pesado y cuando me desperté estaba un poco acelerado**

**Que raro. ¿Por qué será eso?**

**No lo se**

**¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?**

**No lo creo porque de lo contrario la recordaría perfectamente pero no recuerdo nada en especial. Solo la pesadez que tengo**

**¿No seria mejor que subieras a descansar un momento a tu habitación hijo?**

**No papá, esto se me pasará dentro de un momento, no me quiero atrasar en nada nuevo que suceda en el caso. Es muy importante que sepa los detalles de la investigación**

_**Sobre todo eso es muy importante para ti Light-kun **_– pensó el pelinegro al escuchar lo dicho por el joven –

**Bueno si así lo quieres, entonces quédate pero insisto que si te llegases a sentir mareado o algo me avises por favor**

**Claro papá. Disculpa por preocuparte**

Los demás detectives escucharon con detenimiento la conversación que Soichiro sostuvo con su hijo mayor y estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión final por lo tanto regresaron a sus obligaciones correspondientes. Matsuda estaba sumamente preocupado por la salud del joven, después de todo él junto a Ryuuzaki eran los lideres de esa investigación y que alguno de los dos pilares del caso se tambaleara, haría tambalear al caso en general y a la salud de otro integrante del grupo.

Ryuuzaki por su parte estaba uniendo cabos en su mente. Pensando en lo que habría llevado al castaño para aparecerse de ese modo ante ellos. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el castaño resultaba sospechoso para su persona. Solo un error, un minúsculo error que el muchacho cometiera era suficiente para que lo desenmascarara.

La shinigami seguía impávida detrás de todos, escuchando y presenciando todo lo que acontecía en la oficina pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna. De alguna manera ella también se preguntaba el porque del comportamiento del castaño. No le creía posible un decaimiento tan repentino como ese.

A mitad de mañana, Ryuuzaki se excusó con los demás y desapareció por espacio de media hora ya que tenia planificada una reunión con Watari, a los demás no les pareció extraño para nada sino por el contrario les pareció de lo más normal pero el hijo mayor de Soichiro se descontroló un poco porque al escuchar que el joven se marchaba por un momento sintió un vacío repentino en su estómago y no supo identificar la razón del mismo por lo que decidió pasarlo por alto.

Ellos no lo observaban muy bien pero fuera de aquellas paredes el viento comenzaba a soplar con fuerza, un viento friolento cargado con el olor a tierra mojada. Olor que llegaba a las personas y les indicaba la inminente y próxima presencia de la lluvia sobre la ciudad. Las plantas se movían por la acción del viento, muchas faldas tenían que ser ayudadas a quedarse donde correspondían y la hojarasca se movía sin control por el suelo, volando de a momentos, haciendo coquetas florituras para luego aterrizar en el piso nuevamente y recomenzar su trayecto cielo – suelo. Los habitantes de la ciudad presentían que la lluvia se aproximaba por lo que sus pasos hasta ahora acompasados comenzaron a apresurarse para de algún modo evitar que la inminente ducha natural los mojara durante su recorrido.

Ryuuzaki regresó a la oficina central y se dispuso a conversar o interrogar, de acuerdo al punto de vista desde donde se le vea, a la shinigami quien no le respondía de manera concisa y precisa sino con monosílabos en su mayoría. Al parecer, razonó el pelinegro, ella solo podía concederle información a la persona que poseyera el cuaderno pero en vista que ninguno de los presentes era el dueño en si, ella no podía proporcionarle con exactitud la información que él estaba interesado en obtener.

Tiempo después, los muchachos pudieron visualizar que alguien estaba ingresando al edificio y haciendo uso de las cámaras de seguridad que rodeaban a la infraestructura, las pantallas de los computadores mostraban a una delgada rubia ataviada con falda de pliegos color negra, body de encaje, medias altas y zapatos del mismo color, zarcillos de cruces negras y su lacio y blondo cabello sujeto por dos colitas negras decoradas con una pequeña calavera al mejor estilo gothic-lolita. La chica se acercaba al intercomunicador y alegremente solicitaba hablar con su novio Yagami Light. Los chicos miraron de manera picara al muchacho y este se levantó de su asiento pesadamente para luego dirigirse a la entrada del edificio y poder hablar con Misa de las trivialidades con las que ella comenzaba cada una de sus conversaciones. No estaba de humor para soportarla por mucho tiempo así que decidió despacharla rápido, después de todo el día anterior había dormido con ella, y eso para él era suficiente. Al fin y al cabo ella no debería aparecerse ante él si ella no lo llamaba. Ya él sabía que Ryuk estaba con la modelo y que podría hablar con él siempre y cuando no estuvieran en aquel cuartel. A duras penas bajó al recibidor a encontrarse con la chica. Cuando la vio a lo lejos le pareció estar teniendo un deja-vú, sintió que en algún momento él ya había hecho esto que estaba haciendo.

_**Tonterías **_– pensó el muchacho –

**Light-kun **– mencionó la muchacha de lo más alegre al ver a su novio aparecer por la puerta principal, mientras corría a su encuentro y se aferraba a él con fuerza –

**Hola Misa **– respondió al saludo abrazándola quedamente – **¿Qué necesitas? **

**MisaMisa necesitaba verte Light-kun. MisaMisa no ha podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que pasó anoche Light **– continuaba la muchacha con su monólogo sin soltar al castaño – **y me preguntaba si… **–se soltó un poco del joven y tan solo tomándolo de las manos pero viendo hacia el suelo comenzó a hablar nuevamente **– si podríamos vernos hoy también Light**

**Misa, sabes que estoy trabajando en este momento y tu deberías estar haciendo lo mismo **– dijo mientras abrazaba a la muchacha fuertemente y acercaba su boca al oído de la chica para que lo pudiera escuchar perfectamente y las cámaras no tuvieran registro alguno del movimiento de su boca – **necesito que por favor comiences a juzgar nuevamente, esto aun no se acaba y ahora más que nunca necesito tu ayuda. ¿Harías eso por mi Misa?**

**Claro que si Light, MisaMisa te daría hasta su vida si eso quisieras**– respondió la muchacha con ojos soñadores separándose un poco de su adorado para verlo a la cara –

**Me alegra escuchar eso Misa **– finalizó su monólogo besándola levemente en los labios y dándole como última instrucción que le comprara algunas manzanas al shinigami de regalo – **entonces nos veremos después. Cuando lo logremos brindaremos por el nuevo mundo donde seremos los gobernantes**

**Si, Light-kun **– dijo de manera ensoñadora la muchacha quien poniéndose de puntillas y cerrando sus ojos insinuaba claramente que quería un beso de despedida de su novio. El castaño girando sus ojos se inclinó un poco y la besó despacio en los labios, luego la abrazó y la vio partir sonriendo de contenta –

Una brisa fría llegó hasta él y le hizo tener escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

**Parece que va a llover **– comentó serio viendo hacia el cielo, y sin decir más regresó a la oficina –

Light sentía su corazón dividido por primera vez en su vida. Sabía que su sueño de un mundo utópico estaba a tan solo una muerte de distancia pero nunca imaginó que para poder matar a su enemigo jurado tendría que pensarlo tanto. De alguna manera dejó que el pelinegro se acercara demasiado a él y habían nacido en él sentimientos que jamás había sentido por alguien más. El pelinegro había invadido su espacio personal mucho más de lo que tenía permitido, eso es justamente lo que algunas personas necesitan pero Yagami Light no estaba seguro de ello y mucho menos cuando la persona en cuestión que invade tu espacio es la misma persona que se interpone entre tu sueño y tú.

Tenia que tomar una decisión aunque le doliera, porque de una u otra manera sabia que le iba a doler, después de todo una persona que se iguala a ti y te hace hacer cosas que jamás imaginaste hacer se adhería a su piel y dolería el tan solo querer despegarla. Tenia que tomar una decisión entre su sueño y su dueño porque aunque odiara admitirlo Ryuuzaki era su dueño: con cadenas o sin ellas.

Luego de haber presenciado la llegada de la rubia al edificio y haber intentado espiar, sin éxito, la conversación que sostenía con el joven universitario el pelinegro desapareció de la mirada de los detectives. Recordaba la conversación que había sostenido con Watari horas atrás. En esos momentos la nostalgia invadía su alma.

Comenzó a escuchar el distante repicar de unas campanas y sonrió. Además de ser el mejor detective del mundo también confiaba mucho en su intuición. Pocas veces su intuición le fallaba. Agudizó sus sentidos para poder definir el lugar de donde provenía el repicar: de repente era una boda, un bautizo, una comunión… un funeral. Sonrió nuevamente. El cielo seguía con su amenaza de lluvia. Sintió como una gota cayó a sus pies y otra en su mano, una más aterrizó en su mejilla y resbaló hasta que encontró el suelo, una tras otra pequeñas gotas seguían cayendo inexorablemente hacia el piso sin que nada las detuviera. Ryuuzaki solo atinó a subir la mirada al cielo y sentir como decenas de ellas se deslizaban por su cuerpo, mojándolo, envolviéndolo en una capa de humedad y frío una vez más en esa semana, llevándose con ellas lágrimas que jamás saldrían.

Se encontraba en la terraza del edificio recibiendo las innumerables gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer sobre la ciudad, frías, escurridizas, perfectas. Rememorando los casos más importantes de su vida, la primera vez que vio a Watari, cuando lo eligieron como el sucesor de L y los continuos ataques, por parte de los otros niños, que tuvo que sufrir por ello. Se estaba comenzando a entristecer y esa no era la idea, así que decidió dejar de pensar en todo y poner su mente totalmente en blanco y solo dedicarse a disfrutar de lo que hacía, de lo que sentía, de lo que olía. Pero tampoco pudo hacerlo, la cara de un universitario de cabellos y ojos castaños aparecía en su mente tan clara como si lo estuviese observando en ese mismo instante.

_**Ese desgraciado ni siquiera en mis pensamientos me puede dejar en paz**_** – **comentó el pelinegro bajando un poco la mirada y esbozando una leve sonrisa – _**dejé que se acercara demasiado a mí. Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para que se aleje que no sea el encarcelarlo. Eso si él es Kira, porque en dado caso que no lo sea… estaría muy molesto. Incluso más molesto de lo que estoy ahora por haber desarrollado estos sentimientos por él: mi principal sospechoso, mi principal enemigo y además una persona de mi mismo género. Esto tiene que ser alguna especie de castigo o algo así **_

**¡Ryuuzaki! **– sintió que lo halaban del brazo y lo llevaban a refugiarse de la lluvia – **¿Acaso no escuchas que te llamo?**

**No escuché Light-kun**

**Lo mismo hiciste hace poco, quedarte bajo la lluvia durante mucho tiempo. Eso no es saludable ¿sabes? Podrías enfermarte**

**¿De que sirve conservar la salud cuando se tiene la certeza que la muerte esta a tu lado?**

**Deja de ser tan pesimista Ryuuzaki, tú no tienes la muerte de tu lado**

**Cierto, la tengo frente a mí halándome de un brazo**

**¡MALDICION RYUUZAKI! Aquí estoy yo como un idiota preocupándome por tu salud y tu me sales con esas estupideces de que te voy matar**

**Esa historia de que no eres Kira ya me la se de memoria Light-kun, siempre dices lo mismo si cambiarle ni ápice al dialogo, deberías variarlo un poquito para que no me aburra**

**¿Sabes que? No me siento con ganas de discutir contigo por esto, lo voy a dejar hasta aquí. Solo regrese a tu habitación, date una ducha y cámbiate de ropa**

**Impresionante Light-kun estas actuando muy concienzudamente**

**Tu… – **luego de dar un suspiro concluyó** – olvídalo, no voy a pelear **– se dispuso a dar la vuelta y perderse escaleras abajo pero no contó con que el pelinegro lo tomaría de su brazo y lo halara fuertemente para pegarlo contra la pared y comenzara a hablarle a tan solo centímetros de distancia de su cara –

**Siempre la misma historia, siempre el mismo cuento: "no soy Kira, no soy Kira" casi parece un mantra, le mientes a tu familia, a tus compañeros de trabajo, a mí. **

**¿Pero que…? **– trató de interrumpir el menor pero Ryuuzaki continuó hablando –

**Eres capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de quitarme de tu camino pero siempre conservando esa mascara de persona perfecta que no puede faltar, involucrando a los demás en tus planes para hacerlos caer y volverlos presa fácil, confundiendo a la gente, haciéndome…**

**¿Haciéndote? **– el detective se alejó un poco del muchacho – **¿Esto se trata de ti?**

**No de mi, me involucra a mi también porque el tema era, es y seguirá siendo Kira. ¿Crees que no se que todo eso que pasó entre nosotros no fue mas que una treta para tratar de quitarme del camino, para que me ablandara de alguna manera y pudieras hacer jaque mate? No me creas tan idiota Light-kun, me ofendes. Nunca te pones en los zapatos de los demás, en lo que pudieran pensar, en lo que pudieran sentir. La única cosa importante eres tu y no más que tu**

**Supongamos que todas esas idioteces que dices son verdad. Que en realidad lo que paso entre nosotros fue un plan que llevaba décadas planeando para poderte hacer desaparecer de este mundo, si es así dime… ¿Por qué no aprovecho en estos momentos que estamos solos para matarte?**

**De verdad que pareces imbécil, porque si así lo hicieras los demás sospecharían de ti ya que solo estamos tú y yo, y los demás saben que nosotros no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos. ¿Cómo intentas matarme para quedar como el niño bueno? No tengo la menor idea, pero créeme que en algún momento lo sabré y te detendré**

**Me detendrías si fuese Kira pero como no lo soy**

**Me molestaría mucho si al final resulta que tu no eres Kira**

**Maldito **– susurró el castaño antes de tomarle el cuello con sus manos y comenzar a apretar levemente – **solo si Kira soy yo estarás feliz ¿cierto?**

**Se podría decir que si Light-kun**

**Estas enfermo**

**Tenemos la misma enfermedad Light-kun**

**En algún momento podría llegar a creerte **

Y sin dejar de apretar su cuello comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras posicionaba su pierna entre las piernas del pelinegro que se dejaba hacer con calma sin molestarle el hecho de que lo estaban estrangulando. Poco a poco la fuerza ejercida por el castaño para ahorcar al mayor comenzó a disminuir mientras que su pasión por ese cuerpo y esos labios aumentaba considerablemente y ambos se dejaban guiar por la sonata que solo ellos eran capaces de apreciar, interpretada por los instrumentos que usaba la lluvia.

Un trueno asesinó la calma que cernía la ciudad por unos segundos y justo en ese momento el universitario comenzó a sentirse como si estuviese observando un caleidoscopio: muchas imágenes sin sentido giraban en su mente y un profundo y fuerte dolor le aprisionaba el pecho, sintiendo que sus fuerzas se le escapaban y que alguna que otra lagrima sin razón de ser se unía a la lluvia, él joven abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces tratando de ver la claridad. Jadeando como estaba, se llevó una mano a su cabeza para tratar de organizar sus pensamientos, había pasado como una película por su mente pero no logró entender nada de ella, solo sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Quiso regresar a la habitación cuanto antes pero recordó que el pelinegro se encontraba allí todavía a su merced y ambos estaban totalmente excitados. El mayor se extrañó un poco por la súbita actuación del muchacho pero inmediatamente el joven recomenzó su trabajo ahogando la lujuria que sentían con sus cuerpos.

**¡Rayos! Ryuuzaki me lo estas complicando todo, como quisiera que… ¡¡¡arghhh!!! **– decía el joven de cabello castaño en su habitación – s**olo tengo la opción de matarte, si no lo hago tu te encargaras de hacerme encerrar… y eso no lo voy a permitir, no lo puedo permitir. Pero también… no se lo que pasará cuando te mate. ¡Maldigo el día en que empecé a sentir algo por ti Ryuuzaki!**

Se encontraron en la oficina central y no necesitaron decirse nada en absoluto. Cada quien comenzó a trabajar en lo suyo, hasta que el teléfono sonó y luego de colgar la llamada Matsuda le comunicó al equipo la noticia: Kira había vuelto a actuar, había asesinado a sesenta personas en un solo día. Todos se pusieron en alerta, los nervios comenzaron a dispararse pero no por eso perdían la calma totalmente. Ryuuzaki aun no se había pronunciado, todos los demás detectives vociferaban sus teorías hasta que el joven de ojos color ébano se pronunció:

**Kira ha regresado. Que casualidad que lo haya hecho justamente después de haber liberado a Amane Misa**

Fue como si algo lo hubiese golpeado. Las imágenes que durante todo el día había estado viendo borrosas se aclararon ante él. Las mismas y exactas palabras que acababa de decir Ryuuzaki las había escuchado el día anterior de la misma personas, al menos pensaba que las había escuchado el día anterior pero si usaba la lógica eso habría sido imposible porque el tiempo no se puede retroceder, pero era cierto… las cosas se estaba repitiendo… era eso ó simplemente tuvo un sueño premonitorio. Y si todo lo demás que ocurriría era tal como lo recordaba eso significaba que Ryuuzaki…

Mientras seguía cavilando los demás seguían discutiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**¡Ryuuzaki por favor! **– estallaron los demás – **¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso?**

**Ha quedado demostrado plenamente que ni Light ni Misa pueden ser Kira por la regla de los trece días, si lo fuesen entonces ellos estarían muertos por no haber utilizado la libreta en ese periodo de tiempo, ya deberías desistir de esa teoría **– explicó Soichiro lo más calmado que pudo aunque interiormente su presión arterial estaba disparada –

**Tienen razón, lo siento por eso. De todas maneras si por allí esta caminando libremente una persona con otro cuaderno pues voy a capturar a esa persona. **

Rem por su parte comenzaba a atar cabos por su cuenta, tratando de vislumbrar las posibles acciones que pudiera tomar este grupo de detectives

**¡Ryuuzaki! **– estalló el muchacho de repente – **necesito hablar contigo**

**Light-kun en estos momentos estamos resolviendo lo de Kira que acaba de atacar como acabas de escu…**

**¡Ahora! dije** – y sin decir más haló por el brazo al detective con toda su fuerza y lo llevó hasta la habitación que no estaba protegida con cámaras de vigilancia –

**¿Qué demonios te pasa Light-kun? ¿Acaso no escuchaste que Kira volvió a atacar? **– preguntó el mayor cuando entraron a la habitación en cuestión – **t****enemos que estar pendientes de la persona que tiene ese cuaderno, tengo ideado un plan que podría funcionar y solo tengo que comunicarme con Watari para llevarlo cabo y así poder…**

**Tu plan es negociar un permiso internacional con cualquier país para poder probar la autenticidad del cuaderno ¿o me equivoco? **– el escuchar eso dejó al pelinegro perplejo por una milésima de segundo –

**¿Cómo sabes eso Light-kun? solo se lo comuniqué a Watari a nadie más**

**No se como lo se, solo lo se. Créeme Ryuuzaki **

**Me estabas espiando**

**No Ryuuzaki escucharme… si las cosas continuaban de la manera en que iban a continuar entonces tú…**

**¿Yo que? **– interpeló el pelinegro –

**Tu…**

**Habla Light-kun ¿Yo que? **– el mayor comenzaba a impacientarse –

**Ryuuzaki, yo soy Kira**

* * *

Les gusto? Espero que sí. Para los que me odiaron en el capítulo anterior me complace decirles que L no murió (al menos aún no), todo estaba fríamente calculado pero por supuesto que no podía adelantarles nada. Ahora veremos como saldrán los niños de este paquete en el que se han metido con esa madre confesión del final. Lamento que el capítulo sea tan corto, pero es que si los seguía haciendo esperar iban a pensar que había abandonado a este hijo, por eso decidí subirle este corto capi, para que no tuvieran ideas extrañas girando en sus lindas cabecitas.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que muy amablemente me dejaron un review en el lejano capítulo anterior y gracias igualmente a todos los demás que leyeron.

**Para Sakuraki:** espero q ya estés calmada. Se perfectamente que uno lo que quiere ver es a ese par de seres felices, vivos y contentos pero tenía que colocar lo que coloqué porque en realidad fue lo que sucedió, a nuestro pesar pero sucedió. Espero que estés un poco más contenta con el nuevo capítulo ya que como habrás notado no hay muerte alguna, hasta ahora. Se que no tienes nada contra mi, tranquila, solo estabas descargando coraje y furia contenida, comprendo, pero debo decir (y no te lo tomes a mal) que tu review me hizo reir no por que fuese malo ni nada sino porque expresaste muy bien la furia que sentiste al saber al amor de nuestras vidas muerto ^^ Gracias por el review, de verdad te lo agradezco porque me dejaste tu opinión sincera, sin tapujos ni nada. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado más que el anterior. Ja ne! ^^

Bueh… Sin más que decir por los momentos, me despido

Nos leemos =3


	21. se acerca el desenlace

Disculpen la tardanza jóvenes pero estuve full atareada con el trabajo, menos mal ya estoy de vacaciones, cero boletines, cero exámenes que corregir, cero correcciones *suspira* ahora puedo descansar sabroso jejeje y créanme que lo estoy haciendo lalalalala XD. Bueno, al capítulo de hoy. No los voy a distraer mucho, sino decirles que lo disfruten y nos leemos más abajito.

Enjoy! =3

* * *

**Ryuuzaki, yo soy Kira **– dijo por fin –

**Vaya, eso es nuevo. Sería la primera vez que me lo dices pero ¿adivina que? Eso ya lo sabía **– el pelinegro en realidad estaba sumamente sorprendido por la repentina confesión del castaño pero no le demostraría asombro, ni un ápice de el a la persona que lo seguía sosteniendo por los hombros con fuerza. Pero también pensó por un leve momento que todo este teatro de la confesión no era otra cosa que una simple tetra para confundirlo aún más. Tuvo que suprimir ese pensamiento, la parte de él que quería que Yagami Light fuese inocente no iba a tomar el control de la situación –

**Estoy hablando en serio, soy Kira, has tenido razón todo este tiempo Ryuuzaki pero…**

**No es a mí a quien quiero que se lo digas porque como ya lo dije, ya yo lo sabía ahora quiero que se lo confieses a todos los demás, que vean en realidad la clase de persona que eres **– comentó mientras se deshacía del agarre que mantenía el castaño y daba la espalda para salir de la habitación –

**No puedo permitirte eso Ryuuzaki **– lo detuvo el menor reteniéndolo por el brazo –

**¿Ah no? Si estas confesando que eres el maldito desgraciado que ha estado asesinando sin misericordia a cientos de personas sin cesar es justamente para que yo te pueda entregar a la justicia **– el mayor habló sin voltearse en ningún momento y con la mayor serenidad posible aunque por dentro su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho –

**Vas a morir Ryuuzaki **

El detective se dio la vuelta lentamente y encaró a su contraparte mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

**De dos noticias "impactantes" **– el pelinegro hizo ahínco en la última palabra que pronunció –** solo me ha impresionado… ninguna. Todos vamos a morir eventualmente ¿no lo sabías Light-kun? Aunque en cuanto a mi caso en particular, yo podría morir antes debido al caso en el que estoy trabajando porque ¿adivina que? Tu me vas a matar si no te entrego a la justicia en estos momentos y ¿sabes otra cosa? No voy a permitir que me mates**

**Yo no te voy a matar **– comentó sin dejar en libertad el brazo de su contraparte. Lo que más quería en ese momento era tenerlo cerca, confesarle todo teniéndolo en sus brazos, que él entendiera y comprendiera cada una de sus palabras y pudieran salir de esta sanos y salvos, pero sabía que si forzaba su suerte con el pelinegro éste lo comenzaría a golpear y él no podría hacer otra cosa sino defenderse de sus golpes y lo que menos quería en ese momento era lastimarlo, tanto al detective como a sí mismo, por lo que se debatía entre dejarlo ir o no –

**Vaya, gracias. Eso me tranquiliza mucho. Ahora si me disculpas ¿podrías soltarme?**

**No, hasta que me escuches, quiero…**

No pudo terminar de decir lo que quería decir porque en ese momento Ryuuzaki, utilizando sus habilidades en capoeira, lo envió con una patada a varios centímetros de distancia. Éste, aprovechando que su contendor estaba tendido en el suelo abrazándose a sí mismo por la falta de aliento, comenzó a buscar su celular para avisar a Watari lo que estaba sucediendo pero por más que lo buscaba no pudo conseguirlo.

**¿Buscabas esto por casualidad?** – preguntó el primogénito de la familia Yagami mostrando el pequeño aparato en su mano mientras se levantaba del piso con dificultad aún abrazándose a sí mismo pero ahora con un solo brazo –

**Devuélveme mi celular Light-kun **– pidió con extrema calma el detective –

**¿Para que lo quieres?**

**Para saludar a Misa-san** –ironizó – **devuélveme mi celular ¿o es que además de asesino ahora también eres ladrón Light-kun?… veo que estas progresando**

**No lo necesitas**

**Tú no tienes ni puta idea de lo que necesito. Dame el maldito teléfono Light-kun **– el detective estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba pero no podía demostrarle eso al joven Yagami por lo que optó por intentar calmarse, aunque le costara hacerlo –

**Tienes que escucharme primero**

**¿Para que voy a escucharte? Ya todos lo hemos hecho mientras nos veías la cara de idiotas. Ahora dame el teléfono para hablarle a Watari**

**No necesitas hablarle a Watari sino a mí, ¡NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO!** – gritó mientras el teléfono celular del pelinegro chocaba contra el suelo y se desprendía en piezas – **escucha, ¿Crees que si no hubiese una razón suprema que podría cambiarlo todo estaría yo dispuesto a decirte esto que te estoy diciendo? Por Dios Ryuuzaki tú me conoces y sabes lo orgulloso que soy**

**Podría pensar en eso mientras te pudres en la cárcel, este no es el momento idóneo para ponerme a analizar tus acciones, solo se lo que se y te entregaré**

**¿No entiendes que puedes morir?**

**Si te dejo ir tranquilamente de esta habitación estoy 100% seguro que moriré y te juro que no tengo el más mínimo miedo a la muerte sino a que digas cualquier tipo de tonterías y yo te deje salir tranquilo de aquí para que continúes con tu reinado de terror en este mundo **

**Ryuuzaki… eso quiere decir que tu…**

**¡¡¡Eso quiere decir que de aquí tú no sales sino es con un par de esposas sosteniendo tus manos a tus espaldas!!!** – Ryuuzaki estaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas sin perder, al mismo tiempo, su postura encorvada hasta que Light le gritó también –

**¡Ryuuzaki ESCUCHA!** –se había acercado al pelinegro y nuevamente lo sostenía por los hombros sacudiéndolo levemente – **no diré ninguna tontería como dices que lo haré**

**Tratarás de decirme que lo hiciste porque no había otra solución, porque fue lo mejor para la situación que se te presentaba ¡YA SE PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE KIRA VA A DECIR SIN QUE LO DIGAS SIQUIERA! **– gritaba mientras intentaba deshacerse del agarre del menor –

**¡RYUUZAKI! **– gritó el castaño antes de apretar su cuerpo fuertemente contra el del pelinegro, sintiendo su calor corporal, su respiración agitada, el agitado latir de su corazón, todo multiplicado por diez. Estaba loco, había perdido lo cabales y todo por que unos sentimientos imbéciles, inútiles, desgraciados pero especiales habían crecido en sí dirigidos a la persona que abrazaba con fuerza como si el muchacho se fuese a desvanecer de un momento a otro – **Si, soy Kira. Soy Kira pero sigo siendo Yagami Light también, soy Kira pero sigo estando aquí, soy Kira pero te sigo queriendo Ryuuzaki. Te quiero **– confesó el muchacho con la voz un poco baja –

**Claro que no. Solo estabas pretendiendo "quererme" ¿Crees que no lo sabía? Yo lo supe todo este tiempo que solo era una actuación** – su voz comenzaba a temblar – **incluso a pesar de que yo… de que yo te… **

El menor se sorprendió por lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿acaso eso quería decir que el detective también sentía algo por él? A pesar de todas sus negativas en realidad había nacido algo en su corazón, la vida tendría que ser extremadamente buena con él para que algo así sucediera en realidad. La vida era muy buena si eso era realidad. Tenía que verlo a los ojos, ¡tenía que hacerlo! Por lo que se separó un poco del muchacho e hizo que sus miradas se encontraran, la suya pedía, clamaba que el muchacho terminara la oración con las palabras que él deseaba oír con toda su alma. Estaba comportándose como una maldito niña enamorada por primera vez y comenzaba a odiarse un poco por eso, pero después recordaba quien le gustaba y el odio a sí mismo pasaba desapercibido. Su mirada seguía clavada en la del pelinegro –

**¿De que tu que Ryuuzaki? Dilo, por favor, DILO** – gritaba mientras ejercía más fuerza en el agarre que mantenía al pelinegro –

**Eres tan buen actor Light-kun, siempre lo he pensado** – Light lo soltó quedándose un poco sorprendido por la continuación del discurso del mayor, dejó caer sus brazos con delicadeza a su costado cual sacos, sintiendo al instante que el cálido tacto se alejaba de sí y era reemplazado por la frialdad de la habitación y por la frialdad de las palabras que le dirigían con rencor – **casi me creo todo, hasta lo más mínimo, casi que me lo creo **– el muchacho hablaba muy, muy calmado – **por suerte no te creí en lo único en lo que siempre creí que eras. Nunca.**

Estaba anonadado por lo que acababa de escuchar, a pesar que se esperaba algo parecido no pudo prever que lo afectara de esa manera. Pero no podía continuar de esa manera porque si así fuese, todo lo que había hecho: las confesiones y detener el transcurso de las cosas no iban a servir de nada. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía perder el tiempo sintiendo aquel peso que sentía en ese momento: el peso de las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

**Ryuuzaki, tal vez tengas razón que yo estaba actuando todo el tiempo frente a los demás pero cuando yo estaba contigo no estaba actuando, cuando estaba contigo yo no era Kira. Yo solo era la persona que te quiere, todas y cada una de las palabras** **que te decía en esos momentos eran verdad. ¿No sabes lo difícil que es para mí el poder expresar mis sentimientos? Te acabo de decir lo que siento por ti desde hace mucho tiempo y tú no me has dicho nada de nada, el actor aquí eres tú y no yo. Tal vez te mentí con lo del asunto Kira pero nunca te he mentido acerca de lo que siento** – terminó de hablar sosteniendo nuevamente los hombros del muchacho tratando de fijar su mirada en la del pelinegro sin lograrlo –

**Impresionante. Una confesión de amor luego de una confesión que se es el asesino más buscado de todos los tiempos ¿debería sentirme honrado ó algo así? ¿ó es que quieres que caiga en tus brazos como si esto fuese una película romántica americana y me enternezca por todo lo que acabas de decir y salgamos de aquí a enfrentarnos al mundo los dos tomados de la mano? No me hagas reír que no estoy de humor para bromas. Déjame recordarte que en la vida real las cosas no son así de sencillas, románticas y melodramáticas como las quieres hacer ver. Aquí la frase "the end" aparece solo cuando te mueres, así que deja el parloteo barato, tengo que salir de aquí para que esta tragi-comedia termine de una maldita vez **– al decir esto sus miradas se encontraron. Ambas reflejaban un cúmulo indescriptible de sentimientos, ira, confusión, desagrado, odio y amor. Todo junto, unidos por una delgada línea que ahora era aguijoneada por sus intensas miradas. Cada uno de ellos trataba de leer la mirada del otro pero no podían hacerlo, ninguno de los dos dejaba su guardia baja ni un momento… y tampoco lo harían –

**Ryuuzaki…**

**Light-kun deja de hablar de los putos sentimientos que no son lo importante aquí. Lo importante aquí es que debo avisarle a la policía, a Watari o a quien sea lo antes posible de tu confesión que por supuesto tendrás que firmar para que…**

**¡NO! Tenemos que hablar primero Ryuuzaki **– el castaño hizo más fuerte su agarre –

**¿Hablar de que? Ya no tenemos nada que decirnos, creo que ya todo esta dicho **– finalmente pudo deshacerse de las manos del menor con plena brusquedad –

**Necesito explicarte algo**

**¿Y ahora que quieres explicar? ¿Más romanticismo? No, gracias. Ya todo esta claro para mi**

**No, no lo está. Tu piensas que todo fue falso, un engaño, una patraña, una novela barata y no fue así. Lo que siento por ti no es mentira, eso es lo que tú no quieres entender**

**¡Porque no quiero! Dices que sientes algo por mi, ¡bien por ti! Felicitaciones, ¡bravo! Pero con eso no lograrás que cambie de parecer. Tu vas a caer Light-…**

Light no se pudo contener y lo besó. Ryuuzaki lo empujaba y forcejeaba pero dentro de sí mismo sabía que él también estaba esperando eso, porque esa podría ser la última vez que pudiera ser capaz de probar esos labios que se le ofrecían con lujuria. Esos labios que le acababan de dar la noticia que él había estado esperado desde que comenzó a trabajar en ese caso, pero irónicamente, en lugar de darle la mayor felicidad, la noticia le tejía una red de sentimientos que no lo dejaban ver ni pensar con claridad. Por lo que comenzó a responder a los besos con fogosidad tal como se los estaban obsequiando

**Créeme Ryuuzaki** – el muchacho hablaba entre besos, se despegaba lo suficiente como para que se entendiera lo que quería decir –

**Eres Kira**

**Pero igual te quiero**

**Eres Kira**

**Y te quiero**

**Eres Kira **

**Tu eres L**

**Eres un asesino**

**Tu eres un ladrón**

**Eres un mentiroso**

**Tu también pero no me importa porque así me gustas**

El detective se estaba embriagando de Light, se sentía ebrio de sus besos, de su cuerpo, del fuerte abrazo que lo sostenía en ese momento. La lengua del castaño adentrándose en lo más profundo de su boca, saboreándolo todo a su paso, sus manos que, sin control, se enredaban en su oscuro cabello y bajaban desesperadamente y sin control por su espalda hasta el final de ésta y apresaban sus glúteos con lujuria para volver a subir y situarse en su cintura para estrecharlo con más fuerza, como para evitar que el pelinegro huyera de repente o simplemente se desvaneciera, mientras el universitario posicionaba su pierna entre las del menor haciendo que el sexo de ambos se rozara primero leve y luego fuertemente. Su bajo vientre, que comenzaba a reaccionar y a palpitar como si tuviese más de un corazón en ese momento, se sentía apresado por su ropa. Sus propias manos querían recorrer el joven cuerpo que se les ofrecía con lujuria, recorrer una vez más los lugares ya conocidas por ellas, los lugares que con anterioridad, una y otra vez habían recorrido, sentir correr entre sus dedos sus cabellos castaños, quemarse con el ardor del contacto con su piel, rasguñar esa blanca piel como antes lo había hecho, besar, tocar, acariciar, frotar, deseaba hacer todo eso y mucho más. Y si hubiese sido por él, le habría dado rienda suelta a sus más bajas pasiones pero su cerebro comenzó a funcionar nuevamente y cerrando sus puños dirigió el derecho al estómago del universitario haciendo que este se alejara de él abrazando su cuerpo con ambos brazos como sosteniendo el dolor entre ellos y a la vez recuperar el aliento que había perdido por el repentino golpe.

**Deja los malditos juegos Light-kun **– habló mientras se limpiaba la boca con su brazo despectivamente –

**¿Quién dijo que estoy jugando? **– habló el muchacho, luego de toser un par de veces, sin soltar el abrazo que mantenía alrededor de su propio cuerpo – **quiero hablar contigo y no me dejas**

**Pero para hablar no necesitas estar tan cerca de mi y mucho menos estar besándome**

**Es un poco difícil resistirme cuando te tengo tan cerca**

**Si quieres hablar, hazlo. Pero solo tienes 10 minutos, luego de eso te sacaré de esta habitación usando la fuerza si es preciso, y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo, para que puedas pasar tus días en la cárcel**

**Necesitaré más de diez minutos Ryuuzaki**

**Comienza a hablar porque los estas desperdiciando Light-kun **– comentó tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a la pared más cercana que tenía de él alejándose a su vez del castaño. Necesitaba alejarse de aquel muchacho lo más posible para poder calmarse un poco y olvidar la excitación que había sentido segundos antes. Por un momento estuvo a punto de perder el control sobre sí mismo y eso no estaba permitido hacerlo pero no podría negar ni en un millón de años que si no hubiese despertado su cerebro en ese preciso momento, justo ahora el universitario y él estarían sudando y jadeando uno bajo el otro. El solo pensamiento le ganó una punzada en su bajo vientre, se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. Introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón –

**Esta bien **– el muchacho suspiró levemente antes de comenzar – **Ryuuzaki si dejo que las cosas fluyan como lo han estado haciendo hasta ahora, vas a morir y no seré yo quien te mate precisamente**

**¿En serio Light-kun?**

**Estoy hablando en serio Ryuuzaki, deja la ironía un momento por favor. Esta situación… los sentimientos que están involucrados en ella…**

**Te dije que no hables de sentimientos porque no los hay Light-kun. El único sentimiento presente aquí es el odio y lo sabes bien**

**Piensa lo que quieras pero déjame terminar. Después de todo solo me diste diez minutos ¿ó no?**

El pelinegro guardó silencio a su pesar, ya que quería descargarle muchas más verdades al castaño pero prefirió tratar de calmarse una vez más y escuchar atentamente la sarta de mentiras que estaba a punto de oír.

**Yo no te voy a matar Ryuuzaki… porque Rem lo hará**

**¿Rem? **– preguntó el muchacho sin ápice de asombro sino más bien de ironía –

**Si, Rem, para salvar a Misa. Ella sabe que tarde o temprano pondrás a Misa tras las rejas y para impedirlo te matará**

**Y como tú lo sabes eres su cómplice. Lo que no comprendo es por que me lo dices si al fin de cuentas tú también me quieres muerto**

**¡Yo no te quiero muerto Ryuuzaki! **– explotó el universitario – **y tampoco soy su cómplice… bueno… el asunto es que si te quisiera muerto no te estuviese diciendo todo esto**

**¿C…**

**No me preguntes como lo se, solo lo se y es todo. Fue como un dêja-vu, una premonición, no se como demonios definirlo, el punto es que no me gustó… ****no me gustó verte morir Ryuuzaki. **– el detective de ojos color ébano no mostraba ni ápice de emociones, se mantenía de pie frente al joven Yagami con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón luciendo su normal postura al estar de pie mientras que su contraparte se acercaba cada vez más – **Te confieso que siempre pensé en ese momento, el momento en que morirías y yo me libraría por fin de ti, mi única piedra en el camino a mi total éxito y me sentía extremadamente realizado al imaginar el final de tu existencia. Pero ahora, después de todo lo que ha pasado, de todo lo que me has hecho; al experimentar tu muerte sentí de todo menos aquella felicidad que imaginaba en aquel momento **– su voz bajó un decibel y su mirada se dirigió lentamente al piso mientras pronunciaba la última frase que produjo. Ryuuzaki se extrañó por esa aptitud, aunque en ningún momento lo demostró, pero más se extrañó cuando antes de pronunciar sus siguientes palabras el castaño subió su mirada y la dirigió hacia su persona – **me dolió. Por eso te lo digo Ryuuzaki, porque no quiero que mueras. En esa… esa visión, me dolió mucho verte morir**

**Estupenda actuación Light-kun **– respondió el mayor sin perder tiempo – **casi me conmueves. Deberías hacer carrera en eso, te iría bien. Lastima que irás a la cárcel por asesino**

**¡Maldición Ryuuzaki! ¿Es que no entiendes? Te estoy salvando la vida**

**Eso si que es contradictorio Light-kun porque me acabas de decir hace solo unos momentos que me quieres tener muerto**

**¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte? Eso era antes Ryuuzaki, ahora eso es lo que menos quiero Por esa razón te dije lo que te dije, porque no quiero que mueras y al decirte esto es porque se de algo para salir de esta. Hay una solución a todo esto**

**No quiero tener nada que ver contigo Light-kun**

**¡MORIRÁS!**

**¡YA NO IMPORTA! **–gritó el pelinegro –

**Ryuuzaki…**

**Ya no importa si Rem me asesina porque morí hace rato, comencé a morir desde el momento en que te conocí **– el muchacho susurró casi imperceptiblemente pero el castaño captó las últimas palabras que pronunció –

**Ryuuzaki, tú…**

**Si acaso es cierto todo lo que me acabas de decir; Rem me matará solo si continúo con las deducciones que llevarán a Misa a la cárcel, si llegara a hacerlo Watari comprendería la situación…**

**No creo que ella lo deje ir**

**Ingenioso. Entonces saldrías ganando. Todo esta a tu favor, Light-kun**

**Hay una solución Ryuuzaki: únete a mí, ven a mi lado. Si Rem se da cuenta que estas de mi parte eso significaría que no irías tras de Misa y no podrá matarte**

**Prefiero morir a estar de acuerdo con un asesino con ínfulas de Dios, que cree solo en la justicia que imparte y no en la verdadera**

**Ryuuzaki yo soy el mejor ejemplo de justicia que hay porque aquí la justicia es ciega **– mencionó el menor seriamente –

**No siempre**

**Pero si casi siempre. Yo imparto justicia divina**

**¡Una justicia injusta! Porque al matar a alguien que también ha matado te conviertes en uno de ellos: un asesino.**

Los ánimos se estaban caldeando y ninguno de los dos se percataba de ello o simplemente ninguno se quería dar cuenta de ello porque tal vez necesitaban ventilar las razones que cada uno defendía.

**Tú no lo sabes porque Ryuuzaki porque nunca sales de tu cómoda y linda habitación pero la gente buena esta muriendo por culpa de desgraciados a quienes solo les provoca matar y la justicia, esa que tanto defiendes y alabas, no hace nada para detenerlo ni para evitarlo. Yo tenía que hacer algo porque nadie más se atrevía: acabar con los asesinos y crear un mundo nuevo, nuevo y perfecto**

**Las leyes no son perfectas porque los humanos que las crearon tampoco lo son. Es imposible ser perfecto. Incluso si fuese posible, tal mundo perfecto con el que sueñas, no lo sería porque la hierba mala, el asesino, el psicópata, serías tú**

**Te equivocas, yo sería la justicia en persona**

**Hablas como si fueras un Dios**

**Es posible**

**¡Incluso la justicia divina no es perfecta!**

**Más a mí favor porque yo sería el Dios del nuevo mundo. Un Dios nuevo, perfecto que no comete errores, que juzga rápidamente sin compasión, sin miramientos, que les hace pagar sus culpas de verdad. Esa si es una ley justa**

**¡NO! La justicia no es así. Las leyes son la prueba de que los humanos están luchando para ser justos**

**Pero parece que perdieron esa lucha hace mucho tiempo porque esa ley tarda en llegar mientras las personas siguen muriendo y esa escoria continúa envenenando a la sociedad. Mi ley es más rápida y eficaz**

**Veo que es imposible razonar con un asesino**

**No soy un asesino Ryuuzaki, nunca me he manchado las manos de sangre**

**Eso no tiene nada que ver porque por tu causa han muerto decenas de personas**

**Eran criminales Ryuuzaki**

**¡Eran humanos! Y nadie tiene el derecho de quitarle la vida a otro**

**Ellos lo hacían**

**Para eso están las leyes humanas, para castigarlos por lo que hicieron, para que paguen su deuda con la sociedad**

**No es lo mismo. No es suficiente**

**Entonces solo querías darles una probada de su propia medicina, querías venganza**

**Se podría decir **–respondió el menor y al instante sus ojos castaños se tiñeron con un leve tinte rojizo que pudo percibir el detective a distancia –

**Hasta que comenzaste a asesinar inocentes**

…

**Hasta ese momento llegó tu teatro de la justicia divina**

**Lo iban a arruinar todo **– replicó luego de unos segundos – **si me delataban no podría seguir juzgando, tenía que hacerlo. De lo contrario el mundo seguiría pudriéndose con esas sabandijas**

**Yo te delataré Light-kun**

**Pero tú eres diferente Ryuuzaki, tú…**

**Tú me quieres a tu lado para de esa manera tener el camino libre porque como soy quien esta a cargo de la investigación, si estoy de tu lado puedo redirigir el caso hacia otra dirección y así el asunto de ser atrapado te tendría sin cuidado**

**No es así Ryuuzaki, eso no es lo que quiero**

**¿Ah no? ¿Es más profundo todavía? ¡Ah, claro! Se me olvidaba que de ese modo también me tendrías como tu muñeco inflable ¿cierto?**

**¿Tan difícil te es creer en mi Ryuuzaki? **– preguntó el menor acercándose un poco a su interlocutor –

**Después de todo lo que me has dicho y has hecho ¿Cuál crees que sería mi respuesta Light-kun?**

**Ryuuzaki no estas viendo más allá de la punta de tu nariz, lo que sufres es resistencia al cambio**

**¿Resistencia al cambio? **– se burló el detective – **¿No crees que ya he cambiado lo suficiente solo con permitir que todo esto pasara?**

**Pasó lo que tenía que pasar Ryuuzaki, ni más ni menos. Ahora si queremos que algo mejor que eso pase tienes que cambiar un poco más, dejarme ingresar en tu espacio personal**

**No lo quiero ni lo necesito **– respondió sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo. Así de seguro estaba de su respuesta –

**A veces solo necesitas dejar que alguien entre a tu espacio personal para lograr grandes cambios Ryuuzaki, solo así podremos salir de esta situación **

**Ya te di mi respuesta, deberías comenzar a sacar esa idea de tu sistema**

**Ni siquiera puedo sacarte de mi mente… estas siempre en mis pensamientos ¿no lo entiendes?**

**Piensas en mí porque soy la principal persona que puede detenerte a ti y a tus desquiciados planes de un nuevo mundo**

**No es así Ryuuzaki. Estoy loco por ti**

**Ya estabas loco antes de conocerme. Solo un orate podría pensar en las cosas que piensas tú**

**No es eso. Estoy enamorado de ti**

**Sigues una ilusión Light-kun**

**Entonces eso te hace irreal**

**No soy a quien sigues sino al poder exterminar a quien se meta en tu camino**

**No sigo el poder, solo lo estoy usando**

**Estas equivocado. Cuando se pierde el control sobre algo, no eres tú quien lo usa sino todo lo contrario. En síntesis, el poder te está usando a ti**

**El equivocado eres tú Ryuuzaki, las cosas no son como las estas diciendo. Aún tengo pleno control del poder que me permite ser Kira, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. De lo que no tengo control en este momento es…**

**De mí **– complementó el joven –. **Pero creo que debes hacerte a la idea que no voy a aceptar lo que me pides, no me voy a poner de tu lado así me lo pidas millones de veces seguidas. No lo voy a hacer **– hizo ahínco en cada una de las palaras que conformaban la frase para dejar en claro de una vez por todas su decisión. Decisión que el castaño estaba reacio a tomar en cuenta –** Si he de morir por seguir mis ideales entonces que así sea, pero no voy a traicionar mis creencias, ni el juramento que hice que al comenzar este caso: atraparé a Kira sin importar lo que suceda**

**Pero morirás Ryuuzaki y no quiero verte morir **– dijo el castaño tomando una vez más al pelinegro por los hombros y sacudiéndolo con violencia como si de esa manera pudiera hacerle entender sus razones –

**Entonces no estés presente cuando suceda**

**No quiero perderte**

**No puedes perder lo que nunca has tenido Light-kun**

El universitario no encontró que hacer ni que decir. Todas sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, imposibilitadas de salir por la impresión que ocasionaron aquellas palabras en su ser. Pero tan pronto como llegó la impresión también se fue pues el muchacho recordó lo que el detective había murmurado momentos antes, lo que el pelinegro pensó que el castaño no había escuchado. Se sintió aliviado.

**Eso es mentira Ryuuzaki y lo sabes porque dentro de ti sabes que también…**

**¡BASTA LIGHT-KUN! **– explotó el muchacho de repente deshaciendo el agarre del menor con violencia y se alejaba de él – **Te dije más de una vez que no hablaras de sentimientos porque entre nosotros el único sentimiento que puede existir es el odio**

**¡NO! Yo te quiero Ryuuzaki, te quiero de verdad **– mencionó mientras se acercaba al detective nuevamente sin temor a las represalias que pudiese tomar el mayor contra suya como ya lo había hecho minutos antes – **A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, ese cariño hacia ti nació en mí y creció tanto hasta convertirse en…**

**Te nominaré al Oscar, aunque no creo que lo permitan cuando el nominado es un prisionero**

**Ryuuza…**

**Se acabaron tus diez minutos **–dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida –

**Ryuuzaki espera un momento **– comentó el muchacho tomando del brazo al mayor cuando éste pasó a su lado –

Con un rápido y fuerte movimiento se deshizo del agarre del joven y siguió caminando sin mirar atrás ni una vez

**Nos vemos en el infierno Light-kun **– finalizó el joven antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí –

**Ryuuzaki me estas obligando a hacerlo… tú… **– dijo para sí mientras estrellaba furiosamente su puño fuertemente cerrado contra la pared más cercana. Sin perder más tiempo se dispuso a buscar un lápiz y al hallarlo luego de unos segundos de búsqueda lo empuñó con fuerza en su mano al punto de lastimarse a sí mismo – **quiere decir que** **no hay otra salida ¿cierto?**

* * *

De seguro están recordándose hasta del primer dinosaurio de mi familia ¿verdad? ^^U tan lindos… ¡NO LO HAGAN! Los dinosaurios ni mi familia tienen la culpa. Pero es que si no subía capítulo ustedes estarían… estarían… no se como estarían en realidad. Les subí éste ahora para tranquilizarles un poco el alma y

**R:** estoy vivo

**K:** si, mi amor, estas vivo pero… me interrumpiste otra vez ^.^U

**R:** estoy vivo, no me mataste

**K:** te dije que yo no podría matarte porque te amo demasiado. Pero… ¿Porque te tardaste hasta ahora para hacer pública tu aparición y tu opinión acerca de tu no-muerte?

**R: **estabaen shock. Además no me dejaste hablar el capítulo pasado ¬¬'

**K: **jejeje es que estaba medio apuradita. Gomen nasai. Pero, regresando al tema, eso te demuestra que te quiero mucho y que no soy capaz de hacerte daño y mucho menos de matarte como creíste q lo hice

**R:** pero es que todo indicaba lo contrario

**K:** te dejaste llevar por lo que Light te decía, eso me dolió, que confiaras más en él que en mi T^T

**R:** bueno él es mi pareja después de todo

**K:** pero yo soy quien decide tu futuro en la historia ^.^##

**R**: *abraza a K* nunca debí desconfiar de ti ni un solo momento ^w^U

**K:** así me gusta. Epa… ¿y Light?

**R:** esta descansando ^///^

**K:** ¿descansando? ¿A estas horas? Que raro *mira a Ryuuzaki todo sonrojado* ¿Más o menos como por qué estas quitándole el color a un tomate?

**R:** ^///^U es que… cuando me enteré en el capítulo pasado que me habías matado quise aprovechar mis últimos momentos en la historia y aprovecharlos… de la mejor manera posible

**K:** =O =9 XD way to go Ryuuzaki! Fueron días de suke para ambos ¿verdad?

**R:** ehhh si ^///^U

**K:** yuju!!!! Jajajajaja

**Light:** ¿de que te estas riendo?

**K:** de nada jajajajaja *pensando: de ti imbécil, de ti X'D* deeeee nada

**Light:** ¬¬u

**K:** *un poquito más calmada pero con una graaaan sonrisa en su rostro =D* bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. El próximo será el capítulo final. Ya la estructura está lista, solo falta organizarlo un poco y digitalizarlo. En este capítulo, en medio de la discusión de la justicia q tuvieron los dos galanes aquí presentes, tuve que darle la razón a Light en eso que la justicia humana tarda en llegar y es más ciega que el carajo pero también mi L tiene razón al decir que nadie tiene el derecho de quitarle la vida a nadie, así sea por venganza. No se que pensaran ustedes al respecto. El tema me dejó pensando largo rato *suspira* En fin, agradecería que me dijeran que les pareció, al menos un tomatazo (mentira ^^ aunque igual si me quieren lanzar una ensalada entera son libres de hacerlo) y a ver si dejo de correr porque el amigo Seyketo desde el capítulo anterior me tiene bajo amenaza de muerte y estoy corre que corre jejeje (I 3 U Sey! chu)

**Light:** ojala te alcance

**K:** busca tu muerte natural Light-KUN ¬¬ Nos vemos en el capítulo final de esta historia.

Ja ne! =3


	22. llega el desenlace

Feliz año!!!! *K-san se siente incómoda, siente decenas de pares de ojos mirándola* ehhhh no tengo perdón de kami-sama por haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo lo se, pero cuando una persona es tan enfermiza como yo y además de eso la inspiración decide marcharse sin avisar pues… sorry. No los molesto más con mis tontas palabras, por favor disfruten de la historia.

* * *

Ryuuzaki se sentía confundido. No sabía que se sentiría de esa manera después de escuchar esa confesión. Su corazón latía como loco. Tenía que encontrar a Watari para poder contactar a la policía y así arrestar a Light. Sabía perfectamente que era lo correcto por hacer pero sus estúpidos sentimientos estaban interfiriendo; le dolía… y mucho.

Al comienzo quería que Light fuese Kira, se iba a entristecer si resultaba lo contrario pero después de todo lo que ocurrió, el jueguito del aburrimiento… ahora se sentía un tanto dolido. Tal vez en lo profundo de su ser, el no quería en realidad que Light resultara un asesino…. Tal vez en lo profundo de su ser, el detective quería creer en el muchacho pero también sabía desde el principio que esos tal vez en lo profundo de su ser no lo iban a llevar a ninguna parte.

El tenía un trabajo que hacer, una misión y estaba a punto de alcanzarla a pesar de sus sentimientos.

Llegó a la oficina buscando su computadora personal, Matsuda y los demás detectives estaban tomando su almuerzo. Notó que Misa estaba llegando en esos momentos al edificio y Light salía a su paso para recibirla. Fijó su mirada en la pareja y activó el sonido; tomó un par de audífonos para poder oírlos sin que los demás lo notaran pero cuando estaba a punto de colocárselos sintió la mirada de alguien más puesta sobre él. Era la shinigami. Recordó las palabras que le dijo Light acerca de ella. No era que le hubiese creído totalmente pero tenia que ser precavido no vaya a ser el caso que en realidad la shinigami intentara algo en contra suya si él hiciese algo para encerrar a la rubia. Ryuuzaki regresó los audífonos a su sitio pero continuó observando a los jóvenes y pudo leer claramente los labios del universitario cuando pronunció la palabra "asesina" y acto siguiente abrazó a la rubia modelo.

_**Planea matarme **_– pensó el detective – _**No dejaré que me asesines tan fácilmente Light-kun, no, Kira**_

Sus ojos seguían firmemente clavados a la imagen de los dos muchachos abrazados fuertemente como manera de despedida que mostraba el monitor del computador mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba por la oficina para poder hablar con los demás hombres pertenecientes a la misión luego de haber enviado un e-mail.

**Tengo que decirles algo muy importante**

Todos lo miraron atentamente. Pero antes que siquiera pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna, fue interrumpido por una reportera televisiva que comenzaba a dar un reporte especial urgente en ese mismo instante. Los detectives volvieron su atención al monitor en cuestión obviando por un instante lo que el pelinegro acababa de comenzar a decir y volcaron su interés en las palabras pronunciadas por la espigada reportera.

**Tenemos reportes confirmados de varios asesinatos cometidos por Kira. Tres personas acusadas de asesinato en primer grado acaban de morir repentinamente de ataques al corazón. Del mismo modo, un ministro y dos empresarios reconocidos, quienes estaban siendo investigados por supuestos actividades fraudulentas, malversación de fondos y enriquecimiento ilícito, fueron declarados muertos luego que inesperadamente comenzaran a confesar sus crímenes a gritos. La causa de sus muertes fue igualmente ataques al corazón.**

**Ryuuzaki… es Kira. Esta atacando nuevamente **– dijo Soichiro rápidamente – **¡Rápido, comiencen a trabajar y a averiguar cuales son los enlaces entres estos casos!**

El grupo comenzó a moverse y las sillas comenzaron a barajarse de una mesa hacia la otra mientras que los monitores de las computadores comenzaron a encenderse nuevamente mientras que él seguía allí, parado en su ya conocida pose, en el medio de la oficina tratando de adivinar en lo que estaba pensando el primogénito de los Yagami. Pero sea lo que fuese lo que estaba pensado aquel muchacho, él no iba a quedarse tranquilo esperando pacientemente a que algo sucediera. Se movió del sitio en donde segundos antes se había quedado pensativo y tomó su computador personal para poder comunicarse con Watari.

**Watari** – dijo luego de entablar la video llamada – **esto va a terminar más temprano que tarde**

Light estaba supremamente complacido: Misa hizo su trabajo a cabalidad. Hasta los momentos todo estaba saliendo de la misma manera en que él lo planeó. Ahora solo quedaba una sola piedra en su zapato pero él ya sabía como sacarla.

Ingresó a la oficina donde todos estaban trabajando frenéticamente. Todos menos él; Ryuuzaki, quien estaba sentado en su silla de la manera en la que acostumbraba, su dedo anular estaba transcribiendo una palabra al computador letra por letra, esta acción lucía más como si le tuviese asco al computador, como si la sola idea de ponerse en contacto al cien por ciento con el teclado de aquella laptop resultara repulsiva. A su lado descansaba una taza de té, el castaño imaginó que la susodicha estaba increíblemente azucarada y que además de eso el té se encontraba frio tal y como le gustaba al pelinegro. Éste ni siquiera se inmutó o siquiera volvió la mirada cuando el patriarca de la familia Yagami llamó a su primogénito y le pidió que se uniera al trabajo. Mantuvo la misma posición por un tiempo más.

Cinco muertes más y contando. Ryuuzaki no estaba haciendo nada fuera de lo normal, en realidad estaba bastante tranquilo.

Dos horas después de las primeras muertes anunciadas descubrieron que Kira estaba actuando de una manera peculiar puesto que solamente estaba asesinando a personas que estuviesen involucradas en casos que podrían fácilmente quedarse como casos sin resolver. Personas quienes estaban sindicadas de ser sospechosas de cargos criminales pero que no tenían pruebas incriminatorias en su contra. En resumen, casos que habían llegado a un punto muerto en su desarrollo. Y además de ello, tales casos eran tanto los más recientes como casos que tenían años enfriados dentro de un archivo dentro de las oficinas policiales. Y todos esos casos variaban, iban desde asesinatos, pasando por robos y asaltos sexuales hasta fraudes y enriquecimientos ilícitos.

Los detectives se acercaban más y más al meollo del asunto, a la verdadera identidad de Kira mientras que el ojinegro seguía escribiendo en su laptop algo que no permitía que nadie más viera. Light no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba redactando el detective pero tampoco le estaba poniendo demasiada atención a ello en esos momentos. Lo que más le interesaba en este momento era poder descubrir la verdadera identidad de este Kira y al hacerlo solo faltaría una sola fase de su perfecto plan para quitarse esa molesta piedra del zapato que interfería con su plan maestro. Dirigió su mirada hacia el pálido detective y observó como éste le daba un sorbo a su fría taza de té, volvió su mirada a los documentos que tenía en frente. Con su ayuda y su maravillosa inteligencia en menos de un par de horas tendría el nombre de ese nuevo Kira. Solo tenía que ponerle un poquito más de empeño y dejar de preocuparse tanto por Ryuuzaki.

**Ryuk, ¿comprendiste todo?**

El shinigami comprendió todo lo que el joven le explicaba, estaba demasiado interesado en la dirección que las cosas estaban tomando puesto que se había imaginado que la situación tomaría otro rumbo.

_**Que graciosos son los humanos**_ – se dijo para si mismo – **comprendido Light. ¿Estas seguro que esto es lo que quieres? Sabes bien que si le salvamos la vida podríamos divertirnos un poco más. Ustedes los humanos son tan interesantes, deberías pensarlo bien ¿sabes? Porque…**

**Ryuk **– lo interrumpió el castaño – **no le voy a salvar la vida. Será lamentable para algunos pero igual morirá y no hay vuelta atrás. Es una orden, Ryuk. Lo necesito muerto**

**Hasta donde yo se, no soy tu esclavo, Light **– dijo tranquilamente el shinigami pero visiblemente molesto por lo anteriormente dicho por el muchacho. Su expresión había cambiado a una más fría y calculadora. Si el castaño estaba dependiendo tanto de él entonces no seria divertido para nada y era mejor entonces, eliminarlo y acabar con esto de una buena vez. Él no era esclavo de nadie. Ni siquiera del rey shinigami –

**Lo se, pero si eres mi compañero en este juego ó cómplice como mejor te parezca **– respondió el joven rápidamente tratando de retractarse de lo que había dicho; para tener al shinigami de su lado, lo mejor era no hacerlo molestar. Estaba a punto de cometer un error explosivo y solo porque estaba bajo presión. Esto antes no le había pasado… si no fuese por estar pensando todo el tiempo en él… –

**Más bien me considero el sempiterno espectador ó fan numero uno de todo este teatro que has armado desde que recogiste mi cuaderno, Light **– respondió el shinigami un poco más calmado –

**Más que teatro, Ryuk… esto es una obra de arte… parecida a Otelo, Hamlet e incluso Macbeth**

**¿De que estas hablando? ¿Quiénes son esos? **– preguntó extrañado el shinigami –

**Si de verdad existieron, como dicen algunos por allí, entonces deben estar en algún sitio en tu mundo, Ryuk**

**Sigo sin comprender **– la cara que mostraba el dios de la muerte ilustraba a la perfección la incomprensión que sentía en ese momento –

**No importa… ya no importa. Lo importante ahora es hacer lo que te digo que hagas y quiero que empieces ya porque no hay tiempo. Tengo que detener a Ryuuzaki**

Mientras conversaba con el shinigami, una muda y rubia espectadora se encontraba totalmente confundida porque no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

**Light-kun ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué le estas dando todas esas indicaciones a Ryuk?**

**Misa, no es nada importante. Es solo para prevenir que suceda algo que te pueda poner en problemas más adelante. Sabes que le prometí a Rem que te protegería de cualquier manera ¿cierto? hasta de mí mismo tengo que protegerte y en cierta manera eso es lo que estoy haciendo**

**¿Protegiendo a MisaMisa de ti? Aún MisaMisa no comprende**

**No importa Misa, con saber que con esto la policía te va a dejar tranquila y no seguirán pensando que eres una asesina entonces, todo esta bien.**

La muchacha sonrió totalmente enamorada pensando que el amor de su vida la quería tanto como ella lo quería a él. Si, el amor nos vuelve idiotas.

Antes de despedir a la muchacha y al shinigami le entregó un sobre a la rubia y le dio expresas instrucciones de no abrirlo sino hasta después de cierto tiempo. Aún sin comprender un ápice de todas las cosas que su enamorado le decía, ella simplemente asintió y prometió acatar las órdenes del castaño. Éste sonreía deseando que todo saliera como lo había planeado.

El pelinegro continuaba tecleando en su laptop. No era que le tuviese asco a la computadora era simplemente que no le provocaba utilizar todos los dedos de sus manos, estaba bien transcribiendo de este modo. Además, era poco lo que tenía que escribir puesto que todo había estado listo desde hacía varios días. Solamente estaba a la espera de una clase de señal para poder enviar esas órdenes a Inglaterra y las mismas fuesen acatadas. En realidad la señal que estaba esperando ya la había recibido pero aun no había enviado el e-mail, al contrario, el susodicho continuaba mostrándose en el monitor de su computadora mientras seguía decidiendo si enviarlo o no. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo pero también sabía que al enviar ese e-mail todo acabaría.

En el referido e-mail estaba adjunto un conjunto de documentos en los que se detallaba plenamente cada una de las etapas que tuvo la investigación que aún estaba en proceso y que tenían como principal sospechoso al joven Yagami. Además de esto, se encontraba incluido el nombre del próximo sucesor de L para que continuara con su labor en caso de éste resultar muerto. Elegirlo era una tarea difícil pues los candidatos siempre son increíblemente buenos y a este sucesor le dejaba toda la información que él y su equipo pudieron recolectar, más los nombres de los sospechosos y por sobre todo, le dejaba los datos personales del culpable en cuestión.

Justamente eso era lo que estaba decidiendo si enviar o no. El documento que acababa de redactar donde dejaba fe de la culpabilidad del muchacho de cabellos castaños. Si se ponía a pensar en todo lo que pasaron juntos desde el mismo momento en que se encadenaron y de todo lo que nació entre ellos haya sido mentira o no, pues entonces no lo enviaría. Y en realidad estaba a punto de no hacerlo cuando recordó el juramento que hizo al tomar el lugar de L: juró utilizar todos los medios posibles para que los crímenes no quedaran impunes y los culpables pagasen su deuda con la sociedad.

Un valor renacido invadió su cuerpo y se recordó hacia años cuando comenzó a trabajar como L, ni siquiera tenia que recordar tanto… hace un par de meses tenía la misma misión, pero luego de experimentar lo que se sentía tener un cuerpo al lado, el calor humano, las caricias y el tener a alguien que le importas le trastornó un poco las ideas.

_**Seguramente **_– pensó – _**esto era lo que querías Light-kun, lo se, y lo lograste… pero no para siempre**_

Sin decir más presionó el botón que le permitía enviar el correo electrónico. Dentro de poco las cosas se pondrían en marcha por allá en Inglaterra.

Todos seguían emocionados siguiéndole la pista a Kira ya que estaba llevando a cabo acciones poco comunes en él, acciones que anteriormente no había cometido y que de una manera u otra resultaban de ayuda para los investigadores.

**Probablemente se interesó más en los casos que casi siempre resultan engavetados como casos fríos por no tener más pruebas en contra de los sospechosos o por no tener sospechoso alguno. Justamente en este tipo de casos es en donde se enfocan las personas al juzgar el trabajo de la policía. Si Kira quiere ganarse la total fe de muchas más personas entonces se avocará a ese lado de la justicia para poder ganar más adeptos. Hasta Kira puede variar un poco de opinión después de todo** – intervino Matsuda –

Los demás no estaban plenamente convencidos pero si le encontraban algo de lógica al comentario del muchacho.

Ryuuzaki se acercó a uno de los hombres, específicamente a Mogi, y luego de susurrarle algo al oído, éste salió del edificio con rumbo desconocido sin comentar nada al respecto. El pelinegro le había pedido que fuese en busca de la rubia modelo. Seguía sin confiar en lo que el castaño le había comentado pero era mejor prevenir. Por supuesto no le dijo esto a Mogi, solamente le solicitó la presencia de la modelo ya que tenía algo que comentarle. Si lo que le había dicho el universitario era verdad, entonces no podía dejar que la shinigami se diera cuenta que aun tenía sospechas contra la rubia.

Las muertes seguían ocurriendo y el pelinegro no le encontraba la lógica a lo que estaba tramando el universitario. Las personas continuaban muriendo pero al mismo tiempo tenía al muchacho en la misma habitación que él. ¿Cómo rayos lo estaba haciendo? ¿Lo hacía de manera telepática o era que ya lo tenía todo escrito con anterioridad en el cuaderno? Si, eso tenía que ser. No había otra manera. Y sus intentos por atrapar a este nuevo Kira eran solamente para despistarlo. Es probable que le dio instrucciones a la modelo para que continuara con su trabajo, he allí la razón por la que la mandó a buscar: quería asegurarse que la muchacha no fuese quien estuviera asesinando sin ton ni son. Pero, dada la posibilidad de que la joven y enamorada muchacha no fuese quien estaba detrás de los asesinatos entonces, era posible que un tercer cuaderno este en el mundo de los humanos y por ende un tercer shinigami estaba rondando por los terrenos de Japón libremente. Lo que lo llevaba a la conclusión de que ¡Yagami Light estaba intentando tener un segundo adepto alado en conjunto con el socio fanático! Por eso era que estaba tan interesado en tratar de encontrar a este Kira, para poder ponerse en contacto con él antes que la policía lo hiciese.

Un momento. Tenía que calmarse, esas eran solo hipótesis comprobables. Primero tenía que hablar con la modelo y ver como estaban las cosas con ella para poder desarrollar esa nueva teoría.

Ya se había comunicado con Watari y le había informado todo lo que sabía. También había recibido respuesta afirmativa desde Inglaterra. Solamente estaba esperando a ver que rayos estaba planeando Light, no era porque no lo quisiese arrestar era simplemente que todo aquello que le dijo en esa habitación había calado en lo más profundo de su mente. Tenía entendido que él no saldría vivo de este caso pero eso no significaba que si había una sola posibilidad de capturar al culpable y salir vivo de ésta al mismo tiempo entonces lo más seguro era que intentaría tener esa posibilidad de su parte.

"_Es normal sentir miedo al cambiar un sueño por todo lo que ya se ha conquistado. _

_Pero no temas"._

Se sentía híper. Nunca dio por sentado que el pelinegro traicionaría sus principios pero no podía negar que dentro de si tenía un leve luz de esperanza en la que creyó hasta el final, esa esperanza que le susurraba al oído que si en realidad el mayor sentía algo por él apelaría a sus sentimientos y lo escogería a él por encima de todo lo demás. Lo que esa tonta esperanza no sabía era que el sentido de justicia del muchacho en cuestión era increíblemente elevado.

Los ultimátums habían salido a la luz.

Lo que aun no comprendía era el porque Ryuuzaki no había gritado a todo pulmón que él era Kira. En algo debe estar pensando para no hacer lo que siempre quiso hacer: desenmascararlo frente a todos.

Aunque para él, el que no lo dijese aun era un punto a su favor ya que de esa manera su plan seguiría marchando sobre ruedas. Sea lo que sea que estuviese reteniendo al pelinegro de decir la verdad esperaba que siguiese sucediendo para dejar que sus planes siguieran marchando en paz.

Pensaba en todo esto cuando sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión cuando vio ingresar a la rubia modelo a través de la misma puerta por la que había partido hacía no menos de un par de horas. La impresión solo duró un par de segundos. No podía darse el lujo de permitir que alguno de los presentes notara el cambio de expresión que experimentó y mucho menos que lo notara el ojinegro.

Ryuuzaki desapareció de la escena y se encerró en una habitación con la modelo, los demás detectives se sorprendieron grandemente cuando vieron a la joven entrar y hacían conjeturas acerca del porque de su presencia en el edificio. Por supuesto que tales conjeturas no les llevó mucho tiempo ya que las muertes seguían ocurriendo y a pesar de haber comenzado a actuar apenas unas horas antes, estaban muy cerca de averiguar quien era Kira de una vez por todas. Esta vez no se les iba a escapar.

Tan ocupados y entusiasmados estaban con la idea de atrapar al criminal más buscado en esos momentos que nadie le prestó atención al comentario que hizo Mogi acerca de Misa cuando la fue a buscar unos minutos atrás. La muchacha estaba actuando gracioso, según las palabras del policía, él pensaba que de repente estaba practicando para algún papel que le dieron en algún drama ya que sabía que la rubia, además de canto y modelaje, estaba incursionando en el mundo de la actuación. No le prestó mucha atención a esos pormenores. Después de todo, Amane-san siempre actuaba medio extraño.

Light estaba pendiente tanto de los avances con la identificación de Kira como de la conversación que pudiesen tener aquellos dos en esa habitación. Se encontraba inquieto en realidad, y no era el único puesto que la shinigami tenía los ojos entornados y en ocasiones dirigía una mirada asesina al castaño. Pensaba que algo malo estaba sucediendo con Misa y ya se estaba preparando para escabullirse de la oficina cuando el pelinegro regresó para ver como estaba marchando la investigación y para pedirle a Matsuda que le llevara una taza de te para poder entregársela a la muchacha.

Cuando los demás le preguntaron acerca del porque de la visita de la rubia él solo respondió que le estaba pidiendo que le autografiara el nuevo cd de la muchacha que había comprado con anterioridad ya que le había gustado mucho y en efecto, en sus manos se podía ver el cd de la joven. Eso dejo a los detectives con cara de no entender ni ápice de la personalidad del interesante muchacho pero siguieron trabajando. La shinigami sabía perfectamente que esa no era la verdadera razón de la visita de la joven pero decidió esperar un poco más y ver como se desarrollaban las cosas de allí en a adelante. Vio por el monitor como el pelinegro le alcanzaba una taza de té a la muchacha y siguieron conversando por un par de minutos más antes que el joven se disculpara y abandonara la habitación.

Watari regresó a la edificación e intercambió algunas palabras con el pelinegro. Todo fue dicho en voz baja, ni el castaño pudo oír bien el contenido de aquella conversación. A Watari le había llegado copia del e-mail que Ryuuzaki había enviado a Inglaterra unas horas antes y estaba al tanto de todo. Intercambiaban una mirada de entendimiento cuando una nueva muerte se anunciaba en el noticiero y los detectives alzaban sus voces una encima de la otra demostrando perplejidad pero al mismo tiempo alegría.

De acuerdo a la investigación que hacían, los asesinatos que Kira estaba cometiendo se enfocaban en casos abiertos. Cotejaron los nombres de todos los fallecidos y encontraron algunas similitudes entre todos las victimas y una de ellas es que los involucrados habían sido llevados a juicio pero no se llegó a veredicto alguno por falta de pruebas por parte de la parte acusadora, además de que en varios de dichos casos un nombre en especifico aparecía en varios documentos. Decenas de llamadas telefónicas después, y decenas de búsquedas inmediatas en internet y en la base de datos de la policía después, llegaron a la conclusión que solo había una posible persona quien podría ser Kira.

… **y no son ni Light-kun ni MisaMisa** – comunicó alegre Matsuda –

Esas palabras lograron calmar definitivamente a la shinigami.

No había tiempo que perder. El equipo se dividió en dos comisiones que partirían a las locaciones en las que se encontraban los dos sospechosos esa misma noche. Ryuuzaki dio órdenes de que Misa-san se quedara en el cuartel como medida de protección. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

El castaño y el pelinegro estaban en el mismo equipo junto a Watari y Mogi. Mientras que en el otro equipo estaban Soichiro, Aizawa, Ide y Matsuda. El pelinegro no le quería quitar la mirada de encima al joven Yagami, quería estar al tanto de cada uno de sus movimientos para que en cualquier movimiento extraño actuar de inmediato. Watari tenía expresas instrucciones de atacar al muchacho si en algún momento éste atentase en contra de la integridad física del ojinegro ó de alguna otra persona. Sabían perfectamente que se encontraban en Japón y que no estaba permitido el hecho de llevar un arma de fuego consigo pero este era un caso especial, además, de llegar a usarse dicha arma seria en natural y plena defensa propia. Por lo que no habría problema alguno.

Ambos equipos iban en par de camionetas negras cortesía de la amabilidad del pelinegro. A la máxima velocidad permitida se dirigían a sus respectivos puntos de acción.

Fue relativamente rápido, trabajaron duro, sin descanso y en equipo como siempre lo habían hecho desde que comenzó todo este embrollo de Kira pero hoy por fin las largas horas de trabajo estaban dando frutos. Luego de confrontar los últimos asesinatos de Kira entre sí, comprobaron que las victimas pertenecían a un grupo de casos sin resolver y que además un nombre en particular se repetía con insistencia en dichos casos y era el nombre de un fiscal.

Dicho fiscal era conocido como un abierto fanático de Kira, ya que había aparecido constantemente en los programas especiales puestos al aire por el canal Sakura tv. Siempre participaba en debates acerca de la verdadera intención de Kira y si su filosofía era buena o no. Constantemente defendía a capa y espada al nuevo Dios: Kira-sama pues le daba a los criminales lo que se merecían: la muerte. Era una persona que perdía los estribos de manera rápida siempre que el asunto involucrara a alguien que no compartiera su punto de vista. Por lo tanto los detectives fueron a su encuentro tanto armados como protegidos. Aunque quien estaba más armado que los demás era por supuesto, Watari.

De acuerdo a las averiguaciones, el fiscal en cuestión, trabajaba en un bufete de abogados muy reconocido en la ciudad de Kanto y trabajaba hasta las cinco en punto de la tarde. Los hombres se dirigían a ese bufete en cuestión.

A Mikami le parecía un tanto extraño que el shinigami que le dio aquel fabuloso cuaderno no parecía ser del tipo colaborador. Solamente que cuando apareció luego de él haber recogido aquel extraño cuaderno del suelo, el shinigami le participó que ahora el fiscal estaría ayudando al Dios Kira a crear un nuevo mundo mientras él se ocupaba de una piedrita en el zapato que tenía desde hacía un buen tiempo. Se imaginó de inmediato que el shinigami se refería al famoso detective L, pero no quiso decir nada al respecto. Se encontraba demasiado contento con la posibilidad de ayudar a su ídolo por lo que comenzó a juzgar sin perder tiempo y sabía perfectamente a quien comenzaría a asesinar: los culpables de todos aquellos casos sin resolver en los que de una u otra manera había participado. De esa manera, su Dios estaría más que contento al darse cuenta que él, Mikami, estaba deshaciéndose de una escoria como esa. Y así continuó juzgando sin cesar, sin imaginar ni un segundo que su "diversión" solo le duraría pocas horas.

Ambas camionetas llegaron al lugar del encuentro: el bufete donde trabajaba Mikami. Estacionaron ambos autos un tanto alejados el uno del otro para no crear sospecha mientras que un miembro de cada equipo bajaba a hacer reconocimiento del área. Ryuuzaki se encontraba a la expectativa, se preguntaba con que saldría ahora el muchacho una vez hayan capturado a este fiscal. ¿Lo culparía de todo y negaría cualquier nexo con Kira y sus asesinatos? Los demás no sabían que esto no era cierto pero Watari y él sí lo sabían. Y de suceder eso que se estaba imaginando, estaba completamente seguro que él trataría de cualquier forma inculpar al universitario. Sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer, el verdadero Kira tenía que estar tras las rejas o bajo tierra.

* * *

Como ya saben este es el capítulo final de mi historia, pero lo he dividido en dos partes puesto que mi escurridiza inspiración se tomó otras vacaciones y pues… de pana q el cerebro no me daba más para la historia. No se porque se me ha hecho tan difícil plasmar en las hojas todas las ideas que tengo en mi mente.

Light: Como así q dejaste el capitulo sin terminar?

K-san: Es que si seguía haciendo esperar a los lectores, imagínate, me iban a matar en serio

Light: Bueno, eso no seria tan malo

K-san: Tu como que quieres morir de verdad en mi historia muchachito

Light: No serás capaz de matarme

K-san. Eso crees? No me retes, perfectamente puedo hacer que Ryuk repita las acciones que realizó en el manga y en el anime así que no me provoques

Light: ¬¬'

Ya que este ser se ha callado al fin, continuo con lo que estaba diciendo. Discúlpenme por mi desaparición, MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que me han dejado mensajes tanto en amoryaoi, como en , youtube y facebook. De pana me alegra mucho leer sus mensajes y responderlos también, me animan bastante hasta esos donde me amenazan de muerte. Esos son los que me dan miedo y me hacen trabajar jajaja. Nos vemos en la parte final del capítulo. Ja ne!


	23. no hay marcha atrás

¡Hola mi gente bella! ¿Cómo les va? ¿Cómo recibieron ese nuevo milenio? ^^U

m(_ _)m se que parezco disco rallado con mi disculpadera pero… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Es lo mínimo que esta humilde loca con ínfulas de escritora les puede ofrecer después de tanto tiempo sin actualización.

Pero bueno, esta charla la dejamos para más tardecita porque ahora es que viene lo bueno. Espero que les guste lo que hice, salió bastante larguito así que pónganse cómodas y cómodos y tengan a la mano un vasito de su bebida favorita para pasar el rato y díganle a sus familiares que no existen por mínimo media hora porque van a leer jajajaja ^^U

Disfruten el capítulo, mi gente bella :D

Enjoy! :3

* * *

_Un rayito de sol es suficiente para hacer desaparecer muchas sombras. _

_St. Frasotsu de Artzu._

Tenía que hacer algo urgentemente. Tenía que decírselo a todos en el cuartel general… pero algo se lo impedía. Algo lo retenía de llevar a cabo lo que por tanto tiempo deseaba hacer: desenmascarar a Yagami Light.

No estaba actuando como naturalmente lo haría. Estaba intranquilo. Su corazón seguía latiendo fuertemente y las palabras que salieron de la boca del castaño seguían haciendo eco en sus oídos. Ya estaba mil por ciento seguro que la persona con la que había acostado era el asesino más grande de la historia y tenía que correr a contárselo a los demás, contactar con la policía, cercar el cuartel general para poder capturar al muchacho pero… ¡¿Por qué rayos no lo hacía?

_Mientras más se quiere a una persona, más ilógicas son las decisiones que se toman._

Desde el mismo comienzo de la investigación tenía claro que su vida estaría en peligro y que lo más seguro era que no saldría vivo de ella. Pero por todo lo que había acontecido en esos meses, sumado a lo que acababa de suceder… le hacia meditar y esas cavilaciones podrían hacerlo vacilar. Y eso era lo que menos quería en esos momentos.

Entró a su habitación. La misma habitación que habían estado compartiendo hasta hace poco, la misma habitación que fue muda testigo de su pasión desenfrenada, la misma habitación que escuchó a ambos profesarse sentimientos que podrían haber sido solo simples quimeras ó tal vez simples esbozos de una verdad que nunca podría ser realidad.

Sentado en el borde de la cama adoptando su manera habitual de hacerlo, no dejaba de rememorar lo que minutos atrás había acaecido. Yagami Light le había dado un ultimátum y él había hecho lo mismo. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer… pero allí seguía él… sentado, sin hacer nada. Tenía la convicción que jamás faltaría a sus principios ni a su idea de la justicia. Nunca podría estar de acuerdo con un asesino en masa pero al fin y al cabo… él era humano. Un simple humano más con características, habilidades y debilidades. Nunca le había temido a la muerte, siempre le pareció que ella era parte de la vida, un ciclo normal que todo ser humano tiene que enfrentar. Sin embargo ahora estaba comenzando a pensar un tanto diferente y eso le asustaba un poco. Porque morir cuando se le tiene miedo a la muerte, cuando no se quiere descansar en paz podría atraer consecuencias al alma. Odiaba sentirse como se sentía en estos momentos.

Comprendía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo solamente al estar sentado pensando en las idioteces que el castaño le había comentado. Pero de alguna manera estaba comenzando a darle el beneficio de la duda ya que las cosas que le dijo de una u otra forma tenían algo de posible dentro de lo imposible. No contaba con mucho tiempo en realidad, tenía que actuar prontamente antes que el joven castaño decidiera escapar. Pese a todo, una ínfima parte de su ser clamaba por creerle a las palabras del joven universitario y justamente era esa ínfima parte de su ser a la que el detective quería sosegar de una vez y por todas. Y cuando al fin se decidió a contarlo todo, Kira volvió a atacar.

_El amor de un ser humano__hacia otro es quizás lo más difícil que nos haya sido encomendado. Lo último, la prueba suprema, la tarea final, ante la cual todas las demás tareas no son sino preparación. _

_Rainer María Rilke. _

Ryuuzaki quería intercambiar unas palabras con la modelo. Aspiraba confirmar con ella y en persona, algunos de los datos que le había confiado el joven Yagami y por esa razón le pidió a uno de los detectives que la invitara al edificio esa misma tarde. Bajo la excusa de autografiar un cd, los demás muchachos no le dieron importancia a la presencia de la modelo y eso para Ryuuzaki era un plus. Pero inmediatamente notó que la joven no estaba actuando como siempre lo hacía. Si, la muchacha era híper, súper inocente en ciertas cosas y enamoradiza como ella sola pero al menos sabía quien era él o por lo menos sabía de la identidad falsa que utilizaba allí en Japón y la muchacha se estaba comportando como si no lo conociera. Ató cabos en solo un par de minutos. Una nueva ventana se abría en su camino; le sugirió a la muchacha que no abandonara la habitación por determinado tiempo sin importar lo que sucediera. Necesitaba poner cara a cara a la rubia con la shinigami. Si lo que le dijo Yagami Light era verdad y si lo que suponía de la muchacha era cierto, entonces aún había una posibilidad de demostrar todo esto.

El fiscal salió de su sitio de trabajo y se dirigió a su casa totalmente contento porque sabía lo que le esperaba en su territorio personal: un cuadernito, delgado y de portada negra que era casi lo que siempre había querido tener, un juguetito que se lo había traído alguien mil veces mejor que Santa Claus, un juguetito que le permitía estar muchísimo más cerca de su Dios, de lo más perfecto a sus ojos, de su actual razón de ser, de Kira.

Su rutina diaria se vio levemente afectada debido a la llegada de este cuaderno tan especial, siempre llegaba y hacia lo mismo en perfecto orden, todo el tiempo: tomar un baño, hacer algo de cena, descansar unos minutos (máximo diez), ver el noticiero en su emisión estelar, arreglar lo que necesitaría al día siguiente en el bufete y finalmente ir a la cama. A excepción claro esta, de los días martes, jueves y sábado donde antes de disfrutar del noticiero se disponía a brindarse placer sexual.

Sin embargo, esta impecable rutina diaria cambiaría considerablemente en vista que ese juguetito llegó a sus manos. Ahora, luego de cenar y mientras viera el noticiero se dispondría a aplicar justicia a aquellos indecentes y pestilentes seres humanos a quienes la justicia nunca les había llegado a tocar la puerta, pero ahora él podía derrumbar la entrada de sus casas desde allí mismo donde se encontraba sentado y hacer que la justicia les partiera la cara. Estaba cansado de ver como la impunidad seguía llenando de lacras a la sociedad, de ver como la vida misma se convertía en una mezcla asquerosa de pus, vomito, furúnculos y olores putrefactos que llevaban al borde del sepulcro o al sepulcro mismo a cientos de miles de personas anualmente sin que nadie hiciera algo al respecto. ¿Por qué se tendrían que respetar los derechos humanos de un ser que no respetó los de otra persona?, ¿Por qué razón tendría que importar la familia de un estigma humano cuando a él no le importó un rábano la familia de su victima? En esta sociedad, la justicia le daba la razón a aquel que no la tenía, a aquel que no la merecía. Por tal razón, y viendo que a él si le importaba lo que acontecía en el mundo actual y que desde siempre pensó en hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, el Dios Kira decidió compartir con ese humilde servidor parte de su poder. Él sabía que era por esa razón. Estaba plenamente convencido de ello. Y no le quedaría mal a su Dios, pues este Dios escuchaba mucho más y respondía más a las plegarias que ese que supuestamente nació en diciembre de una mujer virgen.

Estaba ansioso por llegar a su casa, había comenzado a probar el cuaderno mientras estaba en su oficina inmediatamente después que recogiera el referido cuaderno del piso y de haber leído las reglas impresas en el, la curiosidad fue muy grande y se mostró gratamente sorprendido al ver que la libreta funcionaba en realidad. Un oscuro ser, autodenominado shinigami, le convenció de que las reglas eran realidad verdaderas y le explico brevemente que era lo que tenía que hacer. De acuerdo a las palabras de este terrorífico ser alado, él ahora pasaría a formar parte de las filas de los aliados del Dios Kira y eso, por supuesto, lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Luego de prometerle al shinigami que haría muy bien su trabajo éste se retiró de su oficina saliendo a través de la ventana luego de haberse reído de una manera un tanto macabra.

Primera vez, desde que comenzó a trabajar en ese bufete, que deseaba que llegase la hora de salida para poder juzgar cómodamente desde la tranquilidad de su apartamento.

**No comprendo nada de lo que esta pasando. Ese muchacho tan extraño dejó a MisaMisa encerrada en esta habitación** – comentaba la muchacha para sí misma mientras miraba a su alrededor la habitación que había sido suya hasta hacía poco tiempo atrás – **Me parece como si MisaMisa ya hubiese estado aquí antes, ¡pero eso es imposible! MisaMisa nunca podría venir obedientemente a la casa de un acosador… uy creo que ya lo hice** – se lamentó - **Aunque si recuerdo que una vez MisaMisa tuvo un encuentro parecido con otro acosador, ¡ay pero que suerte la de MisaMisa!, ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Señor acosador, déjeme ir, por favor! Le prometo que le regalaré mi cd nuevo, ¡ah cierto! ya lo debe tener, esteee… pues** – la modelo trataba con todas sus fuerzas el poder encontrar algo que pudiese darle al acosador a cambio de su libertad – **¡Ya se! Le daré una copia de mi libro de fotos inéditas pero por favor, déjeme ir de aquí, MisaMisa se siente rara en este cuarto y… ¡oh por Dios! ¡Un apagón! ¡Señor acosador, por favor, le tengo miedo a la oscuridad! **–la modelo gritaba mientras lágrimas de miedo se reunían en sus ojos. Ese sentimiento de deja-vu que la invadía la hacía sentir aún más incómoda – **¡Ah! El celular de MisaMisa la puede ayudar a ver un poco**.

Localizó su teléfono portátil y logró iluminar tenuemente la habitación. Visualizó la puerta por la que había entrado hacía unos momentos acompañada por ese misterioso acosador y se dispuso a tratar de abrirla. Gracias al apagón pudo salir de allí sin dificultad, por alguna extraña razón el sistema de reserva de energía no estaba funcionando y por ende no estaba en funcionamiento el sistema de seguridad en caso de apagones. Por tal motivo, la rubia pudo salir de la habitación y se adentró en las oficinas de los detectives pensando que estaba dentro de un departamento que se parecía a todo menos a un departamento. Su opinión del muchacho de cabellos negros pasó de ser: extraño, a: muy extraño.

Luego de varios golpes, caídas y tropezones pudo encontrar unas escaleras de emergencia. Pensando que las mismas serían su boleto de salida decidió bajarlas con rapidez pero con cuidado y así poder escapar de las manos de ese pervertido acosador. Estaba pensando en conseguirse un par de guardaespaldas. Después de todo, una artista como ella necesitaba protección. Además que si no lo hacía, su gran amor Light podría estar celoso. Aunque pensándolo mejor, no sería tan mala idea que el castaño sintiera algo de celos por ella.

Riendo tontamente y luego de varios minutos, logró dar con la salida y dando un profundo respiro abrazó la brisa nocturna y salió del edificio en donde un estrafalario muchacho ojeroso le había dicho que la esperara en esa habitación no importaba lo que pasara.

No había nada anormal alrededor de las oficinas que ahora vigilaban. Regresaron al interior de una de las camionetas y siguieron observando cualquier movimiento extraño desde donde se encontraban. En un pequeño televisor estaban al tanto de la transmisión en vivo y directo de un programa pro-Kira en el polémico canal Sakura tv, llamado "¿Quién será el próximo?", donde se mostraban diversos delincuentes quienes según ellos necesitaban que les llegase la justicia divina que impartía Kira.

Mientras tanto, el otro equipo terminaba de instalar en las habitaciones de Mikami, varias cámaras y micrófonos ocultos para poder inculpar al mencionado justiciero en caso de que sus sospechas no fuesen cien por ciento infundadas.

Poco tiempo después, Mikami salía del edificio y se dirigía a su apartamento. Los investigadores se miraron las caras poniéndose de acuerdo y girando sus respectivas llaves encendieron los motores de los automóviles. Ese día estaban estrenando una nueva sección en el programa, denominada "Kira-sama nos esta viendo". Básicamente consistía en mostrar la fotografía y nombre de un delincuente y en los próximos minutos el susodicho moriría como prueba de que en realidad su Dios los estaba observando.

Al siempre recto Mikami Teru, le pareció muy emocionante tal reto y por ende decidió llevarlo a cabo, pero no lo haría en el camino, un hombre tan pulcro, lucido, centrado y serio como él no podía rebajarse a estar juzgando desde un auto, lo ajusticiaría desde la calidez de su sala, en total armonía con el ambiente, además de eso, le emocionaba muchísimo eso de matar contra reloj.

Solo tenía quince minutos para llegar a su apartamento y por ende el pelinegro se dio más prisa aún pero un semáforo se interponía en su camino y él odiaba la impuntualidad así que aceleró y siguió su camino mientras las bocinas de otros autos comenzaban a sonar en protesta. Un policía de camino le encendió la sirena indicándole que se orillara; ahora no era un semáforo sino un policía que se metía en el medio. Decidió acabar con ese asunto de una buena vez y por todas, tomaría nota del nombre del policía pues lo estaba haciendo perder importantes segundos. Le impusieron una multa y como buen ciudadano que era prometió que la cancelaría y que no se volvería a repetir aún cuando en su mente tenía la imagen extremadamente clara del fallecimiento del policía que tenía al frente dentro de una ambulancia en medio del tráfico luego de haber sufrido un aparatoso accidente que lo dejó muy mal herido y desangrando. Mikami pensaba también en el accidente que tendría que describir para que creara el tráfico vehicular que impediría que la ambulancia que traslade al policía en cuestión no pueda avanzar, en dicho accidente probablemente habrían algunos heridos e incluso muertos pero igual todo era en pos de Kira y por culpa de ese policía entrometido que le hizo perder un valioso par de minutos. No lo podía perdonar por ello. Claramente se notaba que el dichoso policía estaba en contra de su Dios Kira.

**Ryuk ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. No quiero ningún error. De que esto salga bien depende mi vida o la de un gusano**

**¿Por qué no haces desaparecer al gusano usando tu cuaderno o el pequeño trocito que tienes dentro de tu reloj?**

**¿Acaso soy adivino, Ryuk? Sabes muy bien que no se me su nombre y sin ese pequeño dato no puedo hacer nada**

**Pero en cambio sabes lo que puedes hacer para que yo te pueda ayudar**

**Y tú bien sabes que no lo voy a hacer. Mi vida es demasiado valiosa como para acortarla de esa manera**

**No estés tan seguro de ello, Light. De repente te la estas acortando tu mismo al enviarte a la cárcel por todo lo que te queda de vida**

**Eso esta por verse. Justamente para evitar eso es que te digo que hagas lo que quiero**

**No hay problema por mí. Ya te dije que me parece interesante toda esta nueva parte del juego**

**Y es probable que también** **pueda ser la última parte del juego **–murmuró imperceptiblemente–

**¿Dijiste algo, Light? **–lo miró de manera suspicaz–

**Nada. ¿Esta todo claro?**

**Como el agua. Así es que dicen ustedes los humanos, ¿no?**

**Exactamente. Así decimos nosotros. Vete de una vez. No pierdas más el tiempo. **

Y desplegando sus alas remontó el vuelo en el cielo de la ciudad de Kantou.

**Todo tiene que salir que salir como lo planeé. No voy a permitir que esto acabe así, Ryuuzaki. Ya verás que no**

Light tenía sentimientos encontrados, sabía lo que sentía por el pelinegro pero también sabía que quería un mundo nuevo, uno mejor, uno ideal. Él era Kira y Yagami Light al mismo tiempo. Uno de ellos quería a Ryuuzaki y el otro lo quería ver a veinte metros bajo tierra. Era como si dos personas estuviesen viviendo en un mismo cuerpo tratando de tomar una decisión acerca de la misma persona, aunque en realidad la decisión ya estaba tomada para bien o para mal. Lo único que esperaba ahora era que nada se interpusiera en su camino. Bastante había recorrido para llegar hasta donde se encontraba ahora como para que algo o alguien interviniera y destruyera lo que desde hace mucho tiempo anhelaba. Chequeó la hora de su reloj y regresó con los demás detectives. El show estaba a punto de comenzar.

_Esperar duele. Olvidar duele. Pero el peor de los sufrimientos es no saber que decisión tomar._

_Paulo Coelho._

El shinigami sobrevoló la ciudad. Varias veces lo había hecho con anterioridad cuando el universitario salía de su casa a sus clases o cuando quería celebrar que había comido varias manzanas jugosas el mismo día. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo volando de esa manera, los días habían pasado pero la ciudad seguía siendo la misma. Sobrevoló solo por unos minutos y notó robos, violaciones, asesinatos, violencia, peleas, agresividad, todo lo que hace diferente a los humanos de las demás especies. Matarse entre si por puro placer, esa era la principal diferencia. Rió macabramente, pensando en lo divertido que fuera si tuviese una Death Note más para así podérsela entregar a uno de esos individuos quienes con sangre en la boca y abrazando su costado juraban venganza mientras lágrimas de humillación e impotencia rodaban por sus mejillas y se perdían en la inmensidad del asfalto.

**Tan bueno darle un cuaderno a esa persona. Estaría entretenido por un tiempito solamente, pero sería muy bueno. Su odio es suficientemente grande como para llevarlo a ser la persona más cruel; y mientras mayor sea la crueldad mejor para mi es el entretenimiento. Aunque no creo que dure mucho. A veces la crueldad les nubla la inteligencia a los humanos y es probable que cometa un errorcito y se vaya todo por el caño. Igual que todos los demás le resultará problemático el esconder el cuaderno y podría hasta volverse paranoico. Aunque por otra parte, ese sería un minúsculo precio que él tendría que pagar por el entretenimiento que yo voy a tener **–el oscuro shinigami se rió de su propio chiste–

**Light ha sido el único humano que ha podido soportar la carga de esconder el cuaderno y no caer en la paranoia. Además que ha sabido entretenerme por varios meses. Siempre es reconfortante ver como se las arregla para salir de cada embrollo en los que se mete. **

**Pero a veces pienso que este detective podría ponerle el punto final a este juego. No voy a negar que haya sido muy interesante el desarrollo de las cosas por parte de esos dos pero nunca pensé que iban a llegar tan lejos como llegaron. Cada vez me sorprendo más: los humanos si que son impredecibles. **

**Ni modo, cuando esto se acabe se acabará. Mientras tanto sigamos con el libreto porque tengo el presentimiento que el último acto de esta obra va a estar muy bueno. Y como dicen los humanos: la obra no se acaba hasta que canta la gorda. O al menos eso creo que es lo que dicen.**

Su risa resonó por los callejones de la ciudad, hasta que dio con un personaje que le llamó mucho la atención. Una persona que se veía recta y seria pero por su manera de ver despectivamente a los que pasaban a su lado le dio al shinigami la corazonada que necesitaba para poner en marcha el plan del castaño. Lo observó por un periodo de tiempo y comprobó que era una persona de armas tomar y que tenía muy buen potencial para convertirse en un asesino en serie. Sin más, esperó hasta que estuviese un poco solo y le dejó caer en frente el cuaderno y el hombre luego de dudar un poco lo levantó de donde había caído. Ese sería el comienzo del fin.

Mikami ingresó a su apartamento y mientras se quitaba sus zapatos en la entrada y los colocaba perfectamente uno al lado del otro comenzó a abrir su maletín para poder tener entre sus manos el cuaderno que le iba a cambiar la vida para siempre. Ya lo había utilizado, tenía media página llena de nombres de personas a quienes nunca fue posible inculpar por delitos que él sabía habían cometido. Se tuvo que contener las ganas de llenar todo el cuaderno en la oficina ese mismo día. No podía hacer eso. No podía darse el lujo de levantar sospechas. Aunque si vamos al caso, nadie nunca sospecharía de él, Dada la clase de persona que era él en realidad. Además jamás alguien podría pensar que se pueda asesinar a alguien con tan solo escribir su nombre en un simple cuaderno negro. Era imposible.

Sacó una serie de papeles del portafolio donde se encontraban decenas de casos policiales que estaban engavetados por falta de pruebas contundentes y en ese momento él se dedicaría a obviar esas pruebas y pasar al juicio de una vez por todas. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, nueve, quince nombres ya habían sido agregados a la página blanca y una sonrisa extraña cruzaba su rostro. Sintió ganas de tomar algo, pero el agua no sería suficiente, un poco de whisky estaría de perlas. Por supuesto que el reto lo ganó y en el estudio de televisión todo se volvió un gozo poderoso. La mayoría de las personas se arrodillaron y dándose golpes de pecho agradecieron el gesto con bailes y alabanzas. Bebía su trago mientras se regocijaba con lo que acontecía en ese lugar. Se dejó caer en su silla y dio vueltas en ella riendo como un poseso. Alegre por lo que había hecho y por lo que iba a hacer.

Los detectives observaban con estupefacción lo que ocurría en el estudio de televisión. Con anterioridad le habían pedido al pelinegro poder intervenir antes que el psicópata pudiese cometer sus crímenes pero el muchacho les negó el permiso diciendo que necesitaban las pruebas para comprobar que el abogado en cuestión era el asesino que estaban buscando. La impotencia se apoderó de ellos y a pesar de estar de acuerdo con la decisión de Ryuuzaki, pues sabían que tenía la razón, no podían dejar de sentir un poco de malestar puesto que unas cuantas vidas humanas se perdieron en solo minutos, ellos lo sabían y no pudieron hacer nada.

Minutos después, las muertes continuaban. Del mismo modo observaban como aquel abogado daba vueltas en su silla riendo a carcajadas y se detenía solo para darle un sorbo a su trago. Los muchachos estaban anonadados al observar a una persona que pudiese matar a sangre fría a tantas personas y lo único que le preocupaba era que el trago no se derramara. Entendían perfectamente que los muertos eran criminales pero también eran seres humanos. Para ellos, eso no era justicia de verdad.

Ryuuzaki seguía a la espera y los demás detectives no podían aguantar más, estaban impacientes querían que esa carnicería a distancia se acabara de una maldita vez y así se lo hicieron saber al muchacho de pronunciadas ojeras a lo que este aceptó y así la espera había llegado a su fin; por lo que los investigadores procedieron a bajar de ambas camionetas, no sin antes colocarse sus respectivos cascos como medida de protección. Watari ofreció armas al grupo pero muy amablemente se rehusaron; como buenos japoneses no podían tener un arma en sus manos mientras no formaran parte de las fuerzas policiales. El anciano comprendió pero les recordó que se enfrentaban a alguien peligroso y por ende ellos tenían que estar protegidos pues no sabían si el sospechoso se encontraba armado; luego de pensarlo unos segundos, todos aceptaron cargar un arma pequeña pero que solo utilizarían para auto defensa. Así, solo el anciano estaba fuertemente armado cuidando la retaguardia del grupo mientras que el pálido joven y el universitario esperaban en la entrada del conjunto de apartamentos junto a la silente shinigami muy a pesar del mayor pues lo que menos quería en esos momentos era estar a solas con aquel muchacho. Era muy arriesgado tener a aquel hombre cerca, ahora que sentía de nuevo su olor, y le gustaba, que experimentaba su roce, y le gustaba, se descubría esperándolo, y no le gustaba.

Light aprovechándose de la situación, logró convencer a los demás de que el pelinegro y su persona se deberían quedar vigilando la entrada principal. Sabía que el detective no quería estar con él ni un segundo pero él no podía darse el lujo de desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa y tratar de hablar con él una vez más. Aunque fuese la última.

**Uno siempre esta donde se supone que debe estar, ¿no crees?**

**A veces se esta en el lugar y momento equivocado y mucho más cuando un tercero interviene en el lugar donde se supone que deberíamos estar**

**Solamente quería hablar contigo antes que…**

**Antes que nada. Ya deja de insistir Yagami-kun, cuando atrapemos a tu subordinado y logremos que confiese e incluso antes de eso yo sacaré a relucir la verdad sobre ti. No creas que porque no lo he dicho hasta ahora significa que no lo diré.**

**No negaré que tenía esa leve esperanza. Que desistieras de decirle a todos lo que te confesé, eso era lo que pensaba en vista que no lo has hecho aún. Porque debe existir una razón por la que no lo hayas hecho público aún **–respondió el trigueño buscándole la mirada–

**Si acaso lo hubiese hecho cuando decidí hacerlo no me hubiesen tomado en serio por cuanto tu subordinado estaba actuando en ese preciso instante. Me hubiesen acusado de seguir teniendo una fijación contigo, que tienes que ser el asesino que yo ando buscando. Por eso quiero atraparlo a él primero para que después no quede duda de que él solo fue uno de tus títeres**– alegó el joven con la mirada fija en el edificio–.

**Ryuuzaki, lo menos que quería hacer era hablar de ese hombre sino más bien hablar de los dos**

**No existe un "los dos", Yagami-kun**

**Claro que si y lo sabes. Existe el tu y yo que se quieren**

**No me hagas reir, Yagami-kun sabes que eso es solo una vil y bien montada mentira. Lo único que tu quieres es que L pase a estar del lado de Kira**

**Tengo que admitir que eso hubiese sido lo ideal pero no, eso no es lo que quiero ahora, quiero que Ryuuzaki este conmigo, con Yagami Light. ¿Es tan difícil para ti comprender eso?**

**Si, lo es. Eres un asesino y yo soy tu enemigo. Además al obtener lo que tanto quieres serías indetenible, eso si L estuviese de tu lado**

**Eso era lo que quería cuando planeé todo esto pero no me di cuenta, nunca, que tu serías… de la manera que eres. Nunca imaginé que me iba a gustar mi enemigo**

**Bonitas palabras para una mentira. Pero, ¿sabes algo, Yagami-kun? A menudo deseamos lo que no podemos tener**

**Más sufre la persona que no sabe lo que quiere, Ryuuzaki **

**Yo estoy claro en lo que quiero, Yagami-kun. Ahora por favor ¿podrías hacer silencio? Necesito estar pendiente de todo lo que ocurre por allá adentro**

**Ryuuzaki pero…**

**Sshhh**

Ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra. El universitario suspiró largamente entre decepcionado y vencido. En ningún momento el pelinegro vio a la cara a su interlocutor, era mejor así, evitar cualquier contacto visual que pudiesen tener. No sabía como iba a reaccionar él mismo si lo hacía y tampoco lo quería averiguar. Cada uno se dispuso a esperar alguna señal del equipo que subió al edificio y a estar pendiente de las personas que abandonaran el mismo. Cada uno tenía su propia tormenta de pensamientos queriéndole nublar el raciocinio pero sin lograrlo.

_**No entiendo como puedo soportar la irritación que siento conmigo mismo por dejar que sus palabras y acciones me hagan daño**_ –pensaba el joven de ojos negros mientras se admitía a sí mismo por primera vez que toda esa situación con el muchacho universitario le había afectado de la manera que el menos quería–.

Miraba de un lado a otro y no lograba ubicarse. Para colmo de males ¡estaba perdida! Y de paso su gran amor no le contestaba la llamada. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a llegar a su casa si no sabía donde estaba? Tomar un taxi era extremadamente costoso y a pesar de ser una celebridad no tenía un banco personal en su apartamento. Lo mejor era tomar el subterráneo pero no sabía donde estaba la estación más próxima y por esa calle no se hallaban muchas personas que se diga. Además las pocas que había visto hasta los momentos se le acercaban con intenciones extrañas y solo la asustaban y por ende corrió desesperada en busca de ayuda. Lo que no notaba la muchacha era que mientras más corría más se alejaba de la estación del subterráneo y por ende más perdida se encontraría. Comenzaba a sentirse abandonada, apartada de todo el mundo, a sentirse triste y como su pecho se oprimía por unas grandes ganas de llorar pero cuando estaba a punto de hundirse en la desesperanza reparó en una calle transitada, una sonrisa resplandeció su rostro y fue directamente hacia ella; al menos allí podría encontrar a alguien de buena fe que le pudiese indicar el camino que tendría que seguir.

En efecto, logró que alguien le indicara el camino a seguir pero era un poco alejado por lo que decidió abordar un bus para así llegar más pronto. Sin embargo, el mencionado bus se detuvo luego de haber recorrido varios metros debido a una inmensa congestión vehicular ocasionada por un accidente de tráfico. Nadie sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, simplemente el caos era total por cuanto en medio de toda aquella cantidad de vehículos detenidos, la sirena de una ambulancia sonaba sin cesar tratando de pedir inexistente paso para poder salvarle la vida a una persona que tenían allí muy mal herida.

La chica decidió bajarse. Comprendió que de esa congestión no iba a salir pronto, varios pasajeros hicieron lo mismo y aprovechó a preguntarle a uno de ellos acerca de lo que buscaba. Muy amablemente le ofrecieron ayuda y le indicaron el camino que debía seguir. Agradeció el gesto y reanudó su marcha, esperando poder llegar a su casa pronto, sana y salva.

Las risotadas que estaba dando alguien no lo dejaban concentrarse en sus estudios. Al día siguiente tenía que presentar un parcial muy importante y el súper considerado de su vecino decidió burlarse del planeta a todo pulmón. Y gracias a la delgadez de las paredes se podía escuchar eso y mucho más. No le quedaba de otra sino irle a recordar a su vecino que él no era el único inquilino en ese lugar. Mientras que en el edificio un grupo de personas subía por las escaleras. Estaban decididos: Kira no se iba a escapar esta vez.

Algún desadaptado social decidió tocar el timbre de su vivienda y perturbarle la alegría que sentía en esos momentos. Era un imbécil vecino quejándose hasta de la industria metalúrgica. Existen personas que se quejan hasta de la redondez de un círculo, personas que le ven el lado negativo a todo, personas que simplemente se complican por simples tonterías y se estresan por nada. Luego de intercambiar unas palabras con él y hacer el papel del vecino perfecto y comprensivo, le estaba prometiendo al susodicho que bajaría el tono de su voz cuando escuchó un ruido extraño, apartando a su vecino salió un momento y pudo notar que por las escaleras subían unas pocas personas, vestidas de negro y utilizando cascos de motociclista, se le hicieron muy similares a aquellos policías que vio una vez irrumpiendo en el canal Sakura tv. No le dio buena espina e invitó a su fastidioso vecino a bajar para poder tomar algo con tranquilidad a lo que, aunque sin dejarle de extrañar la sorpresiva invitación, el muchacho aceptó. Mikami ingresó a su departamento y rápidamente regresó donde su vecino y ambos se dirigieron con premura al elevador. Cuando ingresaron, el abogado le tapó la boca con una de sus manos y con la otra le tomó los brazos en su espalda mientras que interna e infructuosamente apresuraba al ascensor a que bajase mucho más rápido de lo normal. El otro muchacho se retorcía tratando de liberarse del fuerte agarre que le mantenía su vecino, prometiéndose a si mismo que jamás volvería a pedirle a ninguna persona colindante que bajara el tono de su voz así fuera que un concierto de rock se estuviese desarrollando.

Algunos lo llaman casualidad, otros lo llaman causalidad; el asunto es que existe y existe por una razón. Estando a punto de cansarse logró vislumbrar una camioneta estacionada a poco menos de cien metros de donde ella se encontraba y cual fue su sorpresa que al acercarse pudo ver que las personas que estaba cerca del vehículo no eran más que su adorado tormento y su nuevo amigo. Corriendo muy alegre y dando gritos de emoción se acercó al par de muchachos quienes voltearon a ver la persona causante de tal algarabía y al darse por enterados de quien era, sus caras demostraron más nada sino estupefacción.

La muchacha se sorprendió cuando el shinigami le informó que podía leer la nota que su novio le había dejado. Ella se asombró pero accedió a leerla para sí misma. El burlón ser alado le recordó que tenía que leerla en voz alta. Tan confiada como era ella, así lo hizo. Respondiendo a la misiva mientras leía como si el muchacho estuviese escuchándola desde el sitio donde se encontraba.

_Querida Misa._

_Espero que estés leyendo esta carta en voz alta como te lo pedí _–**si, Light, en voz alta, ¿me puedes escuchar?** – _todo lo que va a suceder a partir de ahora es por el bien de la persona que quiero _–**¡Ay, que pena Light!, como dices esas cosas, haces que me ruborice, que romántico eres al decirme que me quieres de esta manera tan dulce**– _te agradezco mucho que hayas hecho hasta los momentos todo lo que te haya dicho que hicieras _–**claro, Light, sin problemas lo hacía porque lo hacía con amor y por amor**–_. Por eso es que ahora tengo un último favor que pedirte; hay una sencilla palabra que quiero que digas en voz alta y clara: renuncio._

La muchacha repitió la palabra de manera inquisitiva e inmediatamente sintió como la habitación le daba vueltas y se quedaba a oscuras por segundos. Decidió recostarse un momento pues se estaba sintiendo un poco mal. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo el gran amor de su vida en esos momentos. Y riendo tontamente se dirigió a su habitación a tomar una pequeña siesta mientras que en la sala de su departamento se podía ver como el escrito que segundos antes la muchacha estaba leyendo ardía en un incandescente fuego azul.

Anonadados como estaban por la súbita presencia de la modelo no se percataron que su sospechoso estaba saliendo por la puerta principal teniendo como rehén a un civil. La muchacha se abalanzó a su novio con lágrimas en los ojos balbuceando lo que le había pasado. El pelinegro no daba créditos a lo que veían sus ojos. Después de haberle dicho que se quedara en el cuartel, la joven decidió no hacerle caso. Bastante inteligente que era ella, ironizó el detective. El universitario trató de calmar a la chica pues se sentía bastante mal al tener en sus brazos a otra persona que no fuese aquella a quien se había confesado varias veces en el transcurso del día.

En medio de su algarabía y de la emoción que sentía por haber encontrado, sin proponérselo, al amor de su vida, la chica notó como un hombre salía de ese conjunto de apartamentos teniendo a otro hombre agarrado por el cuello, así se lo hizo saber a los muchachos que tenía delante de ella y estos se volvieron al mismo tiempo. Ryuuzaki se comunicó con Watari para que le dijese a los demás del grupo que se apersonaran en el sitio de inmediato y así fue cumplido. La situación había cambiado de emboscada a toma de rehén. La vida de ese hombre peligraba en manos de ese psicópata. Lo bueno que todos pudieron notar fue que no llevaba el cuaderno consigo, o al menos no de manera visible. El grupo intentó persuadirlo de dejar en libertad al joven pero este se negaba a entregarlo, Watari lo tenía en la mira.

**¿Por qué me acosan? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! **–decía mientras veía a los lados en busca de algo en particular–

**Si no has hecho nada ¿Cuál es la razón por la que mantienes cautivo a esa persona?** –inquirió Mogi–

**Ninguna. Yo no lo tengo cautivo, simplemente salíamos a tomar algo**

**Mikami Teru, sabemos quien eres y que es lo que haces. Deja en libertad el rehén, confiesa lo que has hecho y así tu pena puede ser reducida **–vociferó Soichiro–

**Ya he dicho que yo no he hecho nada. Tienen a la persona equivocada **–afirmaba mientras comenzaba a retroceder poco a poco–

**Sabemos que eres Kira y has asesinado a decenas de personas durante mucho tiempo **–la modelo ahogó un grito e inmediatamente se escondió detrás de su novio aunque sin dejar de ver nada por los lados de la espalda de su prometido pues frente a ella a unos metros de distancia estaba su Dios y a pesar de sentir una pizca de temor estaba llena de emoción–

**Esa es una acusación muy fuerte. No deberían estar especulando de esa manera sin pruebas concretas en sus manos. ¡Los podría demandar por difamación! **

**¿Cómo puede ponerse a decir eso cuando por otra parte tiene a un civil como rehén? **–preguntó Matsuda–

**Tenemos pruebas fehacientes en tu contra.** **No hay escapatoria, deja en libertad al rehén y entrégate pacíficamente **

**Creo que debería hacer lo que le dicen, Mikami-san **–sugirió tímidamente el secuestrado–

**¡Tú te callas que no tienes nada que ver en este asunto! **–le gritó al hombre mientras apretaba un poco más su agarre como muestra de castigo–

_**¿Y si no tengo nada que ver por qué me tiene en esta situación? **_–pensó el muchacho, pero decidió no decir nada pues su seguridad corría peligro–

Sin que las personas a su alrededor pudiesen hacer algo al respecto, la rubia modelo comenzó a acercarse cuidadosamente hacia el par de individuos. Si lo que decían del hombre de cabello largo era cierto y en realidad él era el Dios a quien ella tanto admiraba entonces Pensaba que por ser famosa y de paso ser ferviente admiradora del famoso asesino podría persuadirlo para que dejara libre a esa persona, puesto que no le veía cara de asesino, y de paso para poder intercambiar algunas palabras con él. En ese momento se sentía como toda una fan enamorada.

_**Aunque MisaMisa ama con todo su corazón a Light, ¡Kira-sama es su ídolo! Son amores diferentes **_–pensó la muchacha mientras seguía acercándose cuidadosamente–

Los detectives intentaron persuadirla de que no lo hiciera, pero ésta estaba empeñada en seguir con lo que le dictaba su razón y creía que podía hacer algo. Los demás investigadores estaban anonadados por lo que veían sus ojos pero al igual que la pareja de detectives, no hubo nada que pudieron hacer. Sin embargo uno de los presentes no quitaba la mirada de encima del sospechoso, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos y en caso de alguna posible acción extrema tendría que hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer desde hace mucho tiempo solo que esta vez habría una pequeña diferencia en la persona escogida.

**Kira-sama, ehmm, me preguntaba si usted podría, no se, tal vez pudiese soltar a esa persona para que pudiésemos hablar un rato usted y yo**

**No seas idiota, ¡yo no soy Kira! **

**Pero estos señores dicen que lo eres **–comentó señalando a los investigadores–

**No andes creyendo todo lo que dice la gente, niña. Kira es alguien supremo, increíble, único, superior que ayuda al planeta a salir de la escoria humana que contamina al mundo**

**¿Entonces por qué tiene a ese señor así?**

**Eso no es tu problema, niña ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabes si estoy armado, puedo ser peligroso**

**En Japón esta prohibido tener armas a menos que se forme parte de los cuerpos policiales**

**Las reglas se hicieron para romperlas, muchacha. **

**¿Las va a romper usted?**

**Te lo diré si te acercas**

La muchacha muy confiada se acercó a aquel hombre que decían era su ídolo. En solo segundos, Mikami cambió de rehén arrojando a su vecino al suelo y tomando a la modelo como boleto de salida y además pudo sacar un cuchillo de cocina escondido entre su pantalón, que había tomado antes de salir de su departamento.

Mikami estaba comenzando a desesperarse, esos imbéciles sabían quien era o al menos sus suposiciones estaban bastante cerca de la verdad, pues él nunca podría igualarse a ese magnánimo ser como lo era Kira. Necesitaba salir de allí con premura y un rehén masculino no lo iba a llevar muy lejos, por eso decidió cambiar y esta tonta que ahora tenía cautiva lo iba a ayudar a salir de ese atolladero antes que su Dios llegara a salvarlo porque, según creía vehementemente, su Dios nunca podría abandonar a uno de sus discípulos y mucho menos si lo estaba ayudando con la tarea de juzgar criminales.

Los detectives no creían lo que pasaba, era hora de hacer algo y eso justamente era lo que estaba pensando el mayor de todo el grupo al avisarle a su protegido por señas que tenía al sospechoso en la mira y solo esperaba la orden para disparar. Ryuuzaki negó el permiso y siguiendo los pasos que diera la rubia, se acercó hasta el sospechoso luego de imposibilitar al castaño de prohibirle acercarse a la pareja.

Teru notó que alguien más se acercaba a él pero esta vez no iba a cambiar de rehén sin importar quien se le aproximara en esos momentos, lo único que quería era poder salir de allí y mientras más se acercaba aquel extraño muchacho de cabellos oscuros más se alejaba de él y con toda razón pues su intención era llegar hasta su auto. El joven intentó hablar con él y acercársele más, intentó persuadirlo de sus intenciones pero no lo logró. Mikami pudo llegar hasta su auto y abriendo la puerta empujó a la chica al interior y luego de sentarse arrancó a toda velocidad para poder perderse de allí.

El comienzo del fin. Los equipos se internaron en las camionetas para perseguir al hombre. El automóvil zigzagueaba sin cesar y adelantaba semáforos sin importar la luz que tuviesen haciendo que más de un auto chocara, todo con intención de perder a esos agentes policiales sin oficio. No podía creer que esa persona fuese el Dios que ella tanto admiraba por cuanto la quiso lastimar, y Kira no lastimaba a los inocentes. Misa se había dado cuenta que esa persona no era su ídolo por varias razones pero las principales eran porque la había secuestrado a ella, a una inocente y porque ese hombre se refería a Kira en tercera persona. Por lo que en esos momentos, a ella no le gustaba el color de la situación por lo que decidió ayudar a terminarla; rápidamente se reclinó contra la puerta del copiloto y comenzó a patear al secuestrador mientras éste con sus manos ocupadas en el volante, intentaba defenderse infructuosamente con sus brazos hasta que decidió hacer uso del arma blanca que tenía en su poder. Al ver esto, la modelo gritó de la impresión y gritó mucho más cuando el automóvil comenzó a dar vueltas sin control y por ende se estrellaran contra un poste de alumbrado público. Watari le había disparado a los cauchos traseros del auto.

La maravillosa puntería del anciano fue gratificada por la detención del vehículo aún cuando éste hubiese chocado. Se acercaron aún más y comenzaron a bajar del auto cuando notaron que la modelo ya estaba saliendo del accidentado automóvil con varias heridas en su haber.

Con una lesión sangrante en la cabeza y varias heridas cortantes en los brazos y piernas, Misa logró salir del automotor como pudo y dando traspiés intentó alejarse del lugar antes que su secuestrador le pusiera las manos encima nuevamente. Se volvió para ver como un par de camionetas negras llegaban al lugar y de ellas bajaban varias personas, entre ellas el extraño joven que estaba acompañando a Light momentos antes, y a su enamorado saliendo de los vehículos. Ella dirigió sus pasos hacia él sin notar que Mikami salía del interior de su automóvil sangrando profusamente con cuchillo en mano y dirigiéndose con relativa rapidez hacia donde estaba la muchacha.

Ryuuzaki y Light corrieron al mismo tiempo para tratar de proteger a la joven mientras que Watari disparaba su arma y la bala impactaba en el brazo de aquel individuo haciéndolo caer de rodillas. La joven gritó al escuchar el estallido y cubrió sus orejas con las manos mientras se arrodillaba, los detectives llegaron donde ella se encontraba e instintivamente Light la arropó con sus brazos y con esto la chica rompió a llorar. Ryuuzaki se apartó un poco de ellos y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el sospechoso de rodillas, los demás detectives se acercaban al hombre en cuestión con esposas en mano. Éste levantó la mirada y notó al ojeroso muchacho que tenía al frente, no podía creer que su grandioso papel como ayudante de Kira había durado solo pocas horas. Todos los planes que tenía, las muertes que había planeado, la justicia que había querido implantar se quedaron solo en su mente, quedaron solo como parte de un plan que nunca podría llevar a cabo.

**¡KIRA-SAMAAAAA! RESCATA A TU MÁS FIEL SIERVO! **–gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras observaba el cielo nocturno–

Un cortocircuito comenzó a ocurrir en el poste siniestrado y esa "señal" fue lo que lo llevó a empuñar el cuchillo que yacía a su lado y justo antes de sentir un intenso dolor en el pecho lo hundió en la pierna de la persona que tenía al frente. Cayó al suelo con sus manos en el pecho como queriéndose tocar el corazón y aliviar un poco el dolor que estaba sintiendo pero que solo abrigó por pocos momentos pues en unos segundos el silencio, la calma y la oscuridad reinaron para él.

Light dejó a la muchacha sola y corrió al lado del pelinegro quien yacía en el piso con su pierna sangrando copiosamente. Se despojó de su camisa y le practicó un torniquete por encima de donde se encontraba la herida, le preocupaba que el cuchillo hubiese alcanzado su arteria femoral. Eso sería supremamente grave. Gritó a los demás para que lo ayudasen a llevar al muchacho a la camioneta y así poder ingresarlo a emergencias. Solo cuando lo hubo recostado en el asiento trasero del automóvil notó como la shinigami terminaba de convertirse en una montañita de polvo. Pero en esos momentos tenía cosas más importantes que hacer por lo que encendió el auto y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la clínica más cercana. Watari los acompañaba.

La muchacha no podía creer que su novio la hubiese dejado botada en ese lugar, comprendía que Ryuuzaki estaba herido pero eso no quería decir que era lógico que la dejara a ella, a su novia, sola, desamparada y herida en ese sitio. Notó que cuando ella gritó al ver como Ryuuzaki recibía la puñalada, el castaño le aprisionó fuertemente su mano al punto de lastimarla y cuando subió su mirada para verlo… nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara del muchacho, hasta ese momento.

Matsuda y los demás se quedaron salvaguardando la escena y notificando a las autoridades competentes y a grosso modo lo que había ocurrido. Mogi notó que Mikami tenía algo en su espalda y al acercarse pudo verificar que se trataba de una death note. Decidieron tomarla y salvaguardarla, por cuanto sabían que la policía no creería jamás que un cuaderno era el arma que utilizaba el asesino en serie que tanto habían buscado. El patriarca de la familia Yagami comenzó a buscar a la shinigami pues sabía que estaba en la escena, su búsqueda fue infructuosa. Nunca supieron lo que ocurrió con ella. Aunque le sorprendió encontrar en el piso el cuaderno que pertenecía a la shinigami. Decidió salvaguardarlo.

Mientras tanto, Matsuda se ocupaba de la modelo que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. El detective la llevó hasta la clínica más cercana para tratar sus heridas al mismo tiempo que seguía pensando en algo que había acontecido hacía minutos y que lo dejo pensativo pero no se lo comentaría a nadie sino hasta algún tiempo después.

Un nervioso Yagami Light observó con estupefacción como ese desgraciado hundía su cuchillo en la pierna de Ryuuzaki y él a tan escasos centímetros de distancia no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Afortunadamente la shinigami le había ahorrado el trabajo porque lo próximo que hubiese hecho sin importar quien lo viese era justamente utilizar el fragmento de hoja proveniente del cuaderno que tenía escondido en su reloj de pulsera. Fue la única alegría del momento, ver como ese gusano asqueroso se retorcía de dolor en el piso como una vil alimaña maloliente, pero no pudo apreciar muy bien el espectáculo pues más le interesaba detener la hemorragia que en esos momentos tenía el pelinegro y además llevarlo de urgencias a una clínica.

Las sirenas de las patrullas policiales cercenaban el silencio de la ciudad y las luces rojas de dichos autos alumbraban la oscuridad nocturna de aquella metrópoli. Los rumores comenzaban a aparecer así como los curiosos. La suave brisa nocturna acariciaba sutilmente los cuerpos de los presentes mientras al mismo tiempo jugaba a levantar las hebras de cabello del cadáver de un hombre que yacía tendido en el asfalto. Como si fuese parte de un juego o de la imaginación de un niño; las partículas de polvo, restos de la shinigami que murió protegiendo la persona que amaba, comenzaron a subir graciosamente hasta dispersarse sobre el infinito que representaba la ciudad, su gente, el cielo.

El pelinegro no había pronunciado palabra desde que su compañero lo ingresó a la camioneta más sin embargo seguía consciente y eso era una muy buena señal.

**Pronto llegaremos, Ryuuzaki. No te preocupes **–comentó el joven tratando de hacerle conversación al pelinegro. Le preocupaba que estuviese en estado de shock– **hice** **un buen trabajo con el torniquete, ya la herida no sangra mucho. ¿Te sigue doliendo? **–intentaba por todos los medios que el joven le respondiera pero éste permanecía impávido, ajeno a toda conversación. De tanto en tanto se volvía para ver como estaba pero su faz no experimentaba cambio alguno, lo miraba a través del espejo retrovisor y era lo mismo, solo veía como las piernas de Watari servían como almohada para su cabeza– **que clase de pregunta la que hago, ¡claro que te debe estar doliendo! Pero solo quería que me comentaras como es que… **

**Yagami-kun concéntrate en manejar por favor. No estés volviendo la mirada continuamente podrías ocasionar un accidente**

**Claro, disculpen **–a pesar de estarse disculpando no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa pues el muchacho le había respondido coherentemente. Bueno, si es que a ese comentario se le puede llamar respuesta–

Su mente le estaba jugando de la manera más sucia conocida, se acercaban vacilantes los recuerdos de todos aquellos momentos que pasó en compañía de ese ser tan extraño que rivalizaba con él en todo y que a pesar de tanto odiarlo al principio de todo este extraño viaje terminó por acostumbrarse a su presencia, a sus rarezas y extravagancias, a su inteligencia, a su voz, a sus besos… a él.

Quería apartar esos pensamientos de su mente ya que lo hacían sentir peor. Sentía como si formaran parte de una despedida y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era despedirse de él.

Pudo ver como en una camilla se llevaban al joven y lo ingresaban para tratar su herida. Nunca había sido una persona religiosa, nunca había creído en realidad que un ser súper poderoso y justo podría permitir que todas las atrocidades que a diario se viven en el planeta, Él las pueda dejar suceder de buenas a primeras. Pero en esos momentos se sentía como la verdadera minúscula partícula que formaba parte del extenso e inmenso espacio que en realidad era y comenzó a pedirle a quien fuera, que ayudara al Ryuuzaki a salir del aprieto en el que se encontraba.

**Por favor, si estas allí, sea quien sea, ayúdalo. No lo dejes solo porque tampoco quiero que me deje solo a mí. Por favor **–rogaba mientras estando sentado, juntaba las palmas de sus manos sobre su cabeza y ésta entre sus piernas–

Un largo camino recorrieron los minutos de su vida esperando sentado sobre aquella silla en aquella fría y blanca sala de espera. Había notado como llegaban Matsuda y Misa para tratar las heridas de la última pero eso no lo llevó a mover ni un músculo del lugar donde estaba apostado. Mientras, el siempre impávido Watari mostraba claras señas de preocupación en su arrugado y bondadoso rostro. La larga espera había llegado a su fin cuando un profesional de la salud se acercó a ellos y les comentó que el joven estaba siendo trasladado a una habitación en vista que quedaría hospitalizado por unos días. La alegría se personificó en aquellos hombres cuando les informaron que al finalizar el traslado podrían ver al convaleciente aún cuando éste se encontraba bajo los efectos de la anestesia.

El famoso detective se encontraba recostado en una cama durmiendo plácidamente gracias a la acción de los sedantes. De acuerdo al parte médico el cuchillo había rozado su arteria femoral, de allí la grave hemorragia pero pudieron resolver el problema, ahora estaba en manos del muchacho el recuperarse totalmente guardando reposo totalmente por un determinado periodo de tiempo. Los presentes suspiraron con alivio y la calma se estacionó en sus rostros por primera vez desde que amaneció.

El anciano le recomendó al joven Yagami que se retirara a descansar más éste rechazó la sugerencia amablemente y comentó que deseaba quedarse un momento más allí.

**Aunque creo que usted debería irse a descansar, Watari-san. Yo me puedo quedar aquí a cuidarlo**

**Eso no es necesario, Yagami-kun. El personal de esta clínica es muy capaz y Ryuuzaki siempre esta vigilado, esta en muy buenas manos. Además ese es mi deber no el suyo, su deber esta en acompañar a Misa-san **

**Misa debe estar bien. Sus heridas no eran muy graves, lo pude notar mientras estábamos en la escena**

**Aún así, le informo que creo más prudente que este a su lado que al lado de Ryuuzaki-san ya que yo estoy con él**

**Pero Watari-san debe estar muy cansado por todo lo que sucedió hoy**

**Descansaré cuando parta hacia el otro mundo, Yagami-kun. Muchas gracias por su preocupación**

Sin importar cuantas veces el joven insistiera, el anciano no se movería del lado de su protegido principalmente por dos razones: la primera, Ryuuzaki para él era más que su protegido, era su hijo y lo amaba y cuidaba como tal; y la segunda, sabía perfectamente quien era el muchacho que tenía al frente pues al leer el correo electrónico que Ryuuzaki envió a Inglaterra pudo deducir que el verdadero Kira estaba parado frente a su persona y no podía permitir que él se quedara a solas con el detective a pesar de haber notado todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y de, al principio, apoyar lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos. Sabía además que en caso de dejar a solas a la pareja, el pelinegro fallecería de seguro ya que tenía conocimiento del trozo de death note que guardaba el universitario en su reloj, en vista que no hace mucho tiempo notaron que el muchacho se quitaba su reloj de pulsera solo antes de entrar a la ducha y eso les despertó sospechas a ambos hasta que un día el joven detective tomó el aparato entre sus manos y luego de algunos minutos descubrió lo que se escondía dentro de él. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia pero luego de enterarse de la manera en la que trabajaba Kira, todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron automáticamente.

**Es mi deber informarle, Yagami-kun, que por ninguna razón voy a dejarlo en esta habitación solo con Ryuuzaki. Se muy bien quien es usted en realidad y lo que se propone hacer** –comunicó el anciano tranquilamente pero manteniendo su mirada determinada y fija en los ojos del muchacho–

**Watari-san cómo…**

**El saber como lo se es lo más irrelevante en estos momentos. Lo importante en este momento es que usted abandone esta habitación y vaya a estar junto a los suyos pues puede ser la última vez que lo pueda hacer en plena libertad.**

Light salió de la habitación sin musitar palabra alguna y salió del recinto hospitalario sin observar a nada ni a nadie. Sin darle órdenes a sus pies llegó hasta lo que parecía una pequeña plaza un tanto alejada del edificio y acto seguido se sentó en uno de sus solitarios bancos no sin antes golpearlo fuertemente con ambos puños.

Estaba supremamente enojado. ¿Cómo era posible que Watari-san no lo hubiese dejado acompañar a Ryuuzaki? Nuevamente su puño cerrado se estrelló contra una de las frías listas de hierro forjado que formaban el banco de aquella plaza.

Light no lo podía creer. Allí estaba él, solo, recordando intermitentemente el maldito sueño que había tenía días atrás y reviviendo, además, la agonía que sufrió en esa oportunidad una vez más. De una cosa estaba seguro, no quería tener que sentir aquel dolor al saber a Ryuuzaki muerto. Se encontraba al borde de la desesperación, ni siquiera sentía el intenso dolor que tendría que estar aquejándole en esos momentos por los golpes en sus manos. Eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo que si le importaba estaba tendido en una cama inconsciente aún.

**Dime que hiciste exactamente lo que te dije **–dijo de repente sin levantar la mirada–

**No pensé que te hubieses dado cuenta que ya estaba aquí, Light-kun** –respondió el shinigami riéndose después–

**Dime que hiciste exactamente lo que te dije **–repitió el estudiante–.

El shinigami se encontraba ahora a su lado y se mofaba de la preocupación del humano. Mientras que el universitario si hubiese podido, le hubiese partido la cara a Ryuk por burlarse de la situación que atravesaba.

**Claro que lo hice Light. Te dije que por entretenerme un poco más lo haría. Misa leyó la nota que le enviaste tal cual como habías predicho que lo haría luego la destruí **–respondió al joven mientras su mirada pasaba velozmente de lado a lado observando su alrededor–**. ¿Qué haces en este sitio, Light? y otra cosa ¿Donde esta mi cuaderno?**

**Tu cuaderno estará en la oficina de un momento a otro, no te preocupes que lo tendrás de regreso en tus manos. **

**¿Aquello que se ve al fondo es lo que llaman hospital?**

**Exacto**

**¿Por qué tan decaído?**

**Solo pienso**

**¿En que piensas, Light?**

_**En como hacer para callarte **_–pensó el muchacho–. **Pienso en lo último que te pediré que hagas**

**¿Al fin finiquitaremos el trato? **–consultó el ser alado mientras su mirada se tornaba mucho más brillante y aguda y la dirigía directamente hacia el chico–

**No tan bueno como eso, Ryuk, pero si algo interesante **

**Soy todo oídos **–respondió el shinigami mostrando su más macabra sonrisa–

Se sentía agotado por todo lo que había acontecido ese día. Su cuerpo lloraba por descanso y un muy buen baño relajante en la tina para poder descansar en su cama y recuperar las energías que hacía rato había perdido completamente. Pero solamente la condición de alguien a quien apreciaba mucho le hacía recargar de la nada un poco de energía que le serviría para estar pendiente de todo lo concerniente a esa persona.

Sus piernas casi se arrastraban por el piso cargando con el peso de su cuerpo, su cabeza daba señas de ladearse a menudo y le estaba comenzando a doler y a marearse. Se acercó a un dispersor de agua mineral y tomó hasta que satisfizo su sed, se dirigió hasta los baños y lavó su cara con abundante agua y se miró al espejo notando las frías gotas de agua deslizándose por la faz de su rostro, pensaba en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo, los flashes en su cabeza lo confundían y empeoraban su dolor de cabeza. Al sentirse un poco más calmado dirigió sus pasos hasta la habitación de Ryuuzaki anhelando que esta vez Watari lo dejase estar con el pelinegro.

Llamó a la puerta levemente y se disculpó para poder entrar. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver al detective despierto y discutiendo algo muy serio con el anciano. Se quedó unos segundos en el mismo sitio sin cerrar la puerta de la habitación pero si pasándose las manos por sus ojos para asegurarse que no fuese un espejismo lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos. Al mayor le agradó esa reacción aunque no la exteriorizó en lo más mínimo pues lo que estaba tratando en esos momentos con Watari no era algo que podría finiquitarse con una sonrisa de complacencia por lo que había recién hecho el castaño.

Watari tenía todas las intenciones de sacar de la habitación al muchacho pero el convaleciente pelinegro le indicó lo contrario.

**Esta bien, Watari. Puede quedarse por un poco de tiempo ya que tengo que hablar con él sobre algo muy importante. Gracias por ponerme al tanto de lo sucedido y comienza a hacer lo que te comenté, por favor. **

**Como usted lo desee, Ryuuzaki. Estaré afuera por si me necesita. Con su permiso **–y haciendo una pequeña reverencia a ambos hombres los dejó solos para que pudieran entablar su conversación–.

El anciano cerró la puerta tras de si y el silencio reinó entre las cuatro paredes. Ryuuzaki le estaba dando la oportunidad al joven Yagami de comenzar la conversación. Era una de sus múltiples maneras de analizar a las personas y en eso justamente se encontraba ahora. Sin embargo, el muchacho de ojos café no encontraba las palabras para comenzar a decir todo aquello que quería decir pero que tenía preso en la mitad de su garganta.

**¿Cómo te encuentras, Ryuuzaki? **–decidió comenzar por lo más sencillo–

**Un poco mejor, Yagami-kun, aunque esa respuesta te desagrade**

**No…**

**Te seré sincero. Lo que menos me esperaba en estos momentos era encontrarte en este recinto hospitalario. Pensé que te irías apenas me dejaras acá**

**Necesitaba decirte algo, Ryuuzaki**

**Aún no he terminado de hablar, Yagami-kun **–dijo seriamente el mayor, el joven asintió y guardó silencio– **imaginé que estarías huyendo en estos momentos con Misa-san hacia otra locación para poder continuar con tu reinado de "justicia" y lo que si me esperaba era que estuvieses pendiente de la evolución de mi herida para ver si ella te ahorraba trabajo a ti **–en vista que el universitario no pronunciaba palabra alguna sino que lo veía por debajo de su flequillo, el adorador de dulces continuó con su monólogo– **pero creo que tendrás que hacer un mejor esfuerzo pues como verás sigo con vida y para tu desgracia una de tus marionetas murió. Lo que si me tomó por sorpresa, y no lo negaré, es que fueses hasta el cuartel general a robar el cuaderno que estaba siendo custodiado allá. Veo que no te es suficiente con un solo cuaderno, claro, necesitas que tus marionetas tengan uno en su poder. Pero déjame informarte Yagami-kun, que ya de esta no escapas. En estos momentos esta en movilización un equipo especial que viene a arrestarte por haber sido desde hace mucho tiempo el asesino en masa más peligroso de este siglo, además de otros varios cargos menores que harán que tu pena sea bastante jugosa y puedas pasar varias décadas encerrado tras las rejas de una fría y oscura celda sin posibilidad de volver a ver la luz del sol en todo lo que te queda de vida**

**¿Y tu cómo te sentirás con eso? **–preguntó el joven por fin viéndolo fijamente a sus ojos negros y profundos–

**¿Cómo quieres que me sienta después de haber terminado satisfactoriamente otro caso? Por supuesto que alegre, la humanidad podrá descansar de uno de los males que la aquejan y yo seguiré trabajando para poder ayudar a alivianar la carga que el ser humano se ha puesto encima. Que haya salido con vida hasta ahora es un plus, otra cosa que no me esperaba. Aunque creo que por eso estas aquí en estos momentos, ¿o me equivoco?**

**¿Estarás feliz sabiendo que estaré en una celda?, ¿Que no podré estar a tu lado, ni hacerte sonreír ni sentir todo lo que sientes?, ¿Te sabrás tranquilo al tenerme viviendo en la oscuridad de tus recuerdos, alimentando el amor que por mi sientes?, ¿Sonreirás al saberme muerto?**

**Tal como lo harás tu cuando me sepas muerto, o cuando me mates dentro de poco**

**Tal vez primero llegue ese equipo especial antes de que "pueda hacer algo". ¿Acaso no ves que no tengo el cuaderno conmigo?**

**Me parece extraño, no lo negaré Yagami-kun, supuse que lo traerías contigo luego de haberlo robado. Pero no creas que eso es todo lo que se, también puedes matarme con ese pequeño pedazo que guardas con celo en tu reloj. No te sorprendas mucho, ya lo sabía desde hace algún tiempo.**

**¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir, Ryuuzaki?**

**Las mismas que cualquier persona normal y saludable, no son**

**¡Mentira! y lo sabes bien. Te diré de verdad la razón por la que sigues buscando métodos con los que pueda matarte **–el detective se tensó un poco–**. Lo quieres así porque no soportas la idea de saberme encerrado, olvidado por la sociedad, las leyes y mi familia, no soportarías tenerme entre cuatro paredes alejado de ti, no quieres ni imaginarte por un solo segundo estar alejado de mi **–decía firmemente el castaño mientras se acercaba paso a paso a la cama del pelinegro–, **tu aflicción** **sería muy grande y por ello no la quieres sentir en lo más mínimo. Por eso quieres que te mate **–su dolor de cabeza estaba reincidiendo y empeorando con cada palabra que salía de sus labios por causa de la rabia que surgía de su interior y de la impotencia que sentía– **pero eso solo me demuestra que tan solo eres un ser egoísta, con el máximo porcentaje de egoísmo permitido en un ser humano e incluso excedes esa medida. ¿Acaso crees que a mi no me va a doler el saberte muerto? Saber que no estas respirando en algún otro sitio del planeta, haciendo lo que amas, comiendo lo que adoras, estando con los que quieres. ¡Esa es la peor condena que me puedan imponer en cualquier país!**

**Solamente crees algo que deseas sea de esa manera pero no lo es **–objetó el joven, mas nunca le confirmaría que lo que acababa de decir no estaba muy alejado de la realidad–

**¡¿Por qué demonios crees que te confesé todo? ¡Porque quería cambiar un poco el final de este cuento! **–su voz resonaba con bastante fuerza en la habitación– **pero** **como tu, bien gracias, no crees en nada de lo que te digo, en nada de lo que siento, en nada de nada pues quieres que el cuento termine de la misma manera en que lo soñé.**

**¡Quien quiere que todo termine como su sueño utópico eres tu, Yagami-kun!**

**No hablo de ese sueño **–susurró–

**¡Es el único que has tenido!**

**¡Hablo de uno donde estabas muerto! Y te lloré, me desgarré la garganta llorándote y odiándote por ser tan imbécil y terco… ¡Y ESO ES LO QUE NO QUIERO VOLVER A SENTIR! **–gritó al fin el castaño, ahora exhalando dióxido de carbono a grandes bocanadas– **Es demasiado sentir la muerte del que uno ama por partida doble en una sola vida. Es demasiado **–masculló quedamente el muchacho y bajó la mirada mientras se apoyaba de la pared, el mareo lo estaba venciendo–. **Soy egoísta por pedir eso pero no me importa Ryuuzaki, no me importa para nada.**

**Pues… considera eso como parte de tu condena, Yagami-kun **–comunicó simplemente el pelinegro mientras veía por la ventana–

**Esta bien, si así lo quieres Ryuuzaki, así será **–expresó el universitario luego de sobreponerse de la sorpresa que le dieron las palabras de su interlocutor– **morirás, pero no seré yo quien te mate**

**No empieces con el teatro, Yagami-kun**

**No es ningún teatro. No te puedo matar con el cuaderno Ryuuzaki, porque renuncié a el. Lo hice antes de venir acá. Como ya sabes estuve en el cuartel general y tomé los dos cuadernos, el que estaba siendo resguardado desde algún tiempo y el que se encontró hoy en la escena del siniestro donde resultaste accidentado, pero no lo hice para irme a otra parte con mis marionetas como dices tu, sino para regresárselas al shinigami por cuanto iba a renunciar a todo eso. Si no me crees aquí esta mi reloj, lo puedes esculcar y darte cuenta por ti mismo que el trozo de papel ya no esta allí **–comunicó mientras se quitaba su reloj de pulsera y se lo daba al pelinegro–

**No te creo nada, Yagami-kun**

**Eso no es noticia nueva. Raro fuese que me creyeras**

**Si de verdad renunciaste al cuaderno, ¿Cómo es posible que recuerdes al shinigami, al cuaderno y todo eso que técnicamente tendrías que haber olvidado?**

**Sabía perfectamente que iba a tener mis recuerdos formateados y que tu no me creerías si no te daba una buena explicación y te probara lo que digo y que de paso no me iban a dejar entrar a esta habitación si seguían pensando que entraba solo con la expresa intención de matarte, así que antes de renunciar me dejé una nota explicándome a mí mismo lo que en realidad había pasado a grosso modo. Al principio no lo quería creer pero recordé que hubo un momento antes de concluir el asunto con Yotsuba, cuando llegué a pensar que yo reunía todas las características principales para ser Kira y en ese entonces eso me dejó muy pensativo aunque claro, luego deseché esa teoría al saber que Kira era Higuchi y me tranquilicé pero luego toqué el cuaderno y… el verdadero mounstro apareció. **

El pelinegro no sabía como responder a tal declaración. No iba a negar que se encontraba muy feliz por todo lo que escuchaba pero eran tantas las mentiras que el castaño le había dicho hasta los momentos que creerle ahora resultaba difícil. Pero no sabia porque pero al verlo a la cara, su mirada castaña, cálida y cabizbaja, sus manos apretadas y ese leve mareo que se notaba que tenía le decían que en ese instante el joven estaba siendo sincero. Su mirada no estaba teñida de aquel matiz rojizo que en varias ocasiones había percibido.

**Créeme, Ryuuzaki. No soy Kira, ya no lo soy **–imploró mientras le tomaba la mano al otro joven–

**Desde que comenzó todo este asunto de Kira y desde que tú apareciste en el mapa, en muy pocas oportunidades te he creído lo que me has dicho pues siempre denotaba la ironía, el sarcasmo, la falsedad y la mentira en tus palabras. Tu manera de ser, tu personalidad, ese hábito de estar adelantándote a mis acciones solo para poder crearte un as bajo la manga y utilizarlo en mi contra, todo ello me indicaba que no tenía que fiarme de ti y de todo aquello que salía de tu boca.**

**Ryuuzaki, el shinigami ya no esta conmigo, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre. En el cuartel podrás apreciar las cenizas que quedaron de los cuadernos, yo…**

**Pero no entiendo porque en estos momentos no siento nada de eso en lo que me dices. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento que estas siendo sincero y lo que me aterra es que esto me pueda perjudicar más adelante**

El universitario sin ocultar la alegría que sentía por lo escuchaba dibujó una grandiosa sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a responder.

**¿Cómo te va a perjudicar? Ya no te perjudicaré. Estoy diciendo la verdad verdadera **–confesó mientras le daba un beso fugaz en los labios al ojinegro–**. Confieso que no tengo todos los recuerdos de las cosas que acontecieron durante los últimos meses que tienen que ver con el cuaderno y con el shinigami pero al menos… al menos te recuerdo a ti y a todo lo que vivimos. Pero lo que si recuerdo es el porque de mi decisión de convertirme en el ser en el que me convertí, sentía mucho odio hacia la degradación de la sociedad y su conformismo para con todo lo malo que le sucede. Sentí la necesidad de actuar pues en ese momento creí que me daban la oportunidad a mí para hacer algo al respecto y no lo podía despreciar y Kira… así nació Kira.**

**Yo no lo creo así, Yagami-kun. Creo que Kira era ese cuaderno. El poder de ese cuaderno que te cegó, te volvió otro ser humano o más bien te estaba quitando tu parte humana. Te estabas convirtiendo en un shinigami aquí en la Tierra. Tal vez esa sea la función de un Death Note, hacer que el humano se convierta en shinigami y tal vez esa nada que mencionó Ryuk es tan solo el mundo en el que todos ellos subsisten. Un mundo desolado, triste, gris, sin vida ni nada. Y estabas a tan solo un paso de convertirte en uno de ellos.**

**Pero no lo hice, Ryuuzaki…**

**Vas a decir algo cursi, lo se** –dijo el pelinegro y una ligera risa salió de sus labios, pero incluso eso le hacía doler todo el cuerpo. Su herida lo mataba de dolor, pero no quería que el castaño lo supiese. Incluso en momentos como este, su orgullo era más fuerte que él mismo–

El poder escuchar esa leve risa lo llenó de mucho alivio y sintió una ternura que no había sentido nunca y que pensó jamás podría sentir. Pero era contagiosa y no pudo evitar reír un poco él también.

_Las puertas son para tumbarlas no para abrirlas desde adentro._

**Si tengo algo que decir pero no se como hacer para que no suene cursi**

**Creo que debido a las circunstancias, es un buen momento para decir una o dos cursilerías, ¿no crees? **–preguntó el detective con una leve sonrisa que le adornaba su rostro–

**Puede que tengas razón **–dijo sonriendo–.** Si es así entonces no me cohibiré** –completó luego de dar un breve suspiro– **No lo hice porque… porque… tu sabes porque, Ryuuzaki. **

**¿Lo se yo?**

**No pretendas. Ya te lo he dicho. Es imposible que se te haya olvidado **–vio como el mayor se introducía el pulgar en su boca y lo mordisqueaba levemente mientras se notaba el escepticismo en su cara. Negando repetidamente con su cabeza el menor continuó hablando– **es que aún estando en una cama de hospital convaleciente no dejas de ser un maldito, Ryuuzaki **

**Hay manías que son difíciles de erradicar ¿no lo crees así, Light-kun? **

**Lo se, aunque quisiera execrar esa particular manía en ti **–comunicó el universitario antes de suspirar, quedarse en silencio unos segundos para poder colocar en orden sus pensamientos y encontrar la manera menos cursi de decir lo que quería decir–**. El asunto es que lo hice por ti, porque… pues… porque me gustas. Y al parecer, y a pesar de todo lo que hice para que no fuese de ese modo, ese sentimiento le ganó a todo aquel odio, resentimiento y desesperanza que poseía en el corazón en contra de la maldad del ser humano. Bueno, y que sigo teniendo porque la humanidad sigue siendo la misma después de todo.**

**No es la misma, Light-kun. Al menos no lo es al cien por ciento **–admitió el muchacho–**. No lo es porque ya no existe Kira. No tendrán ese Dios a quien venerar**

**Perdieron a ese Dios vivo pero les quedará su recuerdo, todo lo que hizo y lo que esperan siga haciendo. Además aun tienen cientos de dioses que siguen creando casi a diario. Así que técnicamente se perdió un dios pero nacerán muchos más, ya lo verás. **

**El ser humano no puede vivir sin creer que existe un ser mucho más poderoso que ellos pues se ven en la necesidad de recurrir a alguien en los momentos de desasosiego y ansiedad, en vista que creen fervientemente que en esos momentos, ese algo poderoso los ayudará. El humano necesita saber, necesita tener la certeza de que en esos momentos no esta solo y así no sea alguien de carne y hueso, un ente poderoso los ayudará a salir del foso en donde se encuentren. Esta bien creer en algo o en alguien pero tampoco llegar al extremo del fanatismo, tal como estaban haciendo los seguidores de… tus seguidores.**

**Querrás decir mis ex seguidores, ya no soy Kira, Ryuuzaki.**

**Pero ellos siguen adorando a su Dios vivo, porque a pesar que ellos no lo saben, Kira sigue vivo.**

**Lo se. Para ellos sigue vivo pero en mi no lo esta.**

**Y nunca más lo estará, espero. Cambiando un poco de tema, o más bien regresando a uno anterior, aún me parece increíble que recuerdes estas cosas aun cuando renunciaste al cuaderno.**

**Ya te lo dije, en realidad no es que lo recuerde, Ryuuzaki. Yo no tengo ningún recuerdo de eso, lo que sucede es que antes de renunciar me escribí una nota explicándome brevemente lo que había hecho y como soy el mejor estudiante de todo Japón pues conecté fácilmente todos los puntos. Por lo que perdí todos los demás recuerdos referentes al cuaderno y al shinigami**

**¿Todos? **–no sabía si era porque estaba aprovechando su estancia en la clínica pero necesitaba volver a escuchar en esos momentos lo que el muchacho le había dicho minutos antes. Después de todo, a un enfermo hay que complacerlo–.

**Con excepción de esos donde estas tu. La Death Note no puede desaparecer los recuerdos que tengan que ver con sentimientos profundos y verdaderos** –no podía creer que haya dicho eso, internamente quería que la tierra se lo tragara, porque estaba actuando como niñito enamorado, o al menos que el pelinegro se conmoviera y lo abrazara pero eso tampoco sucedió para su desgracia. Lo que si sucedió y de manera muy obvia fue que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo pálido y aún cuando volvió su mirada hacia el lado contrario del pelinegro, éste lo podía notar–.

**Creo yo que el par de cursilerías ya fueron dichas.**

**Creo que si. Ya no aguantas otra más. Le quitaste el color a un tomate, Ryuuzaki.**

**Tu no te quedas atrás Light-kun.**

**Espero que esto de las cursilerías no se nos haga costumbre.**

**Creo que no será así.**

**Que bueno que me volviste a llamar por mi nombre, esa es una costumbre que no quiero que se vaya.**

El pelinegro no dijo nada, solo sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojó un poco haciendo que el menor se riera también por la reacción. Rieron quedamente y compartieron una dulce mirada mientras el castaño acariciaba la frente del mayor delicadamente y éste se dejaba hacer y cerraba sus ojos.

**Aún me siento cansado, Light-kun**

**Pues deberías dormir un poco más. Yo me quedaré aquí**

**Tú deberías ir a descansar también, Light-kun. Noté que estas mareado, te vi apoyarte de la pared**

**Ni hablar. No hay cabida para discusiones acá. Me quedo y punto. Ya se lo había dicho a Watari, ¿recuerdas?**

El muchacho recordó algo importante a la mención del nombre del anciano.

**¡Watari! Light-kun por favor, dile que ingrese un momento a la habitación **

**Si, pero…**

**Por favor, Light-kun.**

**Esta bien.**

El anciano ingresó y el castaño decidió darles algo de privacidad mientras hablaban dejándolos solos. Al cabo de unos minutos el canoso hombre le comunicó al primogénito de Soichiro que reingresara a la habitación y los dejó solos una vez más.

**Estaba coordinando con él la partida del equipo especial que estaba en camino a arrestarte**

**¿Todo salió bien? **–preguntó el joven luego de pasar la sorpresa, esa parte del equipo especial la había olvidado–

**Si**

**¿Ryuuzaki, no crees que sería mejor entregarles a Kira?**

**¿Eres Kira?**

**No, ya no lo soy pero…**

**¿Entonces a quien le vamos a entregar? Kira murió en un accidente de tránsito hoy, y al verse descubierto entró en pánico y sufrió un paro cardíaco.**

**¿Estas seguro, Ryuuzaki?**

**¿Acaso quieres ir a una cárcel?**

**Claro que no pero engañar de ese modo a la justicia.**

**No la estamos engañando. Capturamos a Kira después de todo, aunque no con vida pero lo hicimos. Teru Mikami fue tu última actuación como Kira.**

**Yo no lo maté, Ryuuzaki.**

**¿Quién lo hizo entonces?**

**La otra shinigami, escribió el nombre de Mikami cuando vio que él podría asesinar a Misa, de acuerdo a lo que me escribí ella murió por eso.**

**¿Y su cuaderno?**

**Sus cuadernos. Los quemé, tanto el que dejó al morir como el que estaba en la oficina. Ya no queda nada de ellos.**

**¿Y el otro? ¿El que tenía Teru Mikami?**

**Se lo regresé a su dueño.**

**¿Cómo pudiste? Ahora cabe la posibilidad de que le entregue su cuaderno a alguien más.**

**Pues si es así, habrá que estar preparado. Aunque no creo que lo haga muy pronto, supongo que se llevó mucho material para entretenerse durante varios años.**

**¿Entretenerse?**

**Luego te doy la nota que me escribí para que te enteres de todo. Ahora recuéstate a descansar.**

**Tú también deberías ir a descansar, Light-kun.**

**Ya te di mi respuesta. Deja de ser tan terco.**

**Si insistes. ¿Podrías encender el aire acondicionado? Me siento acalorado, estoy sudando profusamente.**

**¿Sudando? Esta haciendo mucho frío, estamos en el hospital después de todo; el aire acondicionado esta encendido todo el tiempo. **

El joven desarropó un poco al mayor y su cara se distorsionó de horror. Tartamudeó un par de sílabas ininteligibles para el otro muchacho y salió rápidamente de la habitación llamando a gritos a una enfermera. Ryuuzaki se extrañó por el comportamiento del joven Yagami y quiso tener a mano un pañuelo o toalla para poder secarse el sudor que hacía que las sabanas se pegaran a su cuerpo y lo hacían sentir pegostoso. Aunque estaba demasiado cansado para ello, el sentirlo lo incomodaba y al tratar de secarse a sí mismo con la sabana, pudo notar que su sudor tenía una oscura tonalidad carmesí. Solo pudo sonreír antes que la habitación se tiñera de color ébano como sus ojos. Su herida se había reabierto y la hemorragia había regresado.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Light. Podía ahora presenciar desde el podio donde se encontraba un gran auditorio lleno de personas. Él era uno de los principales ponentes para ese grandioso simposio criminalista. Respiró profundo, se sentía inquieto. Sintió que algo le faltaba, buscaba sin descanso a alguien entre la multitud. Su mente estaba inundada por una letra, sus ojos frenéticamente buscaban un par de ojos pero no los veía. Sabía que no los vería allí, era imposible. Fijó su mirada en el techo buscando algo que sosegara su, para el momento, intranquila alma. Lo encontró. Un punto luminoso en la parte final del auditorio. No lo pudo distinguir claramente pero supo que era a quien buscaba. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Lo había logrado pero fue muy costoso llegar allí. Ya no había marcha atrás. El punto luminoso se fue difuminando hasta desaparecer por completo. Renovadas fuerzas crecieron dentro de sí mismo mientras recordaba una de las tantas cálidas sonrisas que solía recibir de parte de cierto pelinegro. Respiró profundo nuevamente y se encaminó respiró profundo ante el podio para dar inicio al meeting. Sonrió al recordarlo. Recordó que lo amaba. Amaba recordarlo y haberlo tenido entre sus brazos.

Terminado aquel simposio y llegada la noche, aquel apuesto hombre se dirigió al que ahora era su hogar. Era de amplias dimensiones, bello y muy moderno pero estaba frío y solitario. Fotografías con su familia adornaban algunas de las paredes y las mesas distribuidas en varias habitaciones. Se sentó en un cómodo y espacioso sofá de color marfil y suspiró largamente trayendo a colación lo que había sentido y recordado mientras estaba en el meeting. Cerró sus ojos y masajeaba sus sienes mientras flashes de recuerdos lo atacaban sin cesar. Ahora todo era diferente a como una vez fue. Aquel tiempo durante el cual estuvo encadenado a ese extraño personaje a quien tanto llegó a odiar, las peleas y discusiones que tuvieron, las celebraciones que compartieron y las veces en que simplemente no dejaban de analizarse y tratar de hacer caer al contrario. Cosas que permanecían solamente en su memoria como los recuerdos más importantes de su vida.

Dio un nuevo largo suspiro e intentó silenciar a su mente antes que le hiciera revivir lo que había pasado años atrás. Ya todo eso había quedado en el pasado y no quería seguir reviviéndolo de tal manera, y pensando en el famoso ¿Qué hubiese pasado si…?. Las posibilidades ya no eran una opción en su nueva vida. Vio el inmenso reloj de pared que marcaba las ocho en punto de la noche y decidió darse una buena ducha, para ver si con eso lograba calmar sus recuerdos que estaban empeñados en querer seguir reviviendo un pasado ya muerto.

Se encaminó nuevamente a la placita donde había estado minutos antes y comenzó a gritar y vociferar insultos al Dios que quisiera tomárselos para sí. Necesitaba creer en ese momento en una fuerza más grande que él, quería que alguien le diera la certeza de que aquel muchacho se iba a salvar, que no iba a morir desangrado en la cama de un hospital. Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el banco mientras maldecía a todos y a todas. Estaba desesperado. No sabía que hacer. Peor que eso, sabía que no podía hacer nada sino esperar y eso justamente era lo que lo desesperaba.

Ryuuzaki se mantuvo inconsciente durante dos largos días en los que no faltaron nunca las transfusiones de sangre para reponer toda aquella que se había perdido cuando su herida se reabrió. Luego de esas agonizantes cuarenta y ocho horas abrió los ojos y así, con la boca seca, aún más pálido que de costumbre, con sus ojeras más pronunciadas, si es que eso fuera posible, y con ronca voz pidió una taza de té bien azucarado y frío.

La alegría prorrumpió en el lugar y luego de algunos minutos el contenido de la taza desaparecía entre sorbos por parte del pelinegro. El joven Yagami no había pronunciado palabra desde que le habían afirmado de las buenas nuevas, sólo lo hizo cuando hubo terminado de beber su té muy gustosamente y con una sonrisa en la casa le dijo una sola palabra.

**Bienvenido**

**Estoy de regreso **–respondió el joven–

Transcurrió un par de meses luego de la salida del hospital del pelinegro y ya todo estaba de regreso a la normalidad. Los ex oficiales de la policía que trabajaron en conjunto con L para apresar a Kira fueron reasignados a sus puestos de trabajo y ascendidos luego de ello. Light culminó exitosamente sus estudios universitarios y se fue al extranjero a realizar postgrados. Watari y Ryuuzaki regresaron a Londres a continuar la labor de L que había quedado en espera debido a lo acontecido.

Los seguidores de Kira aún esperaban con ansias que su Dios reapareciera y comenzara a juzgar a todos los pecadores. El crimen no se había resarcido mucho, lógicamente, pero aún perduraba en el aire el temor a las represalias que pudiese tomar aquel justiciero divino.

La modelo y cantante, Misa Amane, le fueron quitados los cargos que contra ella pesaban. Se llegó a la conclusión de que Teru Mikami había utilizado en ella algún tipo de hipnosis razón por la cual, la joven no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido con respecto al mencionado asesino.

Antes de la partida de su gran amor hacia el continente americano, el muchacho había entablado una seria conversación con ella y decidieron dejar la relación que tenían por el bien de los dos, según las palabras utilizadas por el castaño. Herida, aceptó una oferta de trabajo en Shanghái y con un renovado corte de pelo comenzó a hacer carrera como actriz en esa ciudad y ahogarse en trabajo antes de ahogarse por la pena.

Anhelaba que el automóvil se estacionase en su hogar para poder quitarse de una vez aquellos incómodos zapatos de vestir y el traje que llevaba puesto o que más bien, le habían obligado a ponerse. Muchas cosas habían pasado en esos años y a pesar de todo eso ahora el pelinegro se encontraba disfrutando de una relativa paz, porque todo en este mundo es relativo. Casi muere apuñalado, casi muere por un cuaderno, sintió que la muerte se lo llevaba en su paseo eterno y que no vería nunca más la faz de quienes apreciaba. Solo con pensar en eso, reunió las fuerzas necesarias para poder seguir luchando contra la parca en una batalla que él ya había dado por perdida. Muchas lunas y muchos soles pasaron por el cielo para que al fin el pudiese estar respirando, sintiendo, caminando y adorando a la vida una vez más. No era su momento, tendría que ser mucho tiempo después, la suerte estuvo de su parte, el amor no lo abandonó… sea cual fuese la razón por la que aún seguía con vida, le estaba mundialmente agradecido. Porque una cosa es sobrevivir para llevar una vida vacía a sobrevivir para llevar una vida plena. De discusiones, malentendidos, discrepancias y demás… todo ello formaba parte de una vida plena, pues estaba vivo.

Ingresó a su casa, en el sitio donde decidió asentar a L por una larga temporada, y dejando esos malditos zapatos en el recibidor subió escaleras arriba mientras se desabrochaba su molesta camisa. Las paredes blancas, amplias y con decoración minimalista y sencilla gobernaban la edificación. Solo una inmensa fotografía en blanco y negro donde se apreciaba a Watari abrazándolo a él adornaba una amplia pared marfil y le recordaba el amor que siempre había sentido pero que ahora exteriorizaba un poco más a menudo. Aún se encontraba en proceso de exteriorizar lo que sentía.

Escuchó algo de ruido proveniente del cuarto de baño y sonriendo se acercó a éste. Abriendo la puerta se recostó en el marco de la misma y observó a aquel hombre joven, apuesto, bien formado, con los ojos castaños y el cabello un poco largo y del mismo color de sus ojos, que le sonreía mientras se hallaba recostado en la tina.

**Bienvenido a casa, Ryuuzaki**

**Estoy de regreso, Light** –respondió luego de acercarse y darle un tierno beso en sus mojados y tibios labios–.

_La razón no tiene poder en la expresión del amor. _

_Mawlana Jalal-al-Din Rumi_

El odio y el amor agotan la mente e impiden los pensamientos claros. Eso lo sabían perfectamente las dos personas más inteligentes de todo Japón, pues se habían enamorado el uno del otro y por ende habían terminado haciendo cosas que nunca pensaron hacer. Es que, verdaderamente el amor hace que las personas cometan locuras inimaginables tanto igual el odio puede hacer lo mismo. Son sentimientos que si no se tienen bajo control pueden extraer fácilmente la maldad que se encuentra en el alma de todo ser humano.

_Se agradecido por las personas que lleguen a tu vida, porque cada una de ellas ha sido enviada para ser tu guía._

_Mawlana Jalal-al-Din Rumi_

El ser humano ha llegado al mundo para nacer, crecer, desarrollarse, reproducirse y morir para poder cumplir con el ciclo una vez más sin descanso. Todo lo que suceda entre esas fases es un plus, un aditamento, un algo más para el entretenimiento del ser humano. El amor es una de ellas, junto con el odio claro esta. Ambos están unidos por una simple y delgada línea que una vez atravesada no tiene caso el retroceder pues no sirve de nada.

Amas u odias. Odias o amas. Aunque se sabe que puedes experimentar los dos al mismo tiempo hacia la misma persona. Queda de parte de la persona decidir que sentir. Si se decide amar, el acercamiento es inevitable y si se decide odiar, a pesar que lógicamente convendría alejarse, igualmente el acercamiento es inevitable. Sin embargo, ese acercamiento podría llegar a ser un arma de doble filo ya que la línea divisora es extremadamente delgada y cuando se traspasa ya no hay vuelta atrás.

_Silenciosamente déjate llevar por el fuerte empuje de aquello que realmente amas. _

_Mawlana Jalal-al-Din Rumi_

Fin.

* * *

Y que talco? ¿Les gustó? w espero que sí. Espero también les haya parecido bien la longitud del mismo, porque por Santa Tecla de los teclados primera vez que escribo tanto para un capítulo. Estoy de un feliz por haberlo concluido que creo que voy a tomarme una copita juas juas juas pero de refresco :D

L: que bueno que ya hayas terminado, K-san

K: ay si, L mi bello. Por fin después de tanto tiempo. y mira amor, tus impresiones después de descubrir que no habías muerto sino que estabas de parranda, cuales son?

L: pues muy alegre, porque de verdad me había decepcionado un poco al saberme muerto, pero que bueno que todo resultó ser un sueño de Light-kun

K: si, amor. Y de paso… viste? Quedaron juntos y felices comiendo perdices w

Light: era lo menos que pudiste haber hecho después de todo lo que nos hiciste pasar, tanto a nosotros como a los lectores. Fue una increíble falta de respeto que nos dejaras botados por tanto tiempo

K: lo se, Light . pero de veras que no tenía inspiración y de paso el trabajo me atosigaba demasiado y me extenuaba como no tienes una idea. Sabes lo que es tener a 15 preescolares en un salón pequeño tu sola? Hay que tener mil ojos, mil brazos y sin gritarles y la mayor paciencia del mundo hacerles entrar en rutina. Y sabes la rabia que da que cuando están tranquilitos prestándote atención a la maestra le pegue por entrar al salón y hablar con otra maestra y me desordenen a los niños? Eso y mucho más agota física y espiritualmente

Light: ahora te quejas de tu trabajo

K: No del trabajo, sino de los que me lo hacen más difícil

Light: los niños?

K: las maestras inconscientes, animal ¬¬ yo amo trabajar con niños, se me da muy bien. Y por esa misma razón se me iba el tiempo: haciendo muñequitos, juguetes, bingos, bowlings y ene cosas cuando llegaba mi casa, de lo único que me daban ganas era de vegetar en una cama hasta la mañana siguiente y cuando tenía tiempo mi inspiración bien gracias, andaba bailando la conga con yo no se quien

Light: y ahora como fue que te regresó la inspiración?

K: como dije en la nota de disculpa, la cara de verdura de mi imaginación regresó (si es q regresar se le puede llamar a traerla de regreso arrastrada por las greñas cual trucutú enamorado) imagínense que despedí a TODOS y cada uno de mis amigos invisibles porque no querían trabajar esos ingratos, les dije que no los quería ver más nunca! y que se desaparecieran de mi vista. Cuerda de ingratos. Ahora estoy trabajando con mis amigos imaginarios por eso fue que pude terminar de hacer esto (además de solamente tener dos canciones en el playlist: Non me lo spiegare de Tiziano Ferro con Laura Pausini y The world is mine de Miku Hatsune)

L: lo importante es que pudiste terminar esta historia por fin K-san

K: si, mi amor. Pero espera! Aún hay maaaaas sorpresas. Escoge una cortina L, mi vida *aparecen 3 cortinas escondiendo algo*

Light: de donde salieron las cortinas?

K: la magia del cine. Dime L querido

L: a ver… quiero la dos

K: a ver la modelo que desvele cual es el premio sorpresa *no sale nadie* la mo-de-lo *se escuchó un grillito al fondo* MODELO! *empujó a Light* desvela el condenado premio

*aparece Light vestido con un vestido azul marino pegado tipo straple xDD*

Light: _te mataré por hacer esto ya lo verás _*desliza la cortina y no hay nada*

K: allí esta, como lo pueden ver, el premio es que haré un epílogo!

Light: yo no veo nada ¬¬

L: q chévere, K-san

K: verdad? Es que faltaron cositas que decir, cositas que aclarar y además les quiero escribir algo bonito a los dos porque se lo merecen, es más ya esta listo en mi cuaderno solo lo tengo que transcribir. Puede que lo divida en dos partes o simplemente haga una historia por día, es decir una historia de ustedes y los demás muchachos siguiendo el calendario en su tiempo. O sea, el primer omake se llamaría lunes y sucedería ese día, el siguiente martes y así sucesivamente, entiendes?

L: me agrada la idea :D

Light: q harás en ese omake?

K: no querrás saberlo jum! Confórmate con saber que estarás presente. Pero bueno, ahora me voy yendo y los voy dejando a ustedes para qm digan sus conclusiones de mi historia, que les pareció, que no les gustó, ahora los tomatazos, y demás envíenlos por postal jajajaja xDDD Por cierto, para todos aquellos que quieran me pueden followear en twitter, soy lakarajita

Y creo que ya no queda más que decir. Van a decir algo uds?

L: yo solo diré que se cuiden mucho, luchen por la verdad y la justicia (la verdadera no la que creen uds mismos ¬¬) y que coman muchos dulces para que sean chéveres como yo :3

K: aaaawwww es que no puedo contigo! *w* te amo demasiado *se le guinda como koala en rama*

Light: *con mirada de asco y tapándose la boca con la mano* muchas gracias por haber leído hasta acá después de haber esperado dos largos años para que pudiesen leer el final de esta nuestra historia. Se portan mal pero se cuidan =)

Todos: Ja ne minna-sama! =D

K: Nos leemos =3


	24. Omake 1 Watari

Buenas y buenos mis adorados y adoradas lectores y lectoras. Espero hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad rodeado de nekomimi bishies sirviéndolos y complaciéndolos en lo que quisieran ^^

En esta oportunidad les traigo el primer omake de la serie teniendo como protagonista a Watari, ya que pobrecito, no apareció mucho ni en el manga, ni en el animé, ni en ningún lado y por eso le estoy dando una oportunidad aquí y además me pareció apropiado :)

Ya no les quito tiempo, espero que lo disfruten mucho tanto como lo disfruté yo al escribirlo. Nos leemos mas abajito.

Enjoy :3

* * *

Sabía que estaba aburrido. Lo notaba en su cara y en sus constantes suspiros, aunque también era posible que estos últimos se debieran a una persona en particular.

Desde el mismo momento en que recuperó la conciencia pidió ser trasladado al cuartel general pero las órdenes médicas eran definitivas y hasta el famoso detective L tenía que acatarlas. Para su pesar. El anciano sonreía.

Él quería a todos los niños que formaban parte de su institución, los quería como si fuesen propios; conocía al pie de la letra la historia de todos y cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, había un niño quien nunca gustó de socializar con sus contemporáneos; siempre estaba aislado y no porque los demás lo ahuyentaran sino porque él se sentía mejor estando solo. Supo al instante que el pequeño autista sería otro caso especial.

Siempre estuvo al pendiente de todos por igual aunque arbitrariamente le prestaba un poco más de atención al pequeño solitario. Tenía una manera especial de sentarse y de tomar los objetos entre sus manos como si tuviese algún Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo o fuese hipocondríaco y además seguía siendo un pequeño gato solitario. Gustaba entablar conversaciones esporádicas con los niños siempre que podía y era en esos momentos cuando el gatito se integraba. Notó que el pequeño siempre estaba al pendiente de la parte jurídica de cada caso que veía en los diarios y analizaba cada uno de ellos como si él formase parte de la investigación. Así se gestó lo que más tarde se conocería como el trío de detectives más famoso de todos los tiempos.

Verlo allí acostado en esa cama de hospital le hizo rememorar el pasado porque esta fue la primera vez que sintió a un shinigami tan cerca intentando llevárselo de su lado. Desde el principio tuvo claro que trabajaban en un caso muy peligroso pero eso no lo prepara a uno para despedirse de alguien querido para siempre.

Quedó perplejo cuando observó al detective caer de rodillas luego de recibir la puñalada. Sintió que se la habían dado a él también y una ira indescriptible se apoderó de sí. Cual volcán en erupción, un sentimiento caliente, rápido y descontrolado lo recorrió de abajo hacia arriba y éste lo hizo apuntar el arma que cargaba en contra de la humanidad del perpetrador de la puñalada; cuando estaba por disparar notó que aquel hombre caía al suelo y se retorcía de dolor en señal que estaba muriendo. No lo iba a negar. Se sintió aliviado.

Corrió a buscar a su protegido mientras el verdadero Kira lo abrazaba, lo subieron pronto a la camioneta y su cara no mostraba señal de sentimiento alguno. Se mostraba muy calmado. Exteriormente. Por dentro se estaba muriendo de la desesperación sabiendo que su querido hijo podría morir desangrado. Si la herida era un poco profunda o le hubiese rosado siquiera la arteria femoral al detective no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. La sangre fluye velozmente cuando se esta en shock y el detective lo parecía. No había dicho ni una palabra desde que lo recogieron en el sitio, cuando hablo por fin para pedirle al otro muchacho que mantuviera su vista fijada al camino pudo suspirar un poco calmado, mas eso no era señal de que iba a estar bien. Tenían que apresurarse y llevarlo lo antes posible al hospital más cercano. Mientras tanto, solo podía acariciarle la frente cariñosamente.

Los minutos pasaban lenta e implacablemente y los doctores no salían de la sala de operaciones. Notaba como las enfermeras pasaban presurosas de tanto en tanto con bolsas de sangre entre sus manos, imaginaba que eran para su protegido.

Notaba como el otro muchacho retorcía sus manos sobre su cabeza. Sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado entre L y Light. Una vez al entrar en el cuarto principal de grabaciones notó en los monitores como ellos se besaban sin pensar en nada o en nadie o al menos eso fue lo que él percibió. No pudo comprender lo que estaba pensando Ryuuzaki al entablar una relación de ese tipo con su principal sospechoso. Él era el que estaba al frente de la investigación tal vez esa era su manera de investigar, involucrándose tanto. Ryuuzaki le comentó que todo ello era solamente por el bien de la investigación y nada más. Tenía una teoría y quería probarla con el estudiante. Al principio comprendió todo a la perfección, pero luego comenzó a darse cuenta que la susodicha teoría había pasado a segundo plano. Los ojos no engañan a nadie y mucho menos a una persona que tiene tantos años sobre este mundo como él. Ryuuzaki había caído en su trampa y en ocasiones pensaba que el estudiante también, más sin embargo había algo en sus ojos que lo hacía dudar acerca de sus verdaderas intenciones. Dichas intenciones las enumeró el mismo Ryuuzaki en un correo electrónico el día que el castaño le confesó su verdadera identidad.

Al igual que el detective, siempre sospechó del muchacho y debido a la relación que mantuvieron ambos, sus sospechas aumentaron mucho más; al menos de parte del anciano. No confiaba en el joven. Después de todo era el padre de Ryuuzaki y nadie era digno de él. Quiso golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas por haber entristecido al pelinegro pero un caballero no hace eso aún cuando lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas. El tiempo se encargaría de darle un escarmiento y al parecer el mencionado castigo lo estaba pagando en ese momento en esa sala de espera. El miedo, la desesperación, la ansiedad y el horror se notaban en su cara, en sus ademanes y en sus constantes miradas hacia el reloj y la puerta que separaba el área de espera de la sala de operaciones. Pero aún sabiendo eso, aún sabiendo que el joven estaba muriendo por la incertidumbre no podía sentir nada de compasión por él, aunque se preguntaba si todo eso era parte de una brillante actuación o parte de una sincera demostración de preocupación, por ello le recomendó que se retirara pero éste se negó rotundamente y al recordarle la situación en la que se encontraba decidió abandonar el recinto.

No quería dejar que aquel muchacho se acercara al pelinegro. No tenía ni idea de lo que podría hacer si se lo permitía.

No.

Al contrario.

Sabía perfectamente que era lo que el castaño haría. Y eso le perturbaba.

El pelinegro también lo sabía pero eso no le impidió permitirle la entrada luego de haber recuperado la conciencia por primera vez y tener una conversación privada lo que lo llevó a aumentar su presión y por ende a reabrir su herida y pasar otro momento de estrés y extrema preocupación. Afortunadamente pudo solucionarse de inmediato la situación pero esto hizo que el muchacho de cabello castaño desapareciera del recinto.

Cuando por fin hubo recobrado la conciencia, pidió ser trasladado al cuartel general y por supuesto que el doctor que llevaba su caso se negó rotundamente y por ende esa decisión no le pareció la más acertada al muchacho. Ya se sentía mejor, la herida no le dolía tanto como al principio pero no iba a morir por ello. Había muchas cosas que hacer, casos que investigar, gente de quien sospechar y más. Pero eso no ayudó en nada a cambiar la decisión médica. Y para completar, tenía que comerse esa insípida comida de hospital porque ¡el dulce estaba totalmente prohibido! Según las enfermeras la glucosa en grandes cantidades retrasaba el proceso de cicatrización. En cambio el detective comentó "**retarda el proceso de cicatrización a la herida pero anula mi proceso de digestión, sin mencionar mi apetito**". Como buen padre al fin, en ocasiones le daba un bocadillo al día al muchacho y éste a pesar de quejarse de la poca cantidad lo recibía contento.

Finalmente podía salir del hospital y el castaño fue a visitarlo y acompañarlo para llevarlo al cuartel general donde solían reunirse. Con cuidado lo ingresó a la camioneta y el viaje comenzó. El castaño seguía en libertad luego de haber renunciado al cuaderno y de haber olvidado todo lo referente a él. La noche de la puñalada un contingente de efectivos de fuerzas especiales enviado por el mismísimo L se acercaba al hospital para poner en custodia al joven, ordenes posteriores les indicaron que se retiraran del lugar puesto que el asesino original había fallecido, mientras que la rubia modelo Amane Misa-san fue absuelta de todos los cargos que pesaban contra ella por cuanto se descubrió que había sido utilizada por el asesino haciendo uso de diversos mecanismos como la persuasión e hipnotismo.

Cuando llegaron a las oficinas sonaron varios cohetes en señal de recibimiento. Los demás detectives los estaban esperando. La respuesta del joven no fue del todo efusiva pero teniendo en cuenta su naturaleza la sonrisa que mostró era señal que se encontraba muy feliz por el cálido recibimiento. Ese día no trabajarían, además el doctor le ordenó reposo absoluto, solamente descansaría y compartiría con los demás sus experiencias entre otras cosas. Miraba desde lejos como todos comían, bebían y charlaban. Notó las miradas cómplices que los más jóvenes se mandaban y sonrió. Sonrió porque sabía que de parte y parte el sentimiento era real y además de eso era recíproco.

Sonriendo ampliamente se acercó hasta donde estaba su hijo adorado para abrazarlo y agradecerle a él y al universo por seguir estando a su lado. Abrazaría también al castaño porque sabía que era la persona que ocupaba un lugar especial en el corazón de su protegido pero de igual manera como el padre que era, tenía una conversación pendiente con el muchacho. Después de todo, se estaba llevando lo que más quería en el mundo.

* * *

Les gustó? Espero que si. Yo creo que me quedó lindo, cuando lo releí terminé sonriendo como una boba imaginándome la escena descrita w

Bueno, los muchachos en estos momentos no se encuentran disponibles ya que se están acicalando para recibir el año nuevo dentro de unas horas. Así que por mi parte les deseo un muy feliz y prospero año nuevo, lleno de luz, alegría, felicidad, prosperidad y muchísimas ganas de seguir adelante.

Los aprecio muchísimo, de verdad que si. Le envío muchos besos y abrazos. Los amoro a todos ^^

xoxo

postdata: me actualicé por fin y entré a la fiebre del twitter jajajaja ^/^ si quieren pueden seguirme como (arroba)lakarajita

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2011!


	25. Omake 2 Light

Ya se esta haciendo como costumbre que comience cada episodio con una disculpa, de pana, que estress. yo siendo ustedes me mato, de pana! Jajajaja mentira, bueno, en serio, disculpas por la tardanza pero es que el 2011 no me ha tratado muy bien desde que empezó y pues… me las ha puesto de todos colores menos de los brillantes. Pero ni al caso, espero les guste este capítulo. Es un poco corto pero… ojala les guste. Nos leemos más abajito.

Enjoy!

* * *

Se encontraban celebrando la salida del hospital del pelinegro. Todos los demás detectives estaban allí acompañándolos por pocos momentos antes que Watari llevase casi a rastras al muchacho de vuelta a su habitación para que pudiese continuar con su reposo. Su dieta seguía siendo un tanto restringida pero al menos podía comer un poco más de dulce que cuando estaba en el hospital. Todos estaban contentos por la rápida recuperación del muchacho y por la finalización del caso en el que habían trabajado tan arduamente y en el que, lastimosamente, muchas personas habían perecido incluyendo varios conocidos. Pero todo eso se encontraba ya en el pasado, un doloroso pasado que ahora tocaba enterrar no sin antes aprender todo lo posible de el. Pasar la hoja y comenzar a escribir un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas aun sabiendo lo difícil que iba a resultar eso para la mayoría.

Dicho capitulo comenzaba allí mismo donde se encontraban en esos momentos. Con varias botellas de sake abiertas, cervezas que pasaban de mano en mano y el sake siempre llenando las copas de los presentes. El banquete que degustaron, las risas que compartieron y los recuerdos que los llevó por un momento a la tristeza y a la nostalgia pero como estaban en onda de celebración decidieron brindar por los que no estaban presentes y pedir que desde donde estén los protegieran.

Cuando todos habían celebrado lo suficiente, el jefe de la familia Yagami propuso el irse a sus respectivos hogares para que el joven convaleciente pudiese descansar tranquilo. El anciano agradeció el gesto. Todos estaban preparados para irse cuando el castaño le informó a su padre que se quedaría un poco más con Watari para poder ayudarlo a arreglar lo que hasta hacía unos momentos ellos habían estado utilizando, todos concordaron en regresar a arreglar todo pero el castaño insistió en que él sería el más indicado ya que era el que menos ebrio se encontraba, sin contar con el conductor designado que en esta ocasión resultó ser su propio padre. Sin tener razón con la que objetar le dio el visto bueno y los detectives se dirigieron a una de las camionetas para dirigirse a sus hogares. Solamente a Matsuda, la idea del castaño, no le pareció del todo convincente especialmente cuando él sabía lo que sabía. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, simplemente accedió e ingresó al vehículo agradeciendo por todo lo bueno que había sucedido hasta los momentos y pensando en el momento cuando confesaría todo lo que sabía. Pero eso sería en otros momentos, estaba demasiado ebrio como para mantener sus ojos abiertos, se recostó en el asiento trasero y casi inmediatamente cayó en un profundo sopor.

Light ayudó a recoger un poco todo lo del salón donde se encontraban hacía unos momentos y al terminar subió a ver como se encontraba el pelinegro. Watari supo desde el primer momento la razón por la que el joven se había quedado a "ayudar" pero él no era tan desconsiderado como para impedírselo, él sabía perfectamente todo lo que había pasado durante el caso y la verdadera identidad del muchacho pero estaba claro que eso ya había pasado y que había renunciado a esa identidad que tanto mal le había ocasionado al planeta entero muy a pesar de las buenas intenciones detrás de sus acciones. En un primer momento pensó en ir en contra de la decisión del pelinegro de dejar al muchacho en libertad, después de todo, tenía pruebas suficientes como para encarcelarlo por muchísimos siglos pero solo con recordar la cara de tristeza que pondría su hijo… no podía soportar siquiera el pensarlo. Amaba demasiado al detective como para permitirle tenerlo como un cuerpo sin alma que al final podría dejarse morir por el simple hecho de no tener a su lado la persona que más amaba en ese momento a pesar de no quererlo aceptar.

Pensó en eso y decidió cometer una locura por amor: dejar tranquilo al joven Yagami y regalarle muchas sonrisas a su querido hijo. Durante todos los años que tiene de vida el planeta se han cometido miles de locuras por amor, que él cometa una no quiere decir nada.

Pero aceptar que sea parte fundamental del corazón del pelinegro no lo salvaba de una que otra jugarreta para poner a prueba su temple, paciencia y cariño hacia el detective. Por esa razón le informó al castaño que al día siguiente el personal de limpieza se encargaría de todo lo que estaba allí así que si no tenía otra cosa que hacer sería mejor que se retirara y como respuesta obtuvo un contundente deseo de chequear al detective antes de marcharse y así lo hizo luego de obtener el permiso del anciano. EL joven subió las escaleras hasta la habitación que hasta hacía poco tiempo compartió con el otro muchacho mientas Watari darse la vuelta sonriendo y suspirando al mismo tiempo se dispuso a retirarse a sus aposentos no si antes apagar las luces del lugar.

Ryuuzaki se encontraba recostado en su cama boca arriba con sus ojos cerrados respirando calmadamente. Light tomó una silla y se sentó cerca de la cama igual que lo hacía mientras el pelinegro estuvo en el hospital.

Sintió nuevamente en ese instante que todo era un sueño o más bien una pesadilla todo ese tiempo que la persona frente a él estuvo dentro de la sala de operaciones del hospital, pensó que lo perdería para siempre y solamente al recordar el sueño que había tenido algún tiempo atrás su pecho comenzó a dolerle, no tenía ni idea de que hacer consigo mismo, esa espera lo estaba matando, aunque tal vez ese sufrimiento era parte de una cruel venganza del destino por todas las cosas malas que había estado haciendo hasta ese momento. Sus manos seguían cubiertas de sangre cuando lo tocó, aquella sangre que el pelinegro estaba necesitando en ese preciso instante, sangre tan valiosa que él tenía en sus manos, quiso exprimirse sus manos o tan siquiera utilizar una esponja para regresársela al ser que la estaba necesitando pero sabía que eso sería algo inútil de hacer. Estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza, tenía que calmarse de alguna manera. Ryuuzaki iba a estar bien, él era un fenómeno después de todo, un panda, un milagro médico, una fábrica de azúcar, la razón por la que el mercado de dulces seguía siendo tan popular. Él iba a estar bien, eso era seguro, iba a estar bien.

Pero no importaba cuantas veces se lo repetía, esa frase le terminó sonando como una mentira. Cuando estaba a punto de estallar, de llamar a una enfermera y exigir que le dieran información, la luz que indicaba que la operación estaba llevándose a cabo se apagó y un leve aire de alivio le llegó al cuerpo pero oh, la realidad golpeaba nuevamente, ¿Y si la luz se apagó porque el muchacho no lo logró? ¿Y si en ese momento, el pelinegro estaba acostado sobre una fría camilla sin pulso? La desesperación hizo ahínco en su alma, sus puños estaban preparados y todo el color de su cara desapareció por un instante. El doctor salió y cuando Light escuchó de sus labios la frase "fue difícil pero al parecer el joven quiere vivir" cayó de rodillas, sus puños se relajaron, el color progresivamente regresaba a su rostro y algunas lágrimas de emoción contenida se escaparon de sus ojos mientras le agradecía al doctor, aún de rodillas, haciéndole grandes y repetidas reverencias. Incontables gracias salieron de su boca pero no alzó la mirada, no podía. Y al estar en ese momento de la manera en la que estaban, le trajo de regreso esos duros recuerdos de desesperación, angustia y tristeza.

- ¿Por qué no te fuiste? –escuchó que preguntó el detective-

- Quería ver como estabas y ayudar a Watari a limpiar un poco. Pensé que estabas dormido.

- Yo también lo pensé pero sentí a alguien que estaba entrando a la habitación y me desperté.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada desde el momento que me notaste llegar?

No hubo respuesta por parte del joven de ojos azabache, el castaño sonrió levemente.

- Querías ver que era lo que yo iba a decir, ¿verdad?

- … en realidad no.

- ¿Entonces, que?

- Es que no sabía que decir

Esta vez fue el castaño quien no dio respuesta alguna al comentario de Ryuuzaki y esto hizo sentir un tanto incómodo al convaleciente. Un tanto decepcionado, un tanto avergonzado y otro tanto molesto.

- ok, bueno, como puedes ver estoy bien ahora si puedes regresar a tu casa –acotó secamente-

- No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuanto le agradezco a los dioses y a los cielos porque estas vivo, Ryuuzaki.

- Ya me lo has dicho, lo se –respondió apenado-

- Pero nunca me cansaré de decirlo. No sabes lo doloroso que fue para mí el esperar que salieras de esa sala de operación con vida y solo con verte otra vez así en una cama me hizo recordar todo eso. Por eso fue que no dije nada al entrar.

- No pareciera que fuese Yagami Light quien me esta hablando incluso cuando te estoy viendo y se que eres tu.

- Es que me hiciste cambiar Ryuuzaki, y solamente estoy siendo honesto. ¿No crees que es mejor de esta manera?

- … claro pero yo… yo…

- ¿Tu, qué? No estas acostumbrado a eso ¿verdad? No te preocupes, porque yo tampoco lo estoy –dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello cual si fuese un niño-. Tienes toda la vida para acostumbrarte a mi sinceridad porque seré lo más que honesto que pueda, al menos contigo –confirmó el muchacho mientras sonreía y lo miraba a los ojos-

Ryuuzaki no dijo nada pero eso le sonó como una confesión. La mejor que pudo haber escuchado. Media hora después se dieron cuenta que los trenes habían dejado de circular y por ende tenía que pasar la noche allí. Ambos pensaron lo mismo pero decidieron contenerse porque después de todo Ryuuzaki estaba usando la cama que solían compartir. Light por supuesto durmió en otra habitación pero teniendo varios sueños eróticos donde, por supuesto, el actor principal era Ryuuzaki. Cuando despertó en la mañana, lo hizo cual adolescente virgen: con una carpa de acampar entre sus piernas.

* * *

The End of Omake2. Aún me quedan 3 omakes más. Diooooos! Lo mejor es que estoy de vacaciones por una semana y podré escribir. No prometo nada pero bueno…

Light: ¿Cómo así que me levanté como un adolescente? Me vas a dejar así?

K-san: Q quieres? Que te haga el favor? 1313

Light: *se poner verde de asco* NO!

K-san: ¬¬# no me gustó tu reacción, estúpido

Light: Vas a tener que hacer algo

K-san: YO no voy a hacer nada, pero tu amiguito el pelinegro tal vez quiera hacer algo, tu que crees L mi amor?

L: (^w^)

Light: *nervioso* jeje

K-san: xDDD tranquilo que eso se soluciona 1313 Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que espero no sea tan lejano. Nos leemos :3


	26. Omake 3 Ryuuk & Matsuda

No me odien, no me maten, no me arrojen tomates, miren que hay que cuidar la naturaleza y yo soy hija de ella ^^U

Ustedes saben que mi inspiración es una beitch (si, con e) y viene cuando le da la regalada gana. El asunto es que ella estuvo conmigo, quienes se fueron, fueron otras… ¡las ganas de transcribir! Porque este capítulo estuvo listo desde hace semanas escrito en mi cuaderno, pero apenas me sentaba en la computadora hacía todo menos transcribir (tanto así que el msn ya debe tener polvo encima). Además que ahora me enfermo más que una vieja, que horror.

Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí. Ya lo transcribí (a pesar de que me estoy derritiendo de calor) y espero que lo disfruten mucho y les guste la sorpresa que hay en este capítulo. Nos seguimos leyendo, se acerca el final (y el lemon) :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Meses ya habían pasado desde que le dieran de alta al detective más famoso del planeta. Finalmente le habían levantado esa espantosa dieta en la que tenía casi completamente prohibido el consumo de dulces. Y fue casi completamente porque haciendo uso de su cara con aires de cachorro regañado lograba que de vez en cuando Watari le permitiese comer una pequeña porción de la que para él era comida de verdad. El caso Kira ya estaba resuelto, la población no estaba consciente de que dicho asesino ya formaba parte de la lista de asesinos aprehendidos aún cuando en realidad Kira nunca fue aprehendido por más de cinco minutos. Pero eso era la versión oficial después de todo.

La vida en el planeta seguía como siempre: crímenes a diestra y siniestra, muertes, nacimientos, bodas, cumpleaños, rompimientos, graduaciones, intentos de guerra, elecciones, conspiraciones y mucho más en todo lo ancho y largo de esta pequeña pelotita azul que nos alberga.

Los seguidores de Kira tenían la certeza de que éste estaba planeando algo grande, pensaban que él estaba observando el proceder de las personas muy de cerca para constatar si lograban convivir de la mejor manera posible, de otra forma él aparecería nuevamente para castigar a los impuros. Estas personas nunca se imaginaron que luego de muchos años, el nombre Kira estaría a punto de ser catalogado como leyenda urbana.

Ryuk regresó a su mundo, después de todo tenía suficiente material para entretenerse durante mucho tiempo. Al igual que todos los demás shinigamis él no trabajaba, en cambio se la pasaba mirando a la nada, aunque en ocasiones se entretenía contando las experiencias vividas con Light a los shinigamis interesados y así poder revivir su época dorada. Aunque claro, los shinigamis no creían mucho esa historia que él contaba porque le parecía demasiado ficticia. Creían que Ryuk había pasado mucho tiempo en el mundo de los humanos sin hacer nada y por eso tuvo que inventar semejante historia para compensar todo el tiempo nulo que tuvo que pasar en ese mundo. En los momentos cuando no contaba sus historias veía el portal que los conectaba con los humanos esperando encontrarse con alguien interesante para poder darle uno de sus cuadernos pero hasta los momentos su búsqueda había resultado infructuosa. Miró hacia su nublado y cenizoso cielo sonriendo.

- Algún día vendrás a la nada, Light-kun. Algún día –comentó y su risa inundó el lugar–.

Algunos shinigamis que se encontraban cerca de él jugando naipes notaron la risa de Ryuk y se volvieron hacia él; como siempre lo vieron solo.

- Debe estar recordando a ese súper humano del que cuenta –comentó uno de ellos-.

- Si, a ese a quien nunca le encontraron la Death Note –concordó otro-.

- A veces me es difícil creerle.

- A mi también, es difícil de creer que un simple humano pueda ser tan listo como para usar una Death Note y no volverse loco intentando esconderla o que el poder no lo posea por completo.

- Cierto, los humanos no son así de inteligentes –afirmó uno con gesto de superioridad-.

- Si, son una partida de tontos.

- ¿Qué les parece si continuamos con nuestra partida? –preguntó el que no había opinado pero estaba harto del tema-.

- Claro, claro –acordaron todos al unísono-

Un nuevo caso, un nuevo criminal, una nueva investigación, el mismo equipo. Yagami Soichiro recuperó su puesto en el cuerpo policial así como todos los demás miembros del grupo que investigaban a Kira comandados por Ryuuzaki.

Matsuda estaba haciendo reconocimiento de área y había encontrado varias pistas en un caso de secuestro en el que estaban trabajando y cuando regresó a su casa al estar revisando nuevamente los detalles del caso se detuvo a pensar un poco. Un dejo de nostalgia se apoderó de él. Aún no había aceptado lo que pasaba y tampoco nunca habló de lo que había descubierto y tal vez nunca se le confiese a esa persona. Se había convertido en un cobarde más. Estaba casi seguro que entre Light-kun y Ryuuzaki las cosas iban más allá de ser simples colegas-sospechoso/detective. El video que vio aquella vez lo mostraba claramente y ese día había estado dispuesto a confesárselo a todos pero al ver la cara de pavor mezclado con estoicismo que ambos jóvenes tenían decidió callar y quedar como idiota al decir algo que ya todos sabían pero que no se atrevían a comentar: que los muchachos llegaban a los golpes cuando sus increíbles personalidades chocaban.

Noche tras noche el solo pensar en decirle a todos lo que vio lo llevaba al insomnio hasta el punto de llegar a preguntarse si le quitaría el puesto de ojeroso al detective. Sentía algo extraño, era como rabia, impotencia, envidia, ¡algo! Estaba seguro que era algo pero no lo lograba identificar, era como si apreciase todos los sentimientos juntos, un poquito de todos. Muchos días pasaron hasta que identificó lo que sentía como algo llamado celos. Celos de no poder estar cerca de ese joven que tanto le llamaba la atención, celos de no contar con su confianza plena, un tanto de rabia en contra del otro porque robaba toda su atención y otro tanto de rabia consigo mismo por sentirse un poco rabioso con la persona que había confiado en él aún cuando la mayoría del tiempo le daba trabajos menores. Y para colmo de males uno de sus compañeros percibió sus sentimientos muy a pesar de haber decidido enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su ser pero ese día cuando Mogi le hizo aquella pregunta retórica él la respondió y terminó por aceptar lo que tanto empeño le había puesto en negar: él sentía algo por el hijo de Yagami-san. El hijo de un superior, el ayudante del caso más importante de su vida, el estudiante número uno de todo Japón, una persona que ya tenía novia y que además de eso ¡era hombre!

Era la primera vez que se sentía así por alguien pero trató de desmentirlo al tratar de convencerse que lo que sentía era admiración o que debido al tiempo que llevaban juntos en el cuartel estaba confundiendo la costumbre con otra cosa pero eso no era así. Y él lo sabía perfectamente.

Necesitaba dejar de engañarse a sí mismo. Sabía que esto era una batalla perdida, él había visto lo que el castaño había sufrido cuando al detective lo hirieron, nunca había visto a una persona con el rostro desencajado de dolor y desesperación de esa manera como el castaño la tenía; y cuando le informaron que todo iba a estar bien, su todo se relajó de tal manera que ni sus propias piernas pudieron soportar el peso corporal y cayó de rodillas casi que en cámara lenta con la mirada perdida para luego comenzar a agradecerle al doctor de manera incontrolada, haciendo reverencias ininterrumpidas.

Lo quería de verdad. Se notaba y le dolía. Pero para poder seguir caminando en este mundo necesitaba dejar esto que sentía por el muchacho de ojos castaños y la manera de hacerlo era confesarse. Estaba decidido. Necesitaba pasar la página. Porque no quería quedarse con algo en su alma de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después. Por esa razón, cierto día se la pasó reuniendo valor, el valor suficiente como para poder decir todo lo que quería decir sin necesidad de salir corriendo.

- Light-kun ¿Podrías regalarme un poco de tu tiempo al salir? –preguntó por fin, minutos antes de salir-

- Claro, ¿Qué, te apetece una partida de ajedrez? –preguntó sonriente el castaño-

- No, no es eso. Aunque a decir verdad, me gustaría –afirmó el joven-. Es sobre otra cosa.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Luego te digo, entonces ¿eso es un si? –se sentía muy ansioso con todo lo que pasaba-

- De acuerdo. Salimos y comemos algo de ramen ¿Te parece?

- ¡Claro! – Contestó sonriendo el joven aunque al mismo tiempo sintió que su pecho se contraía un poco-.

Al llegar al sitio y estar devorando su segundo plato de ramen, el muchacho aún no había comenzado a hablar. Los nervios lo consumían. No sabía como comenzar el tema que quería tratar. Respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse un poco. Sus manos sudaban y sentía sus pies muy fríos, no por el clima precisamente.

- Entonces, Matsuda ¿De qué querías hablar? –preguntó el muchacho-

- Ehmm… pues verás, Light-kun –respiró profundamente por segunda vez – lo que sucede es que… ehmm… –respiró profundo una tercera vez y continuó- necesito cerrar un capítulo en el libro de mi vida hoy para poder comenzar uno nuevo mañana y no quiero que quede algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir en el futuro y se convierta en mal karma en mi próxima vida.

- Entiendo, me parece muy bien –contestó mientras bajaba su trago de sake-.

- Primero que nada quiero decirte que… que desde que comenzó la investigación por el caso Kira has demostrado ser una persona capaz, responsable y sobre todo increíblemente inteligente y creo que sin ti no hubiésemos cerrado este caso en tan corto tiempo y pues… me has llamado la atención y no solo por ser inteligente, por ser el hijo de Yagami-san o por habernos ayudado muchísimo durante el caso sino porque eres tu. No se como explicarlo, Light-kun. Lo que pasa es que yo…

- Matsuda –lo interrumpió el muchacho pero el joven no le prestó atención y continuó lo que estaba diciendo. Sabía que si se detenía no encontraría las fuerzas para comenzar de nuevo-

- Lo que pasa es que tú siempre me has gustado aunque no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta mucho tiempo después que comenzamos a trabajar juntos.

- Matsuda –intentó hablar nuevamente pero fue interceptado rápidamente por el joven quien extendió uno de sus brazos hacia el frente y abriendo la palma de su mano en señal de stop para que no lo detuviese.

- Yo se perfectamente que Ryuuzaki y tú tenían una relación, lo se desde aquella vez que vi el video donde aparecen besándose y ninguno de los dos demuestra movimientos evasivos y además ustedes… bueno tú sabes más que yo de ese video.

La cara de asombro de Light no mostraba en realidad la verdadera estupefacción que sentía en esos momentos. Su mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar en nada pero al mismo tiempo estaba pensando en todo. Le tomó unos segundos guardar su compostura y responder.

- Lo que quiere decir que si sabías del video pero lo encubriste.

- Exacto.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –inquirió tranquilamente el universitario-.

- Básicamente me di cuenta que eso traería muchos problemas al equipo si develaba lo de este video y más que al equipo a tu padre Light-kun, a Yagami-san. Eso seguramente iba a ser un shock tremendo y por eso callé. Lo que no se es que si aquello que sucedió esa vez continuó sucediendo o si tan solo fue producto del aislamiento al que estábamos siendo sometidos porque después de todo, en ese entonces tú tenías a Misa-san –mencionó el joven alzando su mirada por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar-.

- Lo se. Yo estaba con Misa en ese entonces pero por las razones incorrectas, por eso la dejé libre, para que encontrara a alguien que la quisiera de verdad. Ahora, déjame hacerte una pregunta a ti. Esos que dices son tus sentimientos hacia mi ¿No serán producto del aislamiento o de la admiración que sientes por mi?

- No, Light-kun. Se que no es así. Porque si así fuese ya esos sentimientos se hubiesen esfumado desde que el caso se terminó pero no ha sido así.

- Ya veo. Bueno, lo mismo te respondo yo. En mi caso tampoco sucedió así. Si, lo que viste en ese video continúa sucediendo, no fue solo producto del aislamiento. Para ser honesto, tal vez en un principio eso sucedió por otras razones que no tienen nada que ver con el aislamiento pero todo ello fue más fuerte que nosotros y con el tiempo se intensificó de manera tal que fue imposible seguir negándolo y acabamos sucumbiendo y aceptando lo que sentimos.

- Me lo suponía –suspiró el muchacho mientras veía hacia el techo–.

El castaño se comenzaba a sentir mal por el muchacho con la respuesta que él mismo le había dado. Una manera sincera pero cruda de confesar sus sentimientos hacia el pelinegro y rechazar no muy sutilmente los de Matsuda.

- Matsuda, gracias por habérmelo dicho, es muy valiente de tu parte y de verdad me halaga que sientas eso por mí pero yo… lo siento mucho, yo...

- No lo sientas, Light-kun. Es decir, lo dije al principio: quiero quedar sin motivos de arrepentimiento. Ya sabía que tu relación con Ryuuzaki no era solo una cuestión de hormonas, encierro o un juego. Nadie que esta jugando con otra persona se desespera tanto cuando la otra persona esta al borde de la muerte como lo hiciste tu, Light-kun –mencionó sonriendo-. Gracias por haberme escuchado y por ayudarme a cerrar este capítulo. Espero que podamos jugar ajedrez una vez más en un futuro.

- Claro – declaró sonriente el castaño mientras alzaba su pequeño vaso de sake invitando a su contraparte a repetir su acción y así chocar sus vasos en un brindis una vez más-.

Minutos después ambos se levantaron, pagaron la cuenta, salieron del local y caminaban rumbo a la estación cuando de repente Light se detuvo y Matsuda, quien iba unos pasos más adelante, lo imitó al darse cuenta que el moreno había dejado de caminar. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna ni hicieron ademanes de acercarse. Solo Matsuda se movió para darle la cara al muchacho. La noche hacía de las suyas y solo se escuchaba el circular de los autos y los ciudadanos que a esa hora transitaban por ese lado de la ciudad. El frio comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia. Sus miradas se encontraron.

Luego del transcurrir de un par de minutos el más joven emitió palabra.

- Gracias, Matsuda. Por lo de aquella vez. Si tú hubieses dicho algo, no puedo ni imaginarme lo que pudo haber pasado. Tal vez las cosas no hubiesen terminado de la manera en que lo hicieron.

- No hay problema, Light-kun. Ya nos bebimos esas razones, esas gracias y esos de nada hace un momento en el restaurante, ¿no?

- Cierto –respondió sonriente el universitario- ¿Pero que puedo hacer para agradecerte el gesto?

- Lo que te dije en el restaurante: que juguemos ajedrez como solíamos hacerlo – respondió el muchacho acercándose al castaño– aunque pensándolo bien, si puede ser que haya algo que puedas hacer.

Matsuda comenzó a caminar con rumbo diferente a la estación y se despedía blandiendo su mano de un lado a otro mientras lo hacía. Decidió pasar por una tienda y comprar varias sixpacks de cerveza para poder cerrar ese capítulo como se debía. Se enjugó sus ojos logrando evitar que algunas lágrimas siguieran el inexorable camino por su cara. Sonriendo, estirando sus brazos al cielo y contemplando aquella oscura noche sin luna apuró su marcha antes que llovieran lágrimas desde su rostro. Volvió a pasar sus manos por sus ojos y dejó que sus dedos descansaran unos segundos sobre sus labios que a pesar de todo, mostraban una sonrisa... un tanto triste pero era una sonrisa. Bebió toda aquella noche y sollozó todo lo que pudo hasta que se durmió. Cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente, una página en blanco comenzaba a escribirse en el libro de su vida.

Light se quedó observándolo marcharse pero aun conservaba su cara de sorprendido. Nunca se imaginó que el tímido y asustadizo Matsuda le fuese a robar un beso de esa magnitud. Aún sentía sus labios tibios por el profundo beso que recién le habían dado, se tocó levemente sus labios, negó con su cabeza y reanudó su marcha hacia la estación.

- Si Ryuuzaki se entera de esto, seguro se molesta –pensó para sí mientras sonreía- Ese Matsuda… no besa nada mal.

* * *

K: Ayyyyy Light te vas a meter en un señor problema si Ryuuzaki se entera que te gustó el beso de Matsuda.

Light: No se enterará si tú no se lo dices

K: Yo no le voy a decir nada. Pero ¿Quién te asegura a ti que él no va a leer este capítulo?

Light: TELAJETA! Usted quédese tranquila que de eso me ocupo yo, Ryuuzaki no va a leer este capítulo.

K: Si tu lo dices *rueda sus ojos* y a mi no me mandes a callar, bakayaro! _Yo estoy segura que Ryuuzaki lo va a leer_

*Al fondo se ven dos ojos brillando en la oscuridad y el escenario se torna muy frio*

K: Brrrrrr… que frío! Bueno, whatever, nos vemos en el siguiente omake! Que ya sería el penúltimo. Sean felices como lombrices :D

_¿Dónde estará L que no lo vi hoy?_

*Nota que a nadie le importa pero de cualquier manera escribo porque me provocó*

Por cierto, que esta vez las canciones que me acompañaron a escribir fueron:

Last song – Gackt

Gan lae gan – The Love of Siam (es una película demasiado bella, quien no la ha visto que la vea)

My inmortal – Evanescence

Harusaki sentimental – Plastic Tree

Flavor of live (ballad version) – Utada Hikaru

Eros Ramazzotti feat. Anastacia – I belong to you (Italian version)

La isla bonita – Madonna

Frozen – Madonna

Desert Rose – Sting

Bird – Yuya Matsushita

Laura Pausini and Tizziano Ferro– Non me lo so spiegare

Susan Boyle & Elaine paige – I know him so well

Ghost Town – Elena Filatova

中田裕二 - ひかりのまち (Take2) (esta es una canción hermosa que sacó éste chamo para reunir fondos por el terremoto en Japón)

Where are you now? – Britney Spears

Ten minutes ago – Rodger's and Hammerstein's Cinderella (quien más ha visto esta cenicienta donde Brandy es la cenicienta, el capitán del Titanic es el rey, Whoopi Goldberg es la reina y el príncipe es un chamo asiático? Es muy buena! Y el hada madrina es Withney Houston)

The sweetest sounds - Rodger's and Hammerstein's Cinderella

Ps.: MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las personas que me han seguido desde que comencé este bebé hace ya tanto tiempo. A los que comentan a los que no comentan, de verdad me alegran mucho la existencia y me dan muchos más ánimos para poder escribir mi libro.

Los amoro un planeta!


End file.
